Sepia Images
by Jhiz
Summary: Kyoko is offered the lead in a new drama: stolen kisses, rivalry and a jealous Ren ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope that you enjoy this little tale of love and growing up since it is my first foray into fandom. I do want to make a point to thank phlogistics on deviantART for giving me permission to use her great Kyoko drawing for my story image. If you like the picture, please take the time to check her other art at phlo gistics. deviantart. co m. Now... on to the reading! -me  
**

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mogami-san," Ren repeats for the forth time as he lightly touches his kohai's shoulder. Papers scatter across the table and onto the floor as the young actress jumps from her seat. She takes a deep breath after stifling her startled squeal.

"Good morn..." she stutters while bowing deeply. "Oh, I mean, good afternoon, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san.

She rises and smiles at the two men before asking, "Do you need help from the LoveMe section?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like a ride home since I finished my meeting early," Ren answers smoothly while reaching out to the table to pick up the scattered papers before kneeling to help Kyoko collect the ones from the floor.

"Oh, I can't leave right now. Sawara-san gave me four projects to review and said that I have to pick one before I leave today. The problem is that I am just not sure which one is the best choice." She sighs as she shifts her collected papers and folders onto three piles.

Ren's manager suggests that perhaps they can assist if she tells them about the jobs. He picks up a green folder from the pink LoveMe couch and hands it to Ren to review.

"Not that one!" shouts Kyoko as she grabs it from her senpai's hand. She tosses it into the trash. "That one is not worth considering."

Ren's eyes narrow as he watches Kyoko's jaw clench and she wipes her hand across the pants of her ridiculously bright jumpsuit as if trying to clean the filth from the contaminated file.

Schooling his face into a bland expression and settling onto the couch beside his manager, Ren prompts her to tell them about the other offers. The actress turns one of the wooden chairs from the table until it faces her visitors and sits gracefully.

She starts describing the first job, Against the Beat. It is a drama series about a band trying to break into the entertainment business. The director felt that she would fit the image of the drummer, a rich girl rebelling against her traditional upbringing, but he would require her to audition with the other prospects to see if the chemistry is right. He was enthralled by Kyoko's Natsu persona and felt that the image she presented outside of the bullying scenes would be perfect. Kyoko is excited by this project because it would give her the chance to develop a character who was classy and driven yet not a bully. It would also include a number of on location shoots and a chance to work with other actresses her age.

When the actress shifts to the second offer, tentatively called Bad Medicine, she misses the bright grin that appears on Yashiro's face. Ren shakes his head at his manager so that he does not interrupt Kyoko's description of a movie offer which is, in fact, the same movie that Ren accepted earlier today. Kyoko has been offered the part by Director Shingai who wants her to play the role of one of the victims of the stalker who is killing the children of the executives in a pharmaceutical firm. Throughout the movie, her character will be seen as an innocent and frightened victim but towards the end it will be revealed that she is actually the mastermind behind the deaths. Since it is her first offer for a movie, Kyoko is excited about the chance even if it is ultimately a villain role.

"The third offer is for another drama called Sepia Images. It's for the main character, Aya, a 17 year old girl who is struggling to escape an abusive father." Kyoko nervously rises from her chair and begins walking around the room while continuing her description.

"Aya meets a boy her own age who is confined to a wheelchair after an accident. They develop a relationship which helps them both deal with their troubles. The drama will have a lot of jumping around in time with flashbacks and future-based images that all converge into the story at the climax of the story line. I would need to play all the parts from age 14 to 24 for Aya. In the present, the seventeen year old Aya is broken but in the past she was happy so it will require a wide range of emotions and I would have to show her subtle resiliency as the drama unfolds." Kyoko pauses by the table and tenderly caresses the paperwork on the third offer with her fingertips. "Aya will have the chance to really grow not only as she ages but also as a person, from a child's innocence to an adult's maturity.

Ren smiles gently as she continues to extol the virtues of the role. He chuckles and comments, "It sounds to me like you want to play Aya so where is the dilemma in choosing?"

Kyoko glances at her mentor and clasps her hands nervously. "The problem is that they want to start shooting on Thursday, as in this week on Thursday. It seems that the original actress who was going to play the part had to back out due to health issues and I just don't know if I can prepare in such short notice. I mean, it's already Monday afternoon. I would have to find my character, memorize the lines, learn the blocking, and build some sort of rapport with the cast and director in two days. I don't think I can do it."

"It seems to me that you already have a firm grasp of the character, Mogami-san." He smiles as he thinks she won't have any problems with a character she already loves so much. "I think you just need to get started on the lines. You have a great memory so you should have no problems with your part if you spend the next two days preparing. Have Sawara-san get you the script today if possible so you can get started. I believe you will make a wonderful Aya."

"Truly? Oh, thank you, Tsuruga-san! I really think Aya is a wonderful character. Her resiliency is amazing. If you think I can prepare in time, it would be wonderful to play her."

Ren nods and smiles sincerely. "I have faith in you that you can prepare for the part. You are very dedicated, Mogami-san and being excited about the role will only make it easier to prepare."

"Alright, I will go tell Sawara-san right now," Kyoko gushes as she rushes from the room only to speed right back to bow and offer them a good-bye. She then turns and runs back out of the room.

Both men watch her second flight from their company before Yashiro turns to Ren with an exasperated expression.

"I can't believe you didn't encourage her to take the part in your movie, Ren. You always let these opportunities just slide away. Are you an idiot or what?"

Ignoring the jibe, the actor stands and goes over to the trash can. Pulling the green file from the refuse, he glances at the offer. Casually crumbling the papers into a ball, he tosses the information on Fuwa Sho's newest PV about a ghost haunting a young musician back into the trash and exits the room to find Kyoko and again offer her a ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am so glad you accepted my offer," states Director Sato Isas as he welcomes Kyoko while walking down the studio hallway. "My nephew promised me that you would be able to handle the short notice. He said that you think well on your feet and that you will have no problems following my directions. Ushio said that he enjoyed working with you on his Curara project. He said that you were easy to direct and fun to watch."

The young actress stares in amazement at Director Sato as she tries to imagine him being related to the artistic yet scary-looking Kurosaki-san who filmed her first commercial. Director Sato is a small, compact middle-aged man dressed very conservatively in a gray suit. He looks nothing like his sister's son who often dresses like a punk.

"You are trying to imagine how I could possibly be related to my nephew, correct?" he teases. "Well, you did well with him and though we have very different appearances, we have very similar expectations of our charges. I will expect you to give 110% to your part. As long as you do that, we will get along famously."

The director motions Kyoko into a conference room where four actors and one actress are seated. Kyoko smiles to see that she recognizes one of the actors, Kijima Hidehito from his short time with Dark Moon. He stands and pulls out the chair next to him. He grins at her and winks while Sato starts introducing the cast.

Kikuchi Hiro will be playing the part of Aya's father. Hiro smiles pleasantly at her and Kyoko fleetingly wonders if a man with such deep laugh lines around his eyes and such a kind smile can possibly do a good job at being an angry, abusive jerk. Beside him, Nakajima Nanami sits with her chair pushed a bit away from the table so that Kyoko can see her long, bare legs crossed gracefully at the knee. Her deep burgundy sweater matches her long fingernails perfectly as she drums them rhythmically on the edge of the table. She nods her head minimally and stops her nail beat just long enough to be introduced as Aya's mother.

At the end of the table, a handsome young man with a bushy shock of hair dyed a bright red reclines in his chair and rolls a coin up his long fingers. With a devilish grin, he flips the coin from the palm of his hand to the back of his hand then whisks it away with a flourish only to have it reappear a few seconds later. Watching his nimble hands, Kyoko almost misses his name, Matsuo Shintaro, but hears the director explain that he will be playing her older brother. She can't help but compare him to her dark, brooding brother, Cain, from her short time as Setsu. Aya's brother seems much more jovial and she looks forward to having a chance to show her adoration for a sibling once again.

It turns out that Kijima is playing the older brother of the other remaining actor in the group. His name is Ishiro Yuudai and he smiles openly and states how much he loved her Natsu. A soft blush colors her cheeks. She thanks him quietly as the director explains the issues facing production.

"As you know, Kade-san had to back out of this project even though we already completed the first three episodes. To make matter worse, the drama is scheduled to begin airing next week. Since the second episode centers more on Kijima-san's and Yuudai-san's back story, there will only be a couple scenes that need redone for it. On the other hand, the only scenes we will be able to use for the first episode will be the flashbacks from Aya's childhood. We will need to work most of the weekend if we want to have the show ready to air."

Nanami sighs at the thought of all the repeated scenes to be completed and the loss of her relaxing weekend. "Why don't they just leave the episodes as they are and just replace Kade-san with Kyoko-san starting in the third episode?"

"Aya is the focal point of this drama and I feel that the integrity of the story would be lost by replacing the actress after it starts. I would rather scrap the whole thing then risk trivializing the impact of the writing. At the same time, the producers are pushing to have us stay on schedule at all costs. The network has promised the show one of the best time slots and nights for its premier but if we miss our production timetable, we will be bumped and will most likely end up in a less desirable slot by the time they fit the show back into their lineup. It would just be better for everyone involved for us to sacrifice our next couple of days to ensure the success of Sepia Images."

Faced with the director's impassioned yet logical argument, Nanami sighs again and nods in agreement.

Director Sato settles into his own chair and opens his script. "I thought we could do a couple scenes to let Kyoko-san get a feel for your interpretations of your characters and then I will take her to wardrobe while the rest of you have a lunch break. I would like to at least get onto the set to go over some blocking and possibly get one of the smaller scenes filmed before Hiro-san and Nanami-san need to leave for their other engagements. Why don't we start with Act 1, Scene 1 with some family interaction?"

Kyoko opens her slightly worn script copy to the correct page and double-checks the starting lines. She then closes her eyes and takes a breath. When she reopens her eyes, her body begins to almost radiate excitement and she gives the young man playing her brother a smile laced with pure adoration.

"Big Brother, Big Brother," squeals Kyoko. "How was your exam? Did you pass? Was it easy? You promised me ice cream if you did well. Do I get ice cream? Was it too hard? I want a strawberry sundae, you better have done well. Did you, did you?

The actor playing her brother blushes slightly when he notices his costar's obvious devotion but recovers quickly to reply with his lines.

"Yes, yes. You get ice cream. I totally owned the test. I finished well ahead of time and did not get stumped at all. I was actually surprised. The test was not as difficult as I expected it to be. I just need to pick up my internship references from Mom's work and then I can take you for ice cream."

"Why don't you take the car," suggests Hiro as he slides into his role. "We're so proud of you, Yuu. You'll be the first Hamada to attend medical school. I'm sure that you did just as well as you think on your entrance exam. I can't wait until the results are out so I can rub it in at the office about my son going to medical school."

"Well, I might be the first Hamada at med school, but I doubt I will be the last. Do your homework, Aya and when I get back I'll take you for ice cream. Maybe I can even help you with your Biology when I get home."

"Yeah, right, Bro, like I need your help with biology. On the other hand, if you want to help with my English essay on the Declaration of Independence, I would gladly take it."

"Yeah right, your English is better than mine has ever been."

"It's not the writing I have issue with oh great one, it's the history. Yuck, I hate history. Why can't we just watch a movie in English about their stupid revolutionary war or something? Abe-kun says they do that all the time at his school. You at least like history. Maybe you can just tell me a bit more about the subject and I can translate it."

"Abe-kun isn't attending an expensive, private school now is he? Of course he has easier classes." Hiro cuts into the sibling discussion. "Now, if you want ice cream, let your brother get going and you get to your own homework, okay?"

"I'll be back soon, sis."

Kyoko, as Aya, looks disappointed that her brother left without offering to help with her English assignment. There is a pause in the lines as she stares with a pout on her face.

The actor playing her father laughs and says his final line to end the scene, "Come on squirt, I'm done with my work for the evening so I might know a thing or two about Thomas Jefferson that you can add to your paper."

Kyoko turns her adoring grin towards Hiro and his own mouth widens into a lopsided grin when she thanks him.

The actors fall silent. Director Sato asks them to try the next scene and they quickly slip in to the critical scene when Aya's brother dies in a multiple car accident on his way back from his mother's work site. The family is informed of the incident by a police officer whose part is covered by the director. Both Kyoko and Hiro are crying by the end of the scene and Director Sato congratulates himself on his decision to offer the part to the young actress. Even the cold and impatient Nanami thaws slightly after witnessing the interaction of the father and daughter just with words. She clears her throat and requests to have the next scene to be hers.

"That's the longest scene for Kyoko-san. I'm sure she needs some more time to prepare for it, Nanami-san," begins the director.

"Oh, no, Sato-sama," counters Kyoko. "I'm ready for Act 3 if you want me to do it."

She peers at the director earnestly awaiting his answer. He thinks for a moment before replying. He has been impressed with her vocal acting skills and wouldn't mind seeing her physical awareness of her part also. "Fine," he agrees. "Why don't we head over to the set for this part."


	3. Chapter 3

Nakajima Nanami slips her trendy high heels off before sliding into the hospital bed positioned slightly off center to the right of the small set. A window with the curtains drawn tight adds to the dim and lifeless appearance of the room. Nanami's bright outfit seems out of place in the dreary set. For the real take, she will be dressed in a faded pair of pajamas but for now, she shifts her sweater to avoid stretching it too out of shape. The older actress pulls her left leg towards herself and wraps her arm on it. She then rests her chin on her arm and blanks her face.

Director Sato turns to Kyoko. "Any time you are ready," he prompts.

Kyoko takes a few more moments to get a visual detailing of the props in the room then hands her script to Kijima where he stands with the other actors for the series. She again closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She rolls her neck and her shoulders and settles them into a position that makes the viewer think she is exhausted. She lifts her chin slightly as if to show that despite her fatigue she still has some life left in her that keeps her moving forward. She opens her eyes and walks resolutely onto the set while fully immersed in her character.

"Good morning, mother. How has your week been?" Kyoko pauses in her speech as if expecting an answer but continues on when there is no reply. "It's so dark in here, mother. Why don't we open the curtains and let in some more light?" Kyoko walks to window as if she has done it a hundred times before this and pulls the chord on the curtains. The director hits a button on the lighting board and the light increases on the set. Kyoko turns to the woman acting as her mother and gives her a hug made awkward by the woman's lack of response. A fleeting flicker of pain washes through Kyoko's eyes as her character continues her dialog.

"Have you been eating better? The last time I was here, the nurse said that you were refusing to go to the cafeteria for meals any more." Her tone turns a bit more scolding and her eyes reflect a small disappointment in her mother's behavior. "I realize that the cafeteria is noisy but at least there are people there. It's not good for you to always be cooped up in your room. The nurse said that you will only eat if your food is brought to your room. Don't you think you are making things more difficult for all the workers?"

Kyoko changes her expression to one similar to a parent trying to cajole an ornery child into eating their vegetables. "Why don't you try going to the cafeteria for lunch today. I can go with you if you want. I don't have any plans for this afternoon so if you want me to, I can stay and have lunch with you."

Kyoko moves to the back of the bed again and fluffs the pillows. Nanami settles back against them but does not change her expression. Kyoko then wanders across the small room picking up props and setting them other places as if she is organizing or tidying misplaced items.

"School has been fine this week. Abe-kun and I finally completed our advanced Biology term paper and project. He's as lazy as ever but at least his parents allowed us to keep the rats at his house for the project. I doubt father would have approved of rodents in the house or Abe-kun, for that matter. It only took us a couple weeks to train the rats to run to the white door when they heard our buzzer and then they would earn a treat. Teacher said that we did a really great job of showing Pavlov's model of learning with the project."

Kyoko continues to wander about the room slowly and then shuffles some DVDs beside a small TV and disc player until they are in alphabetical order. "Are they still offering movies on Friday night in the hospital recreation room? Remember how much you used to love dragging us to the movies on Saturday afternoons?" Kyoko turns back towards the hospital bed and a bittersweet smile flits fleetingly across her features. She freezes in position as this is the point when one of the flashbacks would be inserted. Kyoko then takes a breath as if to cleanse the melancholy image and pulls out the chair from the small desk in the corner. She drags it slowly across the room and sets it near the side of the bed. She sinks in the seat.

The young actress slips into an almost robotic continuation of her dialog. She might as well have been reading from a telephone book for all the excitement conveyed. On her face is pasted a sincere-looking smile despite her frustration.

"Yesterday, I went to the movies and saw an action movie at the Majesty theater downtown." She continues to discuss the major parts of the movie's plot and some of the more exciting action sequences before finally falling silent. Kyoko then starts describing an interesting encounter she had at the end of the movie. She again freezes to signify another memory scene. After a few moments, she picks up the lines again.

"I wonder if I should call Ryuu-san. He seemed like he likes the same kind of movies that I do. It would be nice to have someone to watch with instead of always going by myself. What you so think, Mother? Should I call him?" She sighs because, of course, there is no answer.

"So, do you prefer Japanese history or an English classic today? I have an exam in history on Friday and a book report due next week on East of Eden and I still have a few chapters to finish." With still no answer, the actress answers herself. "Okay, let's go with history since that is due sooner." She settles into her seat and acts as if she is opening a book and begins to cite lines as if reading from a textbook about the Sakoku Edict of 1635.

The director ends the scene with exclamations that it was almost perfect.

"If we can get you and Nanami-san in costume this afternoon, we could shoot this scene." He quickly pulls out his cell phone and calls his assistant in order to get the ball rolling on being able to film after lunch.

Nakajima Nanami slides to the edge of the bed and offers Kyoko her first real smile. "You did better with the scene cold, even without Sato-san's direction, than Kade-san did even for the final take. You'll do," she adds as she slips on her shoes and glides off the stage.

As Kyoko watches the older actress saunter off the set, she clasps her hands and a dreamy expression settles over her face as she imagines that the gorgeous ice queen has finally thawed enough to offer her humble servant a glorious reward for all her hard work.

Unfortunately for Director Sato, his nephew had not warned him about Kyoko's strange flights of fantasy and so is unsure of how to bring her back to earth once he finishes his phone call. He tries to direct her to follow him to the wardrobe director but she continues to just keep staring into space with glowing, unfocused eyes. He repeats himself a number of times while getting more and more aggravated each time. Sato finally finds himself yelling sternly at the enthralled actress that she needs to get to wardrobe now or she will never have time to get make-up and lunch done before they need to start filming.

At the mention of make-up, Kyoko's strange dream state fades into an even stranger sparkling joy as she seemingly floats towards the director. Her eyes reflect a starry excitement and Sato takes a wary step back from the teen. "I wonder why all the good actors and actresses are always so weird," he thinks to himself before directing Kyoko toward the wardrobe director and make-up room. He tells the other actors to return at one for filming the third act. Sato then shivers as he watches his newest actress float towards the costume director to be properly fitted. He isn't sure though it the shiver is worry or excitement but he knows, whichever it is, that Mogami Kyoko is definitely the cause.


	4. Chapter 4

Filming for the scene in the hospital with Aya and her mother finishes without a hitch and Director Sato is thrilled that he was even able to get blocking done on the rest of the scenes for episode one. In fact, he figures if Kikuchi Hiro hadn't needed to leave earlier than the younger actors that they could have recorded at least one or two more scenes onto film. After finishing for the day, Sato is so tickled with his newest acting acquisition that he takes her aside to request that she clear her schedule for Friday evening.

He explains that originally, Kade, Kijima, and Ishiro were scheduled to appear on a teen focused program called Kimagure Rock but had to cancel Kade's participation just a few days ago. None of the other actors were available to attend the promotion segment so Sato really wants Kyoko to go instead. He promises that it will be a great introduction to live interviews since the show's hosts, Bridge Rock, are friendly and widely known to respect requests for taboo subjects. Sato adds that the chicken mascot is especially hilarious.

Kyoko blushes but tries to explain that she already has a commitment on Friday evening. The director waves it off.

"Nonsense. Your agency promised me that you would be available the entire weekend so that includes Friday."

"But, Sir, I have another job already in place," she tries to express but Sato just walks away from her and begins digging in his briefcase. Pulling out a small notebook, he flips through a few pages before opening his cell phone and dialing.

"Ah, Takarada-san, Sato Isas here. I want to thank you so much for giving me your little darling, Kyoko. She is wonderful. It's been years since I have seen such a talented young actress. She is truly a gem." Sato pauses and then laughs. "Well, that won't be an issue," he assures the president of LME.

"But I really didn't call just to rave about your talent. If fact, I need you to do me a favor. I need her tomorrow evening for a promotional show but she says that she already has another commitment. Can you get her rescheduled or something? You did promise me that I could have her all weekend for my show." Sato pauses again.

"Yes, I know that you are a firm believer in honoring commitments but I know that you are also a stickler for honoring your word so can you help me out with this little schedule issue? It really would be beneficial for her to appear on the promo."

Lory asks him another question and Sato answers "Kimagure Rock." Sato pulls the phone away from his ear and even Kyoko can hear Lory laughing hysterically. When the laughter finally subsides, the director places the phone back to his ear and smiles as he listens to LME's president finally answer him. Sato thanks him again and promises to let her know. He then closes his phone and turns to Kyoko who is watching him with a slightly nervous expression.

"He says that you are to go to the promotional show and that he will personally find someone else to cover your work tomorrow evening. You should plan to be at TBM at 6:30 pm tomorrow evening. Since we will be shooting most of the day tomorrow, perhaps Kijima-san or Oshiro-san can give you a ride. I heard them planning to drive together. I'll make sure that wardrobe sets you up with one of Aya's costumes to wear so you can keep to her image. Also, make sure that you do not mention anything to do with Kade-san. My assistant has already contacted Bridge Rock's manager to ensure that they don't ask but you need to make sure that you do not bring it up either. Follow Oshiro-san's lead. Even though he is younger than Kijima-san, he is a lot more serious about his image. We all saw how well you can read other characters with your scenes today. This will give you a chance to practice reading and interacting with others professional's personas too."

Sato shrugs on his coat and grabs his briefcase. "See you tomorrow," he calls as he heads towards the exit. Kyoko responds in kind with a quick bow to his retreating back before gathering her own things. She casts one more glance at the set for tomorrow where some lighting technicians are busy adjusting some final changes before going home. Kyoko smiles happily before grabbing her own bag and heading out of the studio.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoko sits stiffly in the back of Yuudai's dark sedan. Her left hand grasps the handle of the car door with a death grip and her right frantically holds onto the clasp for the seatbelt. Beside her in the back seat, Kijima mirrors her desperate bid for safety as well as her terror filled expression. In the front passenger seat, Yuudai fiddles with the radio and casually drinks from a water bottle as his manager recklessly maneuvers the vehicle through traffic. The manager speeds up, cuts off another driver and then runs a light just changing to red. Kyoko stiffens even more and holds her breath.

Kijima leans over and whispers, "Next time, I drive, even if my car has no backseat."

Kyoko just nods because she doubts she can speak past the lump in her throat.

With a screech, the sedan finally comes to a sharp stop in the parking lot behind TBM. Both back passengers laugh hysterically as the tension leaves their bodies and they safely exit the death mobile.

Yuudai's manager stands by the car tapping furiously on a hand-held electronic organizer trying to find his notes on where to report. Both the older actors watch him expectantly until Kyoko clears her throat and tells them to follow her. She confidently leads the party in the back entrance before quickly striding down a dim hallway.

"Kyoko-san, I don't think this is the right way," cautioned Kijima as Oshiro Yuudai's manager continues to tap furiously on his organizer. Kyoko assures him she knows where to go and leads them down yet another hallway. As they pass the spot where Ren met Bo, a winsome smile flirts across the actress' lips and Kijima is startled when he notices his heartbeat suddenly increase and his body temperature inch higher. It was only a moment before her lovely smile fades back to normal and the older actor finds himself wishing to see it again. Quickening his pace, he pulls back even with Kyoko.

When they reach the end of the hall, Kijima and Kyoko both reach for the door handle at the same time and they end up grabbing each others hand. Startled, Kyoko flinches and apologizes with a small bow as Kijima opens the door. He stops and looks down at the blushing teenager as if seeing her for the first time. Before he can say anything though Yuudai brushes past him to go through the door.

"Looks like Kyoko-san knew where she was going," he comments as he points to the sign for Studio C. His manager just curses and closes his organizer. Kyoko glances at Yuudai's manager and can't help but compare him unfavorably to the only personal manager she knows well. Yashiro doesn't rely on fancy gadgets but she realizes that he always knows where Ren needs to be and how to get there. "I hope Tsuruga-san realizes what a great manager he has," she comments and Kijima can't help but laugh at the seemingly random comment.

At the convenience store just down the street from TBM, both Ren and Yashiro sneeze simultaneously. A shiver runs up Yashiro's back as he exchanges a glance with his friend and charge. He suddenly drops the prepackaged onigiri he was about to purchase and informs Ren that he thinks they should get something healthier for supper. Shrugging, Ren puts back his own meager meal and agrees to visit the cafeteria at the studio instead.

"Kyoko-chan!" exclaims Ishibashi Hikaru as he spies her entering the Studio. "We got a call from Sawara-san late last night that you wouldn't be here today. He even sent over a replacement this evening."

"Sorry about that, Hikaru-san," she apologizes in a small bow. She lifts her head and rubs the back of her head in a slightly embarrassed manner. "I'm kind of here with my new co-stars tonight," she adds as she points to her companions.

"Well, I'm glad we get to see you this week either way."

Hikaru introduces himself to the other guests and Yuusei and Shinichi join him in welcoming the actors to Kimagure Rock.

Shinichi nudges Kyoko on the shoulder as he teases, "Since Bo is still getting ready, would you be willing to show your new friends to the second guest lounge, Kyoko-chan? The first one has tonight's music guest."

"Sure," she agrees. "They'll be opening the doors to the audience soon anyway. We'll see you for the interview segment."

Kyoko shows her costars to the smaller guest lounge at the backstage of the studio where the shows make-up artist is waiting to ensure that they look good for their appearance. Only light touch-ups are needed since the actors came directly from filming and soon the three find themselves alone and waiting for their appearance.

Reclining on an oversized couch, Kijima sips some water.

"You must be friends with Bridge Rock, huh, Kyoko-san? Is that why you know your way around TBM?" he asks.

Kyoko looks a little guilty but quickly answers. "Yeah, I've worked with them through the LoveMe section. They are really nice guys. Yuusei-san likes to tease and Shinichi-san takes things more seriously. Hikaru-san is the oldest and so they treat him like the leader. He is really sweet and always points out when I do a good job."

"It sounds like you like him. Have you dated?" asks Yuudai.

"Oh, no. We just eat dinner from the cafeteria together sometimes."

Yuudai chuckles. "Isn't that a date."

Kyoko freezes in horror as her mind tries to sort through his comment. Suddenly, she answers, "Of course, it's not a date. Eating dinner with someone isn't a date. I do it all the time with Tsuruga-san."

Both her companions stare at the teen actress in shock.

"You eat dinner with Tsuruga Ren?" Kijima repeats as he wonders how the tabloids missed this tidbit of information.

"Well, we don't go out for dinner that often. Sometimes we eat lunch together or stop at a restaurant when he drives me home. I prefer to cook him dinner though because otherwise he never eats right and he has such a nice kitchen. It's huge and has all the best utensils. Only problem is he never has food at his apartment. I swear he lives on take out and convenience food."

In the TBM cafeteria, Ren suddenly sneezes violently as he moves to return his tray to the busing window.

"You better not be getting sick," cautions Yashiro. "I am not going to take care of you if you do. No matter what SHE thinks, it is not part of the job description."

As usual, Ren just ignores his manager's attempt to force Kyoko into the conversation and casually exits the cafeteria.

Kyoko is on a roll about one of her favorite topics and doesn't realize that she is making her logic seem even more skewed the longer she talks. "In fact, last night when he called to find out how my first day on the drama went, it was already after ten, and he hadn't had any supper at all. Nothing. On top of that, he didn't even have any plans to eat before bed either. I mean, just because he had a late evening photo-shoot is no reason not to eat properly. In show business, if you don't take care of your body then how can you call yourself a professional? Your body is one of your most important tools. Like a chef's knife or a carpenter's hammer, an actor needs to take care of his body. Don't you think?"

Neither actor answers her so she just stares at them intently waiting for their response. "Well," she prompts and looks at them expectantly.

"Your dating Tsuruga Ren?" Yuudai finally stammers. Kijima just frowns.

Kyoko jumps up and yells a denial. "Absolutely not! He is my sempie. I am just his kohia. He would not think of me like that and I am definitely not looking to love anyone. Respect. I respect him. Please call it respect! We are not dating. He is the star which I am reaching for. Some day, I will be an actress who can meet him across a set and act as his equal. I will do it too!

By now, Yuudai is laughing so hard tears are leaking from the corners of his dark eyes. Kyoko stares at him as her grudges slowly slither to form an angry aura around her head and shoulders. The actor tries to placate the actress by apologizing but he keeps stuttering because the laughter keeps bubbling out his mouth.

Believing Kyoko to be channeling Mio, Kijima wisely keeps his thoughts to himself and tries to make himself as inconspicuous as possible.

Further discussion is waylaid as a knock sounds from the door. Kyoko storms over and rips the door open. Bo, the chicken stands with its wing raised to rap again. The mascot taps it's white board that has the words "follow me" printed in big looping letters. Without comment, Bo turns and retreats down the hall towards the studio entrance. From the stage, the final strands of a rocking song fades away and the audience screams. Bo waits until it hears the Ishibashis announce their next guests before opening the door and elegantly offering its wing to Kyoko.

Laughing, she wraps her arm around the bulky wing and strolls happily towards Bridge Rock. Her two co-stars trial casually behind the strange couple and wave to the fans as their names are announced.

Bo escorts Kyoko to the extra large couch that sits at an angle to the hosts three oversized arm chairs. The chicken makes a big show of dusting dirt off the couch before letting Kyoko sit. The audience laughs as the chicken then sits beside the actress and swings its wing over her shoulder possessively. The chicken mascot is so large that both Yuudai and Kijima will not both fit on the couch. Kijima just smiles rakishly and sets his hip on the arm of couch.

Tapping Bo on his feathered shoulder, Yuudai states, "I think that you are in my spot." The chicken just waves off his comment.

Hikaru tries to prompt Bo to get up. "Come on Bo, Kyoko-chan isn't your date this evening. She's hear to talk about her new drama."

Bo continues to ignore the others and instead takes Kyoko's hand in its free wing. The audience laughs.

"No, really, Mr. Chicken, you are in my spot," pleads the still standing actor. Bo turns its head and pecks the actor in the stomach. The audience laughs again and so does Kyoko. Yuudai puts his hands on his hips and now demands that the chicken let go of his co-star. The chicken just snuggles closer to Kyoko. Kyoko jumps up and pulls gently on Bo's wing. Instead of standing, Bo slides into the spot where Kyoko was sitting and then pats its knee.

Yuudai slides into the spot vacated by Bo and offers his lab also. Kyoko makes a show of considering both choices before gently sitting on Yuudai lap. Although Kyoko thought it would have been funnier to sit on Bo's lap, she didn't want to sit on someones lap that she didn't know at all. She might hurt the person or rip the costume.

Yuudai slides his arms around Kyoko in a possessive manner and smirks at the chicken. Bo places one of its wings over its heart then covers its eyes with the other one. The chicken begins to shake as if crying. Hikaru stands up to comfort the chicken and Kyoko jumps up and steals his seat. The audience roars as Hikaru looks at his now occupied chair then back at Yuudai and the chicken.

"Don't even think about it," Yuudai jokes as he crosses his ankles and his arms. The chicken mirrors his closed position so Hikaru looks around one more time then sits on the floor. The audience laughs again.

When the laughter dies away, Bo and Hikaru both stand up. Bo heads off stage and the guests and hosts reposition themselves properly.

With all three guests now reclining in their proper places, Shinichi prompts them to talk about their new drama.

Kijima begins by explaining who is directing and the general description of the program. Kyoko adds the information about the actors involved and the names of their characters. Yuudai then mentions the time slot and that the drama centers around some very important social and emotional issues and that they all hope that the audience will be drawn into the trials faced by the characters while increasing public awareness of some very serious issues. Bridge Rock comment about how interesting Sepia Images sounds. This is when Bo the Chicken comes strutting back on stage carrying a large basket of eggs.

Shinichi explains how the eggs work although everyone already knows since the egg basket had been a regular feature on Kimagure Rock since its start. The guests each pick two eggs and hand them to the hosts.

Cracking open his first one, Hikaru asks Yuudai how old he is and what he likes to do besides acting.

"I just turned nineteen a couple weeks ago and my favorite activities are any that involve baseball. I'm a die-hard Swallows fan although I am sure that Bo is a Giants fan since they play in the 'Big Egg'. It is kind of fitting that my character, Namada Ryuu is also really into baseball. It makes it easier to play the part."

The next egg asks Kijima what he does in his free time.

"I actually don't have much free time. I normally have at least one show going and I am always trying to pick up small parts in movies and such. Anything to get my name better known. Since I am never sure when I will be free, I spend most of my free time hoping from club to club trying to catch up with my friends. I don't get to hang out with them as much as I'd like but at least I get to make new ones every time I start a new project."

The third egg asks all three actors what their favorite part has been that they played.

"I actually like my current part in Sepia Images best," answered Yuudai. "Ryuu is a character who gets to experience a wide range of emotions, faces a hardship that would destroy many young men and I am getting to work with some of the most amazing actors and actresses I have ever had the pleasure of seeing act. The dynamics and chemistry in the show is going to amaze the audience. In fact, I think, Kyoko-san's interpretation of Hamada Aya may be one of the most compelling characterizations I have ever had the pleasure of seeing."

Kijima went next. "My new character, Namada Ko, is pretty interesting but I think my all time favorite part was a couple of years ago in "Just One More". I played the oldest son in a family comedy about a mother who kept collecting more children. She birthed seven kids and adopted nine more. The show had a great collection of young actors ranging in ages from three to my own fifteen years. Kikuchi Hiro, who plays the father in Sepia Images played the father in "Just One More" too. He was hilarious both in character and out and so it is amazing to see him playing a totally different kind of father now."

Everyone turned to Kyoko. She pauses and smiles an apology. "Honestly, I have loved all of my roles in their own way. Even my cursed Mio and my bullying Natsu have special places in my heart."

Following her co-stars examples of mentioning their current parts, she continues, "Hamada Aya is another amazing part. Her strength is more subtle than any other character I have ever done so she is a great challenge as an actress. I hope to keep improving and I love practicing developing my acting skills."

"To be honest though, my favorite character so far was actually never even intended for any type of filming. It was a character I played as part of an acting exercise for Hizuri Kuu when he was visiting last winter. He saw that I was having problems building a character that was outside of my comfort zone and so he had me try building a character that was nothing like myself. His son, Kuon. It was one of the greatest experiences of my life and helped me not only to grow as an actress but also as a person." A truly beautiful smile radiates from Kyoko as she finishes her answer and all three of the Ishibashis stare at her in shocked wonder. They are so enthralled by her smile that they forget to ask the next question.

"Wow," comments Yuudai to fill the silence. "It must have been thrilling to get to hone your skills with a legend like Hizuri-san. I think I might be jealous."

Bridge Rock and Kijima also agree before Yuusei cracks his next egg.

"This ones for Kyoko-chan. It says that you have had the chance to work with a number of amazing idols like Tsuruga Ren and Fuwa Sho as well as some young charismatic directors such as Ogata Hiroaki and Kurosaki Ushio. Have you ever found yourself developing a crush on one of your co-workers?" Yuusei grins evilly then adds, "also would you ever consider dating someone who is only a little taller than you are?

Blushing, Kyoko stresses that although she has developed friendships with a number of her co-workers that she has not reached the point in her life when she is seeking any romantic entanglements. Her life is just too busy right now between school and acting.

"As for the height question, I would hope that when I am ready for a relationship that it will be based on mutual respect, shared interests and sense of commitment more so than any specific physical attribute."

As Kyoko finishes her answer, Hikaru cracks his final egg on the back of Yuusei's head. Yuusei rubs the back of his head as Hikaru asks Kijima about his love of sports cars. His answer is simple. Girls dig them.

The final egg asks all three actors why they got interested in acting.

"My mother dragged me to a modeling agency when I was, like, three because everyone kept telling her how cute I was," answers Kijima. "I guess that the agency agreed with her so I have been involved with modeling and acting for as long as I can remember. When I got old enough that my mother was no longer making my decisions, I realized that I couldn't imagine doing anything else because it has been tied so closely my entire life."

"My family has been in the entertainment industry for years." Yuudai states. "My grandfather was a director and my grandmother was a production assistant. My mom is an actress and my dad is a stunt man. When I was younger, I wanted to be a stunt man like my dad but after I broke my arm doing a stupid trick on my skateboard and had to miss an entire season of little league, I realized that I needed to find something safer. I tried out acting and found out that I was pretty good at it and the best part is I get to leave all the heavy lifting to folks like my dad and I get to use my mind and body for the fun stuff like fighting over pretty girls with a chicken." The audience laughs and Kyoko blushes.

"What about you, Kyoko-chan?" prompts Shinichi. "Why did you get into acting?"

Surprisingly, her grudges stay asleep and Kyoko calmy replies "When I was growing up, my existence revolved completely around others. At the time, I thought I was happy. One day, my eyes were opened and I realized how empty my life truly was. Because of my determination to succeed and a number of people's compassion, I was given a unique opportunity with LME. This was where I discovered that acting could open a whole new world. It gave me a chance to create a new me. A me that's growing and learning and truly happy. I love acting because it allows me to expand my experiences. With each role I play, I become more of the me I want to be and less the shadow me that I was before I discovered it."

"Well, we look forward to seeing the Kyoko-chan that you become," encourages Hikaru before adding "and we look forward to your new drama which premiers this week and here is Bo to wish our lovely guests good-bye." The three actors stand. With a big flourish, Bo pulls a towel off the basket it is carrying. It pulls out a small matchbox sports car and hands it to Kijima. The chicken then tosses a Swallows baseball to Yuudai before dropping to its knee. It offers the young actress a rose. Taking the flower, Kyoko places a quick kiss on Bo's nose before following her co-stars off the stage while the sounds of the audiences laughter slowly fades.

Back once again in the lounge, the actors grab some water to ward off the effects of being under the bright studio lights.

"That was fun," states Yuudai as he finishes his drink. "I really enjoyed the improvisation with the chicken at the beginning. I wasn't expecting it but it still went well."

"Yeah, for you," grumbles Kijima. "You got the girl in your lap."

The lounge door opens and Yuudai's manager sweeps into the room. "Good job, Yuudai. Director Sato-san and the network should be really happy with the buzz this spot will create. Now, if you're all ready, we should get Kijima-san and Kyoko-san back to the drama set so they can head home."

Kijima and Kyoko both stiffen in fear of the return ride.

Ishibashi Hikaru pushes open the lounge door to see all three guests picking up their bags to leave.

"Oh, your leaving right away?"

Yuudai's manager mumbles about early shoots and Friday night traffic before exiting the lounge.

Hikaru puts his hand on Kyoko's arm as she passes him. She pauses and smiles. "I was wondering if you would like to grab some supper, Kyoko-chan?" He asks hoping that she did not eat before the show. "I can give you a ride home afterwards."

Kyoko looks at Hikaru for a second before looking to Yuudai's manager who is impatiently tapping his foot as he waits in the hall.

"I would love to go to dinner. You have no idea how much I want to have dinner with you and get a safe ride home."

Hikaru stares in shock for a moment which give Kijima a moment to whisper "traitor" in her ear as he trudges to his deadly date with Yuudai's backseat.


	6. Chapter 6

In a dimly lit hall at TBM, Tsuruga Ren sits with a desolate expression marring his handsome countenance. After his taping, he had slipped into the restroom near Studio C only to overhear two of the members of Bridge Rock complaining about the third member blowing off their evening plans to take Kyoko-chan to dinner. Feeling jealous and a bit worried, he quickly exited the room and strode down the hall outside Studio C hoping to catch site of his kohai. After a fruitless search, Ren finds himself alone in the hallway near the storage closets where he previously met his chicken friend.

Although a healthy imagination vastly aids an actor in his craft, it does nothing for jealous lovers except make the situation worse. Within a few minutes, Ren's thoughts spiral from anger, to depression, to disgust with himself then right back to being angry. His emotional vortex is interrupted by squeaking feet and mumbled curses. Looking up, the actor realizes his friendly fowl has arrived at the perfect time once again.

"Bo!" he exclaims as he decides that the chicken can help him. He is part of the show and will most likely know what really happened and since they're friends, of a sort, hopefully he can give him some peace with the whole date issue.

Startled by the calling of its name, the chicken stops mumbling cusses about the stupid musician who insisted Bo stay after the program for some photos because his kids were such big "Bo" fans. It stares up at the strangely relieved face of Tsuruga Ren. Bo wants nothing more then to escape to the storage closet and crawl out of this stupid chicken costume but realizes that rudely ignoring _the _Tsuruga Ren would not be good for its career. "Be the chicken" is its mantra of protection as it stops and gives the tall actor its attention.

"I am so glad to see you, Bo," starts the actor as he sits back down on the platform he had vacated when he first saw the chicken. "You were on Kimagure Rock tonight. Well, of course you were."

Ren pauses, nervous. The chicken tilts its head to show that it is listening and is encouraging the actor to continue.

"Well, you were on today with some actors from a new drama called Sepia Images right?"

The chicken nods and waves its wing as if to say "go on".

"Well, I heard that maybe Kyoko-san, the lead actress for the drama was on tonight." Again the chicken just nods and Ren continues, "well, that is I also heard that Kyoko-san, well, she went out to dinner with one of the members of Bridge Rock. I think he's the oldest one. Ishibashi Hikaru. Do you know if they went out on a date after taping?"

"DATE!" screeched the chicken as it ripped off its head. "Mo! What do you mean Kyoko-san went on a date!" yells the suddenly irate actress.

Startled when Bo's head flew off and fell to his feet, Ren stares in disbelief at LoveMe girl number two.

The flustered actor stumbles over her name. "Kotonami-san, your Bo?"

"Well, duh, I'm not wearing the suit for its keen fashion statement," she snidely answers without really thinking because she is too fixated on the thought that her friend, the one who swore off love, might be on a date. "It's impossible" she thinks but her imagination runs away with her. "There must be a mistake. Kyoko can't be on a date. That would mean she is looking to accept love again. THAT means she might move out of the LoveMe section and escape the curse. I will be left behind. Dammit, how can my rival leave me behind already."

She suddenly jumps up and yells "NO! She can't be on a date."

Ren just stares at her while feeling uncomfortable and not really sure how to respond to suddenly thinking he knows the identity of his chicken friend. On top of that, he is really feeling slightly ill knowing that he told so many secrets to the girl who is best friends with his hearts desire. The actor's worries seem quadrupled and his shoulders slump.

Kanae finally gets control of her own rioting emotions. She turns and grabs Ren's shoulders with her feathered wings. She shakes him roughly to get his attention.

"When did you hear that Kyoko was going out? Are you sure it's true?"

Ren explains about the overheard conversation and the actress looks at him in horror.

"She wouldn't go out with someone she just met, right?" Ren asks in an almost little boy voice. Kanae stares at the man and realizes that she had been right all along. The stupid actor does like her friend. Her Friend... her friend who was out on a date... her friend who, wait a minute, she exclaims, "We don't even know if she is really with him, right. Hold on a minute."

The actress runs across the hall and tears open a door to a storage closet. She rushes inside and tosses the chicken head in the corner and rips off the chicken body and throws it in the other direction. Not even bothering to remove the chicken legs and feet, she grabs her cell phone and dials Kyoko. Her feet still squeak as she shuffles back to were Ren is still sitting.

In a busy restaurant a couple blocks from TBM, Kyoko sits in a booth across from Hikaru. She is flipping casually through a menu when her body begins to vibrate. "Excuse me, Hikaru-san," she apologizes as she pulls out her phone and looks at the caller identification. She stands and walks towards the hallway to the restroom in order to avoid annoying any other patrons with her phone call. Hikaru blushes as he watches her bouncing retreat.

"MOOOKOOO-SAAAAAN!" squeals a happy voice on the other end of the phone as Kanae holds the earpiece away from her head.

"Mo! Stop calling me that," she growls in reply but a smile skirts her lips anyway. "Where are you?" She demands without preamble. She listens, nodding her head occasionally. Ren sits nervously beside her twisting his hands in his lap because he can not hear any of Kyoko's side of the conversation.

"Well, make sure you're home early. Didn't you say you have a location shoot tomorrow morning for one of the drama scenes?"

She pauses again. "Why did I call?" Kanae repeats. She looks at Ren at a lose of how to answer the questions properly. He just looks at her blankly. There's no help for her from him. She decides to try to guilt her way out of a real explanation. "Can't a friend just call her best friend to see what she's doing? Aren't I your best friend? Are we not bosom buddies joined under the desire to escape the dreaded pink curse?" Kanae can't help but throw in the curse statement. Nothing distracts her innocent friend like the hint of magic. When Kyoko jumps into assuring her friend that she is, of course, her best friend and that together they will escape the evil magic, Kanae knows she has avoided the issue.

Kanae wishes her friend good night and closes her phone. She turns towards the stressed actor. Ren pleads with her with his eyes looking like a man stuck in the desert and she has an umbrella and water. With an internal evil grin but an outward look of concern, Kanae offers him an explanation.

"Yes, Kyoko is out to dinner with Ishibashi Hikaru. I'm not sure you would call it a date though. It seems that she accepted his invitation in order to escape the evil clutches of one of her co-stars."

Dropping that bomb of misconception and twisted truth onto Ren's lap, Kanae makes a bee-line back to the closet to finally escape her chicken horror and hopefully forget the whole incident.

Now worried for a different reason, Ren's imagination again kicks into overdrive as to why Kyoko needs to avoid her co-star. This time, his vortex of stress is interrupted by his name being yelled from down the hall. He turns to see his manager storming down the dim hallway. His steps are so angry that Ren can practically see the flames sprout with each step.

"REEEENNN! What are you doing? If you feel the need to disappear could you are least take your cell phone so that I can find you without needing to search the ENTIRE building by foot."

Refusing to look sheepish, Ren instead offers him a gentlemanly smile. Yashiro shivers before prodding his charge back onto schedule. Tucking his worries aside for consideration later, the actor takes his coat, phone, and keys from his manager and follows him down the hall.

Outside the Darumaya, Kyoko pauses and looks down at her feet. She shuffles her right foot across the ground as she nervously thanks Hikaru for safely bringing her home. He glances at the restaurant sign then back at his date.

"Uh, this is where you live?"

"Well, sure, you want to see?" she asks as she grabs his arm and drags him inside the shop.

"Good evening, Kyoko," greets the proprietress of the restaurant. Her kind smile grows when she notices her young charge's hand wrapped around the arm of the cute boy she brought with her. "Who's your friend?" she prompts and her husband looks up from his cooking. His normal scowl deepens ever so slightly as he notices Kyoko holding onto a young man who looks vaguely familiar.

"Oh, pardon me, this is Ishibashi Hikaru. He's a member of Bridge Rock and I work with him sometimes. Hikaru-san, these are the Okamisan and Taisho for the Darumaya. They have been taking care of me for quite a while now." Kyoko's affection for the couple is evident in her expression and tone and Hikaru can tell that they mean a lot to her. He stutters a greeting and blushes when the Okamisan asks if Kyoko wants to take him into the house for some tea. He follows Kyoko nervously when he notices the deep frown on the chef's face.

He reaches for the actress' arm before she can start making tea. "Actually, Kyoko-chan, I think I should get going. Uh, I had a great time. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Me too, Hikaru-san. Too bad the other guys couldn't come though. It was lots of fun." She smiles innocently at the older celebrity who, caught in the moment, leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

"Night, Kyoko-chan," he calls as he practically runs from the kitchen.

"My, your friend seemed flustered," comments the Okamisan as she enters the kitchen. She stops when she notices Kyoko standing in the middle of the floor with a strange smile on her face and her fingers resting against her cheek. A slight frown works across her face as she gnaws at the frayed end of a mostly buried thought. Later that night, as she lies on her futon, she digs around the thought again as across town, another actor lies in his huge bed gnawing on his own fears. Neither finds a solution before sleep finally overcomes them.


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate you, Kyoko-san," whines Kajima as he leans against the door to the movie theater reserved for the early morning shoot. He puts his arms behind his head and stretches. He bumps his hip against the young actress when she fails to respond to his complaint. She looks up at him as if just noticing him which, in truth, she just did.

"Oh, Kajima-san, sorry, did you say something?"

The older actor just shakes his head. He reaches out and runs his finger over the line on Kyoko's brow. "You seem to be worried about something. Can I help?"

"Oh, no, nothings wrong. I don't need help on anything. I was just thinking about something that happened last night. Excuse me," she says before heading over towards Director Sato.

"The least she could have done was listen to my complaints about the awful ride back to the studio" he thinks as he turns his attention to all the extras being scattered about the scene. A thorough inspection does not turn up any girls of interest so he instead heads towards the ugly sedan being used by his character for the scene. He can't help but shake his head at the old clunker the director forced on him. Namada Ko is definitely not the coolest character he has ever played.

On the sidewalk in front of the movie theater, Yuudai positions Ryuu's wheelchair and settles himself into it. The make-up artist sprays some mist on him and the director informs everyone to get in place. He cues the light mist from the technicians and the scene begins.

Kyoko, as Aya, exits the movie theater and notices the rain starting. She opens her umbrella and steps away from the door. She then observes a teenager, about her age, in a wheelchair. He is getting wet. Without thinking, she walks over and holds her umbrella over the teen who appears to be waiting for someone with a car. The rain increases slightly and the boy notices that he is no longer getting wet despite the increased rain and he moves his wheelchair slightly to see behind him better. He bumps the chair into _Aya_'s hip and she flinches.

"Cut, I need a little more expression of pain, Kyoko. I know it really doesn't hurt but I need it to look like it does. Pick it up from when Ishiro-san moves his chair. And, action."

Yuudai repeats the chair movement and this time the director likes Kyoko's more pronounced grimace as if the chair hit a spot that had previously been injured.

The boy apologizes and the girl waves off the bump. They start up a conversation about the movie while _Aya_ continues to hold the umbrella over them both. The boy smiles shyly when he learns that the girl is in the same year as he is at school although he is a year older because of all the missed time from his accident. He is amazed that the girl talks to him without being uncomfortable about his wheelchair. Her eyes reflect no pity but neither do they dismiss him. Seeing his brother's car approaching, the teen asks if she would like a ride.

She politely declines. Loath to loose this potential friend, Yuudai's character asks for her phone number. _Aya_ explains that she does not have a cell phone but she offers her home number to him instead. The boy enters it into his phone and then digs a piece of paper and pen out of a pocket on the side of his chair. He scribbles his name and telephone number on the paper and hands it to the girl with the umbrella as his brother gets out of the car and walks around to assist him into the passenger side.

_Aya_ continues to hold the umbrella over the teen as his brother moves him to the car door and shifts him out of the chair and into the car seat.

"Call me," pleads the teen from his seat in the car and the girl smiles for the first time. "Maybe we can go to the movies together next time."

"I'll try." She promises a little uncertainly. As she watches the car pull away, she shifts her shoulders as if stretching a cramp and lightly rubs the hip that was hit. She looks down at the ground before taking a deep breath. She raises her head and looks down the street before turning and walking away in the other direction.

"Cut," Sato calls and the fake rain stops. "That was perfect. Everyone needs to get their costumes for the second scene at the movie theater. Be ready in twenty minutes." He turns to his assistant and instructs her to get the place dry and ready for the next scene.

As Kyoko and Yuudai head to the mobile wardrobe and make-up trailer to change, technicians scurry about dismantling the rain equipment as others erase the evidence of the false shower. They both enter the trailer and Kyoko heads to the back. She pulls a curtain across her space and quickly sheds her damp clothes. From a few feet away, she hears her co-star unzipping his pants. She blushes but scolds herself for being silly. "It's no different then changing in dressing rooms" she thinks. "It's just that the walls are material instead of wood. It's not like anyone is going to peek."

She hurries into the date outfit wardrobe provided her. She loves the cute frilly skirt and the slip on sandals provided. Next, she slides into the matching light yellow camisole. Finally, Kyoko stuffs her arms into a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves unbuttoned at the cuffs.

"Is it okay to come out?"

"Sure," Yuudai answers and so she pulls back the curtain.

"OH!" she exclaims and pulls the curtain back shut.

Yuudai looks up from lacing his combat boots over his jeans and laughs. "Really, you can come out. All the important parts are covered," he jokes.

"Come on Kyoko-san," pleads the make-up artist. "I need to redo your make-up and start your bruises.

Reluctantly, the young actress pushes the curtain back again and scurries to the swivel chair in front of a large mirror. She tries to avoid looking at Yuudai as he continues to dry his hair with a towel. Once in her seat, she closes her eyes to avoid seeing his naked chest. The actor laughs again.

"Kyoko-san, I need you take off your dress shirt so I can do your bruise make-up."

Her golden eyes fly open. A look of pure terror freezes on her face. Her costar laughs again.

"Don't worry about it, Kyoko-san. All the important parts will still be covered" Yuudai jokes again. She just looks at him in disbelief. Shaking his head and smiling, Yuudai grabs the hair dryer and turns away from Kyoko and the make-up artist. The actress, still uncomfortable, looks at her co-star's bare back one more time then shrugs out of her dress shirt. The make-up artist swoops in and starts applying what appears to be a very bad bruise on her arm as well as one along her shoulder. Fascinated by the process, Kyoko forgets her modesty issue and doesn't even notice when Yuudai finishes drying his hair and turns back around to grab his shirt.

He pulls on the deep burgundy silk t-shirt that clings nicely across his chest and then sits down on the couch. He stares at the ceiling, counting the rivets in deference to his co-stars discomfort at his presence.

"Wow," Kyoko exclaims. "It looks so real. Look at this, Ishiro-san. They really look like real bruises."

The actress' excitement makes the make-up artist giggle and Yuudai can't help but glance over at the pretend injuries. He admires them too but quickly turns away when he feels his face start to flush. By the time Kyoko's facial make-up is done, the actor has his body back under control and he promises to follow her out soon as Kyoko puts her arms back in her dress shirt.

Kyoko exits the trailer and the wardrobe director helps her roll the sleeves of her dress shirt up to her elbows. When she moves her arm, the barest hint of the bruise can be seen along the edge of the shirt line. Likewise, she buttons part of the shirt in place but if it slides open the bruise near her collarbone can be seen in the shadow of the shirt.

His own make-up in place, Yuudai steps from the trailer to see Kijima joking with Kyoko that she looks just like she is going on a date. Embarrassed that he had the same thought, Yuudai stomps towards the other actors. He frowns, not sure why, but still feeling out of sorts. He shakes away the uncomfortable tightness and focuses on becoming Ryuu instead. Yuudai positions himself in the wheelchair and turns to Kyoko. He asks if the director is ready for them yet and is told that the technicians asked for a few more minutes.

The director finally calls for places. He stresses to the third camera unit to make sure that they focus as much as possible on the angles for Kyoko that will give hints of her bruising. Sato then calls for action.

_Aya_ runs up to the ticket booth area where Yuudai sits waiting. In his hands, he holds two tickets.

"Sorry, Namada-san. I didn't mean to be late," she pauses to catch her breath.

"It's okay. I'll forgive you this time if you stop calling me Namada-san. That's my brother. Please just call me Ryuu."

"Alright, as an apology I will call you Ryuu-san but this means you have to forgive me the next time I am late too."

"You plan on being late again?"

The teen looks sheepish and admits that she is often late so he should get used to it.

"Well, that's something you have in common with Ko then. I figure he will be late for his own funeral."

The girl with him stiffens at the mention of a funeral but she quickly covers by asking about the movie tickets even though they are obviously in the young man's hand. He hands them to her and together they head into the theater.

"Cut. Kyoko-san, can you please head down the block so we can get a shot of you running up the sidewalk. Make sure that your shirt slips a bit down your shoulder and that you shrug it back into place as you slow down. Slow down when you hit the front of the theater.

Kyoko repeats the running scene three times until Sato is happy with the product. As she catches her breath for real this time, the make-up artist does some quick touch up work. She then meets with Yuudai inside the lobby of the theater for the last scene.

As the director calls for action, two extras exit the theater using both doors in front of the teens. Neither holds the door for the actors behind them. _Aya_ catches the one door but the other ones slams back into _Ryuu_'s chair and legs.

"Stupid jerk," he huffs as he strong-arms open the door and bangs his chair off it to exit.

Unhappy with the results, Sato calls for the scene to start again. They end up repeating the scene five times until the director is finally happy. Continuing the scene, the characters discuss the movie for a few minutes as they stand outside the theater. _Ryuu_ askes _Aya_ if they can get together on Sunday but she declines. He tries again to set up another date but _Aya_ admits that she has to study during the week so only Saturday afternoons or evenings are okay for getting together. They promise to see each other next week and _Aya_ heads off home as _Ryuu_ sits and watches down the street as if waiting for his ride.

Sato ends the scene and calls it a wrap. He reminds the actors that they need to meet at the studio tomorrow evening at five for the publicity shoot. Yuudai and Kijima both groan since they already did the shoot once and now have to repeat it.

Kyoko rushes to the trailer and sheds her costume and puts on her jeans and sweatshirt. Waving to her co-stars, she grabs her bike and disappears down the street. She is thrilled. Shooting has gone so well that she is free for the rest of the weekend until Sunday night. It is perfect timing so that she can catch up on some late schoolwork. She grins as she plans out the rest of her day.


	8. Chapter 8

"Things never go as planned," Kyoko thinks as she stares at her traitorous cell phone. She has been working on her schoolwork for about three hours when she realizes that she never turned the phone back on after the shoot. Opening the phone, she notices that there where a number of missed calls. She checks her voicemail and frowns at Moko-san's reminder that she will be on location this week so she will not be available unless she has a true emergency. Moko then called back to remind her that an emergency is death or dismemberment and if she has something else come up to check with someone else like one of her sempies. Moko emphasized the word Sempie as if it had special meaning. Kyoko deletes the second message too.

The next message is from Hikaru telling her how much he really enjoyed dinner last night and hopes that she will call him and they can do it again. She fleetingly wonders how he got her number but then saves the number for later anyway. She did have fun so maybe it wouldn't be too bad to call back when she has a chance.

Kyoko's phone also has four hang ups from unlisted numbers. Since Sawara-san would leave a message if he needed her, Kyoko dials the next number that it could be. It bounces directly to Ren's voicemail.

"Um, this is Mogami Kyoko and I was wondering if you had tried to reach me earlier when I was at my shoot. The shoot went really well this morning, by the way. You would have been proud of me. In fact, Director Sato is so happy that he gave us off this afternoon and I don't need to return until the photo shoot tomorrow evening. Anyway, I had a couple calls from an unlisted number and thought that maybe you needed something. If you want to call me back, I will be at home. I turned on my phone so you are welcome to..."

Since the last message ended in the middle of her sentence, Kyoko calls her sempie again and after apologizing, she tells him that she is doing schoolwork and he is welcome to call back.

Putting aside her phone, Kyoko gets back to work on her homework. She is halfway done with her geometry assignment when the phone rings from an unlisted number.

"Moshi, Moshi," she greets.

The phone is silent still and so Kyoko repeats her greeting. There is still no answer so she hangs up.

She goes back to her geometry but only succeeds in completing about four problems and the phone rings again. She answers it but there is again no one there and the identification reads unlisted.

"Tsuruga-san?" she asks hesitantly. The phone disconnects and Kyoko just stares at it as it beeps. She snaps it shut again and it rings almost immediately.

"What!" she yells into the phone.

"Um, Mogami-san?" asks a startled Ren. "Are you okay?"

"I am so sorry, Tsuruga-san. It's just that my phone keeps ringing and no one is there. Where you trying to call me earlier?"

"Actually, I just got home from a photo shoot of my own and this was my first chance to call you back."

"Oh, then I wonder who it was?"

"Probably just a wrong number. I wouldn't worry about it too much Mogami-san. If it keeps happening, you can always ask Sawara-san to change your number."

"He can do that?"

"Well, sure. It wouldn't be very difficult. You wouldn't even need to change phones. If you keep getting the calls, let him know on Monday and he should be able to fix the issue. Anyway, I just found out that I am free tomorrow and Maria has been begging me to come over to swim so I was wondering if you would like to go along. I was planning to go in the morning. Since your first message said that you were free until tomorrow evening, I was wondering if you did not have any set plans. I'm sure Maria would love to see you. We could get some lunch after swimming. If you want, I can even take you to your photo-shoot in the evening since I am free all day. I'd like the chance to watch the shoot and meet your co-stars. I haven't ever worked with any of them other then Kajima-san. What do you say?"

Kyoko looks at her pile of schoolwork and then at her script pile for the upcoming episodes. "I guess I can if you don't mind that I spend some time working on my scripts in the afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan," Ren confirms. "I can pick you up tomorrow morning around 9?"

Kyoko nods her head and agrees. She hangs up after wishing her sempie a pleasant night and dives back into her schoolwork.

Across town, Ren sighs in relief because their conversation went a lot better than expected. He really wanted to get to the photo-shoot. For his own peace of mind, he needs to see what is going on with Kyoko's co-stars and make sure that she is safe. He rubs his hand through his hair and sighs again. Now he just needs to call Maria and see if she would like to have visitors in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

At a quarter until nine, Kyoko calls a good-bye to her landlords and skips out the front door of the restaurant to wait for her senpai. She pulls the hood of her sweatshirt up against the brisk wind and looks up at the sky. White puffy clouds clip through the sky propelled by its bluster. Tightening her grip on her large bag, Kyoko is pushed towards the street where she notices Ren's waiting car.

Laughing as she fights to get the door open against the bracing breeze, she finally flops into the front passenger car seat.

"Good morning,Tsuruga-san," she greets. "Not exactly swimming weather is it?"

"Very true, Mogami-san. It's a good thing that the pool is inside or you or Maria might blow away."

Before pulling into the street, Ren pauses to enjoy Kyoko's face which is flushed with laughter. She pushes her hood off her head and his hands itch to tousle her hair when he sees her running her own hands through her locks. Unaware of the drivers scrutiny, Kyoko fluffs her hair back up from being matted down by her hood. Clamping down his desire, Ren grips the gear shift and wheel hard. He expertly maneuvers his sports car into the street and his thoughts to safer topics.

"I watched your appearance on Kimagure Rock last night. I recorded it from the night before. I really liked your skit with the chicken. Was it planned ahead of time or was it impromptu?"

"Oh, Bo's skits with the guests are almost always spur of the moment things. How did you know I was going to be on the show? I didn't know until Thursday night that I was to fill a guest spot."

Ren chuckles. "Well, to be honest. I always record it. I guess you could say that I am friends with the chicken so I like to watch its skills. It was just coincidence that I got to see you on it but I'm glad I did. You did a great job. Very professional. I especially liked you answer about your favorite role. I didn't realize that you were that attached to Hizuri Kuon."

Kyoko starts to glow as she gushes about how much she enjoyed the entire experience. "I really love Kuon," she exclaims and the car suddenly bumps the curb as Ren jerks to look at the actress. He quickly recovers and forces himself to watch the road. To cover his reaction and also appease his curiosity, Ren asks if she ever contacts Hizuri Kuu.

"No, I haven't spoken with him. I wouldn't want to bother him. I mean, he is a Hollywood star and everything. I am sure he is much too busy to take time out of his normal life for me."

"Didn't you say he wanted you to call him father?"

Kyoko nods.

"Didn't you also say that he was quite the idiot-parent about his son?"

She nods again.

"Well, then don't you think if he considers you his child that he would want you to contact him. You should have at least let him know how your Natsu role went, right? Especially, since he was the one who encouraged you to take on the challenge. Not letting him know makes you seem like a bad kid, doesn't it?"

"Oh no! I never thought about that. Do you think I offended him? Will he hate me know?" The actress continues to moan about how horrible she is as she slowly turns to limp goo.

Feeling guilty that he sent Kyoko into a depressive funk when all he was hoping was to prod her into acting as a substitute child for his parents, Ren tries to waylay her fears.

"Really, Mogami-san. It isn't that serious. I am sure that Hizuri-san realizes how busy you are so if you contact him now I am sure it will be perfect. In fact, we could probably get his phone number from the President. If I remember correctly, it's like 15 or 16 hours difference so you could probably call at lunch time and even get him. If should be evening there."

"Do you really think it would be okay?" she asks as she straightens back up in the seat.

"I think you would make his day if you called him."

Resolved to beg the president for the actor's number at the first chance she gets, Kyoko grins mischievously and Ren finds himself mirroring her expression.

A few minutes later, Ren pulls the car up to the gates of the Takarada mansion. A guard, dressed like a British Beefeater, swings open the gate so they can pull onto the estate. Ren slows to avoid plowing a flock of peacocks that are meandering across the driveway. He pulls around the fountain in front of the main entrance to the mansion and turns off the car.

Ren barely has time to exit the car when Maria throws herself into his arms.

"REEEEENNNNN!" she squeals as she wraps her short arms around his neck. The actor shifts her from both arms into his left so he can reach info the back of the car and retrieve his gym bag. Maria's hair blows crazy in the wind and Ren can't help but laugh as it hits him in the face and obscures his vision. With his hip, he bumps shut his car door and joins Kyoko as they head up the steps to the entrance.

"Hi, big sis," Maria calls as she pushes her hair out of her face.

"Aren't you cold, Maria-chan?" asks Kyoko as she notices the little girl is already in her swimming suit with only a short, untied robe to cover it.

"Nope," she replies as she snuggles against Ren chest to steal his body heat.

As they approach the entrance, both large red doors swing open to reveal Lory's assistant Sebastian who is also dressed like a Yoeman Warder.

"Hopefully, we aren't going to be locked in the tower," mumbles Kyoko as she follows Sebastian. Sebastian's lips compress as he forces himself not to smile. Ren raises an eyebrow in question of her comment.

Kyoko explains "The Tower of London. They're dressed like beefeaters, you know, guards for the British castle and fortress."

"Quite right, miss," congratulates Sebastian.

"That doesn't seem like something you would learn in school," comments Ren. "Do you have an interest in world history?"

Kyoko shrugs. "Not really. It's just that, well, princesses and princes and such aren't just in fairy tales, you know."

Maria scrambles out of Ren's arms and skips over to Kyoko. "I heard that the Tower is haunted. What do you think, big sis?"

The two girls wander down the hall discussing ghosts, and Ren inquires if the President is available for a quick request. Sebastian points him towards the study where Lory reclines on an elegant divan playing his newest love simulation game. A look of horror mars the president's face as he watches the hero slowly walk away from the pretty schoolgirl.

"Oh, how horrible, I really thought bringing him flowers would work this time. The stupid hero should have appreciated them more after all, the poor girl skipped lunch for a week just to pay for them." As the credits roll, his boss turns to the young actor. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need a favor."

"No."

"It's for Mogami-san."

"Hmm, maybe then. What do you need?"

"I would like you to give her Hizuri Kuu's home phone number and let her call him from your house."

Lory stares intently at the young actor and taps his lip with his pointer finger.

"No," he finally decides.

Surprised, Ren demands why.

"I will not give it to an _acquaintance_ like Mogami-san but a _family friend _like Kyoko would be okay." He grins evilly.

"I can give it to her myself."

"You could, but you won't. That would be like jumping off a cliff side. I just want you to step off the sidewalk."

"You're going to get me run over by a large truck."

"Not if you watch for the proper sign. You're an actor, for Heaven's sake. A damn good one. Use some of your incredible observation skills and find the proper signal. Until then, the answer is no."


	10. Chapter 10

"Big Sis, that is the ugliest swim suit I have ever seen. It's even worse then my school swimsuit," states Maria as she watches Kyoko put her toe into the pool to check the temperature. Ren, who is sitting at the edge of the pool with his legs in the water turns to check out said ugly suit. He quickly turn away and covers his mouth.

"Pffffftttt," escapes from his mouth as he tries to cover his laugh.

"Well, it is my school swimsuit. It's the only one I have. You shouldn't laugh at it, Tsuruga-san. We can't all be swimsuit models, now can we. Some of us are just destined to be plain."

His laughter dies and Ren turns back to the young actress.

"It's the suit that is ugly. Not the model," he stresses with a serious expression.

Maria chimes "Yeah, even Ren would look bad in that suit."

Now it is Kyoko's turn to laugh as she imagines her senpai in the girl's suit. Ren grimaces as he imagines the same thing. Hoping to dispel the unmanly image, the actor splashes the girls who squeal. Kyoko jumps into the pool showering Ren while Maria fights with her swim cap. With her hair finally covered, the young girl joins the fray.

Twenty minutes later, Ren finally calls uncle and pulls himself out of the pool. He reclines along the edge with his leg bent and his arm behind his head as he watches Kyoko and Maria target each other instead of him. Their giggles and horseplay continue to amuse him as he happily watches his two favorite girls enjoying their time together. Kyoko tosses Maria into the air one more time before paddling over to Ren.

Kyoko feels so relaxed and happy that her grudges decide to grab a quick nap. Lucky for them they buried so deep or they would have been scorched to death by the heavenly smile on Ren's face. For once, Kyoko smiles back which only ramps up her senpai's smile. For her peace of mind, Kyoko shields her eyes from the god along the water's edge and instead watches Maria putter around the deep end of the pool.

Ren's eyes watch the water drops slide down Kyoko's bare arms. He swallows as if parched as he imagines licking the drops from her body. Ren suddenly sits and crosses his arms. Not even an ugly swimming suit can curb his affections for the young actress. He takes a few steadying breathes but finds it wholly inadequate in curbing his desire. Instead of indulging, the actor summons the last of his strength and drops into the water. His powerful strokes dragging him farther from temptation, Ren concentrates on the physical movement of his body as he reaches the end of the pool. He ducks under the water and twists before pushing off the side and resuming his crawl stroke.

Kyoko watches his first couple of laps before sinking into thought. Maria floats by her on a small raft. Kyoko give the raft a spin for fun before pulling herself out the pool. Quietly, she pads over to a pile of thick towels that Sebastian had kindly placed on a lounge chair. The actress dries her hair before wrapping the luxurious towel around her body. She settles into a lounge chair, alone with her thoughts. Every once in a while, her hand rises to her left cheek and rubs it gently.

Some time later, Ren finally grabs the edge of the pool in the deep end and rests his head on his crossed arms as he tries to catch his breath. "I need more aerobic exercise," he thinks to himself as he realizes how long it is taking for his labored breathing to subside.

Maria putters up with her stomach on her raft and her little feet flutter kicking like a hummingbird's wings.

"There's something wrong with big sis," she whispers as she points over to the actress. He follows her motion to see what she means.

Across the room, the light almost seems to twist and turn in turmoil around the lounging teenager. In her mind's eye, five grudge Kyokos sit at a table wearing hard hats.

"I vote we blast the damn idea out with some dynamite," one suggests. She looks over at a hostage angel Kyoko who is tied with grudge tail rope. The angel's wings are bent and its halo has slipped precariously to the side. "We can tie it to that one over there and get rid of two birds with one stone."

"Not a bad idea but won't that blow up the thought too?" counters another one.

Malice raises her hand "Who cares? It will definitely knock loose the idea."

"Perhaps a more strategic attack would be preferred," advises Cunning. "I have always thought subtlety works wonders for achieving your goals. It was the kiss from that boy from Bridge Rock that uncovered this stupid thought. Maybe more of the same can uncover more."

The grudges at the table consider the idea. From a dark corner of the mind's eye, Revenge struts forward with a pretty good impression of her favorite targets arrogance. "Why are we even worried about this stupid thought? It's not like its going to help us bring about the fall of Shotaro, now is it?"

Cunning answer, "we don't know if it will help. Until we can pry it loose, we won't know what it can do for us."

"Yeah," speaks up Stubbornness who has a shiny circle glowing under her hard hat. "For all we know, this thought might be the rock to pierce the musician's armor."

Malice suddenly jumps on Stubbornness and rips off her hat. She grabs the vile halo and stomps it back into the pained grudge's chest. "Your _Determination _is leaking out, stupid. Keep better control of your other self or you'll be joining our _friend_ over there," it threatens as it jerks a thumb towards their current hostage.

Stubbornness grabs her hard hat and slams it resolutely on back on her head. "Yes, Sir!"

Moving back to the table, the grudges suddenly look up as a panicking sentry grudge flops onto the table top.

"Hit the deck! It's a WGD!" screams Cunning as grudges dive under the table and into the darkened corners. A gleaming light cuts across the mind's eye, melts the rope around the hostage, and chars any exposed grudges. Bathing in the warmth, the angel Kyoko flutters above the table as it soaks up the rays before streaking away to find and hide with her other sisters.

"Mogami-san, are you okay?" asks the perpetrator of the Weapons of Grudge Destruction. He gently brushes Kyoko's mostly dry hair off her forehead. "Do you feel okay? Can I help with anything?"

Scrambling from the seat and scuttling away from her senpai, Kyoko panics. She trips over the edge of her towel in her haste and would have landed harshly against another lounge chair if Ren hadn't caught her about the waist.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," she stammers as she quickly steps out of his reach. Her hands flutter between them as she repeats her statement and then apologizes. She keeps apologizing and retreating until she reaches the safety of the dressing room. Kyoko slams the door shut and rests against its closed safety. Her head starts spinning and she falls to the ground repeating "stupid, stupid, stupid," as she rolls around on the plush carpet.

"What are you doing, Big Sis?" questions Maria as she stares incredulously at the actress rolling ridiculously on the floor. Kyoko slowly stops her circuit and sits cross legged on the carpet. Like a three year old after a long tantrum, she sheepishly looks at the younger girl and admits "I'm not sure." Both girls stare at each other for a moment before dissolving into laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

A half hour later, Kyoko and Ren find themselves shuffled out the door of the mansion by Sebastian. Maria needs to leave for her horseback riding lesson but refuses to go as long as her guests are still at the house. They are buckling their seat belts when Kyoko's stomach grumbles. The gurgle reminds her of her earlier decision.

"Oh, no," she laments. "I forgot to get Father's phone number from the President."

Before she starts berating herself for her failure, Ren pulls a small card from his shirt pocket and taps her on the nose with it. Kyoko looks at the small white card that Sebastian had covertly provided to Ren while the girls were changing clothes. In small, precise numbers, the actor has written his parents home phone number. Ren then drops the card into Kyoko's hands.

"I took the liberty of securing it for you but you have to promise to not tell anyone that you have the number. You must keep the contact a secret. In fact, the president doesn't even want you to mention it to him ever again," he lies smoothly.

Kyoko looks at the card reverently before digging in her large bag for her telephone. When she goes to open the phone, Ren's large hand covers it and closes it. He hands her his phone and reminds her that her phone is a company one so she should not use it for this call. Not realizing that Ren doesn't want her to have to pay the ridiculous fee for the international call to his parent, Kyoko takes his phone and begins dialing. She is so excited about calling that she fails to remember that Ren has a company cell too.

Casually, her senpai suggests "if you press the third button, you can put it on speaker phone. It makes it easier to talk in the car that way."

Obediently, Kyoko puts the phone on speaker as Ren starts the car. She holds the phone on her lap as she listens to it ring across the ocean.

"Good evening," a smooth, cultured female voice answers in English and Ren's fingers whiten on the steering wheel.

"Ah, is Hizuri Kuu available?" Kyoko hesitantly inquires in her accented English.

"Sure, can you hold on? Kuu, dear, put down that piece of cake and come here. The phone is for you. No, I don't know who it is. It sounds like someone from _there. _Give me that plate, silly. No, not one more bite. You take the phone."

Kyoko smiles openly while Ren forces himself to keep his face blank at the affectionate exchange. He shifts gears as they exit the gate and enter the street.

An audible swallow comes over the phone before a deep voice says hello.

Concentrating on her English, Kyoko stutters, "ah, father? It's Mogami Kyoko. Sorry to bother…"

"Kyoko? Kyoko! Juli, our _son_ called me for my birthday!" Shifting from English to Japanese, Kuu gushes "what a wonderful surprise. How have you been? Are you behaving yourself? When are you coming to visit us? I've missed you something terrible. You are such a naughty son to take so long to call me. I'm so glad you called today."

Kuu suddenly switches back to English, "What are you doing? Put the phone back. Hey, it's my birthday call not yours." A sudden loud buzz issues from the phone and then two voices can be heard from the other end.

"I don't care if it is your birthday call, I want to hear too."

Juli's voice also switches to Japanese. "Hi. Kyoko-chan, I am so glad that you called. I've heard all about you. Kuu has been begging to visit you again. I think it is wonderful that he made a new son on his last trip but I told him I always wanted a daughter so maybe you can be my daughter instead? Maybe next time I can come and play with you. We can go shopping and I can cook you a lovely meal. Kuu, put that cake back down. You're on the phone.

"No. I'm not, you're on the phone. You're hogging my birthday call so why can't I have more birthday cake."

By now, Kyoko is laughing so hard that her body is quivering. Ren keeps swallowing past the lump in his throat as he thinks that this might not have been his best idea ever. Hearing his parent's familiar banter is like a clamp tightening down on his chest. It's making it hard to breath and even harder to keep his casual expression in place.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Kyoko decides to just jump into the chaos and takes advantage of her wildly changing luck. When she tried to properly celebrate her senpai's birthday it backfired but now she just happened upon her father's birthday purely by chance.

"Happy Birthday Father! I just wanted to call you and let you know how I have been doing and to thank you for your advice. I took that bully role like you suggested."

Still excited, Kuu interrupts, "I know. I've seen Natsu. The Boss has been sending us copies of your work for a while now. I was especially impressed with the intensity of the scene when Natsu is prodding one of her followers to terrorize another student in the karaoke box while Natsu is casually getting her nails done. The way Natsu reveled in the mayhem was breathtaking. I was thrilled to see my _son_ doing such a good job."

"I was really impressed with your physical presence," adds his wife. "Where did you learn to move with such grace and elegance? Have you been studying to be a model?"

"Well, Tsuruga-san helped me with getting Natsu's walk just right. He sacrificed a good night's sleep just to train me. He said that he was teaching me how the most beautiful model in the world walks."

On the other end of the line, the Hizuris are silent for a moment. Kuu recovers first and he pats his wife on the shoulder.

"You looked beautiful in the role. I think he must have done an excellent job teaching you. You should make sure to thank him properly and let him know that we were impressed with the results."

"Well, he's right here, you can tell him yourself. Or actually, you kind of already did," explains Kyoko.

Horrified, Ren glances at Kyoko. He muffles a moan while he stares at the phone as if it suddenly turned into poisonous snake. In the expanding silence, Kyoko looks from the phone to her senpia who is now concentrating on the road as if his life depends on it. Thinking that Ren feels shy speaking to the famous couple, she tries to cover his lack of response.

"Tsuruga-san is concentrating on driving right now so how about I tell you about my newest job. I actually was offered the main female role in a TV drama and the best part is the character is not a bully. In fact, the director offered me the job based on another director's recommendation that had nothing to do with either Mio or Natsu. It was because of a commercial audition I did almost a year ago."

"Who's the director?" inquired Kuu.

" Sato Isas."

"Ah, I've worked with him. You're gonna end up doing the physical scenes a number of times. He is a stickler for physical awareness."

Juli interrupts "He's the director who made you run up that flight of steps a dozen times, right Kuu?"

"Kyoko doesn't wants to hear about that, Juli. And it was only eleven times not twelve."

"He only made me run up the street three time," Kyoko giggles.

"He must be getting soft in his old age." Kuu mutters.

"So do you have any cute co-stars?" asks his wife.

"Don't ask her that, Juli. She's supposed to be concentrating on her acting not making eyes with her fellows."

"She's a young woman, of course she can do both. Women multitask better than men, dear. Kyoko-chan, you'll have to call me back and let me know all the juicy details when the boys are elsewhere. That's what would be the best thing about having a daughter. I would love to hear about your romances. Do you have a special person? What about Tsuruga-san? Are you on a date today or are you together for work?"

"You're embarrassing our son, Juli."

Ren has to silently agree with his dad as he feels a blush creeping up his cheeks. Although he would love to hear that Kyoko thinks of him as special, he is not sure his heart could take her wrapping him up in the senpai box on top of listening to his parents cooing over their new son, a son who can share the things he wishes he could share with them. Against his better judgment, he decides to at least make a greeting. He can hear his father chewing in the background again as his mother goes back to interrogating Kyoko about her love life.

Cutting into the conversation when his mother pauses for a breath. "Actually, sir, I should wish you a happy birthday also. Thank you to both of you for letting us share a little of your celebration."

Ren's carefully worded and overly polite response makes Kyoko think of something.

"Has anyone sung you the birthday song yet? We actually learned Happy Birthday in English when we were in junior high. I'm pretty sure I remember it."

"What a lovely idea," Juli coos. "Just wait a minute. I can find a candle or two. There are a couple pieces of cake that Kuu hasn't consumed yet so hold on."

While his wife is prepping the remaining small piece of cake, Kuu politely asks Ren if he has any interesting jobs currently. Ren mentions his new movie and explains that Kyoko was actually offered a part in it but that she choose the part in the drama instead. He also mentions that he would have liked to work with their _son_ but that she really was in love with her new part so he won't begrudge her choice.

It was then that Juli pipes up, "All right, I have the cake and the candles. Let me light them... okay now we're ready."

Kyoko and Juli start the song and Kyoko is startled when Ren's rich voice joins in before the end of the first line. As they end the song, Kuu blows out the candles and makes his wish. His wife is silently crying and Kyoko is laughing. With promises to speak soon, Kyoko ends the call. She is still chuckling when Ren finally asks what is so funny.

"You called him dad," she laughs.

"What?"

"You called him dad. In the birthday song. You called Hizuri Kuu dad in the Birthday song," she teased.

"Well, so did you," he accuses.

"Of course I did. He's _my father_."

"No, he's mine," thinks Kuon in the back of Ren's head.

"But I don't mind sharing with you. After all, I already have to share him with the real Kuon. I can share him with you too." She looks at Ren with glowing, lovey eyes which make him want to groan in frustration. It's so not fair that his dad can cause her to have those eyes but he can't.

"In fact," adds the actress, " maybe next time he visits we can all be one big happy family."

Ren's hands tighten once more on the steering wheel as he resists touching the enticing girl beside him. Instead he voices softly what's in his heart, "me too, Mogami-san. Me too."


	12. Chapter 12

Tsuruga Ren reclines comfortably on the left end of his couch with his back against the arm rest and his jean clad legs stretched across the length of the seat where his calves rest on the lap of his clueless kohai. He can't believe she accepted his excuse that he needed to stretch his legs out after swimming and that it wouldn't be right to put his feet on the coffee table. She had just shifted slightly towards him and let him swing his legs onto her lap. Her only comment had been that they were a little heavier than his head before diving back into her script. Absently, her free hand moves across his legs and draws circles with her fingernails on his jeans as she imagines the scene in the script that she holds in her other hand.

Ren hides his smile behind his own ignored script as he steals another glance at Kyoko's profile. Yashiro had once likened his lady love to a carnival attraction where you put the coin in and see what expression comes out. Ren can't help but agree as he watches the emotions play across her face. Kyoko tightens her grasp on his legs as her entire body becomes stiff. The actor lowers his script to his lap as tears slip silently down her cheeks.

He reaches out to comfort her but arrests his movement when she pulls her script against her chest and hugs it tightly.

"Something good?"

Startled by Ren's voice, Kyoko jumps slightly. She drops the script onto his legs and scrambles to catch it before it falls to the floor.

With her hand firmly on the script again, she nods before wiping her tear tracks away with the back of her hand.

"Yes and no," she cryptically replies.

"Care to elaborate?"

"My character didn't have a lot to do with the second episode of the drama. It focuses on the Namada brothers. The older brother, Ko, seems like a very laid back and flaky person. He jokes about everything. The younger brother, Ryuu, is so much more serious. He was an incredible baseball player destined for playing professionally. He already had scouts chasing him in junior high. His whole world is shattered though in an accident at age 15 and he find himself confined in a wheelchair and never expected to walk again. He meets my character by chance at a movie theater and they end up having a date at the end of the second episode."

"This is the script for the third episode. It splits the focus between Aya and Ryuu. Ryuu keeps trying to get Aya to spend more time with him but she is very resistive and hedges about why she can't but finally agrees to study at his house instead of going to the library. Aya gets to interact with Ko for the first time and during one of their exchanges, she suddenly sees her dead brother mirroring Ko's actions. According to the notes, I will act the scene with both Kijimi-san and Matsuo-san and I guess the director will be editing the two parts together somehow."

"The images of her dead brother are not the only upsetting part of the story. At the end of the episode, the three characters find out that Ryuu's accident was actually the same accident in which Aya's brother died. This just adds another burden for the young girl because now she has guilt about Ryuu's condition. Ryuu tries to convince her that she has no reason to feel bad because she didn't have anything to do with the accident. He wants her to keep seeing him as a person and not as the victim of her brother's accident."

"It's Ko's ending scene though that is the worst because it shows him worked into a frenzy of anger at Aya because she is part of the family that destroyed his brother's life. I can just image all the terrible things he is going to do to Aya to make her life even more miserable. It's sad but exciting at the same time. I feel so bad for Aya but it will be a challenge for me to be on the receiving end of the bullying for once. I hope I can do it well."

"I'm sure you will be fine," Ren encourages Kyoko. Noticing the time, he swings his legs off her lap and suggests that she might want to start getting ready. He mentions that she might want to shower before heading over for the shoot. Although resistive at first, Ren reminds her that she bathed here before and that if he didn't peek when he was delirious with an illness, why would he peek now when he has control of his facilities.

Grabbing her bag, Kyoko storms off to the bathroom as she envisions herself once again the victim of Tsuruga-san's bullying. As the shower starts, Ren shivers as he imagines Kyoko, naked in his shower. He regretfully realizes that he does not have as much control over his facilities as he joked because his jeans are suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Disgusted with himself, he flees to the kitchen where the sounds of him putting away the dried lunch dishes can cover the soft sounds of his running shower. He wonders briefly if Kyoko thought about him in the shower while she was making them their lunch. He kicks himself mentally. As far as he can tell, walking in on Cain's shower hadn't made her think of him that way so it's just a stupid fantasy on his part to think she would even consider imagining him showering. Still, he can't help indulging the thought anyway as he finishes the dishes.

Twenty minutes later, Kyoko emerges dressed in a new outfit and her hair dried and clipped back with two barrettes. Gone is the chlorine smell from the pool; it is replaced with the soft fragrance of cherry blossoms. She still wears no make-up though because she rightfully believes that the make-up artist will want a clean slate in preparation for the shoot.

Ren drops his thoroughly neglected script onto the coffee table and stands. While Kyoko was changing, he had swapped his worn jeans and t-shirt for dress pants and a dark dress shirt because it would never do for _the_ Tsuruga Ren to appear in public in anything so casual.

He kindly takes Kyoko's over-sized bag as she bends to slip on her shoes.

"Who would have thought that putting on shoes could be so cute?" he thinks as he watches her latch the little buckle on her sandal. He rubs the back of his neck hoping to relieve his slowly building headache. Silently, he hopes that the photo-shoot is less dramatic than the rest of the day has been. Suddenly remembering why he wanted to go to the shoot in the first place, he doubts it will happen though.


	13. Chapter 13

"Kyoko-san!" greets Director Sato to his newest favorite actress who has arrived almost twenty minutes before she was told to arrive. "Punctuality is definitely another plus," he thinks before he notices the actress' tall shadow.

"I see you brought a guest with you this evening."

Kyoko bows. "Begging your pardon, Sato-san, but Tsuruga-san was kind enough to drive me to the studio and he was hoping for the chance to meet my co-stars."

Desiring to deflect the director's reaction to his uninvited status from his sweetie, Ren offers his own apology. "Please forgive my intrusion. I bent Mogami-san's arm to get her to allow me to accompany her. I hoped to meet her new co-stars as well as see how she handles her first major photo-shoot."

"Not a problem," the director replies as he offers his hand. "Sato Isas and you, of course, are Tsuruga Ren. I regret that I have not had a chance to work with you yet."

Ren smiles politely as he returns the greeting. "I would be honored to have the chance to work with you in the future. Your reputation for expecting excellence affords a challenge to any actor. I would enjoy the chance to pit my acting skills against your directing style."

Sato chuckles, " Shingai's right. You are smooth. He was telling me last week how he was on pins and needles waiting to see if you would take his newest movie offer. Have you given him an answer yet?"

Listening raptly as the two older professionals discuss their mutual respect for Director Shingai, Kyoko can't help but smile. Director Shingai has a special place in her heart too because he allowed her the chance to first act against Tsuruga-san. It was that experience that led her to realize that she wanted to become his equal, to be able to spin the same magic with her acting that he does.

Their conversation is interrupted when Kijima strolls up and throws his arm casually over Kyoko's shoulder. Ren's eyes narrow slightly at the actor's forwardness and is happy when Kyoko naturally turns slightly from under the playboy's arm in order to bow a more proper greeting. Kijima's arm falls back to his side as she rises from her quick greeting. Instead of touching his co-star again, the new arrival makes a fist and thumps it lightly on Ren's shoulder.

"Yo, Tsuruga. Long time no see. What brings you to our humble neck of the woods?"

Ren repeats his explanation that he already shared with Sato but from the look that Kijima gives him, he is not sure if the other actor believes him.

When the photographer arrives, Sato excuses himself. As he walks away, Oshiro Yuudai and Nakajima Nanami enter the studio. Upon introduction, Nakajima's normally icy demeanor warms as she flirts with Kyoko's handsome visitor. Despite the older actress' obvious interest, Ren is most interested in the young male who is now standing close to Kyoko and laughing at her animated description of how she feared blowing away this morning.

He nods politely along with the one-sided conversation Nakajima is having with him as he contemplates buying some bee killer to keep the bugs away from his delicately blooming flower.

"Great, here comes another insect," the jealous man thinks as Matsuo Shintaro joins them. He then relaxes a bit when he notices that the new actor has his own cute visitor attached to his arm already. Matsuo introduces his girlfriend and she practically foams at the mouth when Kyoko then introduces her guest. Ren can't help but recognize Matsuo's own green monster peeking out when he sees his girl's reaction at meeting _the_ Tsuruga Ren.

When the make-up artist and wardrobe director arrive, Sato directs everyone to get moving. Matsuo kisses his girlfriend and glares at Ren in warning before he leaves. Ren offers him his most harmless expression. Satisfied, Matsuo hurries towards the dressing room and Ren bets that the young actor will be the first one to exit the dressing room. He's soon proven right when Matsuo rushes out of the room still buttoning up his dress shirt and scans the studio. The teen visibly relaxes as he sees Ren leaning against a support column watching the photographer and his technician instead of conversing with his girlfriend.

Kijima has also exited the dressing room when a harassed looking Kikushi Hiro sweeps onto the set dragging a whining boy of about four years. After a hasty apology to the director and photographer, the actor retreats to the dressing room too with kid still in tow.

"So, Tsuruga, what's up with you and Kyoko-san?" inquires Kijima as casually as possible. The actor rolls his neck and starts stretching his shoulders and arms while he waits for Ren's answer. One would not expect that standing for photos could be so physically taxing but Kijima always likes to stretch first to avoid muscle aches later.

"What do you mean?" Ren innocently hedges.

"Come on man, we both know your crazy busy. You can't possibly have free time just floating around to be checking out some random kohai's photo-shoot."

"Mogami-san is definitely not just a random kohai. She is part of President Takarada's beloved LoveMe section so everyone at LME tries to give her all the support that they can. Myself included. There isn't anything special going on between us." Ren responds with his polite smile firmly in place.

Kijima just stares at him for a moment then decides to accept his answer at face value. He turns to join Yuudai who is now on stage while Ren internally berates himself for a fool.

"Idiot" Ren calls himself as he realizes too late that he had just been given the perfect opportunity to at least mark his territory with one of his rivals but his stupid gentlemanly persona let it slip away. "Maybe the President is right," he thinks. "I need to start looking for these signs better and actually do something about it." Unconsciously, Ren rubs the back of his head still trying to relieve his rapidly expanding headache.

Kyoko finally exits the woman's dressing room followed closely by Nakajima. She waves to Ren as she steps up onto the stage. Resisting the urge to look silly, Ren doesn't wave back but he does incline his head in acknowledgment of her happy greeting. He then goes back to following Yuudai's every movement as he tries to ascertain his true threat level.

On stage, the director is explaining that they will be doing the ensemble photos first so the Kikuchi and Nakajima can leave as soon as possible since they do not have as many individual shots with Kyoko. Hiro shuffles out of the dressing room holding his son's hand. He picks the boy up and sits him on a box along the edge of the stage. He stresses to the child that he just has to sit there for a few minutes and then they will be able to leave. Sulking, the boy crosses his arms but still obeys his father.

Director Sato places Hiro and Nanami on either side of Kyoko on a couch. He positions Kijima directly behind Kyoko and the other young actors on either side of him. The photographer shoots a couple shots with everyone simply smiling then he asks them to slide into character. Hiro suddenly looks as if simmering with anger. Nanami just stares blankly. Yuudai become more serious as Matsuo appears concerned about something. Kijima barely changes his expression. He smile only slides a little towards being calculating instead of just an open expression.

Ren starts though when he sees Kyoko's expression. Although she still smiles, the expression some how seems like her own toned down version of his gentlemanly smile. The smile by itself doesn't tell the whole story though. The way she holds her shoulders makes him tired just watching her and her eyes seem to cut directly across his heart. They look like they have lost every bit of joy. Ren recognizes the expression because he saw it in his own mirror as a teenager. It tears something inside him to see this expression on the girl he loves. He is so moved by her eyes that he fails to notice when she tilts her head up ever so slightly and tightens her hands into fists as if to show that she still has a hint of stubbornness or a dream which has not quite been beaten out of her.

The photographer repeatedly captures the actors images from a number of angles until satisfied and Sato then tells them all to relax. Suddenly, Kijima yells and knocks past Yuudai. He dives towards the edge of the stage just as Hiro's son topples from the shelf he has been climbing. Kijima catches the boy and protects him as the shelf tips and lands on top of the actor. From her corner, Matsuo's girlfriend screams.

Rushing across the studio, Ren and Yuudai pull the shelf off the fallen actor. Hiro grabs his crying son in relief and Kyoko swoops in to check Kijima. Fussing like an over-protective mother, the young actress exams Kijima for injuries. He moans as she touches a small lump on the back of his head. Sato grabs a first aid kit and sends the make-up artist for an ice pack. Kyoko finds a long tear on the back of Kijima's shirt and the skin underneath has a long scratch which is bleeding slowly.

"That's going to need cleaned," she states and Kijima starts to take off his shirt. His ruined shirt falls to the floor and everyone can see a large bruise already forming on his shoulder.

Yuudai whistles. "You did a number on yourself, man," he jokes.

Kyoko opens the first aid kit and uses an antiseptic wipe to clean the wound. The cut does not seem too deep and so she just slathers it with some first aid cream and starts covering it with a couple gauze pads. The ice pack arrives and Kijima holds it tenderly against the back of his head.

"You going to be okay?" inquires Sato as he squats in front of the injured actor.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he promises with a stupid grin on his face.

"Alright, then everyone back to work." Sato directs. The post office may have the reputation of delivery in all kinds of weather but the true professionals of the entertainment business truly deliver on the promise of delivering their performances no matter what the weather, or injury, for that matter.

Hiro bows and thanks Kijima profusely. Matsuo offers to have his girlfriend watch the child until the shoot is finished and Hiro thankfully hands off his son to her.

Kyoko tapes the last gauze piece into place and Kijima grabs her hand.

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan," he says as he pulls her forward and kisses her cheek. She blinks twice but doesn't freeze.

Ren contemplates dropping another shelf on the injured actor as Kyoko pats his shoulder and tells Kijima "you're welcome" with a sweet smile on her face. As Kyoko steps back onto the stage, Ren retreats into the shadows again to watch. Maybe Yuudai isn't the biggest worry he has to consider. Ren had figured that Kijima's playboy ways would have driven Kyoko away in an instant but perhaps he misjudged this potential rival.

Back to work on the shoot, Sato has the four actors in the Hamada family roles take some family unit shots. He then has Kyoko and Hiro do some shots together both naturally and in character. He then dismisses Hiro who quickly collects his son and escapes after apologizing and thanking Kijima one more time.

After repeating the same series of pictures that Kyoko and Hiro completed with Kyoko and Nakajima, Sato sends the older actress home too. Nakajima makes a point of stopping by Ren and giving him her telephone number before she stalks from the studio.

Kyoko and Matsuo then complete a series of playful shots before Sato sends all the remaining participants for wardrobe changes. Without being asked, Kijima follows the other two actors into the dressing room.

Once again, Matsuo is the first one back out of the dressing room. Unlike the sedate dress clothes used in the first shots, he is now dressed all in white in an outfit that looked suspiciously like silk pajamas.

Back in the dressing room, Yuudai waits until the make-up artist exits after touching up their make-up. He nervously turns to Kijima.

"Uh, you worked with Tsuruga-san before right"

Kijima agrees as he slips his arms gently into his new shirt.

"Well, does he, you know, like guys?"

Kijima looks at the younger actor with a shocked expression on his face.

"Uh, I don't think so. Why would you ask that?"

Yuudai rubs his sweaty hands on his thighs. "Well, he keeps staring at me. I mean, every time I look up he is staring at me like he is trying to take me apart. He has this, well, intense look on his face. It's really starting to freak me out. If he liked guys, I could just brush it off as an attraction thing. You know, I'd be flattered if a girl looked at me like that so I could deal with it if that was the reason. If its not, I'm not sure how to deal with it. Did I offend him somehow? He's not some serial killer or something right?"

Kijima laughs and thumps the nervous teen on the shoulder. "Tsuruga Ren is one of the nicest guys I have ever met. He is the perfect professional. Perhaps he is interested in you as an actor and is just analyzing your potential."

Kijima then tries to relieve the tension, "or maybe your manager ran over his puppy on the way to the shoot and he is entertaining retribution?"

"Not helping, Kijima."

"Maybe not," he teases, "but it's a different disturbing image, right? Now come on, lets get this stupid shoot done. I have a killer headache and I can't go home til we're done."

Kijima exits the dressing room in a pair of artfully shredded jeans tucked into black boots and a soft yellow silk shirt. He wears a magnetic gold stud earring in one ear, a large black watch and a gold necklace with a charm of the letter N. Yuudai follows dressed in the exact same way except that his watch and earring are on the opposite sides.

Kijima settles gently into the couch. He closes his eyes and concentrates on breathing as a way to push back his pounding headache. A light tickle of fingers flutter through his hair and he opens his eyes.

"You okay, Kijima-san?" Kyoko asks in full mother hen mode.

"Yeah, just resting my eyes." He sits up and smiles at the cute teenager. "You look really cute," he compliments as he notices the light blue sundress she is wearing. The blue material, so light that it almost seems white has tiny yellow flowers the same color as Kijimi and Yuudai's shirts embroidered along the edges of the skirt and bustline. Her only jewelry is a gold chain with an H charm on it. Kijima's flirting smile lacks a bit of its normal charm but he still unconsciously makes the effort for the pretty actress. From across the set, Sato watches the short exchange with a dawning smile.

"Thanks," she replies with a soft blush across her cheeks. Sato then calls Kyoko across the set and she immediately complies.

He instructs Yuudai to sit in a large overstuffed chair and then has Kyoko lean over the back of the chair. The photographer captures a number of images of the two looking playfully at each other then Sato has Kyoko come around and sit on Yuudai's lap.

"This is becoming a habit," the actress jokes as she settles in place. They both laugh and the photographer catches the exchange.

"That was perfect." Sato comments. "We won't need any more shots like this. That will be the one we use."

The photographer agrees and so Kyoko jumps from Yuudai's lap as the director calls Kijima over. Yuudai lets Kijima sit in the seat and Sato asks Kijima to close his eyes like he was doing on the couch. Although this is different than the pose for the original photo shoot, Kijima shrugs and follows the direction. Next, Sato sends Kyoko behind the chair and instructs her to run her finger through Kijima's hair just like she did previously. The camera clicks in rapid succession as Kijima opens his eyes and gives Kyoko a peaceful smile.

Ren reminds himself that Kijima is just acting. He looks away from the shoot and finds Yuudai staring at him with a speculative look on his face. Ren smiles at the teenager which causes the younger actor to frown. Ren's smile slips into a smirk and Yuudai breaks eye contact. Ren turns back to the shoot and wishes he had stared at the younger actor longer. Kyoko is now sitting on Kijima's lap in a much more intimate pose then Kyoko and Yuudai had. Kijima's arm is wrapped around her middle and their foreheads rest against each other. Their noses are practically touching and are just inches from a kiss. At the prompt, the two actors slowly look towards the camera so that their faces are now touching with their eyes right beside each other.

"Great," compliments Sato as he directs them to the couch for the final shots.

First he has Matsuo sit in the middle of the couch and then has Kyoko sit between his legs. She crosses her arms and Matsuo leans slightly over her right shoulder with his hands resting on both her elbows. Then he has Kyoko sit by herself on the couch and Matsuo sits on the floor. He wraps his arms around her leg and leans into her knee. Kijima and Yuudai then sit on the arms of the couch. Kijima reclines on his hip on the armrest with his own arm stretched across the back on the couch towards Kyoko. Yuudai fully sits on the arm with one foot on the couch cushion and the other on the floor. His face is in profile as he stares at Kyoko. The wardrobe director then takes a long red ribbon and winds it artfully around Matsuo then up around Kyoko before branching off to either end of the couch until it ensnares the other two actors.

The photographer takes a number of shots of this scene and then Sato finally calls an end.

After the actors have gone to the dressing room, Sato approaches Ren.

"She's pretty amazing, isn't she? You'll need to watch it or LME might have a new favorite child," the director teases.

"I will welcome the challenge, Sir." Ren replies honestly as his eyes stray to Kyoko as she exits the dressing room and bumps into Yuudai. Sato watches Ren as the actor watches Kyoko. Having made a successful career out of watching and interpreting people's actions, Sato murmers, "I'm sure you'll welcome the acting challenge ahead." In his head, he adds "but it doesn't look like your going to like the rest of it." In sympathy, the director pats the tall actor on the shoulder and heads over to his remaining stars. He reminds them that they start work on episode three on Tuesday before sending them all home.

Sato watches the young talents exit the studio. Kyoko is still fussing over the injured Kijima, Yuudai is trying to avoid being too near Ren, Matsuo is trying to keep his girlfriend away from Ren and Ren is trying to extract Kyoko from her costars while still keeping his reputation in place. Sato chuckles. "Better than a drama," he mutters.


	14. Chapter 14

Friday afternoon finds Mogami Kyoko lying on the pink LoveMe couch. She's tired but it's the good kind of tired, the kind of tired that leaves one wanting to roll around on a comfy mattress with a soft blanket and a smile on your face not the kind where you want the world to leave you alone while you hide under the covers and moan.

Episode three for Sepia Images had finished taping without a hitch on Thursday afternoon so she had been able to attend school all day today.

Kyoko had spent Monday at school, done LoveMe work after school then rushed home to help with the dinner rush and clean-up at the Daramuya. Tuesday had been nothing but drama work. Wednesday was school in the morning, drama work in the afternoon, and then squeezing in a few hours of class participation at the LME drama school in the evening. Thursday evening, she had helped at the restaurant for about an hour before attending a episode response meeting with Director Sato and her other co-stars. Sato had gotten results of viewer feedback on the first episode airing and wanted to discuss it with everyone. The meeting had run very late, and Kyoko ended up sleeping at her desk instead of finishing her homework last night. Luckily, she hadn't overslept and was able to finish the work in the morning but she felt a bit bad that she didn't have time to enjoy breakfast with the Okamisan and Taisho before school.

The young actress had decided to stop at LME instead of going home right after school since she has to be at TBM this evening for Kimagure Rock and the office is closer to the studio than the restaurant is. Instead of having a break tomorrow, Kyoko has a make-up exam for school. She has already promised to help with the supper rush on Saturday too. Thinking about her schedule, Kyoko has to admit that for the first time in her life, she needs to actually think about cutting out one or two of her commitments. She isn't sure what she should do but it is still a happy problem to have too many good things at once. Back when she lived for Sho, her days were filled with exhausting work. At the time, she thought she was happy but now she realizes that how much greater her happiness can be. She loves all the things she is doing now. Pink uniform aside, Kyoko even enjoys the LoveMe work since it is never the same and gives her the chance to be exposed to ever expanding elements of the entertainment industry.

A soft knock interrupts the young actress' musings. She hears the door to the LoveMe lounge open so she sits up and smooths her school uniform skirt into place.

"AAAHHHH!" screeches Yashiro as he sees Kyoko suddenly pop over the back of the couch. The suit clad manager grabs his chest and accuses Kyoko of stealing years off his life.

Of course, Kyoko apologizes profusely which then makes Yashiro feel guilty because he was just joking.

"So, did you have a LoveMe request?" Kyoko ask innocently.

Yashiro clears his throat and looks around the office for an excuse. His eyes light on the LoveMe lockers. "Actually, I was just hoping to leave you a note in your locker," he improvises.

Kyoko holds her hand out to her senpai's manager. "You can just give it to me now. Isn't that great; this way you know I will get it."

Looking embarrassed, Yashiro admits that he actually hasn't written the note yet.

"Oh, then you can just tell me. It saves time and paper."

Yashiro strains his brain for a reason to leave her a note and congratulates himself at his quick thinking. "Of course, I just wanted to let you know that Ren will be leaving for the weekend to attend a RMandy photo-shoot so I wanted to ask if you could call him in the evenings to make sure he is eating properly and taking care of himself right."

Kyoko tilts her head to the left then asks won't he already be there to make sure the actor behaves himself like a professional.

Luckily, Yashiro's glasses cover the panic in his eyes at he wonders why Kyoko can be so utterly clueless and accepting of the stupid excuses Ren gives her but she always sees the flaws in everyone else's lies. He decides to try some honesty instead.

"Well, Ren always listens to you better than me anyway. You always seem to convince him to do what is best for him."

"So you're saying I nag him better? What am I, his mother?"

"God forbid, no!" Yashiro winces as he thinks about Ren's reaction to that statement. He hates being only considered a senpai. Being forced into a parent-child relationship would probably force him off the deep end and Yashiro really doesn't want to be the first victim.

"You do realize that men normally like to listen to suggestions from pretty young women. Ren is no different. Of course he would listen to you more then an older male colleague."

Kyoko misses Yashiro's implied compliment but still promises to call Tsuruga-san over the weekend. The manager lets her know the times for the shoots to end before escaping. Once in the hall, he sighs dramatically as he considers that between these two clueless idiots, he is going to be old and gray long before they figure out their feelings.

He hopes the calls from Kyoko will help snap Ren's horrible mood. In all the time he has known the actor, he has only once seen him this preoccupied and moody for such an extended period of time. Just like when he was struggling to find his own Katsuki, Ren has become an uncomfortable companion. The silent car rides are really starting to bother him. To top it off, Ren's gentlemanly smile and temperament have even slipped a couple times. He actually snapped at a coworker for messing up a line repeatedly on Thursday morning.

Yashiro knows that the issue has something to do with Kyoko but he can't discover what exactly. He has been trying all week to find time to get the two love idiots together but had been wholly unsuccessful. He had even tried enlisting Sawara's help but Kyoko had only been scheduled for LoveMe work Monday afternoon and this evening and Ren was busy both times.

He had actually gone to the LoveMe room hoping to see if anything was available in the next couple of week. A few months ago, Yashiro had noticed that Kyoko and Kotonami-san keep tentative schedules for each other in their lockers. He had planned to sneak a peek in Kotonami-san's locker in hopes of meshing something next week or the week after. He hadn't been expecting Kyoko to actually be in the room. It was just his horrible luck that he had sent Ren home already to pack after he dropped him at the office. Now his charge will just have to deal with telephone calls for the weekend.

Yashiro takes his glasses off and pinches the bridge of his nose while thinking that he really needs a vacation.


	15. Chapter 15

Sawara Takenori sits elbow deep in paperwork despite the clock reading almost seven thirty on a Friday night. His phone rings and he automatically answers it. Instead of the expected voice of his wife demanding when he is coming home, an unknown woman greets him.

"Sawara Takenori?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" he grumbles.

"My name is Aki Shoko. I'm a manager at Akatoko Agency and I represent Fuwa Sho."

Sawara groans as the voice continues.

"My agency recently sent a proposal to your office for one of your talents to review for a part in one of Fuwa's promotional videos. I had received your notice that the offer was declined and I was hoping to see if there would be any way to have the offer reconsidered?"

Now a dull ache in the pit of his stomach starts to grumble because he knows what is coming.

"We feel that Kyoko would be the perfect fit for the main character in the PV and are willing to do whatever it takes to get her to participate."

Sawara sighs. "Unfortunately, Kyoko-san turned down the part because she accepted the lead role in a weekly drama. Her schedule really is quite tight now considering that she is still a high school student."

"We would be willing to work around whatever time issues she would have in order to secure her skills. Would you be willing to pitch the part to her again and see if she changes her mind?"

Thinking back to Mogami-san's adamant refusal to even consider the part previously, Sawara declines the request again before saying good-bye.

* * *

Fresh from her bath and dressed in her pajamas, Kyoko stares at her cell phone trying to decide if she should call Tsuruga-san tonight or wait until tomorrow evening. She finally opens the phone and quickly dials before she changes her mind. Without it ringing, she is directed to his voicemail.

"Good evening, Tsuruga-san. This is Mogami Kyoko. I just wanted to make sure that you arrived safely at your location and that you have eaten some supper. Please be good and don't stay out too late. Remember that you need a good night sleep to go with your meals in order to stay healthy. Have pleasant dreams. Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the beg bugs bite."

It's almost midnight when Ren arrives at his hotel and finally checks his voice mails. He smiles a true smile for the first time all week when he listens to Kyoko's office worker greeting. She always starts her messages the same way but her tone sounds so much softer and more caring by the end of her recording. Looking at the clock, the actor regretfully realizes that it is too late to call her back to wish her good night in return.

* * *

Takarada Lory has been playing his newest love simulation game all night. His eyes are bloodshot, his hands are aching, and his toga is wrinkled, but he is frustratingly no closer to getting a happy ever after for the young girl in the story. Somewhere in the house, the phone rings. A few moments later, Sebastian slides open the door to his study and apologizes for interrupting but that he should probably take this phone call. Setting aside his controller, Lory takes the offered portable phone from his always prepared assistant.

"Takarada here," he states.

"Ah, Lory, you old clothes horse, how have you been?"

"I have been quite well, thank you. And how has my oldest rival been doing?"

Akatoki Norio laughs.

"I was fine, _but_ I have recently developed a problem to which I can not seem to find a solution."

"Hmmmm?" Lory prompts.

"It seems one of my prides has his guitar strings in a knot because he desperately wants something that I can not give him. On the other hand, what he wants is something that you can help me procure."

"Now why would I want to help make one of your talents happier? Doesn't that seem to go against the whole rival business?"

"Well, I could say that I am appealing to your good nature because of my deep seeded desire to bring happiness and joy to the lives of all my employees but you know me too well for that lie to work. Therefore, I think it would make more sense to just be honest. Fuwa Sho wants your gal Kyoko to act in his PV. For some reason, he has gotten it into his normally empty blond head that she is the only person who can properly play the part. Since he is currently my biggest star, I need to keep him happy. Happy musicians means better music and better music means more money for me. So now do you can see why I want you to help me keep Fuwa happy.?"

Lory chuckles before replying with his deep voice. "I understand why you want my help. What I don't understand is why you think I should offer it."

"I could tell you it is because the PV will be a great showcase for your talent's skills. Fuwa has a huge fan base and her participation would only boost her own popularity. I could also remind you that Kyoko's first major exposure to the industry was through one of Fuwa's earlier videos and that it is my understanding that she was even offered the part of Mio in Dark Moon purely based on her performance in the PV. You could almost say that her great start had its birth with Fuwa so perhaps your agency owes Akatoki a debt of gratitude for her current popularity."

Norio pauses. "Unfortunately, I know you too well so I know that none of those reasons would be enough to secure your interest. On the other hand, the PV itself might interest you. Fuwa has written what will most likely be considered his greatest love song ever. The concept for the video centers on a love that transcends time. Kyoko would be playing the part of a shadow destined to wander alone until she finds the one man who can give her back her life through his love. It's being directed by Ogata Hiroaki as a personal favor to one of my agency directors and we both know how emotionally moving his last work with Kyoko turned out. Is that incentive enough to at least consider the offer. Your precious LoveMe girl will be afforded a great chance to learn about love. What do you think?"

"You realize that even if I offer to speak with Kyoko-chan that I can not guarantee that she will take the role. I won't force any parts on my talents."

"Yes, yes, I know that you believe in letting your children be captains of their own vessels of fate but perhaps in this situation you wouldn't mind at least pointing the boat in the better direction? Isn't that what a proper ambassador of love should do? Guide others to the opportunity of Love?"

"If I do this, you will owe me a favor Norio. Are you sure you want to owe me a favor because you know that I will collect in the manner I see fit."

The president of Akatoki Agency pauses to consider the president of LME's term.

"I agree."

"Excellent. With business being done, how about you answer a question for me. If you were a teenage girl who had recently discovered that the incredibly handsome president of the student council had been making decisions for the school based on bribes, would you A. report him to the principal, B. pretend that you did not notice anything and ask him on a date, or C. use the knowledge to blackmail the president into appointing you as his assistant?"

"You need to find a better addiction, Lory," Norio states as he hangs up the phone without answering.

* * *

Sawara and his wife sit in the bleachers of an ice rink watching their daughter preparing for a skating competition. Although he would rather have slept in after getting home so late last night, Sawara is a man of his word. He had promised to preview his daughter's routine even if it meant freezing his butt on a metal seat on top of only having four hours of sleep.

Sawara's company phone rings and his wife gives him a very pinched look as she mutters that he is not available. The talent department manager takes one look at the number on the phone and apologizes to his wife as he stands up to leave the viewing area. For this call, he has to be available.

"Ah, President Takarada. To what do I owe the pleasure of your time on a Saturday morning?"

"Make sure that you apologize to your wife and daughter for me, Sawara, but I need you to contact Kyoko-chan and convince her that she needs to take the Fuwa PV offer."

"Sir, you do realize that Kyoko-san tends to overreact and cause all sorts of problems whenever Fuwa Sho is involved."

Takarada Lory just laughs. "That will just make it all the more interesting, now won't it," he answers before hanging up the phone.

Sawara rubs his stomach and decides the he definitely needs to find some way of getting responsibility for the LoveMe section passed to someone else. Maybe Matsushima could take them. After all, all three members of LoveMe are actresses. It would do him good to get used to their eccentricities since they will ultimately be his responsibility. Sawara revels in this evil idea for a few minutes before setting it aside and preparing to do his job.

He is scrolling down his phone contacts to call Kyoko when his phone rings again. This time it is the Director of the Public Relations Department. His conversation is short and to the point. Youth Advocacy contacted them this morning and asked for Kyoko to participate in one of their public service campaigns. Her counterpart in Sepia Images, Oshiro Yuudai, is also to participate along with a couple other young stars. Because Youth Advocacy is one of President Takarada's favorite charity partners, the public relations department has a standing order to agree to all requests as long as it fits in the talent's schedule and they have signed up for outreach projects.

Pulling out his personal organizer, the manager quickly accesses the schedules for his LoveMe girls. Sawara tells the PR director that Kyoko will need to get off school but that otherwise she should be available. Happy, the director of public relations puts Sawara on hold for a couple seconds then comes back to say that the appearance is scheduled. He promises to text the details directly to him. A few moments later, the message arrives and now Sawara has two reasons to call LoveMe girl number one.

Dialing quickly before another call can arrive to further complicate his life, Sawara is disappointed to reach Kyoko's voicemail instead of a live person. He leaves the actress a message then offers a silent prayer that she answers him quickly before heading back to the land of frozen butts.


	16. Chapter 16

Kyoko drops her school bag on the table and stomps around her bedroom. She just hung up the phone with a very agitated director of the talent division. Her emotions vacillate between joy and anguish. Unfortunately, she ends up with anguish.

"Stupid, Shotaro," she rants. "Why does he have to ruin everything? Why can't he just leave me alone?"

She crouches in the corner of her room over a cardboard box filled with all sorts of odds and ends. Dragging an eerily detailed replica of Fuwa Sho from the box, the actress begins stabbing it with pins as she screeches.

Down in the kitchen, the Okamisan turns to her husband and comments that it's been a while since Kyoko has been so excitable. The stoic man just grunts in reply as he continues preparing for the dinner rush. Through the floor, the older couple continues to hear moans and curses for a time then it becomes strangely quiet again. Looking to the steps, they watch their ward slither and float down the steps in her strange impersonation of a jellyfish.

Despite her deranged state, Kyoko floats over to the sink and washes her hands before coming to stand beside the Taisho. She picks up a knife which works to ground the actress just a bit. With an almost maniacal enthusiasm, she chops vegetables while muttering under her breath about arrogant musicians. As the minutes pass, her chopping slows from a frenzied state to a more relaxed one. The Okamisan clears away the bite-sized portions into storage bowels and replaces them with additional whole vegetable that she just washed.

Smiling at the older woman, Kyoko starts work on the new pile. As her knife moves in time with the gentleman beside her, she starts to talk about the random things that happened to her this week. She seems especially excited about being invited to participate in a charity photo shoot. Enjoying the cheerful rambling, the older man grunts occasionally to show that he is listening.

Kyoko is washing her knife when her telephone begins to vibrate, sending the girl into a shudder. Luckily, her fingers are not near the knife edge at the time so she retains all her fingers. Quickly wiping her hands dry, the actress answers the phone and is surprised when Yuudai greets her.

"Hey, Kyoko-san, sorry to bother you by calling out of the blue but I was wondering if you could help me with something. Sato-san was nice enough to give me your number so I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

When she assures him it is fine, he continues, "you see, I need to attend a promotional shoot for Youth Advocacy on Monday and my manager has baled on me. Before he backed out, he mentioned that you were being invited to participate also so I was wondering if you wanted to be my co-pilot. Well, co-pilot and navigator that is. I've got my license but my worry-wart mom won't let me go out of town by myself. I REALLY don't want to ride the train so I was hoping you could be my second. What do you say?"

"Well, I had actually been planning on taking the train but I guess I could go with you. Wait a minute. Who taught you to drive?"

Thinking it a strange question, Yuudai replies that his mother taught him. With this answer, Kyoko agrees and makes arrangements to meet him first thing on Monday morning. They banter a few more minutes before they end the call. As they hang up, both teenagers are smiling happily.

Kyoko spends the rest of the evening working at the restaurant helping serve customers, bus tables and even gently redirect a couple of older regulars who over-indulged while celebrating. Promptly at 8:30, she excuses herself and races up the steps to her room. She pulls out her phone and quickly dials.

"Good evening," greets her senpai on the third ring.

"Good evening, Tsuruga-san. Did you eat supper yet?"

Ren laughs as he calls to his companion, "Yashiro, you owe me dinner because it was the first thing she asked me."

Returning to his call, he answers, "no, I have not eaten yet but we have ordered dinner and are waiting for it to arrive."

"It better be something healthy," she warns and the older actor assures her that it will be.

"So what did you do today?" Ren asks, hoping to prolong the call now that her worry for his eating habits is covered.

"Oh, I had a make-up test for school and worked at the restaurant. I think I did really well on the test. If I pass, I get to advance to the next class. It's kind of strange being part of the class for entertainers. It sometimes seems more like home study than school but I am still so glad the President gave me the chance to go."

"Did you have fun working at the restaurant?"

"Oh yeah, the Tashio and I had the preparation work done really quickly today for some reason. The vegetables just flew off the cutting board. The Okamisan actually had trouble keeping up with us. It was a mostly fun day."

Ren picks up the term mostly and can't help but pick at it. "Mostly?" he asks.

Kyoko resists answering because she knows that Ren will take the news about Sho almost as badly as she did.

"Mogami-san, what happened?" he prompts.

Kyoko nervously scrunches the fabric of her clothes in her free hand. "Uh, I don't really, that is I just... It wasn't my fault and I don't want you to be mad at me." She sighs.

"If it wasn't your fault, why would I be angry with you?" He steels himself for her answer as a myriad of horrible possibilities march mercilessly through his mind. "What happened, Mogami-san?"

"Sawara-san is making me participate in that vile idiot's PV even though I turned it down."

"He's making you do it?" repeats Ren. This doesn't make any sense. Managers can't force any of the LME talents to participate in a project without their approval. Not even department heads like Sawara can do it. Ren groans. The only person with that much power is the president.

"Sawara-san made it a LoveMe request so it's not like I can refuse."

"You can always refuse, even if it is a LoveMe request." encourages the older actor.

Horrified, Kyoko denies his suggestion, "but then I will get a negative stamp in my LoveMe book."

Ren's thoughts cruise in a dozen directions looking for a solution. Grasping the best of his options, he counters by sliding into teaching mode.

"An actor must always preserve their integrity. A true professional should never take a role to which they can not promise to provide 100% of their ability. Your father told you that you need to love your role to do it well. If you truly feel you can not love the role, for whatever reason, you need to be honest with yourself and the other professionals involved so that no ones time is wasted. If you do not want the role in Fuwa's PV, then I think you need to stand up to for yourself. For your integrity as an actress. If you do that, as your senpai, I would have to reward you for learning your lesson and give you full marks. That would, in essence, wipe out any negative marks you get for refusing the job. Right?"

"You would do that?"

"Absolutely, Mogami-san."

The tension in her neck and shoulders relaxes and she thanks her senpai. She rolls onto her back on her futon and happily kicks her feet in the air as she then tells Ren about the charity offer too. It's her first request for this type of work. Ren congratulates her and tells her that this is a major stepping stone as an actress. She has been singled out from all the other talents as someone who has an impact on the audience. That influence can be used to benefit many worthy causes.

When Ren's dinner arrives, Kyoko makes him promise to get a good night of sleep and wishes him sweet dreams.

"Sweet dreams to you too," he whispers back before hanging up the phone.

"Your face is slipping," teases Yashiro in full fan girl mode. Not caring that his manager sees, the idiot in love just keeps smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

On Monday morning, Kyoko sits with her landlords enjoying her traditional breakfast when a rapping sounds from the entrance to the restaurant. Its almost forty-five minutes before Yuudai had scheduled to pick up the actress so she is somewhat surprised to see him standing at the entrance with a sheepish grin on his handsome face.

"Uh, I know that I am early, but my mom insisted that I needed to come and introduce myself to your family before I can drive you anywhere. She's really worried about me making a good impression and all. She also said that I need to give your parents a chance to scare me into treating you safely or something."

The young actor grips his hands together and stares at the floor, embarrassed by his family's weird ideas.

Kyoko offers him a smile and pulls him into the restaurant.

"They're not my parents, but you can meet my sort-of guardians. I'm sure that they will appreciate that you wanted to make their acquaintance before escorting me into the unknown. They are a wonderful couple."

Kyoko escorts Yuudai into the kitchen and introduces him to the older couple. As expected, the Okamisan smiles at the new young man and the Tashio frowns. Kyoko offers him a seat and hands him a cup of tea before she sits to quickly finish her breakfast. The tea sloshes in his cup as Yuudai nervously answers the older couple's questions about his family and where they are going today. The Okamisan waves off Kyoko's help with the dishes when they finish eating so she scurries upstairs to grab her bag.

While she is gone, Yuudai stands and bows to the couple. He promises to drive safely and to call if they will be late but then promises that he will really try to have Kyoko-san home on time. The older woman pats him on the arm and tells him to have a lovely day. Her husband stands as Kyoko comes down the steps.

"Be safe," is his only reply before walking to the counter to pick up his newspaper and opening it to show that he approves of the situation.

Back in his dark sedan, Yuudai laughs nervously as he puts on his seatbelt and checks his mirrors.

"Well, that was certainly nerve-racking," he comments.

He hands Kyoko a map as well as written directions before starting the car. Kyoko looks at the papers in her hand then at the GPS on the dashboard which is also programmed for their destination. She raises her eyebrow to the driver.

"Don't ask," Yuudai grumbles as the GPS tells him to turn right at the next intersection. "I wasn't kidding when I told you that my mom is a worry-wart. I've found it is just better to go with her demands then suffer the consequences of displeasure."

Yuudai spends the next hour telling Kyoko all about his family and a bit about his childhood. After a particularly harrowing yet funny ending story involving his older brothers, a trash bag parachute and the window of his third story bedroom which was luckily next to the pool, Kyoko comments about how his family sounds wonderful and that she wishes that she could meet them. Grinning, Yuudai promises to take her to visit the next chance they get.

Realizing that he still knows almost nothing about his companion, Yuudai tries to prompt Kyoko to talk about her family. When she resists sharing anything more than that she was raised in Kyoto, he tries another direction.

"So is Mogami Kyoko your real name?" he inquires. She nods but looks puzzled. She is normally introduced as just Kyoko for her jobs. Seeing her expression, Yuudai explains that he heard Tsuruga-san call her Mogami-san. Kyoko stares blankly out the window missing the next thing the driver says. Instead, she is thinking that her senpai really is one of the few people who calls her by her real name. For some reason, this makes her feel happy.

In her mind's eye, a couple brave angel Kyokos are quietly brushing dirt from around the edge of her lodged thought. Every few seconds, they glance warily over their shoulders hoping to avoid any sneak attacks. The mind's eye is glowing softly today so the angels feel at least a little safe but it never pays to let their guard down. Neither angel wants to end up like their dark sisters or as a hostage to their dark whims either.

Kyoko is startled from her thoughts when Yuudai begins laughing uncontrollably. She turns her wide, dewy eyes and gentle smile to him and he suddenly has trouble laughing because he can't seem to catch his breath. As her enchanted look fades, Yuudai finds that he can breath again and so he teases the actress that she hadn't heard a thing that he had been saying.

Blushing, she admits that she really didn't. Forgetting that she is in the car, she tries to stand up and bow to apologize but bangs her head and catches herself with the seatbelt. The car swerves as the driver laughs hysterically and he ends up pulling to the side of the road until he can get control of himself again. When Kyoko slowly morphs info Mio, he only laughs harder. Her grudges swarm out of hiding and swirl about her shoulders but Yuudai just continues to laugh. Faced with his continued good humor and his complete lack of fear of damnation from Mio and the grudges, Kyoko finally recalls her minions and straightens back into the passenger seat with her hands clasped formally in her lap. She calms herself until she is the picture of a proper lady.

"Perhaps we should get going so that we are not late," she nudges.

With one last chuckle, Yuudai signals and pulls back onto the road. His face is still flushed and his stomach muscles hurt slightly from the episode.

"Anyway, Kyoko-san, what I was saying when you wondered off into your own thoughts, was that since I am calling you by your given name, wouldn't it make sense to call me by mine."

"You want me to call you Yuudai-san?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping for just Yuudai."

"Oh, I couldn't do that," she denies.

"Sure you can. I'm telling you to do so. Aya calls my character Ryuu instead of Namada. It isn't fair that you won't call me Yuudai."

Kyoko looks at him like he just said that the world was flat. "That is the dumbest argument I have ever heard."

Yuudai gives her his best pleading eyes and Kyoko giggles. With that one look, she realizes that Oshiro is actually really cute but that his puppy-dog look does not compare to Cain's pouting puss.

She raises her hand in surrender. "Alright, _Yuudai_ it is," she agrees putting extra emphasis on the name.

The driver matches her grin.

"Cool, _Kyoko_."


	18. Chapter 18

Once Kyoko and Yuudai reach the headquarters for Youth Advocacy, they are quickly shown into a large conference room where they meet three other teens who were asked to help with the campaign. Yuudai immediately recognizes and strikes up a conversation with the nineteen year old rookie professional baseball player who he had seen play just a couple weeks ago. Unfortunately, Kyoko does not recognize either of the other participants, a young model and the most recent champion of the national juniors kendo tournament so she decides to stay with Yuudai. She tries to listen to their heated discussion but soon looses interest because she does not follow sports or even really understand beyond the basics of the game. Her mind begins to wander.

"Oi, who told you staring into space with a stupid expression on your face is acceptable for a celebrity."

Ripped from her happy fantasy, Kyoko gapes at the object of her revenge.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the actress accuses.

Fuwa Sho puts his hands on his leather clad hips and answers, "obviously, I am here to do the same thing you are. Only with more style." He casually brushes his blond hair out of his face and smirks at his childhood friend.

Kyoko's grudges surge around her frame as she prepares a scathing retort but Yuudai steps between the two warring parties. With a friendly grin, he interrupts their exchange.

"Your Fuwa Sho, right? I don't normally listen to much music, but I made a point of watching your Prisoner PV when I found out Kyoko was in it. It left quite an impression on me. By the way, my name is Oshiro Yuudai and I am co-staring with Kyoko's in her current drama."

Yuudai's timely intervention gives Kyoko the breathing space to round up her minions and corral them into control. She takes a number of cleansing breaths as the executive officer of Youth Advocacy invites the celebrities to have a seat at the conference table.

For some reason, both the actor and the musician pull out chairs for Kyoko. Startled, she looks at both chairs for a second before sliding into the one Yuudai offered. Fuwa snorts and pulls his chair even farther from the table. He drops noisily into it, slouching with his long legs stretching under the table. With a smile for his co-star, Yuudai sits on the other side of Kyoko and politely turns his attention to the small executive explaining the theme for their newest campaign "Better Choices, Better Doors".

The idea centers around encouraging youth to make choices like staying in school, avoiding drugs, and avoiding issues with the law as a way to open the best doors for their future. Kyoko cringes as she thinks that her participation in the campaign is definitely misleading. It was mostly her own bad choices, and those of the idiot beside her that led to her being where she is today.

Sho shifts in his seat and draws the actress' attention. He winks at her and then rolls his eyes and she realizes that her childhood friend is thinking the same thing. Since he has her attention, the musician decides to keep Kyoko thinking about him. He slips the only two closed buttons on his shirt from their holes and slowly rubs his long fingers down his now exposed stomach. He smirks as Kyoko starts to watch the movement. She blushes as his fingertips brush the top of his jeans and she quickly turns and looks straight ahead.

Sho grins but only for a moment when he overhears Kyoko's two bit drama pal whisper loudly in her ear that Fuwa's abs aren't bad but he isn't near as cute as Kyoko was in her yellow camisole. As Kyoko's ears and neck seep to a more brilliant red, Sho hisses at her.

"What does he mean yellow camisole? What's he doing seeing your underwear? Especially with you in them?"

"Is there a problem?" asks the charity's executive officer as everyone stares at the two idols who were obviously ignoring the meeting.

"No!" they reply simultaneously. "There's no problem."

Sho thinks himself too cool to apologize but Kyoko begs pardon for both of them. Shrugging off the incident as just another example of celebrity diva attitude, the charity head decides to skip the rest of his speech and get right to the photo session.

The teens are directed down the hall to a multi-purpose room that has been transformed for the shoot. Along one side of the room, seven different doors have been built into a false wall. The wall is painted white with random, multicolored, geometric shapes decorating it. Each door opens towards the rest of the room. The doors are all different sizes and colors.

The photographer sizes up each of his subjects and starts barking orders to his assistants. Fuwa and the female model meet muster but everyone else has to have their appearance tweaked to fit the scene. Even Yuudai, whose manager had picked out his outfit, is forced to change shirts.

The photographer starts with individual shots of Fuwa and the model while the others get ready. The shots all involve the celebrity standing in their assigned doorway trying to convey the image the photographer dictates. Both the model and Fuwa fit the young and sexy image he expects from them.

Kyoko exits the restroom looking like the innocent and cute girl next door and her co-star makes a point of complimenting her. Both Yuudai and Kyoko are expected to convince the audience that they are the happy, healthy, story-book kids of the shoot. They both settle into their roles and soon their individual shots are done. As the photographer moves onto the athletic baseball player, Kyoko finds herself once again standing between Sho and Yuudai.

The musician snorts a laugh and tells Kyoko that her outfit really suits a plain girl like her.

Kyoko starts to say "Shut up, Shotaro!" but Fuwa's hands clamp over her mouth before she can utter his real name.

He demands "don't say it, Princess Cindy" but Kyoko covers his mouth before he can get out the P sound. With both hands covering their enemy's mouth, the two glare at each other until Yuudai's laughter draws their attention.

"Did you grow up in Kyoto too, Fuwa?" he gasps.

Both heads shake off the others hands as Fuwa asks why the actor would ask that.

"Because you act like siblings or maybe even junior high idiot lovers"

"We are not sibling and we've never been lovers," they simultaneously deny. Fuwa falls silent as Kyoko adds "I will never have anything to do with him. I wouldn't walk across the room to give him the time of day."

Irked at Kyoko's vehement denial of interest in him, Sho decides to bite back.

"Who needs the time of day from you when I already got your first kiss."

"That was not my first kiss!" she yells.

"Was too!" he answers.

"NOT!"

"WAS!"

"I was the victim of a chocolate siphoning anteater. It was nothing more than an acting exercise. It was not my first kiss!"

"Yeah, like you're that great an actor," Fuwa scoffs.

Kyoko rises to the bait, "I am a good actor and one day I will be great. A better actor than you are a musician."

"Yeah right," he counters. "You can't act except in parts that are custom made for you. Stuff like stiff ladies and high schoolgirls. You aren't good enough to play things outside your regular life."

"I am too."

"No your not. It would be too hard for you."

Completely caught up in the argument, Kyoko looses all sense of propriety as she seethes in anger. "I can use my imagination and play anything!"

"No you can't. Your scared of roles like that."

"I am not!"

"Then prove it," Sho challenges.

"Any time, any place," she answers.

"Great, two weeks from now, my new PV. Do it and prove you're a great actress."

"Fine, I will!"

"Fine!"

The argument winds to a close as both combatants labor to catch their breaths. As they finally return to normal, they realize how deathly quiet the entire room appears. Breaking their staring contest they both look at the rest of the room to find every person present staring with shock at their ridiculous and boisterous argument. Fuwa stands there trying to look unaffected by the scrutiny as Kyoko wails an apology for the disruption as she sinks to the floor in a dogeza.

"Jeeze, stop making a spectacle of yourself," the musician huffs as he pulls her up from the floor. She shrugs off his hand and scurries over to the other side of the room.

With one last glare at Sho, Kyoko sends her pursuit and protection grudges into a holding pattern around her to keep the idiot away from her.

Somehow, they make it through the rest of the shoot without any further incidents but as they are preparing to leave, Sho reminds her of her challenge. He will be expecting a call from her manager soon to set up the shoot. With that comment, Fuwa strolls out of the room to meet Shoko. Shortly after, Kyoko and Yuudai make their own escape. As they leave, the charity director makes a mental note to not include Kyoko-san and Fuwa-san in any live appearances together.

Unlike the ride to the shoot, poor Yuudai is not enjoying the ride home. As he steals glances at the darkly stewing actress, he can't help but wish that he knew how to fix the problem. He tries repeatedly to engage Kyoko in conversation but fails miserably. Finally, he suggests reviewing some of their scenes for next week's episode.

Reluctantly, Kyoko agrees. She starts flatly but by the second scene, she has immersed herself in Aya and the mood lightens. As he drops off his co-star at her home, Yuudai can't help but wonder about Kyoko's response to Fuwa. In his estimation, it's a mystery worth investigating if acting out the part of an abused teen is less depressing then thinking about the talented blond singer.


	19. Chapter 19

Sato motions for Kyoko to meet him as soon as she enters the studio on Tuesday afternoon. Yuudai stands beside the director as well as another man that Kyoko has never met.

"Kyoko-san, Sawara-san told me that you have never participated in any training classes for safe combat. Is this correct?

Kyoko frowns and nods in agreement.

"As I thought. Well, since the next episode will have Aya's first scene of physical abuse from her father, I wanted you to have a chance to work ahead of time with someone who has a lot of experience with safe combat scenes. Oshiro-san will work with you while we are filming on one of the other set."

As the director walks away while barking orders to get the next scene going, Kyoko turns to Yuudai.

"I didn't know that you were really versed in dramatic violence."

The teen shakes his head. "I'm not," he admits. "Sato-san meant the other Oshiro-san," he states as he points his thumb towards the other gentleman.

"Kyoko, allow me to introduce Oshiro Nemi, otherwise known as dad. Dad, this is Kyoko. Be nice to her; she's special."

Giving his father a fierce look, Yuudai leans towards the actress' ear and whispers "believe everything he says about keeping you safe in your scene but nothing else." He winks before retreating to the other set.

Nemi notices that the young actress takes a moment to watch his son head to work before she turns and formally greets him. He waves it off and jumps right into talking about the upcoming scene.

The stunt man pulls some papers from a folder and spreads it out for her to see. He explains that it is an abstraction for the scene. If breaks down all the elements in the physical interaction into individual steps. First, he tells her all the things she will need to do then he physically shows her in minute detail each step she will take. Nemi removes a piece of chalk from his back pocket and places some X's on the floor. He explains that she should use the forms as hard marks. She needs to make sure that her hands, head and body are positioned exactly right so that the blows that Hiro throws towards her will not do damage.

Nemi then stresses that even though Hiro is the one throwing all the strikes, it is still her responsibility to help maintain both their safety. Yuudai's father then has Kyoko complete some stretches to make sure she is limber then he begins walking her through the outlined scene. He shows her how to react when Aya's father strikes her across the face so that it looks like a full force blow when it in fact barely brushes her cheek. The strike is to knock Aya to the ground and then her father will kick at her torso and legs as he rants about her lying.

After forty minutes, Kyoko aches though she hasn't taken a single true blow. Her exacting trainer gives her a break until her co-star arrives to work the scene with her also. Nemi hands her a water and then launches into a tail about her new friend from when he was a child.

"I told you not to believe him," interrupts the subject of the story as he drops into the folding chair beside his co-star. He warns them that Kikuchi-san and Sato-san are heading this way.

Steeling her nerves, Kyoko prepares to repeat the scene again. Twenty minutes of rehearsal later, Sato finally appears happy with the results. After a ten minute break to get into costume and make-up, Kyoko heads back onto the set as Aya.

Aya's father hangs up the phone with a pinched expression which continues to darken as he sits at the table in silence. The telephone conversation with Ryuu explaining about Aya forgetting her English book at his house will be dubbed into the shot later.

_Aya_ arrives home with her school bag and her father asks her how the library was. The teenager looks at her father suspiciously as she says that she finished her homework fine but avoids mentioning the library. Her father pushes the issues and she finally mentions that nothing out of the ordinary happened. She just went to the library as normal.

"And since when has the library moved to some boy's house?" he snaps.

_Aya_ freezes and a look of panic crosses her features as she looks longingly towards the steps. Her father stands between her and a safe escape. Her shoulders droop slightly and she takes a deep breath as she resigns herself to the inevitable. She admits to the lie hoping to lesson the approaching blow but it is the wrong approach this time. Her father's hand lashes out and strikes her to the ground as he begins ranting.

Sato calls a cut and they start the scene again from the point where _Aya_ admits her guilt. As soon as the strike hits her face, another cut is called and this time the make-up artist steps forward to add the mark from the blow. The action starts again and is repeated four more times until the director is finally satisfied.

The scene ends with Hiro's character storming out of the house leaving a crumpled teenager in his wake. Badly beaten,_ Aya_ creeps up the steps to the relative safety of her bedroom. Sato shifts taping to the set for Aya'a bedroom. Once there, _Aya_ cries to her older brother, venting her frustrations as Matsuo, watches from a corner of the room with a heart-breaking expression on his face. He moves to the side of the bed as if to comfort his sister but can only watch, powerless to help.

When the scene ends, Sato compliments Matsuo on his performance. He had been impressed with the intensity of the emotions conveyed. Matsuo thanks the director but looks to the hiccuping girl raising from the bed. He appreciates the praise but finds himself a bit concerned at the same time. He felt that he was caught up in the moment and almost forced to feel the way he did. Matsuo glances across the set at Kijima and Yuudai and is actually thankful to not have as many scenes as they do with Kyoko-san. He's not sure he could keep his head above the tide of her acting. Unconsciously, he takes a step back and off the set before quickly retreating to the dressing room.


	20. Chapter 20

Sawara contemplates purchasing some heavily tinted sunglasses as he sits across from all three LoveMe girls in his cluttered office. The brilliantly uniformed trio has just completed an appearance on a variety show as the Hear, See and Say No Evil Monkeys as a LoveMe job for one of Sawara's fledgling shows. They had actually done a really good job. The audience had loved when the cute girls with silly monkey ears and tails had bopped the guests and hosts in the head with large padded mallets any time someone said, saw or heard something considered naughty. Of course, if someone said something 'evil', of course someone else heard it. Needless to say, the monkey eared girls spent a lot of time using their soft hammers because the hosts made a point of bringing up every rude topic they could.

The girls were such a hit that a number of the audience were heard wishing they would bop them with their mallets since they were obviously thinking naughty thoughts about the mock monkeys.

Both Amamiya and Kotonami had been horrified at the job but Kyoko had loved it. After all, she spends almost every Friday dressed as a goofy male chicken. How could dressing in an attractive dress with cute animal ears and a silly tail compare. In fact, Kyoko had been kind of disappointed that she was not allowed to take the ears and tail home but the hosts had explained that each week there would be different celebrities to play the monkeys so they needed to keep them for next time. To assuage Kyoko's disappointment, Moko had bought her ice cream on the way back to the LME building. Kyoko was just finishing her triple scoop strawberry waffle cone when Sawara called them into his office.

"I just need to confirm some things before you can go home today," he explains.

"I have received three offers for you to consider, Kotonami-san," he states as he hands her three folders. "The first two are for commercials and they would both fit into your current schedule with little problem. The third is a movie offer which will begin filming around the time your current project ends. You are one of two actresses being offered the part and you will need to prove your compatibility for the role to the director in order to receive the formal offer."

Moko flips quickly through the third offer as Sawara hands a single folder to Amamiya. As the talent director describes the third LoveMe member's drama offer as the best friend to the main character which will be played by Kawagoe Machika, Moko closes her script. Both LoveMe actresses wear identical expressions of horror. Ignoring the girls' obvious displeasure, Sawara passes the last pink clad member a single piece of paper. On it is a date and time, two weeks from the next Sunday as well as an address.

Sawara looks at Kyoko and begs her to promise to behave. She nods her head and promises to do her best. "That's what I am afraid of" the manager thinks as he watches the girls exit the room.

Distracted by their newest offers, the girls barely say goodbye as they head in three different directions. Amamiya heads to the front of the building to meet her manager. Moko moves towards the back entrance because she has an evening shoot for her current project. Without a firm destination, Kyoko just meanders through the halls of LME. She had originally been scheduled to do LoveMe work until six tonight so she is expected to be here for another half hour in case any requests arise.

After finding the LoveMe lounge empty, Ren wanders back towards the steps to return to the little cubicle that Yashiro maintains in the acting section. He contemplates that his manager must be loosing his edge. The actor is sure that Yashiro manufactured the need to stop by the office after his last shoot this afternoon in hopes of forcing a meeting with Kyoko. Ren finds himself disappointed that Yashiro's radar is obviously off course. Pushing the door to the stairwell open, he is startled to see the object of his affection pulling on the door. Their combined force slams the door open. Kyoko stumbles. Startled, Ren voices the first thing that pops into his head.

"So where did Yashiro install the GPS on you?"

"Eh?" the actress inquires, not understanding the comment.

Ren catches his stupid expression and rubs his hand over his face.

"Never mind, my mind is just a bit flaky this evening."

Kyoko stares at him as he steps into the stairwell and offers her a friendly smile. Her eyes narrow and she puts her hands on her hip.

"Your mind is flaky? Have you been skipping meals again? Not eating and sleeping properly can make your brain fuzzy."

Ren raises his hand in surrender. If he is honest, he truly is exhausted and edgy. He feels like it has been ages since they shared their Sunday together. "I admit it; I have not had supper yet this evening. Perhaps you would like to join me and make sure that I eat properly?"

"Thank you so much for the invitation, but I promised the Okamisan that I would be home for supper tonight. The Taisho is trying a few new recipes at the Daramayu tonight so I wanted to make sure to get home to try them. I'm really sorry."

"Your eating at the restaurant tonight? Will it be nutritious?"

Kyoko gives Ren an annoyed expression. "Of course it will be healthy. Taisho always prepares wholesome fare."

Ren tries one more time, lobbing an obvious pitch for an invitation to join her at the restaurant. "Is it healthy food like I should be eating?"

Amazingly enough, Kyoko actually connects with his set up but still falls short of an invitation. "Of course it is healthy food like you should be eating. You should eat Taisho's food. Then you would understand how great it is."

Deciding to give up trying to extract an even half-hearted invite, Ren states, "okay. How about I give you a ride home and we enjoy it together?"

Kyoko tilts her head to the side and then grins. "Why didn't I think of that. What a great idea!"

The actress looks at her watch and explains that she needs to hang around for another fifteen minutes and then she can leave. Ren agrees to meet her in the LoveMe lounge in ten minutes after taking care of his last bit of business. Kyoko nods and exits the stairwell. After she leaves, Ren races up the stairs, three at a time, in order to reach the actor's division and dispose of his manager. When he reaches the office, he scans the desks but does not see Yashiro. Matsushima notices the number one actor in Japan standing in the doorway and informs him that his manager went home almost a half hour ago. Ren thanks him and heads back to his supper date with no one to warn him that his face has slipped again.

As Ren approaches the Daramayu he suddenly slows his long strides as a knot forms in his stomach. He's never been inside Kyoko's home before now. Even though he has seen the couple who takes care of her, this will be the first time he will meet them formally. A few steps from the entrance, he freezes.

Kyoko turns to her senpai and notices him a few steps behind her. "Tsuruga-san?" she asks. "Is something wrong?"

Her hands reach out and take his arm. He starts at the touch but quickly lays his right hand over hers when Kyoko begins to remove her hands. He takes a breath to calm his nerves and smiles gently for her.

"I'm okay now. He adds with a silly grin, "I just needed a minute to prepare for facing the healthy food."

"Hah," retorts Kyoko as she gently pulls Ren into the restaurant.

As the pair enter the Daramayu, the Okamisan greets them with a smile. Kyoko looks about the busy restaurant but notices that none of the available tables will work for Ren. They are all too out in the open.

She murmurs to the Okamisan that they will just go into the kitchen to eat and proceeds to drag the tall actor with her into the back. The Tashio suspiciously watches them with a harsh expression on his face. Concerned that her husband's reaction is not his expected frown, his wife asks him what is wrong.

"She didn't introduce her guest," he grumbles. "He must be suspicious."

"But, I think he is one of the young men in the posters on Kyoko's wall," mutters his wife.

"He's still suspicious."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the suspicious young man finds himself shoved into a wooden chair around a scarred wooden table while Kyoko bustles about the kitchen. She prepares a tea set with water from one of the three kettles on warmers. She refills the pot she empties. When she places it back on the burner, she presses a button and the burner heats to high until the water boils then the burner automatically drops to a simmering temperature. Kyoko then pops her head out the kitchen door and asks if they can have two specials.

Just a few minutes after Kyoko makes the request the Okamisan bustles back into the kitchen with their meals. The Taisho hadn't waited for her to request the food but had begun preparing it as soon as Kyoko pulled her guest into the kitchen. As the older woman sets the plates on the table, Kyoko apologizes.

"I am so sorry, Okamisan. It was very impolite of me not to introduce my companion when we first arrived, but it might have caused some issues in the dining room."

Ren stands and bows as Kyoko formally introduces him as her senpai. Getting a better look at the actor, the older woman grins back and replies, "Oh, you _are_ the one in the poster on Kyoko's wall. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The older woman leaves the kitchen to return to work and Ren grins evilly at his faintly blushing kohai.

"So, you have a poster of me in your bedroom?"

Kyoko just ignores the teasing and stabs her food with her chopsticks. Although she does not reply, Ren enjoys the red blush on her cheeks. He wonders idly if he can make it reach her ears and neck. Squashing the evil desire, he instead concentrates on his dinner which is good but a bit spicier than he normally prefers.

Kyoko notices Ren picking at his food and eating more rice than the spiced meat and vegetables. "Don't you like it?" she inquires.

Ren admits that he prefers food with a little less taste but that it is still good. Kyoko stores the knowledge away for future reference. To distract the actress from his food, Ren asks about her day and Kyoko describes the silly monkey girl she played as well as providing an update on school. Kyoko then gives him an update on her drama. When Ren inquires about the charity shoot, Kyoko just replies that she was glad when it was done and that she did not seem like a good fit for the image they were trying to portray.

They have both finished their meals and Kyoko has started washing dishes for the restaurant when Ren finally asks about the subject that has been worrying him for days.

"So did you talk to Sawara-san about declining Fuwa's PV?"

Kyoko freezes and drops a glass onto the floor where it shatters. She turns like a robot with her eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. Ren jumps at her extreme reaction and rushes to her side. She begins blubbering about stupid photo-shoots, being tricked, and that it is her divine punishment for arrogance. Not understanding but already realizing what her ridiculous reaction means, he sighs. He pats her gently on the shoulder.

"So when are you scheduled to shoot the stupid thing?" he asks.

Expecting to be laid out on the chopping block and skinned alive, Kyoko allows her senpai to gently direct her back to the table and is surprised when he does not even verbally attack her about the issue. Instead, he turns back to the shattered glass and begins cleaning up the pieces.

Using the time to get his own rioting emotions in control, the actor finishes by wiping the floor with a wet rag to ensure that no small pieces remain. He then turns back to the actress and again asks for the details of the shoot. After a number of prompts, Ren finally extracts the entire story from the teen. She is pacing around the room in an agitated state as she relates the events.

Even though his heart aches a bit at the way she always seems to come back under the influence of the damn musician, Ren reminds himself that he is the one she is sharing her feelings and time with outside of work. She may be working with Sho soon but she is sharing herself with him, not the spoiled brat. This thought helps appease his green-eyed monster just a bit.

When Kyoko ends her explanation, she turns worried eyes towards the man whose opinion matters so much to her. Unable to resist her apprehensive yet hopeful face, Ren reaches out and hugs her. Kyoko is stiff for a moment before she relaxes against his chest, thinking once again that Tsuruga-san really does have magic in him to be able to make her feel so much better.

After a few moments in the hug, Kyoko reluctantly steps back from her senpai and smiles at him. Realizing that he needs to leave before he does anything to damage their peace, Ren thanks her for the meal before admitting that he should get going. He waves off Kyoko's offer to walk him to his car and tells her that he would then need to walk her back to the restaurant and it would start a whole cycle that they would never escape. It makes her laugh. With his own eyes alight with amusement, he leans over and kisses her softly on the forehead before wishing her a good night and turning to leave.

Startled by the unexpected kiss, Kyoko doesn't even notice Ren's hasty retreat. In her minds eye, alarms are sounding and grudges swirl amid a maelstrom of small rock and loose dirt as her concentration rushes back to the stupid thought still lodged in place beside the grudge conference table.

In his car, Ren rests his head on his steering wheel as a blush paints his cheeks. Running his hand through his hair, he moans. "I have got to stop spending time together with just the two of us alone," he thinks. He realizes that it's worse than Yashiro said. It isn't just his face slipping now. Now its his whole body.

* * *

**Author note:** Just a warning, I will be without internet until Friday so unless I drag my lazy self to the library, I will not be able to update until then. I am sorry for the delay but think of it this way, I should have a couple chapters written and edited to post at once when I am back. Have a safe week - Me


	21. Chapter 21

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan," greets Kijima as he drops into the folding chair beside the young actress. The handsome man reaches out and lightly runs his finger across the worried furrow on her forehead. "You seem really upset about something. Can I help?"

"I don't think so," she answers hesitantly.

Kijima slouches in the seat. "Aw, come on, try me. I may not be the brightest guy out there but I'm not a dummy. Does it have to do with work?"

Kyoko looks down at the ground and says no.

Kijima leans over and bumps his shoulder against hers. The older actor then encourages her again just to tell him. He promises that she will feel better if she talks about it.

Kyoko's fingers press against her forehead lightly and she sighs. "It's about kissing," she mumbles.

"Kissing?"

Kijima grins and exclaims that kissing is one of his fortes so he can definitely help her with this problem. Kyoko looks up hopefully for a moment but then wilts.

"Are you worried about the kissing scene for the next episode?" prompts the older actor thinking that Kyoko might be nervous since she hasn't been in a romantic role previously.

"Well, not that is, it's just that..." she stutters.

"Look, Kyoko-chan. There is nothing to kissing. Its just a fun way of sharing yourself with others. As an actress you'll end up exchanging a lot of kisses. Don't think so much about it and just enjoy them. See, like this," he adds as he quickly reaches over and runs his hand around her head and moves his face in line with hers. The older man gently presses his lips against Kyoko's unsuspecting lips. Startled, she gasps and Kijima flicks his tongue against the inner edge of her lips as his hand tangles deeper in her hair. He pulls back with a cocky grin on his face and then gently touches the tip of her nose.

"See, nothing to it," he states as he stands and meanders away onto the set. In his wake, he leaves a young actress with an even deeper furrow on her brow.


	22. Chapter 22

"Cut!" calls director Sato for the tenth time that afternoon and the technical staff cringe. Sato walks across the set to where Kyoko and Kijima stand. The director looks at his watch and then orders everyone to take a ten minute break. He motions his two actors to follow him off the set. Entering a small meeting room, he directs them to sit at the table.

"All right. I need to know what is wrong with this scene that's keeping you both from giving the performances that I know you are capable of."

Kijima looks apologetic and says "I feel like I'm forcing my way through the dialog, sir. I'm sorry."

Kyoko jumps up and bows in apology. "I'm so sorry. It's not Kijima-san's fault. It's mine. I can't relax in the scene."

"I can tell, Kyoko-san," states Sato. "You start the scene fine but when Kijima-san starts to touch you, you stiffen like a robot. It's like you completely loose your focus and character. Are you having problems with the physical contact? Are you uncomfortable with Kijima-san or is it the scene?"

Kyoko sits back in her seat and folds her hands in her lap. "It's not that I have a problem with the physical contact. It's more that I am having problems keeping Aya in my head when Ko approaches her."

Sato sighs. "Look, Kyoko-san. I realize that you are not experienced with on screen romance but you just need to relax more. Let the scene flow naturally just like you would with any other scene. You just need to trust Kijima-san. Just like Kikuchi-san didn't hurt you, Kijima-san isn't going to do anything to hurt you."

The actress' shoulders slump and she raises frustrated eyes. "That's the problem. I can trust Kijima-san. I know that he is just following the script and that he won't do anything beyond that. The problem is that Aya can't trust Ko."

"Aya doesn't trust Ko?" ask Sato in disbelief.

Kyoko nods.

"Why ever not?"

"Well, Ko hates her and so every time he touches Aya, it makes her stiffen. She's waiting for the blow to come, like with her father."

Sato sighs in relief then smiles. The director had feared that the issues in the scene were because Kyoko couldn't let Kijima touch her and it was forcing her out of character. He asks Kyoko to test his theory then. He asks her to let Kijima-san run his hands through her hair. Kyoko agrees and Kijima raises his hand and gently weaves it into short tresses. Kyoko just continues to look at Sato without a response. This proves to the director that the actress really doesn't have an issue with being touched so he tells Kijima-san that he can go have a break for a few minute.

After the actor exits the room, Sato leans forward in his chair and pats Kyoko's head as if she was a small child.

"You do such a good job immersing yourself in your role that sometimes I forget how new you are. The problem that you are having with the scene is actually simple to fix. You are letting your knowledge as Kyoko seep into Aya's emotions. Normally it works the other way. An actor will often use the emotions they experience in real life to flow into the character to help give them flesh and thought."

"Up to this point, I have seen you living as Aya in your emotions but you still remember the lines that Kyoko has memorized. You have done a great job of being the role but still maintaining your professionalism. You have made a point of learning all the intricacies of the storyline and characters. Unfortunately, because Kyoko knows that Ko is only acting affectionate towards Aya as a way of exacting revenge, you are giving Aya that knowledge. What you need to do is cut off that information from the part. No matter how you personally feel or think about the character, Ko, you need to let Aya feel only what she should feel for him. She trusts him because she has been seeing him as a substitute for her brother."

"Do you think you can do that?"

Hesitantly, Kyoko nods her head.

"Just concentrate on the scene of the moment, not the future when Aya discovers Ko's deceit. Why don't you take a couple minutes to think about this and then meet us back on the set in five minutes."

Sato stands and leaves the teen in the room. She considers his advice of walling off her knowledge of the hurt that is going to happen to Aya. With a smile, she decides that she can do it. She can lock Kyoko, the girl who has been hurt before by an evil man, away from the emotions of Aya. After all, she was able to lock away her feelings of hatred and revenge while acting as the angel in Sho's PV. If she can do that in the face of the enemy, she can definitely do it now.

Feeling empowered, Kyoko resolutely exits the office and heads back to the set.

Rejoining Kijima, the teen offers him a quiet apology for the delay and promises to do a better job this time. The older man smiles happily at her cute expression of determination and winks as he tells her that he knows she'll do better this time. Kyoko sits on the couch on the set for the Namada residence and Kijima heads towards the exit to the right which represents the younger brother's bedroom.

The director calls for places and starts the scene once again.

_Ko_ calls from outside of the room, "I'm sorry that you missed Ryuu today. He doesn't get back from school for another forty minutes. If you want to stick around, I can make sure that you get supper."

After a pause, the older Namada continues. "Ah, here it is."

He enters the living area and hands _Aya_ a school book. She takes the book gingerly and holds it against her chest.

"Thank you for finding it. I should get going now."

_Aya_ gives _Ko_ a small but beautiful smile as she turns down the invitation for dinner. She stands and steps towards the exit. _Ko_ reaches out and gently catches her free hand. The soft restraint turns her slightly as _Ko_ again asks her to stay, even if just for a little while. _Aya_ shakes her head reluctantly and explains that she needs to go study.

"All you do is study, Aya-san. Don't you realize that there is so much more to life than school? You dedicate so much of your life to your books that you don't have time for anything... or anyone else."

Startled, _Aya_ looks up at _Ko_ with a wistful expression. Slowly, _Ko_ raises his free hand and runs it into _Aya_'s hair. Caught in the sudden desire to be touched gently, she leans into his hand and closes her eyes. It has been too long since anyone has offered this kind of comfort. A single tear escapes and trails down her cheek.

Captivated, Sato does not call cut when the pair meander off the script. Instead, he watches, captivated by the emotions that play across the couple's faces. The purpose of the scene is to plant the seed of _Ko_'s romantic interest in _Aya_ and that she leaves behind her book so that she needs to return for it. After the disastrous shooting earlier, the director is intrigued by the change.

"Big Brother," _Aya_ whispers her voice full of longing and lost hopes.

_Ko_ stiffens with a look of disgust in his eyes but he quickly schools the dark expression. His grip tightens on _Aya_'s wrist and she gasps. The teen's eyes fly open to meet _Ko_'s smoldering glance.

"I'm not your brother," he firmly states as he pulls her against him and lowers his head to possessively kiss her. It's not the gentle kiss from the original script. _Aya_ drops the textbook from her hand and brings her small hand to rest on his chest. With surprising strength, she pushes the older man away. _Ko_ releases her hand and she flees from the house. _Ko_ squats and picks up the forgotten textbook. Back on script, he chuckles slightly with an arrogant smirk on his face. He taps the book against his other hand.

"You'll be back," _Ko_ simply states.

The action stops and Sato calls a cut.

"We'll go with that one," he decides as he reconciles the scene with the story in his head. Excited by the birth of the new image he barks, "in fact, get me Matsuo-san. I want to get some film of his hand in Kyoko-san's hair just like Kijima-san did."

As the staff scurry to follow his orders, the director pauses in thought. Sato Isas has always considered Kijima Hidehito an average actor who knew how to properly exploit his good looks and natural charm. After seeing the last scene, he is thinking that he needs to reassess this opinion. A shiver runs down his spine and this time he knows it is from excitement, an excitement born from watching the true birth of an actor as he rises to the challenge to avoid being drown in the shadow of a greater talent. Sato's eyes search out the young actress who forced such an incredible act from a veteran actor. Goosebumps rise on his arms as he contemplates the incredible gem his nephew dropped in his lap. With a grin, he decides he will need to thank him properly, the sooner the better.

* * *

**So, I drug my lazy butt to the library so I can give you 2 chaps tonight... Let's see how lazy I am the rest of the week or see you Friday. - ME**


	23. Chapter 23

Dropping exhausted into a folding chair, Kyoko breathes a sigh of relief. She has spent most of the day as Aya's younger selves doing short reflective scenes with Matsuo, Kikuchi and Nakajima. The scenes would be interspersed into a number of upcoming episodes and Dircetor Sato was happy to be ahead of schedule despite the time issues at the beginning of the project.

"Hey, Kyoko," greets Yuudai as he too drops into a seat.

"Oh, Yuudai, are you filming flashbacks today too?" she asks as she notices his baseball uniform.

The teen grins. "Nope, I just came from a celebrity game helping to raise money for West Side Outreach. I don't have any shooting today so I was just stopping to see if you might be free this afternoon."

Kyoko tilts her head slightly as she considers. "I have to be at LME this afternoon for LoveMe work but I am free in the evening."

"Cool, so would you like to have lunch with me and then maybe I could take you to visit my home. You said that you wanted to meet my family and my brothers are coming over this evening. I could hang around LME and wait for you to finish your work. Would that be okay?

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to have to hang around waiting for me, especially not all afternoon."

When the teen assures the actress that he has script work that he can study while he waits, Kyoko agrees but only if Yuudai will eat at L.A. Hearts at the LME office building. That way she will be able to be available for any LoveMe requests that arise during lunch time. Happy to have the chance to enjoy a lunch date with his co-star, Yuudai readily agrees.

* * *

"You have about fifty minutes before we need to leave for your photo-shoot, Ren," reminds Yashiro as they approach the LME lobby after entering from the employee entrance. "I'll meet you back here in forty-five minutes. Make sure that you grab some lunch or Kyoko-chan will skin me alive. Okay?"

Ren just nods to his manager as he strides quickly off towards the LoveMe section. If he's lucky, he can try to catch Kyoko for a late lunch since Yashiro had mentioned that the young actress would be around the office this afternoon after filming this morning. The actor fleetingly wonders how his manager always seems to know his sweetie's schedule and if it is possible that he has not only a GPS but also a bug of some sort installed on the actress.

Grinning to himself not only at his fanciful thought but also at the prospect of seeing Kyoko in a place where he feels he can control himself well, Ren approaches the LoveMe door. He knocks softly then opens it slowly. At the table and dressed in her pink uniform, Kotonami Kanae sits rehearsing a dialog for her current project. Looking up at the distraction, Kanae snaps that unless he needs something from the LoveMe section that he should wonder elsewhere because no one else was around.

Giving the irritated actress his gentlemanly smile, Ren apologizes for interrupting her. He backs out of the room and decides to see if he can find his target on his way to pick up some lunch. He briskly strolls through the halls keeping his eyes pealed for his hiding target.

Meanwhile, his target sits enjoying her lunch as she listens to Yuudai relate yet another bizarre tale from his childhood. In this tale, he and his siblings pretended to kidnap their oldest cousin during a family gathering at their grandfather's home. The older cousin had been almost twenty and so humored his many younger cousins who were all under ten years old. Unfortunately, he did not find it humorous when he discovered himself expertly tied and held for ransom in an old shed. Worse still, his family came to see the captive and take photos of the hostage but then laughingly refused to pay the ransom or even untie him.

Kyoko laughs joyously at the hilarious story.

As Ren turns the corner to enter the cafe, he hears Kyoko's mirthful sounds and heads towards it. Across the room, he sees her reach out and casually lay her hand on her lunch companion's arm. As clear as a bell and as sharp as a knife right into his gut, he hears her speak.

"Yuudai, your family really does sound hilarious. I really can't wait to meet them tonight."

Ren freezes as his brain tries to process everything at once. Without speaking to Kyoko, he spins on his heel and retreats. Although he appears calm, his mind is stuck like a badly scratched compact disc.

"Meet family, can't wait, meet family, sounds hilarious, meet family, can't wait," swirls repeatedly in his thoughts as he forcefully slams open the door to the stairwell. Sinking onto the fourth step, Ren rests his head in his hands.

"How did this happen? Why is she with Oshiro-san? Is it a date?" The awful questions won't stop tumbling in his mind. Suddenly, he stands and yells aloud, "Yuudai!"

Horrified, the actor drops back to the step as he realizes that Kyoko felt comfortable not only touching her co-star but also calling him by his given name. Without honorifics. Ren moans and grabs his head again. Rage bubbles inside him as he rants against how unfair it is. He's known her for almost two years, even more if one considers his time as 'Corn', watched her growing, maturing as an actress and as a woman. Suddenly, Yashiro's forgotten warning about how quickly Kyoko would transform into a beautiful woman comes back to haunt him. Ren's anger crushes beneath a wave of despair.

"I have to fix this," he swears suddenly standing up only to sit back down yet again as he realizes that he has no idea how to fix it. He racks his mind for solutions but can not think of a single idea that does not involve bodily harm to Kyoko's co-star and somehow he doubts that will endear him to his lady love.

He decides that he needs help. First, he thinks of his manager but all he can imagine him saying is "I told you so". Next, he considers President Takarada but quickly nixes the idea. Any suggestion that he would make would be sure to cause more problems than solutions. On top of that, the president might not be too happy with his right now given how he circumvented his last attempt at moving along Ren and Kyoko's relationship. Ren actually toys with the idea of desperately calling his parents but squashes the idea quickly. Just like the President, that would just open even worse issues. What he needs is someone he trusts who can help him with the love issue but who else does he trust? Other than Kyoko, Yashiro, and Lory, who can he trust? Who can he trust about love?

Suddenly, the light dawns and Ren jump up again. The Chicken. The Chicken can help. It helped him realize he was in love and perhaps it can help now. His shoulders slump though when he realizes that the chicken is only around on Fridays at TBM. He then smacks himself on the forehead and calls himself an idiot. The chicken might not be available but the person in the chicken suit certainly is. With hope sprouting in his heart, Ren runs up the steps as he rushes to the LoveMe room.

Slamming into the LoveMe room without even thinking of knocking, Ren startles Kanae so badly that she jumps from her chair. Her script flies across the table and her chair clatters to the ground.

"What?" she yells as she stares at the slightly winded actor who is staring at her once more as if she holds his salvation from an unspeakable horror.

"I need the chicken!" Ren exclaims.

First, Kanae wonders why Ren would be searching for his lunch here. Then, her eyes grow big as saucers as she realizes that he isn't looking for chicken but for THE CHICKEN.

"The Chicken is not in right now," she states warily.

The briefest smile twitches on Ren's lips. "I know that the chicken is not around, but I was kind of hoping to talk to it any way. Well, talk to you. You've been so helpful in the past and well, I need your advice again. You're the only one I can count on to help me fix this problem."

Moko is about to deny that she is the chicken when she remembers Kyoko's adamant desire to keep her part as the chicken a secret, especially from Tsuruga. Fearing Kyoko's freezing, gripping, grudge retribution, Kanae decides it is better to help the actor before her than anger her scary best friend. Also, having the main enemy owe you a favor and sharing their secrets can only help secure her position as the number one in Kyoko's life. She walks to the door and flips the dead bolt that is normally only used if one of the LoveMe girls is changing clothes in the room. She sighs than asks what she can do to help him.

Tension eased at her apparent concern, Ren slumps into the ugly couch and dives right into his predicament. He explains that Mogami-san is having lunch with her co-star and he is not even a part of LME so he can only be at their office because of her.

Moko is reminded of the last time Tsuruga over reacted to Kyoko eating dinner with someone. Exasperated at his seeming overreaction, she questions that he is sure that they were together. When the actor admits to seeing them himself, she puts her hands on her hips and states that just because they are eating together does not make them on a date. She reminds him that she eats with Kyoko-san all the time and so does he and his manager and they are not dates.

"But she was touching him and she called him Yuudai. His given name. Without honorifics," stressed Ren.

Thinking of all the times Kyoko has attempted to tackle her in excitement, Kanae comments that she is already a physical person who does not seem to have issues touching for issues not related to romantic love.

"But she called him Yuudai," he repeats.

"So? They are co-stars."

"She never called her other co-stars by their given names. In fact, your her best friend right."

"Of course," replies the young actress arrogantly with a look of superiority.

Ren stares at her for a moment as he realizes that Kotonami-san has not understood how dire the situation is now.

Frowning, he points out "Mogami-san uses honorifics even with your name and you're her best friend. Doesn't she call you Moko-san? Even though it's a nickname, she still uses honorifics."

Kanae now stares at Ren as the light bulb in her mind finally shimmers in brilliant despair. In her own mind, a litany of how she has been usurped repeats. Suddenly, she doesn't care about helping Ren to avoid Kyoko's wrath. Now she has to help him in order to secure her own position in her best friend's life and ensure that her greatest rival does not escape their evil curse before her.

Determined, she resolves to fix the issue right away. Unfortunately, neither conspirator can find a ready answer to the problem. Their thoughts are interrupted by insistent knocking at the LoveMe door. Kanae flings open the door to expose Ren's flustered manager.

"Have you seen Tsuruga-san?" he inquires of the beautiful raven haired woman who just steps back to reveal Ren still sitting on the couch. Yashiro scolds his charge because he did not meet him in time and that if they do not get moving that he will be late. Ren just glances at his manager and continues to sit.

"Ren?" prompts Yashiro, concerned that his charge did not automatically leave to ensure his reputation for punctuality.

Moko rips open her locker and pulls out a scrap of paper and a fuzzy pink LoveMe pen. She scribbles something on it and stomps over to the frozen actor. She shoves the paper into his hand.

"Mo, take this and call me later. We will discuss ideas and I will see what I can find out this afternoon. Maybe it doesn't mean anything."

When the older actor still seems torn about going, the actress sighs and adds, "listen to the chicken. Get out of here. I will try to find out all that I can. Call me this evening. Maybe by then, I will have a solution."

Ren looks hopeful for a moment then centers his thoughts. Persona back in place, the actor exits the lounge but turns before closing the door and thanks Kotonomi-san. She waves his thanks off as she plans what to do next about the issue. She grimaces at the thought of aiding Tsuruga-san in wooing her friend away from the usurper but realizes that it is better to face the devil you know then the devil you do not know.


	24. Chapter 24

"You really don't need to help with this work, Yuudai," the slightly flustered LoveMe girl explains for the third time today. The handsome teen smiles at his cute co-star and again assures her that he is having fun spending time with her. For some reason, his answer makes Kyoko blush but she quickly focuses back on task. Absorbed in their work, the couple is oblivious to the stares the pair draws in the hallways. It isn't everyday that a well known teen actor from a famous family can be seen wearing a dirt stained baseball uniform and lugging a huge box of Halloween decorations as he follows the pink clad LoveMe number one girl as she expertly slaps said decorations onto the walls. In their wake, the couple leaves a steady trial of silly pumpkin faces and creepy critter cutouts taped to the walls.

Reaching the stairs to the mail lobby, Kyoko pulls the final decoration, a long orange and black garland complete with little plastic spiders and bats. She shakes her head as she wonders where the president finds these things. Leaving the box at the top of the steps, Yuudia holds the garland end in place at the top of the handrail while his friend slowly descends that steps as she twists the garland into place. Once she reaches the lobby, Yuudai grabs the now empty box and follows her. He is halfway to the main floor when another pink clad girl grabs his co-star and drags her into a corner behind a support column.

Politely, Yuudai watches the animated conversation between the two LoveMe girls but does not interrupt. He stands there enjoying the visual exchange even if he can not hear their voices. The teen actor grins as he watches the classically beautiful, dark haired girl peal his flattened co-star off her body and seemingly shake her back into shape. He watches as Kyoko develops the dewy-eyed look that always seems to make his breath catch. His breathing returns to normal as Kyoko suddenly looks heartbroken. Her companion raises her hands as if to appease or calm his co-star and something she says does the trick because Kyoko suddenly jumps into an embrace with her again. For a moment the other girl stiffens but then succumbs to her friends embrace and hugs her back.

Finally releasing the hug, Kyoko pulls the other girl towards him. Yuudai smiles politely as his co-star introduces her best friend. Suddenly, the actor remembers seeing Kyoko's pretty friend in a drama last year. He compliments her on the drama in which she starred with Uesugi Hio. Although Kanae thanks him for remembering her performance, her eyes do not reflect any warmth and Yuudai wonders if he did something to offend the young actress. While Kyoko gushes about her friend's wonderful acting skills, Yuudai continues to log his new companions' actions. He watches as Kanae positions herself just slightly between himself and his co-star. She looks at her friend with an amused expression which chills noticeably whenever she looks at him.

Suddenly realizing that Kyoko's friend is acting like a jealous boyfriend, Yuudai suddenly breaks into a fit of laughter. He can't help it. Now Kanae stares at him angrily. Kyoko winds down her rolling extolling of her Moko-san's incredible acting abilities until she is also staring at her laughing co-star. After a few failed attempts, Yuudai finally gets his mirth back under control and apologizes.

Kanae's eyes narrow as her best friend reaches out and pats the young man's shoulder. She watches as Yuudai's expression softens and he smiles gently at Kyoko.

Placing her hand onto her forehead, Kanae excuses herself. She skitters quickly across the lobby and down a hallway where she opens the first empty office and leans against the closed door. She groans.

"How does she do it?" wonders LoveMe girl number two as she speaks to herself out-loud. "What am I gonna do? He's as bad as that damn Tsuruga. Does she have some sort of magic that seeps into everyone?"

Moko suddenly grabs the front of her LoveMe uniform and starts ranting about there really being a curse in this uniform. She rips down the zipper and escapes the physical representation of the pink curse. She balls up the uniform and throws it across the room. She begins pacing in an angry circle and in her agitated states fails to notice the dark shadow moving in the back of the office. The shadow picks up her discarded uniform.

"Damn it! Is there some kind of magic in that stupid uniform that makes us love her? We're all under that damn spell. Maria, Tsuruga, the Ishibashis, her new stupid co-star, the couple she lives with, me, the audiences, damn it, even that idiot Hollywood star loves her."

"You forgot to add me to that list," interrupts the dark shadow as it steps into the light from the window in the door. Kanae screams and jumps back from the sudden apparition.

The dark shadow chuckles deeply as he offers Kanae her crumpled uniform.

Regaining her composure, Moko reaches for the pink offering from the grasp of the LME president's hands. Unsure of what to do, the actress just stares as Lory as he pushes the ninja hood and mask from his face. With a look reminiscent of a father watching his child master a difficult task, President Takarada prompts the actress back to her previous observation.

"The uniform really doesn't have any magical powers. It's just a lovely reminder. The magic is her own."

"I realize that," huffs the teenager as she begins to pace again. "She really does have magic. Everyone loves her. I mean, not everyone loves her like stupid Tsuruga and Oshiro do, but we all love her."

Moko is so caught up in her confused rant that she completely forgets who she is addressing. She reaches out and grabs the president by his shirt and practically yells in his face, "Why the hell is she in the damn LoveMe section if everyone loves her." She shakes the president in frustration, his head snapping back and forth a couple times, before releasing him and returning to her angry pacing.

"I mean, the only people who don't love her are her mother and that stupid Fuwa. Although, I think Fuwa might actually love her too but he is just too stupid to express himself properly. He's like an idiot elementary school kid who puts frogs in the desk of the girl that he likes."

Kanae shudders as she remembers that number of slimy critters she received over the years from not only her elementary peers but also from her younger siblings.

Exasperated, She turns abruptly back to Lory. "If everyone loves her, why do you still make her stay in the LoveMe section?"

The president stares back at the young actress with eyes full of sorrow. Kanae holds his glance as the light suddenly dawns.

"Oh, Kyoko," she cries softly as her eyes well with tears. She quickly excused herself and exits the office.

From another corner, Sebastian materializes in his own ninja outfit.

"That one might be close to escaping her own pink curse," the retainer muses with the slightest grin that he only allows on his face because it is behind his own mask.

"Perhaps," Lory concedes as he taps a finger against his lower lip. "Perhaps."


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't think your friend likes me much," comments Yuudai as they watch Moko-san stalk across the lobby.

"Nonsense," dismisses Kyoko. "You're my friend and she's my friend. You're going to love each other."

"If you say so," he agrees but doesn't really believe it. The jealousy he was seeing from the other actress would make any kind of friendship pretty difficult. He forces a grin for his co-star as she grabs the empty box out of his hand and heads towards the storage room. Yuudai follows her thinking that he will try to make peace with Kotonami though because it will make Kyoko happy and happy is best.

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Kyoko nervously asks as she runs her hands over her skirt.

Yuudai pats her shoulder and compliments her outfit for the second time. He thinks she looks great in the floaty white skirt and pale pink sweater that she had pulled out of her locker when she had finally finished her last LoveMe job for the day. In fact, Yuudai is a bit nervous about how great his co-star looks now that he is about to bring her into his house and introduce her to his two unattached older brothers. He groans as he realizes that this might not have been a really good idea after all.

Concerned, Kyoko asks if he is all right. Assuring her with a small smile, he takes her hand and pulls her up the steps to his family's large home. The warmth and pressure on her hand clasped firmly in her co-stars larger one suddenly triggers a sensory memory of holding hands with her big brother Cain as he dragged her down the street.

In her mind's eye, Cunning suddenly jumps from the table and roughly grabs Stubborn by the scruff of the neck and drags her away from the table, beyond the huge, still securely lodged thought and finally stops about five steps from the current work site.

"Dig there," commands the grudge.

Stubborn looks at the spot then at the other grudge. "Why?" she asks innocently as a soft glint again shimmers under her hard hat.

Cunning smirks as she leans closer and whispers "because if you don't, I am going to let Malice know about your extra accessory under your hat."

A fearful look lodges on Stubborn's face as the grudge turns her tail wisp into a shovel and begins furiously digging at the softened thoughts of Setsu and Cain.

In the entrance hall, Yuudai notices that Kyoko has fallen deep into thought. Shaking his head at her obliviousness, he gently sits her on the steps and hurries up to his room to change out of his uniform. He rushes into a clean pair of jeans and is still pulling on his clean shirt as he heads back down the steps. Yuudai fumbles with his buttons as he spies his only younger sibling poking his guest in the cheek.

"Look, Yuudai," exclaims the eleven year old as he again presses his finger against Kyoko's face. "She's like a really life-like doll. Freaky."

"Knock it off, pest," he orders as he picks up his younger brother like a rugby ball tucked carefully under his arm. The actor calls Kyoko's name a couple of times without response. When he still gets no response, he deposits his brother back on the ground and then leans down to his guest's neck.

"Kyoko," he whispers gently against her ear. His warm breath tickles her skin and sends goosebumps down her arm.

Ripped from her thoughts, Kyoko squeals and stands abruptly. She bumps against Yuudai's chest and he stumbles backwards but still manages to catch his co-star from falling. Confused, Kyoko does not push away his hold. Happy to have her in his arms, Yuudai just stands frozen as he fails to notice the hallway filling with his family members.

"Yuudai," commands a sharp, feminine voice.

Startled, the teen drops his arms from around Kyoko and turns to see his mother frowning at him and his guest.

"Button your shirt, boy," adds his mother before leaving the hall.

Mortified, Yuudai looks down at his bared chest and blushes even more crimson than his co-star. All three of his brothers snicker as he fumbles to properly close his shirt.

"You missed one," teases his oldest brother.

"Knock it off," orders their father as he teasingly smacks the back of his twenty-four year old son's head.

"It's good to see you again Kyoko-san," he welcomes as he puts his arm protectively around her shoulder and leads her out of the entrance way. "I'm glad that you were able to come for my birthday dinner."

Startled, Kyoko exclaims "Oh, I didn't realize it was your birthday, Oshiro-san. Happy Birthday."

Yuudai's father laughs and Kyoko can see where her co-star got his good humor.

"I hope that I am not imposing," the teen actress adds.

"The more the merrier. And I am really glad that Yuudai was finally able to get you here even though it is a bit of a zoo tonight, what with having all my evil offspring around."

The stuntman leads the young actress into an elegantly decorated Western dining room. He directs her to a chair beside him and shakes his head at the scrambling by his three oldest sons to maneuver into the chair beside their attractive guest.

"Manners," snaps the matriarch at the other end of the table. All three brothers freeze then the older two ones allow Yuudai to slip into the seat beside the startled actress.

Although all four brothers finally settle into places around the table, the atmosphere doesn't really settle. Dinner is a raucous affair which Kyoko enjoys immensely. All through the meal, the actress keeps stealing glances at the silent, regal woman at the other end of the table. She notices that Yuudai's mother makes a point of keeping her face as blank as possible but that her lips compress a couple times as she suppresses smiles at her family's animated antics. In fact, when her oldest son shares a particularly hilarious tale about running naked through the school with only a cardboard fig leaf on a string and wings on his sneakers as he acted the part of a Greek god, Kyoko notices the older actress covering her mouth with her napkin and coughing gently to cover her amusement.

By the end of the meal when they all end up in the living room, Kyoko decides that having a house full of brothers would have been great and that both Oshiro parents are almost as serious a set of idiot-parents as _her father _Kuu. Giggling, she whispers this into Yuudai's ear. He nods then clambers off the sofa and exits the room. A few minutes later, her co-star returns with a big photo album in his arms.

"You mentioned Hizuri Kuu during our interview with Bridge Rock so I thought you might like to see this."

Yuudai places the thick book on the low table and flips it open. Kyoko moves to kneel beside him. She watches as the teen flips quickly through a number of pages full of photos of Yuudai's parents and a number of older celebrities. He finally stops on a page with a very young looking Hizuri Kuu and a gentleman who looks a lot like a middle-aged version on Yuudai's oldest brother.

From behind her, Yuudai's mother explains the photo. "That is my father and Hozu Shuhei, you know him as Hizuri Kuu. He was an amazing actor. I loved having the chance to act with him. Just like the rest of Japan, I missed him when he died and Kuu-san went to America."

She reaches over and flips the page to reveal another shot of Kuon's father. This one has both of Yuudai's parents as well as Kuu and a gorgeous blond. Both couples are laughing and the camera captured the comfortable air of friends. "This was taken just a little bit after Shuhei had decided to leave for America."

Yuudai's mother flips a couple more pages to a collection of New Year post cards from the Hizuris. There is one with Kuu and his lovely wife standing by the ocean. The next one shows Kuu standing behind his pregnant wife with his hands resting protectively on her stomach. The third one has Kuu holding his baby son with his wife leaning over his shoulder. The next two only have Kuon, one with him sitting in a high chair and the other with him sitting on the floor hugging a small stuffed dog. The sixth post card goes back to having all three members of the family and Kyoko reaches out to stop Yuudai from flipping the page when they reach the card with a six year old Kuon.

Her fingers flutter softly over the small picture as butterflies begin to tumble in her stomach as she herself flips the page. There are only two more post cards. The first one causes the butterflies to suddenly lurch up her throat and then she claps her hand over her mouth when she sees the second one with the eight year old Kuon.

Yuudai places his hands on Kyoko's shoulder and asks her if she is okay as he notices her green color. She stares at him for a moment then explains that she feels ill. He immediately stands and offers to take her home. Unsure if her voice will work properly, the actress just nods.

Her co-star quickly shuttles Kyoko out of the house and back to his car. He drives her directly home, checking every couple minutes to see if she okay. Arms clasped tightly around her stomach, Kyoko just nods each time. As they pull up to Kyoko's home, the actress jumps from the car with a word of thanks before running towards the restaurant. Despite her flight, Yuudai follows her to the Daryumaya. Kyoko runs through the restaurant and directly up the steps to her room. Startled, both the Taisho and Okamisan look at Yuudai. He offers his apology and explains that Kyoko is not feeling well. He apologizes once more for bothering them and promises that he will call later to see how she is doing.

As Yuudai leaves, the older woman takes a short break to check on her young boarder. When she reaches her room, she knocks and gently opens the door.

"Do you need anything, Kyoko-chan?" inquires the concerned woman.

Kyoko sniffs and takes a deep breath before answering, "ah uh" as she shakes her head no. The Okamisan kneels by Kyoko's futon and gently brushes her hand across the teens forehead. She clucks her tongue as she removes her hand.

"You come get me if you need anything, okay?"

Kyoko nods and the older woman quietly withdrawals in order to give her concerned husband an update.


	26. Chapter 26

"You have reached the voicemail for Kotonami Kanae. If you would like to leave a message please do so at the tone."

"This is Tsuruga Ren. I am calling back hoping to catch you so we can discuss our earlier conversation. I left my phone number in my first message. Please call me anytime tonight. It doesn't matter how late. Thanks."

* * *

"You have reached the voicemail for Kotonami Kanae. If you would like to leave a message please do so at the tone."

"Moooookooooo-saaaaan, Cooorrrrnnnnnn, Beegaaaaal riiiiightttt, Mooookooooo-saaaaan, whaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

Tsuruga Ren's phone rings. The actor grabs it and checks the caller identification. A lump catches in his throat as he sees her name. On the third ring, the actor pushes the answer button and raises the phone to his ear. "Good evening," he replies in a calm voice.

There is no answer on the other side. "Mogami-san?" he prompts again when he still hears nothing. Listening intently, he hears the faint sound of her catching breath.

"Mogami-san, are you okay?"

He hears a quiet hiccup. His stomach tenses.

"Mogami-san, are you at home? Are you okay?"

"Ah huh," she sniffles but then starts crying audibly.

He hears her mumble some jumbled nonsense about Corn and the beagle being right. At the mention of her stalker, Ren decides that he needs to check on her even if it means driving to her home this late at night. Ren stands up and pulls on a sweatshirt over his t-shirt. He zips up the front and heads towards his door. As he grabs his wallet and keys, he tries to again confirm with the actress that she is at home. He is already in his car by the time he gets a coherent confirmation from her.

His chest feels like an elephant is sitting on him as it aches for the girl on the other side of the phone. He keeps murmuring reassuring bits of nonsense as he drives down the road but the sobs continue unchecked almost the entire time he is driving. A few minutes from Kyoko's hom, Ren's call waiting beeps and he glances quickly from the road to the display that shows that Kotonami is returning his call. He lets the call go to his voicemail and stays on the line with his crying kohai.

He hears her sobbing become louder for a moment and then the phone thumps as if dropped and he can only hear muffled weeping.

"Mogami-san? Mogami-san?" he calls into the phone but she does not pick up the phone. Again, his call waiting chirps as Kyoko's best friend tries to reach him again. Cursing, he again lets it go to voicemail as he yells into the phone.

"Mogami-san, pick up the phone!"

He pulls his car into the first parking spot he notices close to her home and scrambles out of the vehicle.

"Mogami-san, pick up the phone!" he again yells with still no response from the distraught teen.

The restaurant has already closed for the evening when Ren reaches the door but he can see the owners moving around as they clean up for the night. His pounding on the door echos with the pounding in his head as his worry and stress blossoms into a killer headache to go with his rapid breathing and aching chest.

His pounding draws a frowning Taisho to the door. The older man checks who is there and then unlocks the door. Ren quickly steps through the door.

"Where's Mogami-san?" he asks without even a greeting to the older couple.

The Taisho's frown increases but his wife steps forward and explains that Kyoko-chan is in her room. She adds that she keeps checking on her but the teen keeps sending her away. The Okamisan points the young man up the steps. Ren climbs them three at a time in his haste to reach Kyoko. He can hear her sobbing from the hallway.

Pushing open her door, he enters her room to find Kyoko huddled on her futon in a ball. Her cell phone lays half buried in her blankets. Ren closes his phone and sets in on her small table as he kneels by the blanket wrapped Kyoko ball. The ball sniffles out a go away but unlike the older woman, Ren is not about to listen. Instead he wrestles back her covers as he tells her no.

Finally uncovering her face, he is not surprised to find her nose red and running and her eyes bloodshot and streaming with tears. He grabs a couple tissues from her table and wipes her face just like a parent with a little child before sitting beside her and pulling her into his lap. Kyoko leans into his warmth and begins sobbing all over again. She clutches at his chest and Ren pulls her closer and rests his head on top of hers. He gently strokes her hair with his free hand as the other arm holds her against him.

On the table, his phone rings four times and then forwards to his voicemail. Another minute later, when the phone rings again, Ren lifts his hand from the back of Kyoko's head and flips open the phone. The sobs from his lap have given way to sniffling and hiccups but he does not release Kyoko from his grip.

When he answers the phone a long string of cussing assaults his ears so he tries to apologize. Kanae continues to rant at him that she could not reach him or Kyoko and that there is something dreadfully wrong with Kyoko.

Interrupting the tirade, Ren asks the actress if she would like to speak to Kyoko then he hands the phone to the girl in his lap. Since Kyoko is so close, Ren can hear her best friend yelling at her about scaring her half to death and threatening that if she ever does this again that she will never speak to her for as long as she lives.

As Kyoko's best friend continues to vent her frustration at spending the last half hour of her life as a nervous wreck over the terrible message she was left, Ren glances around the room. Although he frowns at the poster of Fuwa Sho which hangs on the wall next to a slightly smaller one of himself, he notices that there are no personal photos of Fuwa anywhere to be found. On the other hand, there are a number of frames with pictures of Kyoko and Kanae together as well as a variety of pictures of the casts from Dark Moon and Box R. There are even two different pictures of himself and Kyoko from the Dark Moon cast party and another photo of himself and Yashiro at the pool party Maria hosted over the past summer.

Ren has just noticed Queen Rosa, dried and preserved as it still sits in the ridiculous dollar store vase when Kanae finally finishes her tirade at Kyoko. Her friend first demands that she give her a complete explanation when they are together for work Friday afternoon then demands that she give the phone back to her senpai. Kyoko hands his cell back to Ren who listens as Kotonami threatens him with death or dismemberment if anything else happens to Kyoko. He promises to watch her and hangs up the phone.

Laying the phone aside, the actor returns to stroking Kyoko's hair.

"Are you ready to tell me whats wrong?" he asks gently.

Kyoko sniffles a few more times before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"I went to dinner at Yuudai's house," she begins and Ren's arm tightens slightly around her. Confused, she looks up to him but he just returns the look with an intense expression of concern in his eyes.

She continues in a halting voice. "After dinner, his family shared an album from when Yuudai's mom was younger. It had pictures of _father _from before he went to America."

Kyoko pauses and Ren murmurs a soft encouragement.

"There were also New Year post cards from _father_ and his family."

A stabbing twist in his stomach makes Ren close his eyes as he realizes what Kyoko saw. Her next words confirm his fear.

"There were a number of pictures of Kuon."

More tears slip soundlessly from the teen's eyes.

"I now know why _father_ thought I did such a good job with my Kuon act. I used my fairy prince Corn as the model for Kuon."

Her next words come out as part of a sob, "but he wasn't a fairy prince. He was Kuon!"

She dissolves again into weeping.

"Mogami-san, it's okay. Just because Corn wasn't really a fairy isn't a reason to be this upset. I'm sure he was just playing a game of make-believe with you so that you would enjoy your time together. When you thought he was a fairy, he must have wanted to make you happy so he told you the story to entertain you."

Kyoko shakes her head against his wet sweatshirt as she mumbles about the stupid Beagle being right though. Corn is gone.

"He died and I'll never see him again!" she wails.

Ren places both his hands on the sides of Kyoko's face and tilts it up towards him.

"Kuu told you Kuon died?" he asks.

She nods and answers "He said that he left him when he was fifteen."

Ren tilts his head back and closes his eyes as he searches for the right words to comfort Kyoko but still keep his promise about his identity intact.

"Left is not always the same as dead, Mogami-san. If Kuu did not say that he died, perhaps something else happened."

Kyoko considers this thought before replying " but if he didn't die, why would he leave his family? His parents loved him so much. How could he abandon all that love? If you had someone who loved you so very much and that you loved too, could you leave them?"

Ren closes his eyes and moves his hands from Kyoko's face back to holding her in a hug. Her face rests against his chest and he again lays his chin on the top of her head. He whispers "Yes, I could. If what I was missing was destroying the love that I had, I could leave."

The actor takes a cleansing breath and wills away the tears in his eyes. "In fact, many people have to leave love behind to pursue their dreams. For all that you hate Fuwa, didn't he even do that, leave his family that loved him, in order to pursue his dream of being a rock star?"

In his mind, Ren berates himself for a fool to bring up the hated singer but right now, any diversion would be better than being forced to reveal himself to console the girl in his lap. Both are silent for a few moments until Kyoko finally leans away from Ren's chest in order to see her trusted senpai's face. Her lower lip trembles slightly as she fights to believe his words.

"Father really is like a king. I guess Kuon could have needed to leave to find his own kingdom where he could fly freely. It's possible but what if he really did die?"

With a sigh, Ren reaches for his phone and dials.

Across the ocean, a large hand thumps around on the nightstand trying to find the bedside phone. Having appeared on a live late night television show last night to promote his newest movie, Hizuri Kuu can barely peel his eyelids open to read the clock that cruelly informs him he has only been in bed for about four hours.

"I'm getting too old for this," he groans as he finally connects with the phone and pulls it to his ear.

"Ahhh, Good morning," he croaks. Expecting to hear his wife's wonderful voice wishing him a loving greeting from New York, he is startled to hear his son's voice speaking to him in very impersonal Japanese.

"Sorry if we woke you, sir. This is Tsuruga Ren. I seem to have a problem that only you would be able to solve."

Suddenly wide awake as if he had just had eight hours of sleep and a couple cups of coffee, Kuu sits up in the bed.

"What do you need?" he asks, immediately concerned.

Ren's lips tip up ever so slightly as he tells his father that his son, Kyoko actually needs him. He shifts the phone to speaker function and holds it towards the girl still snuggled in his lap.

Timidly, she greets her father who can hear the tremble and tears in her voice. Gently, Kuu asks her what she needs.

"I am so sorry to have to ask this, but, Father, did Kuon die when he was fifteen?"

Kuu pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at it for a moment as he tries to get his mind to follow the question.

"Of course not," he finally answers. "Why ever would you think that?"

Kyoko sniffles again then explains. The story tumbles out in an almost incoherent ramble and Kuu can only shake his head at his foolish sons.

"Kyoko," the older actor explains, "Kuon is very much alive and I do believe he is actually happier where he is right this moment than he would be if he was with me and his mother."

The tension in Kyoko flows away and she closes her eyes. "I'm so glad," she murmurs as her breathing smooths and her exhausted body slumps against Ren. The actor fumbles with the phone as he catches the slumping girl.

"Hello?" inquires Kuu at the prolonged silence. He hears some shuffling sounds and heavy breathing which makes him frown slightly. There is a beep as the phone is switched off of speaker function. Finally, his son's voice comes back on the line.

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate your help and I really am sorry that we woke you up."

"It's okay, boy," he replies in the closest word to son that he can safely use. "Some day, I hope to hear the entire story in a more detailed and understandable account. Until then, take care of my son."

With a soft smile, Ren replies, "I'll do my best."

"You better," replies his father as he hangs up the phone.

Ren is not sure how long he sits on the floor holding Kyoko as she sleeps but his legs start to ache by the time the Okamisan quietly checks on them. Carefully, she aids him in tucking the exhausted teen into her futon after he gently unclasps her death grip on his sweatshirt. Ren brushes her hair off her forehead before placing a chaste kiss on it. The older woman's heart swells with delight as she watches the tender exchange. After she shows the actor to the door, she thanks him. When he replies any time, she knows that he truly means it.


	27. Chapter 27

The sun casts its early morning greeting through the window in Kyoko's bedroom as she unrolls from the blankets of her futon. Her head feels fuzzy and her throat aches but her soul feels at peace. She reaches under her pillow and pulls forth a small checkered coin purse. Opening it, she tips her blue Corn stone into her palm.

She holds the treasure in her hand until the cool surface warms to match her skin.

"Thank you, Kuon, for sharing your magic with me. I hope that where ever you are that you are as happy as our father thinks you are. I look forward to meeting you again some day."

She places a soft kiss on the stone then places the rock back in the purse. Kyoko takes a deep breath and lifts her chin in determination. She closes the purse with a snap. Walking to her dresser, she pulls open the top drawer and places it under the clothes so that it rests on the bottom of the drawer. Resolutely, she smiles and slides the drawer shut.

* * *

"MOOOOOKOOOOO-SAAAAN!" echoes down the hall and alerts the pink clad actress to prepare for the incoming tornado that is her friend. With the skill of a professional fighter, Kanae side-steps her best friend's attempted assault and slaps her free hand against her forehead to keep her from a second attempt.

"Stop," orders LoveMe girl number two.

Kyoko stills her attempt to embrace her best friend.

"You seem in much better spirits today," Kanae observes as she inspects her friend for signs of emotional distress. Other than a slight swelling around her eyes, Kyoko looks normal. Since the trauma seems to have passed, LoveMe number two places her hands on her hips and scolds LoveMe number one again for scaring her. Kyoko falls into a dogeza and wails her apology.

"Mo, just get up. You're making a spectacle of yourself."

Pulling her friend into the LoveMe room, Kanae flips the lock and demands a thorough explanation of the past nights events. The two girls comfortably settle on the pink couch for the conversation. When Kyoko relates the tale, her friend pinches the bridge of her nose to relieve her sudden headache. All the lost sleep and worry had been about a child Kyoko hadn't known in over ten years. Kanae only half listens to her friend gushing about how kind her senpai was to come to help her as she wonders to herself how empty must Kyoko's life have been as a child that this small encounter made such an impact on her.

Her eyes stinging with real tears for her friend, Moko suddenly wraps her arms around her friend in a crushing hug. Stunned by Kanae's embrace, Kyoko stops rambling about Tsuruga in the middle of her sentence. The long haired actress finally releases her best friend from the hug but captures both her hands instead. Since Moko is not normally inclined to physically touch others, Kyoko looks at her questioningly.

"If you ever repeat what I am about to tell you, I will never speak to you again," begins number two. "You drive me nuts. You're too emotional, too exuberant, and too damn considerate."

Kyoko's eyes suddenly look like the puppy who just got kicked but Kanae keeps right on speaking, "You're more talented than six people deserve to be. You're acting abilities never ceases to amaze me. Your goodness and modesty charm everyone you meet. You raise the bar so high that the rest of us will need a step ladder to even think about reaching it. You're like an infestation that crawls under the skin and can't be gotten rid of no matter how hard one scratches and digs. You just burrow deeper until you're firmly lodged in everyone's heart. You're buried so deep inside me now, I can't image my life without you."

Kanae touches her chest above her heart. "You've fanned a flame of competition that forces me to strive to be a better actress but at the same time, your flame is a comforting reminder of warmth and wonder."

Kyoko looks a bit confused. "So, I'm an infestation but in a good way?"

Moko laughs. "Yes but no, baka. Everything about you is in a good way. You just don't seem to realize it. You are the best friend I have ever had and I just wanted you to know that I really do love you."

A look of amazement blossoms on Kyoko's face and Kanae finds herself blushing for some reason. She suddenly jumps from the couch.

"MO! I can't believe I said all that. Don't you ever tell anyone, understand?"

Kyoko nods earnestly.

"Good, then I will see you later. I have a job to do for the music department now. I will talk to you later. And remember to call your senpai and thank him for taking such good care of you last night, okay?"

Kyoko readily agrees and Kanae beats a hasty retreat. As she exits the LoveMe room, Kanae casts one last look at her best friend who is sitting with a weird smile on her face. Shaking her head, she thinks to herself "I am so done being the stupid chicken."

* * *

In Kyoko's mind's eye, a new angel claws her way out of the dirt and dust into a seemingly empty space. After brushing the dust and dirt off her pale dress, she shakes the cobwebs off of her halo and flutters her wings to fluff them into shape. As if seeing the space for the first time, she surveys the mind's eye. A large round conference table lays upside down and a number of chairs are strewn about the space. Huge holes have been dug all around the expanse. The angel unfurls her wings and flutters unsteadily into the air. Suddenly, another angel Kyoko dives down towards her. The second angel catches the tiny angel, no larger than her smallest finger, and cups her carefully in her hands.

"Hi, Little One," she whispers as she looks over her shoulders to make sure they are still safe.

"Let's get you somewhere safer for now. We've been waiting a long time for you, you know. I'm so glad to finally meet you" she adds as she darts back into the darkness with her precious cargo still cupped in her gentle hands.


	28. Chapter 28

Yashiro Yukihito stands in the shadows in the back of a large studio worrying about Ren. All day, the actor has been acting strange. The manager can't decide if his charge is lacking sleep or is becoming ill. Being the good manager that he is, he had purposely scheduled Ren off early last night so that he could get a good night of sleep since today was going to be a non-stop hassle. All his work seems in vain though because instead of being well rested when he picked him up this morning, Ren looked exhausted. His color was a bit off, and he even had faint shadows under his eyes.

On top of his appearance, the actor seems to be having problems getting his emotions in line. Before his shoot this morning, Yashiro observed Ren staring into space with a ridiculously happy expression on his face but then cycling quickly into a spine tingling expression of anger. Every time he tried to check on the actor, the manager received a verbal assurance that everything was fine along with a dazzling smile. Yashiro shivers. He hates that smile. He swears it should be called the smile of doom. He frowns as he contemplates that it only ever seems to spell doom for himself or for Kyoko-chan though.

Thinking of Kyoko-chan makes the manager wonder yet again what she must have done to twist Ren into such a tight ball of emotional disturbance. Being the professional that Ren is, no one else seems to have noticed the change in _the_ Tsuruga Ren but Yashiro prides himself on his ability to read the fool. It is obvious that Kyoko-chan did something. It is so frustrating. He rubs his hands together as he imagines finding out the newest secret. If only he knew what it was, then he would be better able to harass his idiot-in-love client.

Disgruntled, Yashiro watches his charge answer the same inane questions he always answers with the same gentlemanly smile and the same unfailingly polite and generic answers. The manager sighs as Ren deflects the standard questions about his love life. Just once, he wishes his stubborn charge would consider letting the girl he loves know. Not that he wants him to do it on national television but in person would be nice. It's not like he has afforded him any number of chances to do say it. As Yashiro contemplates the possibility that President Takarada should have Ren fitted for one of those hideous pink uniforms, his phone vibrates in his pocket. Pulling a thin medical glove from his pocket, he quickly snaps it into place as he exits the studio and answers the phone.

He shakes his head as he thinks her timing is freakishly impeccable yet again as he greets Kyoko-chan.

"Good evening, Yashiro-san," returns the object of Ren's affection. "I hope that I am not bothering you but I was hoping to ask a favor."

"What can I do for you," the manager asks adding "as if I couldn't guess" in the back of his head. He is already pulling out his planner when Kyoko replies.

"Well, I was wondering if you could let me know if Tsuruga-san would be free in the evening any time in the next week."

The manager runs his finger across Ren's schedule and frowns. Unfortunately, the actor starts actual filming for his new movie this week and is booked solid until next Friday night. When he conveys this, the teen actress apologizes because she has a job that night. Yashiro checks the next couple weeks and can not see a single free night. He runs his finger gently over the beginning of next week's schedule. Ren had asked him to keep the next Sunday free of all work for some reason but he did not know why. Since he does not know why the entire day needed blocked free, he can't commit his charge on that day.

Kyoko takes Yashiro's silence as a denial.

"If it won't work, I understand," Kyoko expresses with a disappointed air. "Tsuruga-san is such a busy man. I would not want to interfere with his commitments."

"Hold on, Kyoko-chan," requests Yashiro as he sets his planner on a table. He taps his finger on Ren's commercial shoot scheduled for next Saturday. The producer had been particularly adamant about wanting Ren for this new product premier and had promised to do what ever was necessary to ensure Tsuruga's participation. Yashiro twitches his lips and nose in an impersonation of a rabbit as he considers a thought. He flips the page of his planner two weeks ahead and smiles as he sees an open block of equal time. With a quick scribble and a prayer that Ren never catches him, the manager with delusions of Cupid gives the slot to Kyoko instead.

After listening to Kyoko thank him profusely a number of time, Yashiro finally ends the conversation. With an evil smirk, he pulls out a business card with the contact number for the producer of the commercial shoot. After a short exchange where he humbly apologizes for his unforgivable error in scheduling, the producer happily agrees to take the second time slot.

As he hangs up the phone, Yashiro can't help but think smugly that Ren is not the only good actor in this partnership.


	29. Chapter 29

"I'm so glad you could come over this evening," greets _Ryuu _as he slides his wheelchair out of the way so _Aya_ can enter his home. She steps hesitantly into the room while nervously running her hands down the front of her skirt. Self-conscious, she tugs at the edge of the short, soft, feminine top that she is still not sure why she choose to wear today.

_Aya_ glances nervously around the room as she answers that she really needs her English book back so she didn't have any choice. Unaware of the two fold reasons for her avoiding his home, her friend looks slightly hurt at her reluctance to visit him again.

"Is Namada-san around?" she hesitantly inquires.

Rolling his chair into the kitchen, _Ryuu_ replies "no, _Ko_ has to work late tonight."

Some of the tension leaves _Aya_'s stance as she follows her friend into the kitchen where he has been boiling water for the instant ramen which is sitting on the counter. Sheepishly, he offers _Aya_ some supper. Returning his grin, she accepts.

"Well, then you'll need to get your own noodles out of the cupboard," _Ryuu_ instructs as he points to the third door above the counter which is well beyond his restricted reach. _Aya_ sidles past him and opens the cupboard door. As she stretches to the third shelf her shirt raises in the back to reveal the sickly green, yellow and purple bruises ringing her back and sides.

"Damn, _Aya_," _Ryuu_ cusses as his fingers reach out to lightly touch the injury. _Aya_ jumps and drops the noodles. In her panic, she knocks a number of other items off the shelf too.

"How'd that happen?" her concerned friend asks.

_Aya_ pulls at her shirt to make sure that all her skin is covered and looks scared for a moment before schooling her face and brushing off the question. She kneels to pick up the dropped food items.

"I had an accident."

Suspicious, _Ryuu_ asks what kind of accident.

Instantly defensive, _Aya_ snaps, "the kind of accident that happens when I do stupid stuff."

She slams the food on the counter.

"I need to go."

_Ryuu_ catches her hand with his own when she tries to move out of the kitchen.

"Don't go. I was just worried about you. If you don't want to tell me, you don't need to but I'm just worried about it. Those are some serious bruises. They must hurt something awful."

All the indecision pent up in _Aya_ swirls across her face as she considers her options. Fear, shame, and anger do battle in silence as not only _Ryuu_ but the entire set holds its breath. A small spark of hope settles into _Aya_'s eyes as she gently squeezes the hand in her own.

"I think the water is boiling," she states with a ghost of a smile as she moves to the stove and turns off the burner.

In silence, she efficiently prepares both packets of instant noodles. She sets the two meals on a tray and checks two cupboards before finding a pair of glasses. She opens the refrigerator and pulls out some tea and fills the glasses and places them on the tray too. Her companion just watches her with concern the entire time. As _Aya_ returns the tea container to the refrigerator, _Ryuu_ pulls some chopsticks from the drawer and adds them to the tray. As the two friends move out of the kitchen, the director calls cut.

Sato allows for a ten minute break while they reset lighting and cameras for the next scene. Yuudai unfolds from the wheelchair and follows Kyoko off the set.

"You sure you're feeling better?" he asks for the second time that day.

For a moment, Kyoko has to shuffle through _Aya_'s emotions to be able to find her own. She finally smiles kindly at Yuudai and assures him the she really is well now and that she had actually felt better by Friday morning.

"Well, if you're feeling better, would you feel up to having dinner with me this evening after we finish shooting? I remember you telling Sato-san that you could stay late tonight if needed but it seems like we might even get to leave early since the scenes are going so smoothly. What do you say?"

"If we don't run late, I guess I can eat with you. We both have to eat anyway so why not eat it together."

"Cool, it's a date," her co-star replies before meandering back onto the set.

Her stomach doing a strange little flip flop at the word date, Kyoko likewise follows Yuudai back onto the set and back into _Aya_'a head.

Newly steaming noodles are placed on the table before the scene starts. As the dialog begins, _Ryuu_ gently prompts _Aya_ back to discussing the bruising. As if reciting facts about the weather, _Aya_ relates how much her life has changed since her brother's death: her mother's illness, having to leave her private school because of the money issues from her mom no longer working, her father's depression and then his anger towards her because he sees her as the reason his precious son was hurrying home in the car at the time of the accident.

In an attempt to provide comfort to _Aya_, _Ryuu_ moves his wheelchair close to her chair at the table and reaches out to embrace her. The director calls cut. Sato is unhappy with Yuudai's maneuvering of the wheelchair in the scene so he makes him redo the action thirteen times before he is finally given a pass. The scene finally ends with _Ryuu_ promising to help her find some way out of the situation. Thankful for the sentiment but not believing that there is a solution, _Aya_ gently scolds _Ryuu_ that his food is getting cold. The scene ends with _Aya_ starting to eat as if nothing out of the ordinary has occurred and _Ryuu_ watching her with concern as his own foods sits forgotten.

When the director calls the end of filming for the evening, Yuudai escapes the set and silently enters the dressing room. Kyoko watches him go with a look that mirrors _Ryuu_'s at the end of the scene. Her grudge antenna stretches taught as it tries to follow the young actor into the closed room. Kyoko forces the grudge sensor to reel back when she enters her own dressing area. The actress quickly sheds her costume and hangs it carefully before slipping into her own clothes. She hurries out of the dressing room only to find herself waiting for her dinner companion.

Most of the crew leaves before Kyoko starts to wonder if Yuudai decided to skip supper and left without her. Timidly, she knocks on the dressing room door. When she hears no reply, she nervously looks around the studio before deciding that it would be silly to keep waiting if he already left. At the same time, since it would be rude to leave if he is still in the room, she has no choice but to check.

"Yuudai?" she calls softly as she pushes open the unlocked changing room door. She steps into the male dressing room and finds that it looks exactly like the female one except that this one's couch has a mostly naked actor laying on it.

"Um, are you are okay?" asks the blushing actress as she makes a point of looking at the floor instead of Yuudai who is lying on his stomach in nothing but a pair of silky red boxers. His costume is thrown in pieces all over the room. In a bid to calm her nerves, Kyoko bends down and starts picking up the discarded articles of clothing. Startled, she jumps when Yuudai suddenly screams into the pillow. The combat boot she is holding falls to the floor with a loud thump but she maintains her hold on the jeans and shirt she has retrieved.

Kyoko busies herself by hanging up _Ryuu_'s clothes as Yuudai finally sits up and offers her an apology. Unconsciously, she darts a glance at her co-star when he speaks to her but this only further embarrasses her. Her ears and neck flame as red as her cheeks and Yuudai's underwear. She squeezes her eyes shut tight to avoid any more inadvertent glimpses.

In the darkness behind her eyelids, Kyoko can still hear Yuudai shuffling clothes and then zipping his pants.

Although his tone lacks its normal humor, Yuudai still teases "Alright, all the important parts are covered."

Kyoko opens first one eye and when she sees her co-star properly attired, she opens the other one. With her modesty appeased, she asks Yuudai what is wrong. He looks at her in disbelief.

"THIRTEEN N.G.s. Thirteen," he rants. "What am I, a useless hack? A talentless newbie with no concept of my job?"

Like a spoiled child, Yuudai flings himself back onto the couch. He rolls onto his back and covers his face with his arm. For a split second, Kyoko is reminded of Shotaro when he was a child. Stomping on the thought in her mind, she gives her attention back to her co-star.

"Ugh, I am just so mad at myself. And at Sato. I mean, was he just yanking our chains with so many do overs? Was there even any difference between shot number twelve and number thirteen. By that time, I was so frustrated, I couldn't even tell what I was supposed to do anymore let alone if I actually did anything different."

Kyoko perches on the edge of the couch near Yuudai's legs and pats his shin. "Sato-san is just a stickler for physical movements. Everyone of us has had to repeat some of our action scenes."

Yuudai lowers his arm and gives his co-star an annoyed look. "He only made you run up the street three times. That is distinctly less then thirteen."

"You do realize I have an easier role than you do, right?"

"Ha, right. The emotionally and physically abused sister whose family is practically haunted by the memory of the dead older brother is easier than the teenager whose only issue is a physical disability."

"For the physical scenes that mean so much to Sato-san your part **IS** harder. Aya is a teenage girl. Yes, she is abused but the last time I checked, I am still a teenage girl. I look like one and move like one. It is natural for me. You on the other hand are an active, physically fit young man who is trying to play the part of a boy who has been in a wheelchair for years. You not only have to create Ryuu's emotions and thoughts. You also need to create his entire physical presence. A presence completely contrary to your normal self. Don't you think that is harder, especially when you're being judged by a director who stresses the physical?"

The two co-stars sit in silence until Yuudai finally swings his feet to the ground. He rubs both hands back the sides of his head until they meet at the back of his head. He turns the move into a stretch before rolling his head twice.

"For what it's worth," adds Kyoko, "Sato-san once made Hizuri Kuu run up and down the steps eleven times before he was finally happy with a scene."

"Seriously?" Yuudai asks sceptically, turning his head to see if she is teasing him.

"Of course, _father_ wouldn't make something like that up."

The teen actor stares at Kyoko for a few moments as his good humor flows back. In the light of her earnest and encouraging expression, he starts chuckling. As his chuckles turn to laughter, he stands up and lifts Kyoko off the couch. He spins her around until they are both laughing joyfully. Smoothly, Yuudai slows his spinning and allows Kyoko to slide down his chest until her feet lightly touch the ground. Both are slightly out of breath from laughing.

As if staged perfectly into the moment, Yuudai raises his hand to lift Kyoko's chin and bends down until their lips meet. His dark eyes drift shut as Kyoko's fly wide open. The feather light touch of his lips suddenly turns a bit more demanding as Yuudai attempts to tease Kyoko into opening her mouth. His tongue prods gently trying to gain access to her warmth. Yuudai's arm at her waist pulls her fully against his body. A shiver runs up both their spines. Mirroring Aya's reaction to Ko's kiss, Kyoko raises her hand to Yuudai's chest and she takes a step back forcing his hands to fall away. Under her hand, she can feel Yuudai's heart beating erratically as his chest rises and falls with each breath. Kyoko drops her hand away from his chest as her other hand raises to her lips.

She suddenly bows.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers as she rises and flees the room.

Confused, Yuudai watches her flight and wonders why she was the one who apologized.

* * *

In Kyoko's mind's eye chaos reigns. The earth heaves throwing rocks and debris into the air. A maelstrom of swirling grudges, dirt and the shattered remains of the conference furniture bluster violently across the space.

Buffeted by the vicious winds, three angels huddle together as they whip about at the mercy of the storm. Desperate to protect the tiny scrap of an angel in their hands, they allow themselves to be pummeled by the mind's eye shrapnel instead of subjecting the little treasure that was born so recently to receive any damage.

Above the thundering cacophony, Cunning attempts to shout orders to try to negate as much damage as possible. It's a loosing battle but she has Stubbornness so thoroughly subjugated that at least one grudge listens to her.

The earth belches more thought rock into the air and Malice cackles gleefully as a number of pursuit grudges are battered brutally. Her evil amusement is cut short though when Revenge looses control of her attempts to swim safely through the dirt bath and slams into Malice and flattens her against the wall.

"Get a hold of the damn stuck thought!" screams Cunning. "It seems to be the most stable place!"

Grudges of all sizes, shapes and jobs fight to cluster in the shadow of Kyoko's impenetrable thought rock. Living up to her namesake, Stubbornness clings desperately to the edge of the rock even after her work helmet flies loose to reveal her dusty halo. Pinned to the ground under Revenge, Malice can only gnash her teeth in frustration when she sees the almost full manifestation of Determination in her fellow grudge.

"Damn, there goes my best minion," worries Cunning as she reaches out and pulls two sentry grudges closer to safety.

Suddenly, a great rending sound bellows across the expanse only to echo back its reverberations as the upheaval begins to slowly subside.

Through the thick dust hanging in the air, Cunning catches a sparkle reflecting onto the far wall. Her vision follows the path of the strange illumination back to the thought to which she is currently clinging.

"What the hell is that?" demands Malice as she tries to slide her finger into a crack in the stone. "Ouch," she cries as she pulls her pinched finger out of the crevice.

All the grudges clamber around the still stuck thought as they try to determine what the twinkle is deep inside the rock. Only Cunning notices the battered angels collect Determination into their midst and slink off into the shadows. Watching them hide, she feels a strange itchiness on her shoulders.

"No, no, no," she silently cries as she scratches her back and knocks loose some feathers. Running her grudgy hands through her hair she sighs in relief when she finds no golden ring. "I'm not defeated yet," she whispers as she rubs off the last of the itchy feathers and turns back to the dilemma at hand.

Hours later, Kyoko lays under the covers on her futon exhausted but still not sure what to make of the chaos of the thoughts keeping her awake. The agitated actress finally falls asleep as Cunning also settles to rest in a tattered corner of her thoughts.


	30. Chapter 30

Sawara takes another look at LoveMe girl number one and sighs. In the more than a year and a half that he has known Kyoko, the talento manager does not ever remember seeing her this distracted. Angry, agitated, driven, scary, yes, but never just totally distracted. She was supposed to be assisting him in sorting new show proposals but she just keeps moving the same couple folders back and forth. It totally goes against her normal work ethic, and Sawara is worried.

When he had tried to get her to discuss whatever was bothering her, all he got was a garbled rambling about tongues and heartbeats and evil dressing rooms. Concerned that something had happened on her job last evening, Sawara had dug in his desk until he came up with Director Sato's contact information. He had called to check on the filming status and her director had only rave reviews for the LoveMe girl. The entire situation was beyond strange for a girl who specializes in strange.

As Sawara watches her move the same yellow folder for the sixth time to the pile it was on originally, he calls out to her.

"Kyoko-san, I think you need to go down to the LoveMe lounge and take a break."

She doesn't even look up from the folder that she is holding loosely in her hand. Sawara shakes his head and gets up from his desk. He approaches the table and takes the folder from her hand. The strange girl just keeps staring at her now empty hand. The manager places his hand on her shoulder and shakes her gently.

Kyoko finally raises her slightly glazed eyes in his direction. Even with her make-up, he can see the hint of dark circles under her eyes. With a sigh, he repeats his direction to return to the lounge. She nods, stands and leaves the room. She doesn't even grab her bag. Sawara picks it up and chases after the young talent. Worried about her condition, the manager walks her the entire way to the LoveMe section. He watches her drop onto the couch and so he sets her bag on the table. Sawara tells her to stay here until someone comes to get her. He fervently hopes that she stays in where she is put.

As he exits the LoveMe room, the hassled manager pulls out his phone and scrolls down the contacts. Kotonami answers on the third ring. After ensuring that she is on her way to LME after her day of shooting, he assigns her first LoveMe task. As he hangs up he smiles with relief. Now number one can be number two's problem.

* * *

Prepared to do physical battle with her over-exuberant best friend, Kanae steps warily into the LoveMe lounge. The lack of the anticipated assault puts her even more on edge. Scanning the room, the actress spies her best friend on the ground surrounded by scraps of material and a variety of creepy dolls. Kyoko sits in the middle of the collection working on a new addition.

Kanae inventories the ever increasing number of dolls as she waits for Kyoko to notice her. There are three Fuwa Sho dolls: the original crying debut doll, one dressed in the silver hair, pointed ears and leather from his Prisoner PV, and a third one the seems to be wearing what can only be described as a cockroach costume. She chuckles at the third one but the mirth is cut short when she notices a fairy princess doll that bares a striking resemblance to herself. That is if she would ever be caught in a glittery silver pixie dress complete with sparkling wings and a star topped wand. Kanae wonders if this is how her friend sees her. She shivers and decides to move onto the other ones.

She begins counting the Tsuruga Ren dolls and is startled at how many Kyoko has made. There are the two she had seen before which depict Ren in his original designer outfit and the casual one with the freaky face that can be interchanged. There is a new one that she has never seen of Ren in a tasteful bathing suit and his hair slicked back as if still wet and wearing the most telling expression on its face. She wonders anew how her clueless friend can see this expression and not realize what it means. Dismissing the swimsuit doll, she nudges two dolls apart with her toes to see another Ren doll dressed in a scary leather punk outfit but wearing the most pitiful puppy-dog look imaginable and yet another doll of herself. This Kanae look-a-like is dressed like she was in her first commercial with Kyoko. The actress smiles and thanks the stars that at least it isn't in a hideous pink uniform.

On the other side of Kyoko, she sees two more Ren dolls. One is a replica of the poster in Kyoko's room. The other one she has never seen before either. It's dressed in a tasteful pair of slacks and a ribbed, button up sweater and appears to be sleeping. This one's hair seems tousled as if someone has been running their hands through it repeatedly. Fleetingly, Kanae wonders what that one represents.

"Stupid silk underwear," mutters Kyoko which draws Kanae's attention to her current project. She draws up short when she realizes this is an entirely new doll of an entirely new person. Moko's stomach clenches in fear as she realizes this doll is of Kyoko's co-star Oshiro Yuudai and he is dressed only in what she estimates to be a pair of silk boxers.

"MO! Why is he almost naked?" she screeches as she drops her bag only to follow it as she drops to her knees. She scatters the debris as she grabs the Yuudai doll out of Kyoko's hand believing that she has finally caught her best friend's attention.

She shakes the doll in Kyoko's face.

"MO!" she yells again. "Why is he naked?"

Kyoko mumbles something about a date, a dressing room, silk underwear and kissing but the story seems completely out of order and she can't seem to follow it because most of the words are missing.

Moko flings the offensive doll across the room and grabs Kyoko by the shoulders. She lifts her up so that she can see her face. Kyoko's lost and glazed expression is like a punch in her stomach and Kanae finds herself wishing bodily harm on Yuudai for whatever he did to her best friend. Just like with Ren, Kanae's imagination builds the worse case scenario. Unfortunately, she doesn't have a chicken to help reign in the images and Kyoko is in no state to really answer questions thereby fixing Moko's misconception firmly in her mind.

"Kyoko, when do you shoot next for Sepia Images?"

There is not reply so Kanae shakes her best friend.

"Huh?" Kyoko finally looks at LoveMe number two and actually sees her. She smiles. "Hi, Moko-san. When did you get here?"

"MO! You are an idiot, Kyoko. I've been here for like half an hour already. Where have you been? I mean, your body's been here but your brain has definitely been elsewhere.. Anyway, I asked when you will be shooting for Sepia Images next."

Kyoko bites her lower lip as she considers. "Tomorrow morning at eight-thirty we have an on-location shoot at Ueno Koen Park. Aya, Ryuu and Ko go on a weird almost three way date. I'm not sure how well it will work but the studio reserved the petting zoo for one of the scenes so I'll get to play with the animals during shooting. There will also be a couple flashback scenes with Aya's brother and parents too."

While Kyoko is explaining, Kanae opens her locker and pulls out her schedule. She then picks up the pink LoveMe phone from the table and dials Sawara-san. She requests to move her LoveME work scheduled tomorrow morning to later in the week. When the de facto LoveMe manager easily agrees, Moko lets her best friend know that she wants to go to the filming with her tomorrow.

For the first time all day, some life surges up in Kyoko as she squeals in excitement. She rushes over to hug Moko who surprisingly lets her.

* * *

The telephone on President Takarada's desk jingles merrily. The flamboyant head of LME answers quickly.

"One of the things you told me to watch for has happened. Kotonami-san just requested to move work in order to help Mogami-san with whatever is bothering her."

"Marvelous, thank you so much for letting me know."

As he hangs up the phone, Lory breaks into joyful laughter and dances a little Irish jig which is fitting today given he is dressed like a leprechaun.


	31. Chapter 31

At half past seven in the morning, Kanae and Kyoko stagger out of Ueno Station for the short walk to the park. Though they have only been awake a few hours, their public transportation adventure has left them a little tired already.

"Ugh, I can't believe what taking Tsuruga-san on the train would have been like if it was that bad for us," groans Kyoko as she remembers Ren's offer to take public transportation to work when she was acting as his temporary manager.

"I guess we are finally being recognized as the great actresses we are," replies Kanae as she rubs her sore hand. Although she would never admit it, the dark haired actress is actually tickled that the commuters had recognized both actresses. "I can't believe how many people wanted autographs so early in the morning. Mo, don't they have work or something?"

"Maybe we can catch a ride home with someone after shooting so we don't have to do that again" Kanae speculates as they approach the entrance to Ueno Koen Park.

"So where are we meeting for the shoot?"

"The main gate to Ueno Zoological Gardens. Director Sato's assistant will be there to direct us to the right place."

Once the LoveMe girls reach the zoo, they are directed to head towards Shinobazu Pond where the first scene is being set. Kyoko excuses herself to get into costume in one of the commandeered restrooms. Kanae scans the area for her target but does not yet see him. As she waits, the water fowl on the pond catch her attention. Moko finds the cranes, storks and pelicans scattered across the water to be calming. She cuts quite a striking figure with the wind gently rippling her hair and skirt as she gazes serenely across the water. It's little wonder that Kijima Hidehito finds himself drawn to her side.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're gorgeous enough to be a model? If you are interested, I could put you in touch with the right people," he smoothly offers with a winsome smile.

Kanae turns to face the actor and places her hands on her hips. "Now, Kijima-san, to whom could you possibly connect me that LME could not already access?"

Tickled that she recognizes him, Kijima's smile transforms into a grin. "I'm flattered that you know who I am. Perhaps you would like to get to know me better because I would really like the chance to get..."

"Excuse me," she interrupts the playboy in the middle of his pick-up line and turns and stalks away. A bit surprised to have failed so quickly, Kijima watches as the beauty approaches his co-star. He hears her shout "Oshiro-san". As Yuudai turns towards the voice, his head snaps back and he stumbles back a step when Kanae's fist connects with his jaw

"Well, damn," mutters Kijima as he realizes that he might have just avoided something really scary. Unable to contain his curiosity though, he moves closer to the pair who are now hissing back and forth. Because of their low voices, Kijima can only catch a couple words but he pieces out that Yuudai did something to Kyoko-chan that involved red underwear. It's hard to determine to whom the underwear belonged and sounds like a thoroughly captivating tale even with most of it missing. Kijima strains to try to hear more. Yuudai appears to deny whatever the raven haired beauty accused him of doing. This just seems to infuriate the girl more because she starts poking the actor in the chest with her finger to punctuate what she says.

Kijima finally decides that he should help rescue his abused co-star but is thwarted by the arrival of the object of the argument herself. Although he would normally find the situation hilarious, something about the way Kyoko-chan is holding herself seems strange. Over the past weeks, he has watched her become quite close with Yuudai but now she seems stiff somehow. Whatever happened with the underwear has made quite an impression in the young actress.

"Aw man, this is definitely gonna screw up the filming," he mumbles as he watches the pretty teen girl link arms and pull away Kyoko-chan. His male co-star watches the girls leave with a look of sorrow on his young face. Kijima sighs, "it's definitely gonna be a long one."

* * *

Two hours later, Kijima is eating his words. In fact, the tension between the two teen actors seems to have dissolved completely. He watches in amazement as _Aya_ and _Ryuu_ playfully interact with the rabbits, goats and guinea pigs in the petting zoo. The two actors truly appear to be having a sweet and innocent date. Unfortunately, the older actor is the one who earns the N.G. for his expression of amusement when he is supposed to be furious at the girl who is playing with his brother.

The tension rightfully resurfaces though when _Ko_ follows _Aya_ to the restroom and traps her in an embrace out of sight of the younger Namada sibling. The contrast between the two siblings' treatment of Aya becomes more pronounced when _Ko_ pushes the girl against the building wall. Although he isn't rough with her, he doesn't notice the huge bruise that he exposes on her stomach when he pushes up her shirt as his hand travels up her side. _Aya_ shudders and a pained expression crosses her face but at the same time she is caught in his trap. Desperate to feel loved again, she doesn't push him away this time when he kisses her. She grasps his waist and moans softly as _Ko_ trails kisses down her neck before finally settling against her collarbone.

Sato calls a hold and the make-up woman steps forward to apply a new deep purple bruise onto Kyoko's skin above her collarbone. Make-up positioned, Kijima moves back in place and the scene resumes.

When _Ko_ finally allows _Aya_ to escape from his arms, she is shaking badly and breathing heavily. _Ko_ smirks and arrogantly disappears around the corner of the building as if returning to his brother in the petting zoo. In the script, _Aya_ is supposed to take a couple steps to compose herself before rushing into the bathroom. Unfortunately, she doesn't make it. She takes about two steps before catching herself on the building and sliding to the ground. Her skewed shirt still shows the love-bite _Ko_ left in place. The cameraman continues filming as _Aya_ clasps her legs to her chest and she puts her head on her knees and just continues to shake. Director Sato likes the affect so he doesn't call cut. He doesn't realize that the reason the reaction looks so real is because it is. At that moment, Kyoko sits overwhelmed and ill on the ground instead of _Aya_.


	32. Chapter 32

"Kyoko," murmurs Kanae as she positions herself between her best friend and any on-lookers. Just a few minutes ago, she had shooed away the staff when they became concerned when their main role's actress appeared to be having some sort of issue escaping the last scene. Kyoko continues to sit on the ground with her back against the building hugging her knees. Although the shaking has stopped, the short haired teen has become unresponsive again.

"Come on, girl, get it together. You're at work now. What would your beloved senpai say if he saw you holding up production over a completed scene? Didn't you tell me that professionals always perform no matter what?"

When Moko still get no response, she tries another tactic. She had thought it was funny when Kyoko had told her how she got Tsuruga to change into his pajamas when she was acting as his temporary manager. Since she couldn't reach Kyoko, perhaps her character could be motivated into moving.

"_Aya_, _Ryuu_ is waiting for you in the petting zoo."

Remembering that one of the technicians had said something about leaving the zoo for the final scenes, she tries to tie it into her story.

"_Aya_, you really need to get up. It's time to get out of the zoo. If you don't leave soon, you might be late getting home and you know how much worse your father gets when you're late."

The glassy look fades from Kyoko's eyes and her body posture changes slightly. Kanae recognizes _Aya_'s personality shining through and prompts her one more time.

"Go on, _Aya_, go find _Ryuu_ so that you aren't late. He's waiting for you by the petting zoo."

Using the wall to help push her self to stand, _Aya_ thanks the young woman in front of her. She straightens her clothes before rushing off to find her friend. Luckily for Kanae, _Aya_'s concern about being late staves off the suspicion about how the pretty lady knows about her situation with her dad. Feeling a bit unsettled that Kyoko could be motivated as _Aya_ but not herself, Kanae trails her best friend to make sure she doesn't loose herself again.

Once back at the location shoot area, _Aya_ greets _Ryuu_ and sidles around _Ko_ a bit to keep a more comfortable distance between them just like the script outlines. Director Sato notices his female lead back in commission and calls for the start of the final scene in the zoo. The mobile camera follows the trio as they leave but pauses when _Aya_ looks back and freezes for a moment so that they will be able to overlay a flashback of her brother playing with her in the petting zoo. She reaches out towards the false image only to have _Ryuu_ take her hand and pull her along with them as _Ko_ pushes his wheelchair out of the zoological gardens and into the rest of the park.

On a grassy knoll, _Ko_ spreads a blanket from a pack on the back of _Ryuu_'s wheelchair. He then helps shift _Ryuu_ out of the chair and onto the cover. The older Namada then offers to get them some lunch before leaving the two teens alone. When_ Aya_ settles on the blanket beside her friend, the teenage boy sets his hand over top her hers. They talk briefly about the zoo and the nature and science museum in the park. It had been a favorite of the Hamada children and so _Aya_ had spent a lot of time there as a child.

_Ryuu_ lies back on the blanket with his hands behind his head as he looks up at the sky. He points out some cloud shapes. With some friendly encouragement, _Aya_ ends up lying down too but she end up putting her head on the other teen's stomach like a pillow. Companionably, they laugh about the imagined cloud animals.

_Ryuu_'s right hand moves from behind his head and strokes _Aya_'s hair. The repeating motions relax the teen girl more than she has in any other scene in the drama. For the first time, _Aya_ truly lets her guard down in front of _Ryuu_. Talk about the nature and science museum leads to the topic of her brother. She tells him about how she shared a dream with her brother of being a doctor and about how they were going to open a clinic together. Although he is gone, _Aya_ still holds onto the dream. That is why she spends so much time studying.

The second camera picks up her older brother sitting on the grass beside the two friends. He watches _Aya_ with a proud expression. As _Aya_'s tale continues, her brother's shade looks heartbroken at her fate.

As the first camera stays on her and _Ryuu_, _Aya_ admits that she studies at the library most evenings to avoid being home with her father. It's also why she always goes to the movies on Saturday afternoon. _Aya_ doesn't actually enjoy the movies but it gives her something to do that her father can't fault since her mother used to take them out every other weekend to see a movie. _Aya_ touches on her mother's mental health issues and her withdrawal from reality. The school girl then talks about what it's like living in her house; the constant tension and worry is so thick that sometimes she is actually glad when her father strikes her because it relieves the tension for a little while. She realizes that it doesn't make any sense but the anxiety often makes her feel worse then the actual violence.

Throughout her tale, tears stream steadily down her cheeks and_ Ryuu_ keeps stroking her hair. _Aya_ falls silent after admitting that she still loves her dad even with all the things he has done to her. She realizes that he is just as lost as she is. At the same time though, she hates the way he is now. She misses her mom and her dad. They have both left her, just in different ways. She just wants her life back, the life where she was loved.

_Aya_ turns on her side and cries onto _Ryuu_'s chest. He murmurs softly some words of comfort and encouragement. A few yards away, _Ko_ watches his brother's exchange with _Aya_. He sets the food boxes he is carrying down by a bench and waits to see what happens. For the first time since he found out _Aya_'s brother caused his brother's injury, _Ko_ sees the teen as a person and not as an outlet for revenge.

Finally released from all her pent up emotions, _Aya_ pushes herself off _Ryuu_'s chest and into a sitting position. She fusses over the tear stains on his shirt and _Ryuu_ laughs. He reaches up and tenderly brushes the tears from her cheeks. _Aya_ shares a wavering smile with him before deciding to escape the topic.

"So what about you? What do you plan to do after school?"

_Ryuu _shrugs before using just his stomach muscles to sit up. Yuudai had been practicing the move for days so that his legs do not move at all and is thrilled when Sato doesn't call a cut to redo it. _Ryuu_ catches himself with his arms to further propel himself into a proper sitting position before answering.

"I haven't really planned anything. I just, well, I just haven't thought about it."

He looks guilty and sad and so _Aya_ leans over and bumps his shoulder with her own. "That's okay. You still have time before graduation. Maybe I can help you decide or something. Oh, hey Namada-san, what's for lunch?"

_Ko_ finds himself smiling down at the red-eyed teenager as she reaches for the lunch boxes. _Ryuu_ is watching _Aya_ happily until he glances up at his brother and sees the expression on _Ko_'s face. The younger brother pauses in consideration of his brother's tender look and quickly glances back at _Aya_ who is setting out the food unaware of the messages written on the two Namada men's faces. When _Ryuu_ looks back at his brother, the tender expression is gone and replaced with his normal grin. Shaking off his suspicion, _Ryuu_ turns his attention back to lunch and his pretty companion.

As the cameras pull back from the trio enjoying their lunch in good-natured banter, the camera catches the older Hamada sibling sitting on a nearby bench watching the picnic with a contented expression on his pale face.

"Cut," calls Director Sato as he turns to the camera technicians.

"Tell me we got all that because it was perfect."

All three technicians smile and nod as the director moves over to watch the playbacks.

Just as enthralled by the last scene as the crew, Kanae dabs her own tears from her eyes before approaching her friend who is placing a cold pack on her eyes which was kindly provided by the make-up artist. She was so moved by the scene that she temporarily forgets the reason she is at the shoot in the first place.

"That was disgustingly moving," Kanae complains halfheartedly as she drops to the grass beside the other three actors.

"Really, Moko-san? Did you like it?" gushes her best friend who also seems to have forgotten her previous worries in the process of acting. Her expression of joy mixed with expectation has her three companions staring at her in amusement.

Kyoko's joy transforms to rapture when Kanae confides "it was every bit as good as Hio-kun's scene about the death of his character's parents and you know how much that scene impressed me."

"Ohhhh reeeealllllllyyyyy, Moooookoooo-saaaan?" her dewy-eyed best friend thrills as she almost floats across the blanket towards Kanae.

Kanae jumps up and catches her friend on the forehead with her outstretched hand before she can get within arm's reach. "Mo! Don't touch me!" she scolds as she backs away from the picnic scene. As Kyoko follows her friend's retreat, Kijima turns to his chuckling companion.

"Those two are weird," comments the older actor.

Yuudai starts laughing harder as he shakes his head.

"You have no idea how right you are," the younger actor agrees as he absently rubs his still slightly sore jaw.


	33. Chapter 33

Director Sato finally calls the location shoot completed and the technical staff fly into packing all the equipment. The wardrobe director hands Kyoko a paper bag with her own clothes and directs her to a restroom to change. With a bow of thanks, the young actress scurries towards the building to change.

On the other side of the structure, Yuudai exits the male counterpart of the temporarily closed restroom to find his way blocked by Kyoko's overprotective best friend. He is expecting another verbal assault or even a blow but the pretty watch dog surprises him again.

"You came in a car, right?" she states more then asks.

He nods.

"Can you give Kyoko and me a ride home?"

Yuudai is floored by the request given the reception he has gotten from Kyoko's best friend every time he has been near her.

"Uh, I think so. Let me ask," he answer hesitantly as his manager approaches the teens. After confirming that they don't have any pending commitments, the manager sighs wearily but agrees to drop the girls at Kyoko's home since it is one their way.

"What a jerk," thinks Kanae as she watches Oshiro's manager head to retrieve his car.

Yuudai and Kanae find themselves standing silently as they wait for Kyoko. The actor starts to feel uncomfortable with the quiet so he apologizes for whatever misconception she has about his actions with her friend. He promises he did not do anything wrong with Kyoko. Kanae glares at him.

"Were you with her alone in your dressing room?"

He nods.

"Did you kiss her?"

He nods.

"Did she see you in your underwear?"

He nods.

"Are you really in love with her?"

Blushing, he nods.

Kanae smacks her forehead with her palm. "I am not really the chicken," she mutters as she wars with herself on what to do with this knowledge. She decides to go with a neutral stance.

"Do you know what the LoveMe section is at LME?"

Yuudai shakes his head no.

"Do you know why Kyoko is in the LoveMe section?"

Again, he shakes his head no.

"Do you know about Fuwa Sho?"

"The musician?"

Kanae nods now.

"Um, just that Kyoko and he are kind of synchronized but still don't seem to get along really well and that, well, I don't like him for some reason."

"Good instincts but you are still an idiot. You are all idiots and I am becoming an idiot by associating with you all," Kanae gripes. "You need to find out the answers to those questions or you don't really know Kyoko and if you don't really know her, I am not giving her to you."

"Or anyone else for that matter," she adds as she thinks about the other idiot in love with her best friend.

The two teens fall into another silence that is even more uncomfortable than the first one, but luckily, Kyoko bounces up to interrupt the stillness. She is still caught in the rapture of her cathartic scene as Aya and appears to have forgotten, at least for now, any issue with Yuudai.

"We better get going, Moko-san. We want to avoid the rush on the trains this time, right?"

"Oshiro-san is giving us a ride home instead," states Kanae as they start walking towards the entrance. As they approach the road, Kyoko notices the sedan waiting for them.

"Moko-san, I think that I really want to ride the train home. We shouldn't be bothering Yuudai and his manager for a ride."

"It's no bother," replies Yuudai as he opens the back door for the girls before heading over to the front passenger side.

"Moko-san," Kyoko says as she stops a few feet from the open door. "I really, really want to ride the train."

Kanae turns around to her friend and tells her to just get in the vehicle. Kyoko still balks and ask if maybe Kijima-san could give them a ride. Kanae tells her that she asked him first but he only has a two seater. Kyoko offers to ride in his trunk.

"Now you are just being ridiculous," LoveMe number two accuses as she pushes her friend towards the car.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kyoko cries as her supposed best friend forces her into the back seat of the death mobile.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride, Yuudai," states Kyoko with a bow. She stands on the sidewalk by her home with Kanae as a shadow beside her. Her shadow sports a pinched expression on her face as she too thanks Oshiro.

"No problem, Kyoko. Good night Kotonami-san," he answers with a smile as he rolls back up the driver side window before pulling back into traffic. As the actresses watch the teen slowly maneuver down the street, Kyoko starts to giggle.

"I can't believe you made his manager pull over and have Yuudai drive," Kyoko laughs in amazement.

"You're just too damn polite," her friend answers waspishly as she follows her friend into her home and the promise of a lunch.

* * *

"So now what should we do?" asks Kyoko as she flops back onto her futon and lifts her newly painted toenails and fingernails in the air to admire the lovely color Moko-san painted them. Kanae replaces the lid on the polish and slides the container onto the stand beside Kyoko's bedding. She isn't sure why she bought such a cutesy pink color polish so she figures she can conveniently forget it here for Kyoko to use instead. It really suits her much better anyway.

Kanae glances at the clock and notices she only has about twenty minutes before she needs to leave. She takes a deep breath before finally broaching the topic she has wanted to discuss all day. "Actually, I was hoping that you would tell me what Oshiro-san actually did to you yesterday."

Kyoko sits up with panic evident in her eyes. "Why would you want to know that?"

Like a master Kyoko-manipulator, Kanae plays the best friend card complete with teary eyes. LoveMe girl number one caves almost immediately. She rushes through the entire episode in the the dressing room.

Kanae pinches the bridge of her nose to stave off the headache threatening to erupt from the realization that she punched a mostly innocent Oshiro. The underwear didn't even have anything to do with the kiss.

"So all he did was kiss you?"

Kyoko nods.

"So what was the problem?" inquired Kanae wondering if Kyoko's strange opinions of morality were the cause of her most recent over the top strange behavior.

"I think Yuudai likes me," Kyoko admits quietly.

"Mo! Of course he does. Why else would he kiss you?"

Kyoko stands and begins pacing around her room. She wraps her arms around herself as she laments, "how should I know why everyone is kissing me?"

"What do you mean by everyone?" grinds out Kanae as she stands up and grabs her pacing friend. "Who's been kissing you?"

Kyoko sits back down and starts counting on her fingers.

"If you want to count it, Sho. Then Tsuruga-san. Then Hikaru-san, then Kijima-san, no then Tsuruga-san again then Kijima-san and now Yuudai."

Kanae stares at her friend while she processes the list. She is at a loss of how to respond at first so she decides to attack it logically first.

"Okay, first we can throw out Kijima-san because he was actually Ko kissing Aya."

Kyoko looks down at her feet as she admits, "Uh, actually he kissed me when it wasn't part of a scene."

Kanae's mouth drops open.

"You let that playboy kiss you? You who accused Tsuruga-san of being a playboy actually let a REAL playboy kiss you?"

"It was only once, and I wasn't expecting it," defends Kyoko tersely.

Kanae contemplates that she might have hit the wrong co-star. LoveMe girl number two then tilts her head to the side as a new thought blooms. "Did you like it?" she asks.

"Eh?"

"Did. You. Like. The. Kiss. From. Kijima-san?"

Kyoko bites her lower lip gently as she thinks about the kiss. "Actually, I didn't hate it but I didn't like it either. It was kind of just something that happened."

Kanae smiles tightly, happy that Kyoko was not tricked by the older womanizer.

"Okay. Well, I already know how you felt about the Sho incident so how about the first Tsuruga-san kiss. How did it make you feel?"

"You know that already too. He kissed me as a thank you. How inappropriate!"

"No, Kyoko. Not what you thought about it. How did the kiss feel. How did you feel about the kiss when it was happening not afterward."

Kyoko stops and remembers the incident in Tsuruga-san's dressing room. "It was scary and it made my tummy kind of hurt. Like I was really nervous."

Kanae nods in understanding and smiles encouragingly.

"Now how about when Ishibashi-san kissed you."

Kyoko stops and thinks for a moment before describing the kiss as being startling but in a nice way. Like how getting an unexpected letter in the mail from a friend is nice. In her head, Kanae dumps the poor Bridge Rock guy into the same category as Kijima before prompting Kyoko to talk about the second kiss from her senpai.

This time, Kyoko starts to blush. "It was, well, it made me feel all warm and happy but then I always feel like that when Tsuruga-san hugs me. I think he has some sort of magic or something. It renders people senseless when they get too close to him. Maybe he has treacherous pheromones or something, you know, kind of like those plants that eat bugs."

Kanae snorts as she imagines Ren in a Venus fly trap costume. Perhaps that could be Kyoko's next doll. Maybe she could feed the Fuwa cockroach to the Ren plant. LoveMe number two groan as she realizes she really is becoming an idiot by association. She smacks herself lightly on the forehead. Getting back to the topic at hand, Moko cuts her imagination short and asks about the kiss from Oshiro-san.

Kyoko wrings her hand and describes how she was already laughing and happy when it happened but when he started kissing her it made it harder to breath. It felt warm but was scary at the same time. It made her shake."

"Scared shake like after filming today?" prompts Moko-san.

Kyoko shakes her head. She describes it as being more like a shiver from a chill.

"So which kiss did you like the best?" inquires her best friend as she starts to pack up her things to head home.

"I don't know!"

Kanae taps her friend on the forehead. "Don't you think you should figure that out?" she asks as she leaves her friend's bedroom.

"It thought that was what I was trying to do," thinks Kyoko as she absently rubs her forehead.


	34. Chapter 34

Kanae Kotonami paces in the small bunker she calls her home. In her hand, she holds her cell phone. As she walks the circuit of her locked room, she argues with herself. She opens the phone and scrolls down the contacts and hits call only to slap the phone shut before it can connect. Kanae grumbles and takes another circuit before repeating the action. She finally throws her hands in the air in exasperation.

Dropping the phone on the table, she moves to the cupboard and digs some chocolate out of her secret stash. She pockets her card key as she slips out her door with candy in hand. She slinks across the small yard between her home and the house the rest of her family shares. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a small movement. She tosses a peace offering at the shadow only to have four more shadows suddenly emerge. Randomly scattering the chocolate in her wake, Kanae scurries the remaining steps to the back door.

Slamming the door shut behind her, she leans against it as four pairs of eyes focus on her heavy breathing form. She slips the lock shut as she scans the room for any remaining small demon children.

"Yo, Kanae, what brings you to the old homestead?" inquires her oldest brother.

The actress steels her nerves and looks to her oldest sister. "I need some advice," she quietly admits.

A pin dropping would have echoed heavily in the ensuing silence. Her brothers stare at her like fish out of water and her sister-in-law chokes on the cup of tea she was sipping. Kanae's oldest sister, Tori, catches her breath before rushing to the teens side.

"What do you need help with?" she coos.

Startled by the strange display of her siblings at her request, Kanae mumbles about not being sure if she should tell something.

"Would it be dangerous if you don't tell?" asks Tori.

Kanae shakes her head no.

"Will anyone be upset?"

Now she nods.

"So let them know," states Tori in an authoritative manner.

"The problem is that someone else could be hurt if I do share the information. And to make matters worse, I think Kyoko's gonna get hurt no matter what happens."

Her sister now looks uncertain.

"Is it a secret?" asks her brother's wife.

"Well, not really. I mean no one told me not to tell but at the same time, it does involve people's feelings and I bet they don't want everyone knowing about it. Although any idiot could probably tell by looking at him anyway."

The oldest brother adds his own question of what would make the situation the most fair. His actress sister considers it for a moment.

"I guess, if I tell the other person about the second guy's feelings that it would only be fair if I let the second guy know about the first guy's feeling too."

Tori asks "doesn't this whole situation seem like poking your nose into other people's private business?"

"Well, yeah, but it's Kyoko's business so I need to do what will be best for her."

"So which guy is best for her? Who do you like better?"

Kanae rubs her head. "MO! I don't like either of them. I have no connection to either of them. They just want to take my best friend away from me."

Now LoveMe girl number two looks completely distraught. Kanae's sister puts her arm around her shoulder and pulls her towards the table and pushes her gently into a chair. Her sister-in-law hands the agitated actress a chipped cup of tea. Kanae sips it without complaint about the cheap leaf taste. Again, her brothers stare at her in amazement.

Leaning against the counter, Tori asks if she knows which one would share better. Kanae considers this. She thinks about how fast Oshiro seems to be moving and about how he seems to be pushing Kyoko to move at his pace. She then thinks about Tsuruga who has known Kyoko much longer but is progressing at a much slower speed. If she supports him, she might actually have a number of years before the actor ever gets to the point of totally monopolizing Kyoko. She suddenly has another thought. Since Tsuruga has already observed her enough to know that with Kyoko a slow pace causes less trauma, he would most likely already know how much their friendship means to Kyoko.

She smiles as a memory appears in her mind. In fact, he did not seem to begrudge her interruption of his birthday gift moment with Kyoko last year. Reaching her decision, Kanae rises from the table. As if channeling her best friend, she bows politely to her older family and thanks them for their help. None of them have a chance to reply though because a thundering of little feet is suddenly heard approaching from the front of the house.

With a look of pure terror, Kanae streaks to the back door. She flips the lock and rushes from the room as cries of "big sister" chase her all the way to the safety of her own little oasis of solitude.

After catching her breath, the actress picks up her phone and dials. The call goes directly to voicemail. She leaves a short message requesting a call back.

Fifteen minutes later, her phone rings. Picking up on the first ring, Kanae interrupts Tsuruga Ren's gentlemanly greeting.

"Listen up and listen good. You have a problem bigger than Kyoko calling Oshiro-san by his first name."

She then goes onto describe the entire situation. She carefully skips over the facts about Kyoko's kisses with Kijima and Ishibashi but she leaves nothing out of the one that involves Oshiro. She even includes the bit about the underwear although she adds the information that at least Kyoko has seen him in a swim suit which uncovers about the same amount of skin as boxer shorts. As she finishes her destructive tale, she is met with silence on the other end. She prompts him a number of times with his name until he finally mumbles a nonsensical thank you and starts to say good-bye.

"Wait," commands Kanae as she takes a steadying breath and commits to her chosen path. "I actually didn't just call to share the bad news. In the spirit of the chicken, I actually have a suggestion to help your case Well, actually a couple suggetions."

"Really? What do you have in mind?" Ren pleads with just a hint of hope returning to his voice.

"You need to find as many chances to hug Kyoko as you can."

"Huh? How is that going to help if Oshiro-san is already making out with her in his dressing room?"

"Mo! Just listen to me!" she shouts. "You make Kyoko feel safe when you embrace her. She said that it is like you have magic in you and you know how much she _loves_ magic. Oshiro will never win against the magical hero in Kyoko's fairy tale. She already respects you. You need to give her more exposure to the warmth your caring gives her. It's your best defense because she can't think about someone else if she is too busy thinking about you. And for god's sake, ask her to call you by your given name. You've known her long enough. If she fusses, tell her that it's only fair since she calls Yuudai by his first name and she's only known him a month or so. I mean, she'll probably still insist on Ren-san but it's at least a step in the right direction."

"And what ever you do, don't scare her. No glaring. None of the overly polite smiles either. You know, the one that always stresses Kyoko and your manager so much. Smile at her like you did when you were swimming together. Maybe if she sees it enough it will register in her pea brain. Now I gotta go. Good luck."

Kanae snaps shut her phone and hopes that she did the right thing.

Across the city in the dressing room for his movie shoot, Ren stares at his phone as the disconnection beep sounds softly. He runs over the suggestions to make sure he does not forget any of them. As he thinks about the last one, he suddenly wonders how Kotonami knows how he was smiling at Kyoko at the Takarada house when she wasn't there. Unable to think of a reasonable explanation, he tucks the thought away for another day as he focuses on the more impending doom which is his crumbling love life.

* * *

At the Takarada Mansion, a phone jingles and Sebastian takes a message for the president. Opening the door to the heavily air conditioned play room where the president is currently wresting with the newest additions to his menagerie, Lory's assistant apologizes for interrupting. The president rubs the head of the closest sled dog as he asks what is wrong.

Cryptically, the aid answers, "you just received a call from a little bird to say that pinky two asked for advice about a personal matter. She was reporting this event just as you requested."

Lory jumps and shouts in glee as his sled dogs prance happily and bark for joy.


	35. Chapter 35

The Okamisan of the Darumayu gently maneuvers her young border to the table in the kitchen. She clucks over Kyoko as she sits across from her and tells her to take a little break since the dinner rush is over. Kyoko counters that she really wants to keep helping.

"It's already after eight. Most of the folks still here are regulars. It will not be a problem if you take a little break," the older woman assures her. She reaches out to pat Kyoko's arm.

"If you want to tell me what is bothering you, I would be happy to listen."

Kyoko looks horrified. "I could not burden you with my problems."

"Kyoko-chan, you are never a bother."

"But the customers..."

"They will be fine for the moment," stresses the Okamisan. "I want to know if there is anything I can do to help you."

Kyoko looks at the older woman who has treated her more like a daughter than her own mother ever did. Kyoko is tempted to explain the entire issue to the older woman but realizes that she can't keep her from the restaurant that long. She smiles for the Okamisan and decides to tell the truth but in a way that minimizes the issue.

"I'm just having guy problems. Kind of like every other teenage girl has."

The older woman smiles and pats Kyoko's shoulder once more before standing up to head back into the restaurant.

"If you want to talk about it later, just let me know."

Kyoko watches her landlady bustle back to work and wonders if this is what if feels like to be a real daughter.

* * *

In Kyoko's mind's eye, hidden in the shadows away from all the grudgy chaos and the tumultuous excavation site, the smallest angel suddenly glows slightly. A shower of glittering light cascades around her as she magically grows from the size of a little finger to almost the size of the hand that was holding her. All the angels giggle as they cast glances over their shoulder to make sure that no one noticed the transformation. When they realize that they are still safe, the little band goes back to their quiet celebration.

* * *

Still in the kitchen, Kyoko sits softly smiling as she thinks about being like a real daughter. Suddenly, she jumps from her seat.

"Like a daughter!" she squeals as she has a brilliant thought. She clamors up the steps to her room. Grabbing her phone in one hand, she digs around in her bag with her other one. Finally finding the small white card, she flops onto her futon. With a quick apology in her mind to President Takarada for using her phone for personal issues, she starts to dial.

Across the ocean, a slender elbow digs into her husband's side.

"Kuu, get the phone," his wife mumbles hoping the noise will stop soon so she can go back to her happy dream of her little blond haired son.

"Huh?" he replies as his large hand thumps around on the nightstand trying to encounter the bedside phone. Finally finding the handset, Hizuri Kuu puts the phone to his ear and tries to make as intelligent a greeting as can be expected at four-thirty in the morning.

"Good evening, _father_," Kyoko greets in an excited voice. Kuu grins and opens his eyes.

"Good morning, Kyoko," he emphasizes in Japanese as he fluffs the pillows behind him and pulls himself into a sitting position.

For a moment, Kyoko panics and apologizes. She admits that she didn't think about the differences in the time zones because she isn't used to making calls outside of the country. Kuu just chuckles and assures her it is fine. He reminds her that his _son_ can call anytime.

At the word son, his wife opens her blue eyes.

"Actually, _father_," Kyoko admits sheepishly. "I was kind of calling as a_ daughter_." She pauses for a long moment as she summons her courage. "Is your wife available?"

Kuu frowns but answers yes as he hands the phone to Juliena. Feeling left out and jealous, he watches his wife and listens to her side of the conversation.

"Hello?" Juliena answers.

"Um, Hizuri-san, I was hoping..."

"Juliena. Please call me Juliena," the older woman prompts.

"Oh. Okay. Well, Juliena-san, you had mentioned that you wished you had a daughter and that you wanted to hear about my romances, right?

Kuu's wife murmurs assent.

"Well, would you be willing to help me with a problem that I seem to have, well, about guys.

Excited, Juliena shimmies into a sitting position as she gushes about how much she would love to help with her problem. Kuu reaches over and turns on the bedside lamp. He then pokes his lovely sleeping companion on her silk clad side and demands that she put the phone on speaker because he wants to help too.

She gives her husband a stern look and waves away his request.

In the background, Kyoko can hear Kuu whining that he should be allowed to help his _son_ too. Juliena answers that she is not speaking to _his_ son but to _her_ daughter so he needs to hush. Pouting, Kuu crosses his arms over his pajama clad chest and tries to overhear as much of the conversation as possible.

Having thwarted her husband's attempts to butt into their girl's only discussion, Juliena prompts Kyoko to tell her all about the problem. As Kyoko starts her tale of woe, Kuu begins moving closer and closer to his wife. By the time his _son_ has finished relating her almost fifteen minute tirade, the veteran actor is leaning against his wife's shoulder sharing the headpiece which Juli has kindly turned just enough for him to hear but not enough that he can claim control of the mouthpiece.

As her tale comes to an end, Kyoko ask Juli what she should do about the situation. She has sworn off love but it seems that it is creeping after her and she can't escape it.

"What is so bad about being in love? It's the most wonderful feeling in the world," exclaims the blond model as she thinks lovingly of the handsome actor beside her in bed.

In a haunting voice, Kyoko relays a short history of her and Shotaro. In the end, she concludes, "I had thought of him as my prince for almost all my life and he crushed my feelings. I didn't matter to him. I was nothing but a convenience."

"Well, there is your first problem," warns Juliena. "You are looking for a prince but you are blaming love that you discovered a toad in a princely costume. Just because one boy treated your love poorly does not mean every man will do so. Not every model wears their clothes the same way even though they are all dressed. It's how they fit with the clothes which determines how well the model will do. You could not dress a tall woman who normally wears a size eight in a size four petite dress and expect her to be beautiful. It doesn't mean that the size four dress is ugly nor that the woman is unattractive. You just need to find the right fit for it to happen. It seems to me that you were trying to force your little friend Shotaro into an outfit that he should not wear. Don't blame the clothes. You just need to find the right model to fit the outfit you have."

"Thinking along those lines, why dont you consider these two men who have kissed you. You are not sure if they will fit the outfit you have, right?"

"Ah huh."

"Well, then the only way to tell is to keep fitting them into pieces until you are sure which one fits better. If they both want to wear your outfit, they will be willing to be patient and try things on with you until you are both sure that the fit is correct."

Kyoko finds that talking in the terms of clothes and models to be so much easier and less intimidating than speaking about love so she continues with the thought line.

"But how do I tell if they want to wear my outfit?"

"Sweetheart, if they try to spend time with you outside of work and they have initiated physical affection, which they have, then they are interested in your outfit."

Kyoko contemplates Juli's comment. She thinks about how painful love has been in the past. "What if I don't really want to share my outfit? After all, it's still kind of ripped and torn at the seams."

"Kyoko-chan, you make changes to your outfit every day of your life. Changing the design, fixing seams, and adding accessories. Perhaps your outfit seems frayed now but having someone else wear it will help you see where you need to patch the outfit to restore it's charm. If you keep it balled up in a corner, you will never be able to repair the clothes. On top of that, if you leave it unattended for too long, moths and other vermin might invade it and that just makes it all the harder to repair and clean."

"But why can't I just wear my own outfit?"

"Do you want to be a prince or do you want to be a princess?

"I've always dreamed of being a princess," admits Kyoko.

"Then why would you want to wear a prince's outfit?" counters Juli. "You need to find someone who has a princess outfit for you that will keep you warm and make you look like the beautiful woman you are. Although there are many people who are happy with their own clothes and do not feel the need to share their outfit with others, you don't really seem suited for that type of self-styled solitude. In fact, didn't you tell the Boss that you wanted the emotion you were missing back and that's why he let you into the LoveMe section. So you do want to share your outfit with the right someone. You just need to find him."

Kuu taps Juli on the leg and begs to be given the phone.

"Your father wants to tell you something, it that okay?"

Kyoko agrees and Juli tilts the mouthpiece towards her husband.

"_Son_, now, I'm not sure I can follow the whole clothes and model analogy well enough to explain what I want to say so I am just going to be has up front as possible. I need you to know that from what I have seen and heard, there is nothing shabby or worn about your love. You already share so much of it with everyone. The Boss has told me of the wonderful things you have done for his granddaughter. You've encouraged her to re-establish a relationship with her father and you helped her see that her birthday can be a time for joy, not only sorrow. I've witnessed your caring first hand and enjoyed every minute of it whether is was through the food you fed me, the way you listened to my suggestions on acting, or the fact that no matter how it made you look, you wanted to share that last moment with me before I left. Even with your characters, when I watch you act, I can see the feelings of love you share with them. All those things are examples of ways I have seen the love you have inside of you. You have an abundance of beautiful love inside you. You just need the courage to share it with someone in a romantic manner."

Her father continues, "I know that you are determined. You need to use that stubborn streak and a dose of self worth and you can be brave. You can do it. After all, you are my son."

There are tears streaming down Kyoko's face as she listens to her respected _father_ tell her how proud he is of her and that he knows that she can accomplish anything that she sets her mind to do and that includes being brave enough to love again.

Juli moves the phone back towards her mouth as her husband falls silent.

"And remember, Kyoko-chan," the beautiful model states, "that if things ever become too much to bear, that there are many people who love you and will support you through those time. Your father and I are always just a phone call away, no matter what time of the day or night."

Kuu grabs the phone and adds "and if either of those guys do anything to hurt you, just let me know and your _father_ will come and make them sorry."

"Kuu!" scolds Juli as she pulls the phone back from her husband. "Violence will not solve anything," she warns him to which he grumbles that it would make both him and Kyoko feel better. Juli sighs.

"Kyoko-chan, do you feel better now?"

Kyoko wipes away her tears but there is a smile on her face as she affirms her improved mood. With a promise to call again but hopefully at a better time, Kyoko wishes the couple love with her goodbye. They remind her to take care of herself and echo their own love.

At the end of the call, Juliena reaches across her husband and places the phone on his stand. She flicks off the light, as she slides back across Kuu's chest.

"Back to sleep or do you want me to make an early breakfast?" asks Kuu as his wife snuggles tight against his side.

"Hmmm," she murmurs then giggles. "I think I prefer door number three."

An hour later when the alarm starts to buzz, Kuu raises an exhausted arm to switch off the intrusive noise-maker. He chuckles as he catches his wife's hand which has been trailing small patterns across his bare chest with her nails. Kuu lifts her hand to his mouth and places a gentle kiss on each fingertip. He chuckles again in a contented manner as his arm hugs her closer.

"Our kids needs to call home more often," he jokes. With a sated purr, his wife wholeheartedly agrees.


	36. Chapter 36

Four regular sized Kyoko angels sit on small box seats around a makeshift conference table made of a larger appliance box. On the table, sitting cross-legged is the littlest angel who appears to have grown yet again. At the table, a lone grudge sits staring in fascination at the small angel. Unconsciously, the grudge reaches towards the small sprite as if to confirm that she is actually there.

"No touching," warns Determination as she gently places her hand on her previous leader's arm.

"I don't want to hurt her," counters Cunning. "I just wanted to see if she is real. Given our life, I never expected to meet Self Worth in the flesh, so to speak."

Self Worth flutters to stand on the cardboard table top before marching into place in front of the amazed grudge. She puts out her hand and greets the grudge who can't help but smile. The grudge offers her own hand and the little angel wraps her entire hands around Cunning's pointer fingertip and shakes it in greeting.

"What brings you to our dark corner of the realm?" questions Self Worth in a surprisingly strong voice for such a small angel.

Cunning scans the faces at the table before she sighs.

"I need help. The kind of help that only _your_ kind can give."

Compassion reaches over and pats the grudge on the arm and asks what they can do for her.

"I need you to sift through all the different experiences the master has had with these young men in her life. We need a clear picture of the situation. This is not the kind of work a grudge can really do."

Surprisingly suspicious for an angel, Humor, the angel who had been held captive not too long ago, turns towards the grudge and asks why they should help her.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you angels were so prejudiced against grudges. Here I was assuming you would want to help the master no matter what side proposed the idea." She sighs dramatically. "But it seems I was wrong."

The sneaky grudge stands up and bows as if to leave.

"Wait," calls Compassion as she frowns gently at Humor. "We are always interested in helping those in need whether they are grudges or angels. We are, after all, all on team Kyoko."

"Yes, we just have different ways of approaching our goals," states Self Worth firmly. "So how can we help you?"

"I need you to physically go through all the memories that Stubbornness," the grudge waves her hands towards the newest angel. "No, sorry, Determination dug up previously. The thoughts are all strewn throughout the area. Especially since the whole upheaval thing. The thoughts need sifted and sorted and then cataloged for review."

"But how can we be sure that we won't be captured snooping around the Mind's Eye?" questions Humor.

Smelling victory, Cunning replies "I can't guarantee that no one will find you but I have just convinced Revenge and Malice to take an expedition into a newly exposed fissure related to that damn blond singer. I convinced them to do it as soon as possible in preparation for the upcoming PV shoot. Anyway, they will be out of the way for a while. I should be able to get everyone else occupied with emergency maneuvers or something. Well, everyone but Despair but she mostly just sits in the corner and cries anyway so you don't have to worry about her. She's only real active if Revenge gets her wound up."

Cunning puts her empty hands face up on the cardboard table. "So can you help the master with this request?"

The Kyoko angels gather in a tight circle across the table and mumble among themselves. Finally, they turn back to the calm, patient grudge who is watching them with a calculated expression of hope on her face.

Self Worth steps forward on the table and gives their assent to the plan along with another hand-to-fingershake.

* * *

At the table in the LoveMe room, Kyoko sits scribbling on a pile of papers. She is startled from her task as the door slams open. Her papers scatter and her chair tips at the frightening extravaganza that assaults her.

President Takarada marches into the small room followed by a seven member Scottish pipe band complete with three bag pipers, three side drummers on snares, and a bass section with two tenor drummers and one bass drum. All the musicians wear full Scottish pipe regalia from the tops of their Highland doublets, to their kilts complete with matching sporrans, to end with their polished ghillie brogues. Lory completes the ensemble as the pipe major with his own golden mace to lead the band. The band cuts quite a figure and the noise is enough to wake the dead.

With a flourish, The president swings the large staff down and the the music suddenly stops.

In the ensuing silence, Kyoko slowly peals herself off the back wall of the lounge where her startled flight had been impeded only by the sturdy construction of the LME office building.

In a voice even more boisterous than normal, the President demands to know where Kotonami-san is hiding. When Kyoko tells him that she had to cancel her LoveMe work today because of problems with her current drama shoot, Lory's face falls like a child having just found the remains of the Easter bunny that had been partially eaten by the family cat instead of the brightly colored eggs he was expecting in his yard.

A bagpipe slowly deflates with a drawn out whine as the President deflates himself and lands on the couch. With his eyes rimmed with tears, he waves his entourage out the door. Significantly quieter than their arrival, the band withdrawals.

Without thinking about it, Lory picks up one of Kyoko's scattered papers. As he reads down the scribbled list, a light returns to his eyes.

"Kyoko-chan," he inquires as he holds out the list strangely titled '_Romantic Encounters with Tsuruga-san?'._

"What is this?"

Blushing, Kyoko bows and apologizes for scattering her things all over her work space. She then quickly drops to the ground to pick up the other papers. As she shuffles them back into a semblance of order, Lory can see another page with the title '_Romantic Encounters with Yuudai?'_.

Kyoko holds her hand out for the lone sheet still grasped in the president's hand. Takarada gives LoveMe number one a stern look as he once again glances at the paper.

"You have not answered me, Kyoko-chan. What are these lists?"

Kyoko pleads with the LME president with her eyes but Takarada Lory did not become the head of the largest entertainment company in Japan by being susceptible to the whims of his talents, no matter how naturally skilled and expressive said talent may be. Standing to his full height, he sets aside his mace and holds his now empty hand towards the currently cringing teen actress. Bowing her head in submission, Kyoko hands the rest of the pile to her President.

Lory takes them and walks to the table where Kyoko had previously been working. He picks up the fallen chair and holds it out to the actress. Timidly, Kyoko perches on the seat as Takarada pulls out the chair across the table. Settling into the seat after properly adjusting his kilt, Lory spreads the sheets across the table so that he can see all of them. A quick glance at LoveMe number one reveals her staring at her clasped hands resting on her lap. Her blush has spread across her cheeks to kiss her neck and ears.

"Hmmmmmm," Lory utters as he shuffles the papers into a different order. His eyes run down the list of things that Kyoko has constructed as possibly romantic interactions in regards to Ren: carried her princess style when injured, offered a seat when standing, found the most precious Corn when it was lost on the steps, called her Kyoko-chan when ill, hugged her when she was distressed, protected her from the Beagle, kissed her thank you, rested his head on her lap to nap, resting his legs in her lap after swimming, took her for dinner, drives her home, hugged and kissed her after dinner, his WGD smiles. This final item intrigues Lory since he has no idea what a WGD smile is but he rightfully guesses it has something to do with when Ren's face slips.

He then looks at the list for Yuudai and frowns when he notices a comment about underwear in the dressing room but finds the rest of the list quite sweet too. Lory especially likes the sitting on the boy's lap not once but twice comment and about meeting his parents.

The next list has a heading of Cain Heel and a list of interactions between Setsu and Cain. Another list has interactions between Aya and Ryuu. A third page has a title of Katsuki but it only has one line on it and it reads "The Emperor of the Night".

"So why are you making a list of your romantic interactions with Tsuruga-san and Oshiro-san?" inquires the President once he has read all the lists.

When Kyoko does not respond, Lory taps on the table. She jumps and looks at the eccentric older man.

"Well?" he prompts again.

"I was making an inventory to see if I could find other parts of my outfit to share with them, but before I can find new parts of the clothes for them, I needed to see what they had already tried on with me."

Takarada glances at the lists and then back to LoveMe number one and admits that he does not understand what she means. After sighing in defeat, Kyoko explains that she is trying to see if either man is a good fit for her outfit.

"What outfit?" Lory asks, slightly exasperated.

"My love outfit."

Lory's first image of a love outfit involves small scraps of lace, satin and fur but he quickly shakes this image away. This is LoveMe girl number one and she would not be thinking such things. He decides that he must still not be understanding properly so asks what a love outfit is. As he listens to the explanation, he has the sinking feeling that he knows how this idea germinated. He curses in his mind that his information network must be slipping. He wonders how his first LoveMe girl could have progressed far enough that she is actually thinking about romantic love once more. On top of that, he is wondering how his sneaky number one actor got her in touch with his estranged parents without him as an intermediary.

"So why did you list interactions between you and characters played by both men?"

Kyoko licks her lips nervously before admitting that she isn't really sure. She says that some of the things that she did as Aya and Setsu keep popping into her mind like when she compared Yuudai's puppy-dog look to Cain's even more devastating puppy-dog look or how much she enjoyed holding Cain's hand not just as Setsu but also possibly as Kyoko too.

Lory grins at the young teen as he points to the final page. "So who is The Emperor of the Night?"

Kyoko shudders for a moment before she stutters "Uh, he was, um, he was someone I met, uh, when he was on top of me on the floor of Tsuruga-san's kitchen one night."

"Good lord, what did that idiot boy do now?" thinks Lory as he stares at the almost beet colored teen. His hands clench a bit as his worry for the innocent girl who he truly has come to think of as family wars with his desire for his favorite kidnap victim to finally have a true love relationship. He decides that patience is truly the better part of valor and vows to investigate at a later time. In the mean time, he asks Kyoko-chan what she has discovered from her lists.

"Well, first, I found that a lot of the things that are supposed to be romantic are actually things that Tsuruga-san did just because he is a gentleman and it makes me wonder if I am just being vain to think that he might have any interest in me after all."

The president taps his mustached lip in thought then proposes "let's, for arguments sake, just assume that Ren really does have an interest in your... ah... clothes. What else have you discovered from your lists to spread light on this sticky situation?"

"Well, I found that Yuudai seems to be a lot more comfortable with me than Tsuruga-san seems." Kyoko sighs.

"Which doesn't make any sense. I mean, he's been in a relationship before. After all, he told the chicken that he had feelings for some schoolgirl about a year ago and I can't imagine anyone turning my senpai down if he told her his true feelings."

Lory snorts and Kyoko glares at him offended on behalf of her esteemed senior. She starts a lively tirade about how wonderful Tsuruga-san truly is and Lory waves his hands in defeat as he verbally agrees with her while he realizes that it is no wonder LoveMe number one fits so well with the Hizuris. She's the idiot-lover to Kuu's idiot-parent. They balance each other perfectly. With a quick prayer for patience, Lory reels in Kyoko's rambling by asking if she thinks so much of Ren why is she thinking about Oshiro Yuudai. This then leads to another animated rambling about all the fine virtues that her newest co-star possesses. Lory begins to wonder if Kyoko would have an enthusiastic verbal descriptions for him too since he has already witnessed a similar reaction to discussing both Kuu and LoveMe number two. Shaking his head, the president interrupts the teen and asks if she learned anything else.

She nods and replies, "I found that I have never really been on a real date with either actor so I was thinking that might be a good step to see how it makes me feel."

She reaches over and flips the lists for both Yuudai and for Tsuruga. On the back are a couple ideas of things to do with them.

"I was trying to come up with something to do with Tsuruga-san tomorrow afternoon because Yashiro-san was kind enough to schedule me some time to meet with my senpai as a thank you for him helping me last week when I found out that my fairy prince Corn and Hizuri Kuon were really the same people. I thought that Corn had died and so I was grieving and Tsuruga-san came to my house to comfort me. I had planned on cooking him dinner at his home but that is something I have done before and, well, I was told that I need to try different things to be able to get a better picture of my feelings."

At the mention of Kuon, President Takarada has stiffened and his eyes widen in shock. It is a good thing Kyoko is still staring at her tightly clasped hands or she would have known that something was amiss with him. Adding this worry to his list of things to investigate about LoveMe number one and his number one idiot-in-love actor, Lory covers his reaction with an evil grin.

"I think I can help you with what to do for your date."

Kyoko looks at the president with a slightly worried expression.

"Don't worry," he soothes. "It won't be anything too over the top."

As Kyoko listens to the LME self-styled Love Expert, she develops a matching grin as she is happily swept into the plans.


	37. Chapter 37

Ren raises his hand in greeting as he notices his manager enter the sound stage carrying a large department store bag. Before filming started on the last segment of scenes for the evening, Yashiro had excused himself to run an errand and Ren has been wondering if his manager would make it back before the shoot ended.

Director Shingai finally dismisses the actors after reminding them all of the start time on Tuesday and thanking Tsuruga-san and his co-star for starting the promotional buzz about the movie by appearing as surprise guests on Kimaguri Rock on the next Friday.

When Ren approaches his manager, Yashiro hands him a bottle of water as he suggests that Ren grab a shower before heading out again. Ren doesn't need to look at himself to realize a quick shower would be heavenly before his next job. Spending all day under the sweltering stage lights would make anyone feel a bit grimy.

"And you should put these clothes on," adds Yashiro as he hands the over-sized bag to the actor.

Glancing in the bag, Ren is surprised to find his favorite pair of well worn jeans, a plain t-shirt, a dark fleece pullover, a baseball cap, gym socks and his gym shoes nestled in the bag. There is also a small travel kit and a towel.

"Are you sure about this outfit?" inquires Ren with one of his eyebrows raised sceptically,. "Isn't this a bit too casual to wear to a photo-shoot?"

Yashiro steels himself for the moment of truth, or untruth, to be precisely correct.

"Actually, the photo-shoot was rescheduled due to a scheduling conflict," Yashiro calmly lies. "So I arranged for another meeting instead. That outfit will definitely be better for this next meeting."

The ever proper manager checks his wind-up wrist watch and tells his charge that he has about twenty minutes before he will need to be ready. The actor, trusting in his manager's good sense in all things work related, takes the play clothes and heads to the locker room and the promised shower.

Eighteen minutes later, Ren exits the building to meet up with Yashiro who has just rushed back from depositing Ren's costume with the wardrobe director. As a modest limousine pulls to a stop in the parking lot, Yashiro holds his gloved hand out to Ren.

"Keys please."

Ren stares questioningly and his manager sighs. Yashiro jerks his thumb towards the dark luxury vehicle. "That's your ride tonight."

Ren is about to remind his manager that he doesn't drive when both front doors of the limousine open. The actor recognizes that Takarada's aide, Sebastian is driving the dark vehicle and the driver that normally takes Maria back and forth to school is approaching the actor and his manager.

"Really, Ren, I'll make sure your car is safely at home when you get there. Trust me."

Ren hands over his keys to Yashiro who then passes them to the professional driver. Yashiro then pulls Ren's bag off his shoulder. Handing it to the driver too, Yashiro turns Ren and pushes him sharply towards his new ride. Sebastian pulls open the door for him as Yashiro cackles evilly in his ear.

"Enjoy your date," he whispers as Ren bends over to enter the vehicle. Ren catches site of the pretty teen sitting on the leather seat. He turns his head to glare at Yashiro but his manager is already part way across the lot. Ren can hear him laughing evilly even after he maneuvers his large frame into the limousine.

Uncomfortable with his surprise, Ren plasters his best gentlemanly smile in place as he greets Mogami-san. He notices her stiffen in reaction as he mentally kicks himself as he remembers the words of his chicken mentor. He lets his typical Ren smile fade and he realizes that Kyoko relaxes almost immediately. "Damn, she was right," he thinks to himself as he vows to avoid smiling like that again.

The actor settles back into the soft leather seat just a few inches away from the girl he loves. He closes his eyes and attempts to reign in all his scattered and scrambling emotions. The image of Kyoko sitting demurely against the decadent limousine seat burns into his brain. She is dressed casually in worn jeans and a fuzzy sweater that has faded from navy to a softer shade. Even with his eyes shut, he can still see the frayed edges of the sleeves that Kyoko has pushed up to her elbows and a couple of snags on the comfortable knit that have been repaired with matching thread. He wonders if the sweater feels as soft as it looks.

Ren stamps out the thought as he realizes that sitting with his eyes shut might be more dangerous than actually looking at her. The actor opens his eyes to find Kyoko smiling gently at him with a faint blush coloring her cheeks. He feels his pulse jump and his own cheeks start to tint before he tears his attention from the cutie beside him. He swallows as he concludes that looking is decidedly worse.

Desperate to find anything to take his mind off accosting Kyoko against the soft leather in the back of Maria's limousine, Ren scans the space in the back of the vehicle. He spies three stacked lunch boxes tucked beside Kyoko's slender legs. Each box is wrapped in a different color, red, orange and yellow, and then stacked by size. The tower is then tied together with braided ribbon like a lunchbox tower present.

"I hope you don't expect me to eat all three of those lunch boxes" he teases.

Kyoko mumbles something in reply and Ren gently prods her into repeating her reply. In a slightly more audible voice, she repeats that they are going to share them. Ren watches Kyoko's blush increase as she admits to sharing the meal with him and it makes him imagine her feeding him from her own lunchbox with her own chopsticks. He then imagines leaning over and licking a drop of leftover sauce from Kyoko's lips.

Ren clears his throat as he searches for another topic to distract that dangerous line of thought. Fervently, he asks how her drama is going then mentally kicks himself because her co-star is the last thing about which he wants to hear. For a fleeting moment, he considers bringing up Fuwa as a distraction. Whether by luck or design, Kyoko avoids anything to do with Oshiro Yuudai in her reply. She focuses on the fact that Moko-san came with her to her location shoot and about how the drama will soon start to develop some romantic rivalry between the brothers.

After her synopsis, Kyoko questions Ren about his movie . He just finishes the update when the vehicle stops in front of the main gate of Rikugien. Since it is almost forty mintues after five, the gates have been closed for the evening, but as Sebastian opens the door for the passengers to exit, a small man in sturdy work clothes swings open the gate.

The gentleman welcomes the couple and ushers them into the Japanese gardens. Once inside, he closes and locks the door before wishing them a pleasant evening. He bows and rushes back to his work.

Ren watches the little man retreat before turning his attention back to his pretty companion who is standing beside him holding their lunchbox tower.

"So, now what?" he asks.

"Oh, I guess we can wander around until we find a place we want to eat," Kyoko replies as she casts her vision about the entrance of the Japanese Garden. "I've actually never been here before so I am not sure which way we should go."

Ren shrugs because he has never been here either because the attraction is normally teeming with people. Settling on the left hand path, Kyoko casually strolls past the garden's office building and into the gardens. Ren offers to carry the lunchboxes. Surprisingly, Kyoko hands them over to the actor before heading further into the exquisitely maintained park.

The couple walk in silence, enjoying the still beauty of the traditional garden. They pass under a large weeping cherry tree which must be magnificently beautiful in the spring but seems tired in the dimming light of autumn.

As they approach the large pond in the center of the garden, Ren gives up trying to figure out why his kohai has brought him here. The small swath of peace in the middle of the teeming city seems to mirror this quite moment in Ren's normally hectic life. He breaths in the fresh earthy odor and listens to the bubbling of running water. The couple travels almost half way around the pond, stopping occasionally to admire the view.

Ren is startled from his concentration on the physical surroundings when a soft, warm hand finds its way into his grasp. He stumbles a moment as he stares at his companion who is unconsciously worrying her lower lip with her teeth. Ren gently squeezes the hand and Kyoko glances from the waters edge to her tall companion. She shares a small smile before continuing down the path while still holding his hand. Ren marvels at the physical contact Kyoko has initiated but it also makes him worried. Something has definitely happened and he wracks his mind trying to think of some kind of explanation. Horrible thoughts that she is leaving LME, going back to Fuwa, running off with her new co-star, or deathly ill insinuate into his mind.

Unable to contain his concern, confusion and curiosity any longer, Ren finally asks why they are here.

Kyoko makes a small sound and stops strolling. She glances around the area before pulling her senpai towards a stone bench. The bench is nestled among the fiery maple trees that bathe the park in a riot of color each fall. The petite actress settles on the cool seat before answering him. Just like father said she could do, Kyoko gathers her courage and plunges into her answer.

"I wanted to do something special for my first date."

Because she is staring at her tightly clasped hands shaking slightly in her lap, Kyoko misses the utterly flabbergasted expression that appears on Ren's face. Ren lowers himself onto the bench as he suddenly feels lightheaded.

"Date?" he croaks.

"Yes, President Takarada felt that I needed to do something special as my first official date so he helped me set up the after hours visit."

At the mention of the head of LME, Ren imagination suddenly skids to a halt.

Now it all makes sense to Ren. It was a LoveMe task. It wasn't a date. How could he have let himself be drawn in so easily? He feels like strangling both the president and the clueless girl who conspired to shatter his emotional barriers. His eyes falling onto the cute teen beside him, he forgives her immediately. She doesn't understand what she does to him. How could she? She is the number one LoveMe member. It is the president who will need to pay for this cruel joke.

"Oh, so the President wanted you to have a date?"

"Oh, no," replies Kyoko raising her head to finally look at Ren. "I wanted to go on the date."

For a moment, Ren forgets to breath.

"A date," he repeats in disbelief.

"Yes, a date," Kyoko repeats as her smile fades.

Ren takes off his ball cap and runs his hand through his hair.

"A date, as in a date between a girl and a boy, right?" he reiterates for clarification.

A bit of Mio slithers into Kyoko's expression as she replies, "yes. A date. The kind where you go out and do something with a person you like."

Ren stares silently at the actress as he tries to wrap his head around her last statement. "With a person you like," repeats in his head as the seconds tick away.

Confused by her senpai's lack of response, Kyoko begins to worry.

"Oh, how could I have been so foolish," she berates herself internally. "He doesn't see me that way and I just ruined our whole relationship. He'll never want to be my senpai ever again!"

The now distraught actress suddenly jumps from her seat screeching she's sorry as she tries to throw herself into a dogeza. Ren's hand snaps out to stop her downward motion as it lands on her forehead.

"Stop," he orders gently as he reaches out and raises the teen from her stooped position. Kyoko lifts her eyes to encounter Ren's most devastating smile ever. The tender force is enough to stagger the actress and her grudges are lucky to be on other missions or they would surely have never survived. Ren centers her back on the bench before apologizing himself.

"I am so sorry, Mogami-san," he pauses. "Kyoko, I am sorry that I misunderstood. I thought you had brought me here as part of a LoveMe assignment."

"Why would you think that?" she asks.

Ren sighs and tries to humor his way out of the question. "Well mostly because when you ask someone on a date, you have to actually, well, ask them," he teases.

Kyoko frowns. "But I did ask. I called last Friday and spoke with Yashiro-san."

Ren opens his mouth then closes it without saying anything.

"That man is so dead," thinks Ren as across town a deep shiver ripples up his manager's spine.

"How about next time you call me instead?"

Kyoko looks at her senpai with an earnest expression but then shrugs. "Okay, but then you'll just have to ask him when you're free anyway, right?"

A laugh bubbles out of Ren before he can stifle it. She makes Yashiro sound like his parent or babysitter more than his manager. Amused at the image of Yashiro arranging his play dates, school assignments and immunizations, Ren agrees with the strangely sporadic logic from his kohai as he pulls her gently into a hug. For a moment, she is a bit stiff in his arms but she slowly sinks against his chest. Turning her head, she rests the side of her head over Ren's heart. She listens to the erratic beating as Ren raises a prayer of thanks to his chicken friend before loosing himself in the joy of the moment.

All too soon for the actor's wishes, Kyoko pulls sluggishly back from Ren's arms. Casting a glance at the rapidly darkening sky, she reaches for the lunchboxes as she warns her date that they need to eat or it will be too late to finish before they need to leave. Not even the prospect of a large meal can dampen Ren's mood and he soon finds himself munching a delicious array of Kyoko-made dishes.

"So, Tsuruga-san, do you come from a big family or a little one?" Kyoko innocently asks while between bites.

Ren chokes slightly and Kyoko hands him a bottle of water from her shoulder bag.

When he can speak, he decides to avoid the question with one of his own.

"You know, Kyoko, if this is a real date, don't you think it is strange to be calling me Tsuruga-san?"

Kyoko pauses with her chopsticks in the air. She sets them on the edge of her box.

"But I like to call you Tsuruga-san. That way it is more natural for you to call me Mogami-san."

"And why is that important?" asks the actor with a slight frown.

"Well, my stage name is just Kyoko so most people call me Kyoko-san or Kyoko-chan but you are one of the few people who call me by my real name. Even if it is my family name. I like that."

Ren pauses with his chopsticks part way to his mouth and his mouth hanging open like a landed bass. He had never thought of it in that manner. The actor starts to chuckle at all his previous jealousy about her name when he had thought he was being slighted but in fact he was holding a higher place in her esteem.

Inspired, he proposes, "How about you let me call you Mogami and you can call me Ren?"

Kyoko tilts her head to the side as she considers his idea. "It seems a little uneven and disrespectful, don't you think? Shouldn't I call you Tsuruga then?"

"Well, it's not really disrespectful. You would still be calling me by my stage name after all while I am calling you by your real name so doesn't that still denote a place of higher respect for me?"

Ren's manipulative logic works for Kyoko so she accepts.

"I would like to call you by your given name, Ren." she states with a bright smile. Her date returns the smile with one of his own.

Noticing again the darkening sky, Kyoko checks Ren's lunchbox and clucks her tongue.

"You did not eat enough but unfortunately, we need to head back. I promised the director that we would be back by the gates before full dark."

She busily packs up the two lunchboxes and ties them back into a tower along with the small one that remains unopened. Standing, Ren grasps the tower with one hand while holding out his other one to Kyoko. Without a second thought, she slips her small hand into the grip of his larger, more calloused one. Together, they walk back to the gate where the same worker sees them safely out of the dark garden.

At the curb, Sebastian opens the door of the limousine for the couple. Though the driver does not smile, he is happy to see two of the president's favorite people holding hands. He is sure that Takarada will be thrilled too.

As the vehicle pulls back into traffic, Kyoko pulls out the small lunchbox and unwraps it.

"Even though you didn't eat enough of your meal," she scolds, "I guess you can have some dessert."

Ren looks inside the box to see six perfectly ripened strawberries expertly dipped in a thin layer of dark chocolate and then decorated with intricate designs of milk chocolate and white chocolate. Yet again impressed with Kyoko's cooking abilities, Ren compliments her on how beautiful dessert looks.

"Well, hopefully they taste as good as they look," she states as she holds one of the treats towards Ren.

Instead of taking the strawberry in his hand, Ren tips her arm up and takes it into his mouth directly from her hand leaving only the barest piece of fruit and the stem in her shaking fingers. He stares into her eyes the entire time as he bites the treat. Kyoko shudders and makes a sound not unlike a small captured animal.

To cover her confused response, Kyoko grabs a strawberry and hastily takes a small bite. Juice from the fruit escapes her lips to trickle down the corner of her mouth. She fumbles with her bag to retrieve a tissue as The Emperor of the Night sweeps in and licks the spot clean.

Kyoko's half eaten treat drops onto the floor when her hands grasp Ren's biceps as his hands clasp her shoulders. The softest mew escapes her slightly parted lips as the Emperor smirks at his captive before fully capturing her lips.

The dessert box joins the other forgotten treat on the floor as Ren pulls Kyoko tightly against him and nips at her lower lip. Startled at the soft bite, Kyoko opens her mouth and Ren's takes it as an invitation. He deepens the kiss, teasing her tongue into responding with his own as his hands begin to roam across her back. Following her senpai's lead, Kyoko's hands slide down his chest to rest along the waist of his jeans.

Ren moans in answer to Kyoko's shuddering mews. His hands find the bottom of the actress' sweater and slides under it to splay across the flesh of her lower back. Suddenly, the world seems to lurch forcing their bodies slightly apart. Only Ren's incredible sense of balance keeps the couple on the leather seat. Faster than a heartbeat, The Emperor of the Night slips away from the unmoving vehicle.

Kyoko settles against his chest in a breathless stupor as Ren raises his own hazy gaze to meet with Sebastian's frowning glare in the rear-view mirror. The driver takes his foot off the brake after the sudden dead stop and resumes driving properly as Ren rests his chin on Kyoko's head and relearns control. Painfully aware of his heartbeat as it thumps in time with the throb in his pants, the actor concentrates on slowing his breathing and heart rate.

Ren shifts his body so that Kyoko rests more against his side. She murmurs in protest and clutches at him. His heart speeds up again and he silently cusses.

"Mogami," he whispers in desperation as he grapples with the last of his control.

"Hmmmm," she answers in a voice that makes him want to groan.

Still trying to distract himself, Ren's vision falls on the forgotten desserts.

"Mogami, we seem to have made a mess."

Kyoko's forehead furrows as she tries to resume conscious thought. Finally opening her glazed eyes, she looks at where her date is pointing. It takes her a few moments to comprehend that the dessert she had spent almost an hour making is laying crushed on the plush floor of the vehicle. Her conscientious switch flips and she suddenly scrambles off the seat to address the mess.

A few minutes later, Sebastian angles the limousine against the curb near Kyoko's home. As he opens the door to the back, Kyoko flings herself out holding the ruined dessert box and rushes into an apology for staining the vehicle. The driver pats her on the arm as he assures her it is fine and that they will be able to get it clean. As Ren exits the back to walk Kyoko to her residence, the driver gives him a stern look. Sheepishly, he nods before grabbing the lunchboxes and escorting his date the last couple of paces to her door.

Pausing by the entrance to the restaurant, Ren places the lunchboxes on the ground and tips Kyoko's head up with a gentle finger under her chin. He watches her eyes dilate and her breath catch. Feeling incredibly self-satisfied to see her response to him as well as her lips that are parted and slightly swollen from kissing him, Ren wishes her good night and pleasant dreams before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Now go inside before I do something really stupid," he whispers.

Not sure what that stupid thing could be but trusting him anyway, Kyoko smiles one last time at Ren.

"Good night, Ren," she whispers in reply before grabbing the picnic supplies and slipping away.

Later, as Ren exits the limousine in front of his apartment building, he turns to Lory's aide. He bows formally to him and thanks him for helping him regain his control on the ride home.

"Who said I did it for you," is his cryptic reply as he leaves.

As the actor walks past the building security attendant, the man hails him and hands him his car keys. Staring at the keys, Ren pulls his phone from his pocket as he heads into the elevator.

Across town, a medical gloved hand nervously fiddles with the ringing phone. Bowing to the inevitable, Yashiro answers before the call goes to voicemail.

"Yashiro," barks the harsh voice on the other side of the line and the manager blanches. "If you ever cancel one of my jobs for anything short of my death or dismemberment, I will make sure that you do a perfect impersonation of an electrical device held more than ten seconds in your hand. Are we clear?"

Yashiro stutters out his promise to never do so again.

"Oh, and Yukihito," adds Ren as his tone softens and a happy sigh escapes from his lips. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" repeats Yashiro.

"Yes, thank you."

Ren shakes his head with a grin on his face as he disconnects the call effectively cutting off the piercing fan girl scream emanating from his manager.


	38. Chapter 38

"Kyoko-chan, don't you need to be getting ready to leave for work?" gently prompts the okamisan to her flighty boarder as she sits at the kitchen table with her half eaten breakfast forgotten on her plate.

"Hmm? Oh, not yet," Kyoko answers absently. She slowly runs her finger across her lip as a small smile blossoms on the teen's lips. The older woman has never seen one like it on her expressive charge's face and she can't help but feel a fluttering in her stomach as she wonders what has happened.

"Sawara-san arranged to have a temporary manager drive me to the shoot and stay with me all day."

Slightly peeved at the heavy-handed dealing from the LoveMe manager, Kyoko vows once again to make it through today's shoot without any incidents. She will finally prove to herself and everyone else that she is not a puppet to be moved around at the whim of Fuwa Sho.

* * *

In her minds eye, Cunning floats beside a large, faintly glowing rock that has been wedged into the fissure that just days ago Malice and Revenge had entered to explore. The slightly flustered grudge hesitantly rubs her hand across this new memory and shudders at the sweet cloying sensation emanating from it like a potent drug. Clutching her tingling hand to her chest, Cunning backs away from the memory which could be heart stopping to a lesser grudge. She shakes her head in amazement.

"Who would have thought they had it in them?" she wonders as she realizes that the angels she had given free reign to for the past couple days effectively trapped two of the strongest grudge minions in the minds eye.

"I seem to have miscalculated slightly," Cunning worries. She casts a pensive look at the angel-made trap. "I hope that we don't need them at the shoot today."

* * *

Faint knocking draws the okamisan away from the table and the taisho looks up from his newspaper at the suspiciously familiar rumbling voice reaching his ears.

"I think your ride it here," intones the stoic older man.

Kyoko clears her dishes from the table before turning to the entrance to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway in a conservative suit that looks like it was stolen from Yashiro's closet and lengthened significantly, Ren grins at his surprised kohai.

"Uh, good morning, Tsur... uh, Ren," she stutters.

"Good morning, Mogami. Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" she asks suspiciously.

Ren laughs as he answers "work, silly."

Kyoko's senpai leans over and picks up her bag from the floor and slings it over his shoulder. He bows politely to the older couple and promises to return their charge safely after her shoot. Checking his watch in another good impersonation of his own manager, he reminds Kyoko that they need to go to ensure that they are not late for the shoot.

With her eyes narrowing in annoyance, Kyoko follows her senpai, who she is sure is purposefully bullying her, out the door to his car. Ren opens the door for the actress before skirting around the hood to the driver side.

Settling into their seats, Kyoko snaps her seatbelt into place before saying "if you're Yashiro-san today, then shouldn't I be driving?"

"Heaven help us all if you ever get a license," replies the driver. "Given the way you ride a bike, no one on the island would be safe with you driving a car."

Mio manifests quickly in response but is soon exorcised by her senpai's laughter.

"So why are you taking me to my shoot?" asks Kyoko suspiciously.

Ren steals a glance at his cute passenger and is glad that he needs his hands to drive because it curtails his impulse to reach out and haul her against him. He offers Kyoko a partial truth in reply.

"Sawara-san thought it would be a good idea for you to have a keeper today since you are not always at your best when it comes to Fuwa."

What Ren fails to mention is that he was the one who suggested the temporary manager idea to the worried department head. Sawara had thought it a brilliant idea but had no idea who could effectively do the job. He was even more thrilled when Ren volunteered. Sawara figured that if Kyoko didn't behave out of respect for her favorite senpai, at least Ren would be strong enough to physically make her behave when, not if, it comes down to an inevitable confrontation.

"I have every intention of doing my best on this promotional video. I want all of you, my senpai,_ father_, President Takarada, Moko-san, and even Sho to know how much I have grown."

* * *

In Kyoko's mind's eye, Self Worth shimmers as she picks with a hammer and chisel at the ever growing crack in the huge stuck thought. The now half size angel looks over her shoulder at Cunning who is drilling some sentry and pursuit grudges in preparation for the shoot.

"Don't you want to help?" the angel questions the grudge commander.

Cunning narrows her eyes as she looks across the faintly glowing landscape. Pockets of darkness swirl comfortably with brighter patches. In a corner, Compassion sits serving tea to Despair. A number of sentries of both the grudge and the angel variety flit about the space clearing left over debris from The Day of Upheaval.

Cunning sighs and replies "You help the master your way. I will help her mine."

* * *

Ren maneuvers his sports car into an empty slot in the large lot beside a monstrous building that is right at home in the industrial neighborhood. From the outside, one would not believe that the building houses a production studio and not an industrial factory.

Shifting in his seat, Ren notes the time. They have about twenty minutes before Kyoko is expected by the director. Her temporary manager turns off the car and broaches the truly taboo subject he has been mulling over the entire trip.

"I wanted to discuss how you are going to handle today."

Kyoko just looks at her senpai with a blank expression so he rushes ahead.

"I was hoping that you would resist the urge to bicker with Fuwa-san. I would really like to see you show him what a true professional you can be. Even if he starts picking or snipping at you, you need to remain detached. I suggest that you set the tone from the beginning. You could try addressing him as Fuwa-san instead of Sho. It establishes that you're working together not together as childhood friends."

"I can do that," Kyoko easily agrees. "But does that mean you want me to call you Tsuruga-san when we're at work? Especially since you are acting as my manager?"

"No, no. That isn't necessary," counters Ren as he scrambles for an even somewhat logical reason to avoid reverting to their previous formal state. "Most people will be aware that we have worked together on Dark Moon and that we are from the same agency. Some familiarity would be expected."

In typical Kyoko fashion, the actress easily accepts his lame explanation. She smiles and asks if there is anything else she can do.

"Well, you can give me a good morning kiss," Ren states automatically before his brain can stop his traitor mouth.

"That doesn't seem very professional and we've been together for a while now already this morning," she counters as she watches in fascination as a blush creeps across her senpai's cheeks. Her heart clenches at the suddenly nervous and embarrassed expression of her mentor's face. Enchanted, Kyoko unhooks her seatbelt and shifts over to place a soft kiss on Ren's cheek.

"Good morning, Ren," she whispers in a tender voice.

His blush increases and Kyoko starts to laugh. Indignant, Ren turns to face the dashboard.

"It's not like I could ask at the restaurant with your guardians circling like sharks, now could I?" he asks with a pout.

"Oh, I guess not. I doubt the Taisho would have approved."

In his mind, Ren decides he will need to do something to get the older man to accept him. Perhaps he should set up a meeting to formally ask to date Kyoko. After all, the gentleman seems a bit old fashion and he seems to think of the girl like a daughter. Ren is roused from his musing when Kyoko repeats, for the third time, that they should head into the shoot.

"Some manager you are," she mutters. "You are obviously not taking your Yashiro-san role seriously. Maybe I should have asked for the real deal. I wonder if he would have wanted a good morning kiss."

Ren growls menacingly.

* * *

Across town, the real deal awakens sneezing repeatedly. He grabs his glasses and slides them onto his face. He peers around his small apartment trying to figure out what woke him. Noticing the time, he grins evilly, takes off his glasses and curls back under the covers. It's been too long since he got to sleep truly late and he isn't going to miss it now. He sighs. Whatever mess Ren is making, he will fix it later.

* * *

After entering the building, an attendant greets Kyoko and Ren before escorting them down the hall to the main studio.

The pair enters the massive studio and spies Director Ogata Hiroaki in deep discussion with a technician. The actors cross the short expanse towards them and the technician's eyes grow wide as he recognizes the tall man approaching from behind the director. Intrigued by the technician's unusual expression, Hiroaki turns. His face lights up in recognition.

"Kyoko-san, I am so glad you decided to work with me on this project," he gushes as he takes the actress' hands in his own small, soft ones. Unable to bow properly with the director holding her hands, Kyoko tilts her head and gently squeeses his hands in return.

The director angles a knowing yet welcoming smile to the tall actor beside Kyoko. "Tsuruga-san, what a wonderful surprise. I have not seen you since Dark Moon finished. To what do we owe this pleasant visit?"

With his best gentlemanly smile in place, Ren answer about his position as temporary manager. The effeminate director exclaims about what a lovely idea and how kind it is of Ren to look after his kohai so well. Ren stares at Ogata trying to figure out if the director is teasing him or being sincere. Surprisingly, he realizes that he doesn't care either way. All that is important that he is here with Kyoko. His gentlemanly smile slips a bit towards a true smile and Ogata recognizes the smile from Ren's time as Kazuki. He chuckles as he pats Kyoko's hands who seems to have missed the entire conversation as she focuses on the technicians scurrying to set up for the shoot. She is particularly enticed by the captivating kimono hanging gracefully on the end of a wardrobe cart.

Director Ogata invites Kyoko and her temporary manager to join him in a small conference area just off the entrance of the studio. He grabs his briefcase and leads them into the alcove. Once in the meeting space, Ogata extracts a folder from the precisely organized case and lays it on the table. From the folder, he pulls a number of storyboard pages which he then spreads across the table.

With true affection for the topic, Ogata begins to describe the storyline.

"This PV centers around a beautiful princess who chooses to fade away in despair after the death of the samurai that she loves."

He points to one of the early frames. "It is really important that you convey the extreme anguish and despair that the character experiences. It will help convey that the princess actually choose to fade away as if by magic instead of dying."

He points to another frame. "There will be no body left in the room at the end of the scene. Only the broken bloody armor of the princess' lover."

"That is when the scenes move to the present. The princess' faded image is noticed by a rock star and he becomes infatuated. She haunts him. Over time, the infatuation becomes true love. The musician grows to become a better person because of the love he holds for the ghost-like princess and ultimately, his love frees her from despair and brings her back to the land of the living and into her lover's arms."

Ogata sighs at the beautiful story. "Oh, you can see it better if you hear the music. It's incredible."

The director pulls a disc from his briefcase and places it in a player sitting at the end of the table. After he presses play, a soft, almost traditional, tune begins with a lone acoustic guitar playing a song which would have been at home in the original era of the princess and plucked on a samisen. The music ever so slowly morphs into the more expected sound of modern music.

Hearing his music and Ogata's voice, Fuwa Sho and his manager approach the alcove set aside for meetings. Unobserved, the musician stops in the entrance as his eyes center on Kyoko to gauge her first reaction to his song. He is so focused on memorizing his childhood friend's reaction that he does not notice anyone else in the room.

When Fuwa's voice finally joins into the song, the magic spell is fully cast. Forgotten are the storyboard pages, the director, everything, as Kyoko stands enthralled. Ren realizes that Kyoko is no longer looking at the storyboard. He focuses on her face and his heart plunges into the frozen river of despair.

For the first time, the actor actually focuses on the music as something other than background noise while the storyboard's are speaking to his actor's heart. Ren's legs suddenly feel weak, and he sinks into a chair as he not only hears but actually listens to the music. Although the song is a simple love song, there is nothing simple about it. The music uncontrollably draws the actor and the lyrics build upon the crushing agony. It is Fuwa's voice though that draws the final blow. It's clear tones swells with the pressure of his love.

This song is everything Ren has ever wanted to say to Kyoko, every hidden desire and secret wish tied together by Fuwa in an eloquence that none of Kuon's characters, not even Ren, could ever hope to match. Part of his heart shatters as he watches the tears fall from the luminous eyes of the girl he loves as she listens to the song that Fuwa so obviously wrote for her.

In the doorway, Sho watches Kyoko transform as she listens to his song. Beside him, Shoko gasps at the look of utterly unmasked affection on her young charge's face as he watches Kyoko's response to his confession song.

The last strains of the song fades and silence surrounds them.

The frozen moment is finally broken by Kyoko and the hearts of both men who love her react to her unguarded response.

"Oh, Sho."


	39. Chapter 39

Kyoko's whispered response throws the room into chaos. It is the quiet chaos though of overwhelming emotions. Unlike the boisterous chaos of action that send people screaming in every direction, this is the kind of internal chaos the strips people of reason and leaves them gasping and broken on the floor.

Director Ogata steps back from the table while bathed in the myriad of emotions emanating from the occupants of the alcove. With his trained eye, he shifts through the rapidly changing images: Kyoko enthralled and crying, Ren lost in despair, Shoko shocked, and Sho giddy with glee. Hiroaki feels his breath catch as he shivers from the intensity of the experience.

* * *

Cunning stares around at the utter stillness of the mind's eye. Fuwa's song seems to have leveled not only the remaining grudges but the angels too. They lay about the terrain in drunken stupors. Even Self Worth has been leveled by the blast from the unexpected attack. Strangely though, Cunning finds herself unaffected by the blast.

"Master!" the grudge calls trying to awaken conscious thought once more. When she finds no real response, Cunning dives from the mind's eye as if she was a grudge sensor or pursuit grudge and flings herself towards the only power source available. She figures that a power boost might help her reach the master better. She wraps her tail around the body of the sleeping demon lord and whispers desperately into his ear.

"I thought you would be able to sever the red string of fate between those two," she taunts and Ren shivers and stands up as The Demon Lord ripples across his skin. Skimming the negative energy from the actor, the now super-charged grudge releases her hold and dives directly back to her master.

"Enough!" she screams. "Time to wake up and get this show on the road!"

* * *

Kyoko shivers. She closes her eyes and wipes the tear tracks from her cheeks. With a clarity of heart and of mind, she turns from the table and notices the composer of the chaos standing in the entrance way. Sho's face slips into his normal arrogant smirk to cover his true feelings. Kyoko takes two steps towards the musician before the actor at her back grabs her hand to arrest her movement.

For the first time, Sho notices Ren.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he demands in typical rude fashion.

All eyes center on the Demon Lord and the pulsing anger radiating from him. Sho, Shoko and Ogata all take an unconscious step back but Kyoko fully turns to The Demon Lord and lifts her hand to his face. At the tender touch, the angry lord slinks silently away. Confident that Ren has regained control, Kyoko turns back to her childhood friend. Ren's restraint falls from her hand as she steps to face the object of her obsessive revenge.

The faintest hint of his childhood friend shimmers within Kyoko as she speaks, "that is the most magnificent song you have ever written. I am so glad that you shared it with me and invited me to be part of your PV. You are going to make the world stand up and take notice with this song and I am thrilled that I will be a part of it."

Now Sho is confused. Short of professing her undying love and returning to him, this is exactly what he wanted to hear but something seems wrong. The words are right but the emotion behind it seems wrong. The musician tilts his head slightly to the side as he considers her strange reaction. Beside him, Shoko keeps looking back and forth between her charge and Kyoko as if they are playing some sort of high speed mental ping pong match. Ren just waits patiently, impressed with his kohai's professional reaction especially when he had lost his own perspective for a few moments.

Ogata finally regains his voice. "We should probably get started," he suggests as he gathers up the storyboards. "You both need to get to wardrobe before too much of the day is lost."

The director exits the alcove and Ren follows him expecting Kyoko to fall in beside him. She does but Sho reaches out to her as she passes.

"Why is he here?" he hisses uncomfortably.

"He's my manager for today," Kyoko replies before casually shaking off his hand and catching up to Ogata and Ren.

After over forty minutes in wardrobe and make-up, Kyoko emerges as a devastating beauty in the same kimono she had admired. An almost waist length black wig completes the picture of the perfect Japanese princess. Kyoko approaches the stage with a practiced grace and Ren mutters to the director that she was born for a role like this.

Ogata agrees. In fact, he confides in Ren that he had been reluctant to take this job, even as a special favor for Asami Haruki, until he had spoken with Fuwa-san about the storyline. Fuwa had actually presented the entire story in minute detail and had insisted that Kyoko would be the only one who could do justice to his song.

"I had agreed with him that Kyoko was perfect, but I had been concerned about his ability to act opposite her. He played the song for me and I knew that if he could convey even part of those feelings into the part then he could hold his own."

Ogata lays a comforting hand on Ren's arm. "I am sorry for how it may make you feel but I am going to ensure that this PV will be truly magnificent."

Ren smiles his gentlemanly smile for the kind-hearted director and begins to wonder just how many people have figured out his feelings for Kyoko. He sighs when he realizes the person he most wants to understand is still so slow but at least she is starting to see him. Ogata pats Ren's arm one last time before joining Kyoko and the actors playing her servants on the stage. After a few minutes discussion and a couple rough walk-throughs, they are ready to shoot.

The _princess_ sits in her private chambers praying for the safe return of her beloved. As she hears footsteps approaching, she turns a hopeful face to the entrance but her face falls to a neutral expression when two servants set the battered and bloody breast plate from her beloved's armor on the floor in front of her kneeling form. The armor is almost cleaved in two and covered with blood. The servants drop into dogezas to apologize for their inability to protect her beloved before withdrawing to leave her alone. They back out the door and shut it. The _princess_ reaches out and caresses the bloodied armor. Clutching it to her chest, the blood mars the perfection of her kimono. The _princess_ looks directly at the camera with a look of utter despair as she drops the armor back to the floor.

Ren's breath catches as he watches Kyoko perfectly catch the expression Ogata wanted. It's the same expression he saw on his kohai's face just a little over a week ago when she learned that not only was her fairy prince not a fairy but also that she believed that he was dead. The look on the princess' face is one of loss of innocence, hope and desire to live. Ren's throat grows tight has he watches his love hold the expression. She sheds not a single tear but a number of the technicians are not as strong as tears trail down their cheeks at the emotion projected.

"Cut!" called Ogata as he rushes to the playback screen. Ren does not need to follow to know that the take is perfect.

The remainder of the morning shoot is not perfect but it is mostly technical issues the get in the way. They are all short scenes where Sho's character starts to notice the _princess_' image in his mirror and in shadows but when he turns she is gone.

By the time they break for lunch, the rocker is becoming consumed with chasing the images. He turns down other women and drunken parties because of his desire to return home to see even just the hint of his _princess_. In fact, the last scene to be shot before lunch has the _princess_ sitting on the edge of the _rocker_'s bed. As the _musician_ wakes, he sees her in the moment between dream and consciousness. He reaches out to her but is left with a look of despair as he comes fully awake with his hand outstretched and empty.

When Ren, taking his part of manager to heart, goes to retrieve their lunches from the catering staff, Sho approaches Kyoko.

"You look good in the kimono even if you don't have any breasts," he offers.

"Thank you Fuwa-san," replies Kyoko who refuses to rise to the bait. "It really is a lovely kimono. I hope that the fake blood stain will come out."

Sho tries again with a dig he figures will surly work. "So how did you get that platform wearing gorge star to be your manager today? I thought he was the number one actor at your agency. What is he doing slumming as your servant?"

Kyoko shrugs. "He volunteered. I guess he wanted something to do on his day off."

Sho fumes. He can't figure out what is wrong. Briefly, he wonders if Kyoko is on drugs. He hasn't been able to get a single emotional response from her since her compliment about his song. Desperate, he tries his last topic.

"So, do you want me to practice the last scene with you so you're ready. After all, Valentines Day was your first kiss after all and the director is going to want this one to be as magnificent as the rest of the PV. You wouldn't want to stall filming because you can't get the mechanics of a passionate kiss right."

"Oh, that's okay, Fuwa-san. I've had more practice since then. I'm sure it will go fine."

Having dealt that final blow in a calm and conversational manner, Kyoko leaves to join Ren who has returned with her lunch. Sho's eyes narrow as he watches her greet her senpai.

"Who the hell has she been practicing with," he fumes as he stomps off to his dressing room.

After lunch, the shooting does not go as well. Although Kyoko transitions well into showing that she is becoming intrigued by the rock star, Sho's emotions are now flat. Each shot is repeated over and over with no results that Ogata is willing to use. At three o'clock, the director is ready to pull out his hair and is reminded once again as to why he prefers to work with actors only and not celebrities from other fields.

At the end of the next take, Kyoko approaches the director and asks if she can please have a break. Ogata sighs and agrees. He calls a fifteen minute break. Ren hands Kyoko a water and she smiles. She whispers "trust me" and Ren nods. Kyoko then walks back to Sho. She grabs the musician's hand and pulls him off the stage. She leads him to his dressing room and goes right inside ahead of him.

Once Sho follows her inside, she shuts the door.

"Oi, what do you want?" Sho demands in his whiny brat voice.

Kyoko ignores the question. She opens her water and drinks about a third of it. She then offers the rest to her childhood friend. After a moment, the musician takes the bottle and drains it.

"Have you seen any of my newest drama? It's called Sepia Images. You met my one co-star, Oshiro Yuudai, at that charity photo-shoot. Anyway, it's an awesome part. I love playing Aya. She is an incredibly complex character but she is not someone I would have thought that I would want to play a year ago."

"This PV, you designed it specifically for me, didn't you, Shotaro? It is everything I ever wanted growing up. It's the fairy tale with the cursed princess and the prince whose love finally frees her from the evil spell."

Kyoko takes Sho's hand and leads him to the couch along the wall of the room. She settles on one end and pulls Sho down beside her. The rock star automatically strikes a pose with his arm thrown over the back of the couch and one foot up on the table.

Like his mother would have done, Kyoko slaps his knee so that he puts his foot back on the floor. She then reaches behind her and pulls his arm off the back of the couch. Instead of letting go of his hand though she keeps it in her own. She flips his hand over so that they can both see his palm. Her fingers trail across the callouses from his guitar.

"You realize that I have loved you for most of my life, right?"

Sho smirks but it fades as he notices the intensity in the actress' eyes. He solemnly shakes his head yes.

Kyoko traces across his callouses again and a shiver runs down Sho's spine.

"I need to apologize for that," she starts and Sho stiffens.

"No, let me finish," she admonishes when he starts to interrupt.

"I need to apologize because I was so desperate to have the fairy tale that I forced you, one of the few people who acknowledged me as a person, to play a role in an outfit that you were never meant to be. I was no better than your mother and father trying to force you into running the ryokan. You were always meant to be a musician. Not the owner of an inn, not a stupid prince either."

Kyoko continues to gently stroke his hand as Sho battles within himself at how to react to her. Finally, he decides to be honest.

"What if I want to be your prince?" Sho asks seriously.

"This is not the hand of a prince," Kyoko replies as she runs her fingers once again across his callouses and the tiny scars from playing his guitar so long that his fingers bled. "This is the hand of my childhood best friend who is, in my opinion, the greatest musician the world will ever know."

Kyoko raises her golden eyes to meet Sho's blue ones as she adds "And that is a place in my heart that no one can ever take from you. Not even you."

Fuwa takes a deep breath as he reads in her eyes the honest feelings that Kyoko felt for him before he screwed everything up as well as her more mature respect for his talent and a little bit of sadness at their mutual loss of innocence. There is still a hint of affection skittering around the edges but nothing to compare to the intensity of feelings he expressed in his new song.

"Now, are we going to go back out there and show the world that nothing is going to stand in the way of the greatest musician in the world or are we going to hide in here until they have to pry us out with crowbars?"

For a moment, Sho contemplates the director and Tsuruga Ren dressed in dirty work clothes and attacking the door of the dressing room with over-sized crowbars. He starts laughing at the image. Although it is not the funniest joke he has ever heard, he appreciates Kyoko's attempt at humor just for him and he continues to laugh until tears roll from eyes.

"Go on," he tells the actress. "I will meet you in a couple minutes."

Kyoko nods and slips out the door. Sho's laughter has stopped by the time she closes the door behind her but the tears keep falling. The musician flops on the couch as he lets them streak unchecked down his cheeks. He decides to investigate some of his newly acquired maturity. Sho flings one leg up onto the back of the couch as he contemplates the girl he knew and the woman she has become. For the first time in years, he lets his emotions flow in a way other than into his music. When he's done, he finds a center of peace in the knowledge that he still holds a part of Kyoko's heart. He is still childish enough to grin evilly as he realizes that it is a place in her heart that the stupid pin-head actor can never take.

Fifteen minutes later, Sho calls for his manager in a petulant voice. Shoko enters the dressing room and turns and calls for make-up supports immediately. Ten minutes later, Sho, though a bit rough along the edges, is back on the stage and ready to continue. This time, Ogata is happy with the results.

At a little after five, Ogata looks at his watch and wonders if they should do the final scene or take a break for supper.

"Just do the scene," voices Ren from behind the director. Sho's manager agrees.

"Yes, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can all go home and lick our wounds."

With that comment, Ren turns to the manager and notices the stiff way she is holding herself. "If I didn't know any better, I would guess she has real feelings for Fuwa," he contemplates as he sees a bit of his own reactions in Shoko's stance and expression.

Ogata calls the last scene. As the camera rolls, the desperately in love _rocker_ reaches out to the _princess_ on the other side of the mirror. As his hand touches the glass, instead of his own hand, his fingers entwine with the _princess_' fingers. Gracefully, the _princess_ steps from the mirror and into the _musician_'s embrace. Both the musician and the actress share mirror images of the feelings in their hearts, an unmistakable aura of love.

The_ rocker_ pulls the _princess_ fully against his lean body and lowers his head to capture the lips of the woman he loves. They kiss and just like the first scene, a number of eyes leak and the director catches his breath at the perfection of the exchange.

"Cut" calls Director Ogata as he once again rushes to the playback scene.

Reluctantly, Sho lets Kyoko slip from his arms. She takes a step back from him, bows formally and thanks him for working with her like a perfect professional would do. As a bittersweet feeling coils within Sho's chest, he watches his one true friend scamper to her dressing room. Suddenly, the hand Kyoko had softly caressed earlier in the day itches for his guitar and a blank score.

When Sho exits his dressing room, he notices that Ren is still waiting by Kyoko's dressing room door. The rock star struts towards Ren with the intention of seeing Kyoko before she leaves. As expected, the actor bars his way from her dressing room.

"Oi, what are you, her guard dog?"

The gentlemanly smile reappears. "Perhaps. That is part of the job description for a manager. Right Aki-san?"

From behind her charge, Shoko nods as she tries to lead her young star away. He shrugs off her hands and stays in place.

Annoyed that it seems he has to ask permission to speak with Kyoko, Sho snips at Ren again.

"I just need to speak with _my_ friend. I'm sure she won't mind, after all, she has known and _loved_ me for most of her life."

He smirks at the taller man who swallows as he works to control his temper. Although strained by the events of the day, Ren finds the smallest bit of restraint still intact and does not bite on the musician's well baited hook.

Luckily for the frayed actor, Kyoko chooses to exit the dressing room at that time and so Sho is unable to form another attack.

She wishes Sho and Shoko a good evening as she moves to stand beside her senpai who has gathered her things in preparation to leave.

"Kyoko," calls Sho and she turns to him with a smile. She is startled by the serious expression on his face. "I wanted to apologize for hurting you."

Thinking that Sho means when he struck her in frustration at the beginning of the whole beagle problem, Kyoko quietly accepts his apology.

"It's okay, Fuwa-san, I know that you didn't mean to hurt me when you hit me."

Ren processes this statement and instantly become enraged. Sho tries to explain that he did not mean that time because he thought he had already apologized for that incident but that he meant for his original sin against her but Ren roars over his explanation.

"YOU HIT HER?" the actor bellows as he suddenly remembers the bandage on Kyoko's face the day Sho had come to the Dark Moon set and he overheard him apologizing for hurting her.

"YOU HIT HER!" he yells again as his body moves of it's on volition and grabs the rock star by the shirt and pulls him to within a few inches of the actor's face which it contorted in rage. Not one to take physical aggression lying down, Sho grabs the actor and a short scuffle ensues.

"It was an accident!" Shoko cries trying to break apart the conflict before fists become involved. Her attempts are ignored.

Kyoko sighs in frustration. Cunning wraps around Sho and effectively stills his movements but Kyoko herself reaches up and grabs her senpai's ear and pulls it roughly down to her level.

"You will let him go now or I will never speak to you again, **UNDERSTAND**, Tsuruga Ren?" she threatens.

Instantly horrified, Ren lets his hands fall away from the rock star as he stares at the truly frightening wrath of the woman he loves.

"We are leaving NOW," she states firmly as Cunning reels back home and releases the frozen musician.

"Good evening," the actress states before regally gliding across the studio and exiting all the while still dragging her stammering senpai by his ear. Once in the hall, she releases him before turning to face him. She places her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes.

"And to think, Sawara-san sent **you** to keep **me** out of trouble," she scolds as she shakes her head.


	40. Chapter 40

"Sir," Sebastian interrupts quietly as Lory sits at his desk reviewing a script that he is hoping to assign to one of his LoveMe girls. "I found the information that you wanted."

His aide, dressed in white bell-bottomed disco pants and a shiny purple button up shirt with over-sized lapels, hands the president three pages from the company telephone bill.

"You suspicion was correct. Tsuruga-san contacted his family twice in the past two months and Mogami-san contacted them once."

"Thank you, Sebastian," replies Lory. The flamboyant gentleman is dressed in his own 70's disco attire. "Please destroy those pages," he requests as his desk phone rings.

"Takarada," he answers. The president sets aside his script and he groan. Pushing off his huge fuzzy wig, he runs his hand through his own hair as he thanks the person on the other end of the phone before ending the call.

Lory's brow furrows in thought and he taps his finger against his lower lip as he plans. Reaching for the phone, he places a call. On the third ring, Yashiro answers.

"You will ensure that Ren is in my office tomorrow at noon or you are both fired," threatens the president before abruptly hanging up. He pinches the bridge of his nose then dials again.

Across the ocean, Kuu moans as the phone rings and his wife digs her elbow into his side.

"What does Kyoko need this time," his wife mutters half asleep as her husband fumbles for the phone.

"You and your lovely wife need to be available for a conference call at noon, my time, tomorrow or I will never return your son to you," threatens Kuon's kidnapper.

"Huh? Boss?"

"You heard me, noon tomorrow."

Lory slams the phone down in childish disgust. All he ever wanted was to bring a little love to the world and this is what he gets. Frustration doesn't even begin to describe his state.

* * *

Yashiro stares at his phone. It has been the harbinger of doom for the past two calls. First, Fuwa Sho's manager calls him to inform him that his charge attacked her star at the PV today and now the president is threatening to fire not only Ren but him also. Before it can spill any more tragedy, the manager grabs the offensive electronic device and his planner so that he can start making calls and hopefully avert a trip into unemployment. As he scrambles for excuses for canceling and rearranging Ren's schedule, he sighs as he tries to envision what Ren could have possibly done to anger the president so much, well, besides getting in a fight with Fuwa Sho. Frustration doesn't even begin to describe his state.

* * *

Ren paces around his silent, empty apartment. Never before has his home felt so sterile. Leaving Kyoko at her home had felt like loping off one of his limbs, a sharp and stabbing pain that has left a phantom ache in his chest.

He still can't believe he got into a physical altercation with Fuwa at the end of the shoot. Hopefully, no one taped it on a cell phone or anything. It could lead to some very uncomfortable questions for Ren, Fuwa and most distressingly, Kyoko.

"God, I'm an idiot!" he yells into the quiet.

He grabs his cell phone to call his chicken adviser. Her phone is busy and rings directly to voicemail. The actor then tries his manager but the same thing happens. He looks at his watch. It is the middle of the night in California. He can't call home even. As a final desperate act, Ren dials Lory's home number but it too is busy.

Angry, the tensed ball of frustration decides to try watching something on TV to take his mind off his condition. He settles onto his couch and pulls up the menu on his DVR. He scrolls down to Kyoko's most recent airing of Sepia Images. As the show starts, he fixes himself a drink and sets the decanter on the table in front of him. For the first ten minutes, the show effectively distracts the actor from his own emotional turmoil as he is drawn into the drama surrounding Aya. He marvels at Kyoko's skill as an actress and pride in her work swells his aching chest with another kind of pain.

Unfortunately, Ren has chosen the wrong episode to calm his nerves because the next scene finds him captivated by Aya as she visits the Namada house to retrieve her school book.

"Damn it!" he cusses as he watches the love of his live passionately embraced by Kijima Hidehito in the manner that he wants to be embracing her. He shuts off the TV, slams his drink like a shot and storms off to his bathroom for a cold shower. Frustration doesn't even begin to describe his state.

* * *

"And then they ended up in a shoving match and I had to break it up before we could go home," explains a strangely calm Kyoko. "I had to drag Ren away by his ear like he was some wayward child. It was just the perfect culmination to an utterly ridiculous day."

On the other end of the phone, Kanae laughs hysterically at the image of the petite Kyoko pulling the overly tall actor by his ear. She finally catches her breath and congratulates her best friend on her successful completion of the PV despite the repeated interferences from the men in her life. A few stray giggles still escape periodically into the conversation as she asks about Kyoko's plans for the week.

"Well, I have shooting for Sepia Images tomorrow and Tuesday to make up for missing today. Aya will start encouraging Ryuu to get involved in baseball again in the next episode. She's going to encourage him to find another outlet for his interest. It also involves the first minor confrontation between Ryuu and Ko about their growing attraction for the same girl. Although, that scene should have been shot today. I don't know how it went though because Yuudai hasn't called me yet."

Seeing this as an opening, LoveMe number two asks what Kyoko plans to do about Oshiro-san.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Kanae starts, "you had such a great time on your date with Tsuruga-san so I figured you might have decided to ditch him or something."

"But Moko-san, I have to at least go out with him once. Juliena-san said so. I have to see which guy really fits me best."

Moko sighs. She has been worrying about this situation ever since Kyoko explained it to her. It's not that she thinks it is wrong to date a number of people at once. In fact, she thinks it would probably be best to do it that way. Unless your are ready for a serious relationship, in which she is not interested in the least, having a bunch of people to go out with casually would be best. The problem is that Kanae knows that neither guy is thinking about Kyoko in a casual manner. Both of them have a white painted body, nine cups of sake, and Sakaki twig offerings in their minds when they look at her.

"Kyoko, you're my best friend right?"

"Of course, your the best friend I could ever ask for, Moko-san."

"Okay, then how would you feel if I decided to have another best friend. That instead of sharing all my free time with you, I choose to spend half of it with another best friend. To eat ice cream with her and share my secrets with her. How would that make you feel."

Kyoko gasps and her eyes fill with tears. "Do you have another best friend now, Moko-san? Were you lonely so you decided to find a better best friend than me? Don't you love me any more? I am so sorry..."

Kanae cuts off the emotional rambling on the other side of the phone. "MO! I did not find another best friend. **YOU** are my only best friend. Understand? The only one."

"Uh, okay, Moko-san." Now Kyoko sounds confused to Kanae.

Kanae smackes her forehead. "That's what I meant though. Don't you think you are going to hurt both Tsuruga and Oshiro if you date both of them. Think about how I just made you feel when you thought I had another best friend. Do you want to hurt them like that?"

Kyoko is silent for a moment as she considers this thought.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Ohhh, Moko-san, now what do I do. I mean, I had feelings for Sho and they were the wrong kind of love and I know that I have feelings for Ren but what if it is the wrong kind of feeling too. What if it is just respect and admiration mixed with physical attraction? What if I am actually in real love with Yuudai? How am I supposed to figure it out if I don't do what Juliena-san recommended?"

Kanae contemplates her question before thinking of at least a way of better approaching the situation.

"Maybe you should explain to both of them up front what you are trying to do. I mean, you haven't asked Oshiro-san out yet, right? Why don't you explain to him that you are trying to figure out your feelings but that you want to be honest to both he and Tsuruga so that no one thinks you are doing anything sneaky. How does that sound?"

"Okay, I can do that. I'll tell Yuudai tomorrow and I can explain it to Ren the next time I see him. Thanks, Moko-san. I will let you know how it turns out. Good-night."

Kanae wishes her friend pleasant dreams before hanging up the phone. She flops back on her bed and groans.

"This is so going to blow up in everyone's faces in the worst possible way." she moans. She flips over and rubs her head. Frustration doesn't even begin to describe her state.

* * *

In the mind's eye, Cunning stares in disgust at the entire assembly of grudges and angels. Her precious home lays in a wasteland with grudge bodies and angel forms strewn about the landscape. The damn stuck thought that started the whole thing has suddenly decided to crumble away to reveal what Cunning can only describe as a really hard egg. She had stolen the hammer and chisel that Self Worth dropped beside her and tried to shatter the stupid thing but it didn't work. The dumb egg just keeps glowing and the rest of her companion's seem content to bask in the glow.

Cunning doesn't like it. She doesn't understand and worries that it will end up being another attack. The grudge feels something weighing down her head and reaches up to encounter a golden circle on her head. In disgust, she rips the damn thing off and tosses it to clatter into a darkened corner. Frustration doesn't even begin to describe her state.

* * *

Oblivious to the turmoil broiling around them, there are two people who are immune to the frustration sickness.

In his apartment provided by his agency, Fuwa Sho sits on the plush carpet with his guitar on his lap and a scattering of musical scores strewn around him. As if possessed, he scribbles on the sheets then returns to his guitar as he composes a song that will rival his love song for Kyoko. In the future, it will be these two songs that shatter every imaginable record for music both domestically and internationally and firmly establish that Fuwa Sho is the greatest musician in the world and not just in Kyoko's mind.

In her bedroom above the Daryumaya, Kyoko crawls between the covers of her futon. She seems somehow detached. It's a strange feeling which she does not ever remember having previously. It's as if all the warring emotions that have been swirling around inside her for so long have decided to take a vacation or have exhausted themselves. It gives her a chance to just think without all the emotional distractions. She sighs as she wonders how long the peace can last.


	41. Chapter 41

Aki Shoko stares affectionately down at the blond man-child curled up on the floor asleep with one hand still grasping the neck of his guitar and the other pillowing his head. An amused smile skirts across her face as she notices the numerous scribbled scores laying around and under the musician.

Quietly, the attractive manager pulls a blanket off the couch and spreads it across her charge. Shoko then turns to the table and lifts the small, wrapped box that Sho asked her to have delivered this morning. The smallest fraction of pain and jealousy passes through her eyes as she retrieves the gift. Stuffing it into her purse, she pulls out her cell phone as she lets herself back out of Sho's apartment.

At the main office for LME, Sawara's phone rings as he is grabbing his notes for the weekly department meeting which starts in a couple minutes. The hassled manager answers automatically and instantly regrets it when he finds the call to be from Fuwa Sho's manager. The regret turns to relief thought when he is told what a wonderful job LoveMe number one did at the shoot. He is so startled by this report that he readily answers Shoko's question about where Kyoko-san is working today.

As he hangs up the phone, Sawara congratulates himself on the brilliant idea of sending Tsuruga Ren to the shoot. It obviously was the perfect solution. It isn't until the end of his business meeting that he learns how very wrong he was. It is when the president requests that he, Matsushima, and the head of the public relations department stay after the meeting that he learns the truth.

After Lory briefs the managers on the fight between the two leading names from LME and Akatoki, he turns to Sawara and asks him what possessed him to send Ren along to the shoot with Kyoko. The manager defends the idea with all the logic that the leading actor had originally given him. For the first time that morning, the president chuckles.

"Sawara-san, you are still sorely lacking in imagination. You realize that don't you?" Lory sighs. "Perhaps I should find you a personal assistant who can be a more creative influence."

"Could the assistant be directly in charge of the LoveMe section?" inquires the suddenly hopeful manager.

"Don't count on it," replies the slightly sadistic president with a smirk. The crushed expression on the department head's face suffices to appease Lory's desire to punish him for his part in yesterday's fiasco.

"But don't worry too much," the president adds with a wink. "With any luck we'll be planning a graduation soon and then my little ambassadors of love can be Matsushima-san's problem."

Now it's Matsushima turn to look nervous.

* * *

"Yashiro," Ren growls when his manager informs him that they need to leave the movie shoot only a couple hours after arriving. "You remember what I said about my schedule and your life, right?"

Unfortunately for Ren, his manager is strangely not in the mood for any type of attitude. For the first time in his life, the actor finds himself on the receiving end of the icy-cold glare that is normally reserved for overly aggressive tabloid reporters and crazed fan-girls.

"Just go to your car. We don't have time to stop in wardrobe. I let them know that you will return everything the next time." Yashiro glances at his watch again. "We really need to hurry."

After a silent ride to LME, Yashiro herds Ren quickly into an elevator with only a few minutes to spare.

"What are we doing here?" the actor inquires.

"Trying to save our jobs," replies his harried manager as he slams his finger against the top floor button.

As the pair exit the elevator, they notice that a large number of staff are waiting to get on the lift. In fact, as they walk down the hall towards the president's office, they notice that the entire floor seems to be emptying quicker than for a fire drill. They enter the outer office and Sebastian closes the door behind them. He flips the lock and then escorts them into the President's inner office. He closes and locks this door also before taking up a stance behind his employer.

President Takarada looks at his watch before addressing Ren's manager.

"Two minutes to spare, huh... I thought you liked your job."

Yashiro starts to stammer an apology but the president waves it off. Instead, Lory turns the brunt of his attention to the tall actor standing nonchalantly beside the nervous manager. The two men stare in silence at one another for the full two minutes until the President's watch begins to beep. As he shuts off the alarm, the telephone with a direct line that does not feed through the LME switchboard rings. Lory hits the speaker and starts talking.

"Punctual as usual, Kuu."

At the mention of his father's name, Ren stiffens with dread as he imagines something horrible happened at home to necessitate this meeting. Some of his anxiety escapes though when he hears his mother's voice.

"Is my baby there? Kuon? Are you there? Are you okay?"

Ren's eyes fly open in panic as he looks to the president for direction. Lory nods. Ren turns his head slightly to watch his manager's reaction as he answers.

"Yes, mom. I'm here and I seem to be in one piece."

Suddenly, the room is filled with the sounds of sobbing. Kuu's voice can be heard soothing his wife. Lory tells Ren and Yashiro to grab a chair because this meeting may take a while. As they settle into the seats, Kuu decides to get the ball rolling.

"Okay, Boss. So why are we needed. If Kuon's okay, is our other child in trouble?"

Lory smiles at the obvious concern Kuu shows for his number one LoveMe girl.

"Well, she is fine at the moment but things are about to reach boiling point and we need to make sure that no one gets scalded."

"Now, first off, I would like Juliena to explain why she counseled my leading loveless actress into dating two different celebrities."

"Huh?" stammers Ren and Yashiro at the same time as they stare at the president as if he has two heads.

"Well, she asked for my advice about dating. I was just being honest. She was confused and didn't know how she felt about the two men. I told her to investigate her feelings and the best way to do that would be to go out with both of them."

As Yashiro watches in horror, Ren stands up. "Wait a minute, mom. You encouraged Kyoko to go on a date with both me and someone else?"

"No," counters Juliena in a pinched voice. "I encouraged her to try dating Oshiro Yuudai and _Tsuruga Ren._" From the way the model says the name Tsuruga Ren, it is obvious that she hates the name.

"Damn it, mom, that's me!"

"Don't cuss at your mother, young man!" orders Kuu angrily.

Instantly contrite, Ren apologizes. He sinks back into his chair and tries again.

"Mom, why did you tell the girl I love to date someone else?" he asks in a hurt voice.

Yashiro's mouth falls open when he hears Ren freely admit his feelings for his kohai.

Juliena tries to comfort her son. "I'm sorry, baby, I was trying to think of Kyoko at the time. I didn't realize that you loved her. I just thought you were a bit interested in dating her. How was I supposed to know that you really loved her? It's not like you keep us informed about your life." Again, his mother's voice sounds almost petulant. "I was just trying to give her a way to learn about her feelings. After all, the Boss said that she is in the LoveMe section because she lacks love. I was trying to get her to look at her relationships and hopefully get her to grow a little."

Kuu cuts into the conversation, "Did you enjoy your date, Kuon?"

Ren blushes and admits that he did.

"Then what's the problems? There is no way my son would not be able to get the woman even with competition because you are, of course, the most..."

Lory interrupts Kuu before he can get rolling on his idiot-parent tangent. "Alright, since we covered the first issue. Next, I need to know why you thought it would be a good decision for Tsuruga Ren to get in a public fight with Fuwa Sho?"

The Hizuris gasp in unison and Yashiro groans. Impressed anew with the president's information network, Ren admits that he had hoped no one would find out about it.

Now it is Lory's turn to stand up and pace. For the first time, some of the president's frustration at his idiot talent begins to show. "You get in a fight with our leading competitor's number one entertainer at a third party studio in the middle of the blasted room and you expect no one to have noticed?"

Shamefully, Ren admits that he hadn't really thought about his actions at the time. He just reacted to what he saw as a threat to Kyoko.

"Who's Fuwa Sho?" asks Juliena at the same time as Kuu asks "What threat to Kyoko?"

Lory returns to his desk as he offers to answer both questions. He pulls a set of keys from his pocket and uses one to unlock a small file cabinet beside his desk. The president removes a pink folder from the file before closing and locking the cabinet again. He flips open the folder and begins to read.

"Mogami Kyoko is the only daughter of Mogami Saena and an unknown father. Speculation remains in her home town that Kyoko's father was a married man who refused to leave his wife when Saena told him that she was pregnant. Saena was a volatile and selfish woman who often left her daughter in the care of a childhood friend, Fuwa Kako who runs a traditional ryukon on the outskirts of Kyoto. Kako and her husband have one son, Shotaro, who is the same age as Kyoko. Because Saena left her daughter with the Fuwas for extended periods of time, they taught her how to properly work at the inn and ultimately began to groom her to take over as the proprietress after an arranged marriage to their son."

"At the age of ten, Saena left Kyoko permanently with the Fuwa household when she left the country and did not return. She has since remarried and lives in Palau with her new husband and step children."

"Before beginning high school, Fuwa Shotaro convinced Kyoko to follow him to Tokyo where he could pursue a career in music. To support her friend's dream, Kyoko worked three jobs and continued to care for them even after Fuwa Shotaro signed with Akatoki and started his career as Fuwa Sho."

"The musician then dropped his relationship with Kyoko and she sought employment in the entertainment industry as a way of catching up to her childhood friend. Speculation remains as to what her ultimate goal was in pursuing him."

"Revenge," mutters Ren with a scowl.

"Excuse me?" Lory asks as he lifts his eyes from the report.

"Sorry, sir," Ren replies with his typical gentlemanly smile.

Lory smirks in response before returning to his report.

"Kyoko was accepted into the newly formed LoveMe section at LME and after discovering her lack of parental guidance, a suitable guardian was sought. Legal guardianship was awarded to Itou Takeo through special dispensation on the grounds of abandonment."

Always a stickler for details, Yashiro interrupts. "Who is Itou Takeo?"

Lory's aide clears his throat. "That would be me."

The blood drains from his face as Ren realizes he attempted to seduce Kyoko in the car driven by her guardian. He groans and Lory smirks again while Kyoko's guardian remains impassive.

Yashiro asks another pertinent question. "If you needed a third party to act as guardian for Kyoko, why didn't you ask the nice couple she lives with?"

Both Lory and Ren shiver at the same time. "Have you ever met the Tashio of the Daryumaya?" questions Lory.

Yashiro shakes his head.

"Suffice it to say, he is scary," answers Lory. "I think I would have preferred facing the legal consequences of having an un-consented minor working at LME then having to get that man's permission for everything Kyoko does."

"Okay, Boss," Kuu states. "That was all really interesting information but it still doesn't let us know why Fuwa was a threat."

"Obviously, because he broke her heart, right?" answer Juli.

Lory compliments the model who is obviously as intelligent as she is beautiful.

"Stop complimenting _my_ wife," growls Kuu and Lory chuckles as Juliena can be heard cooing to her bristled sweetheart. Feeling appropriately appeased, Kuu asks if there is more to the fight. Ren explains that not only did he hurt her emotionally, but he struck her.

"What?" cries everyone in unison.

"Director Ogata didn't mention anything about Kyoko being in the fight yesterday. He just said that she dragged you out of the studio by your ear," states Lory as he begins to worry that his information network really is in need of tweaking.

"Well, it wasn't yesterday. It happened when we were filming Dark Moon."

"It happened half a year ago and you are just now addressing it?" accuses Ren's father.

"Come on, Dad, I just found out yesterday. Why do you think I was so mad."

Any further discussion is halted though as their attention is drawn to the uncontrolled snickering of Ren's manager. Gasping for breath, Yashiro repeats the part about Kyoko pulling Ren out of the studio by his ear. Ren blushes and confirms the humiliating end to the tale. The sounds of his mother's laughter soon joins his manager's mirth.

Lory sighs. "I'm so glad that you can find the humor in the situation but the problem remains that there were a number of witnesses who saw the altercation. Although Ogata confiscated and deleted two recordings of the incident, he could not guarantee that another staff did not succeed in keeping a copy. Not to mention how many witnesses to the event there was. This has the potential to really hurt all three of your careers. Especially Kyoko's if the history between her and Fuwa becomes known."

That thought sobers everyone.

"So how do we fix this, Boss?" asks Kuu concern for both his children evident in his voice.

"Well, that depends on you three. I can think of a certain announcement that would overshadow any other imaginable entertainment story."

Ren stiffens as he searches for another solution.

"What do you say, boy," his father prompts. "Are you ready to go back to being our son?"


	42. Chapter 42

"Cut," calls Director Sato as _Aya_ slams out the front door of her house after yet another physical confrontation with her father. This time though, instead of escaping to her room where she has always headed in the past, she runs from the house. The scene will be edited into place before the long scene shot at the Namada household this morning.

"Please tell me it is lunch time for me too," moans Kyoko as she flops into a folding chair beside Yuudai who offers her a bite of his half finished bento. Without a thought, the actress chomps the offering right off his chopsticks as her stomach growls. Her co-star just laughs and offers her another bite.

As she chews, a lighting technician approaches with a young man wearing a bicycle helmet and the brightly colored uniform of a personal delivery service.

"Uh, I have a delivery for Mogami Kyoko," the youth stutters as he stares at the two teen actors and wonders if it would be inappropriate to ask for their autographs.

"Oh, a package for me?" Kyoko asks as she jumps up in excitement and holds out her hand.

The delivery man pulls the small silver wrapped gift from his bag and smiles at the beautiful actress who beams at him like he just offered the moon on a silver platter. He blushes as she gushes her thank you.

Kyoko's stomach growls again. This time, it's loud enough for all three males to hear it. Kyoko blushes but turns the embarrassing sound into a joke.

"I hope that box has food in it because I obviously need some lunch."

Yuudai and the delivery man laugh and the lighting technician offers to find the infinitely polite and sweet-tempered actress a bento. Feeling put at ease by her friendly manner, the visitor asks if he can have both teens' autographs.

Signatures in hand a few minutes later, the delighted delivery man is escorted back out by the lighting technician who kindly brought Kyoko her lunch.

Unfortunately, Kyoko does not get to taste her meal before Sato calls her back onto the set to fix a part of the last scene that he did not like. After the take, she is finally able to settle back into her chair with her lunch in her lap and her co-star still at her side.

Yuudai watches in amusement at the bliss on Kyoko's face as she eats. In his hand, he still holds her unopened package.

"So what do you think this is?" Yuudai inquires as he gently shakes the box.

"No clue. Does it say who it's from?"

Yuudai shakes his head.

Kyoko takes another bite and then trades her lunchbox for the package. She unties the pretty, sparkling ribbon that holds the package shut. She sets aside the ribbon to add to her doll materials. Kyoko then slowly slits the tape holding the paper in place. Inside, there is a small, shallow box. Inside the box is a pair of tickets, a pair of passes on lanyards that say AKATOKI, and a folded up note.

Kyoko lifts out the note as Yuudai looks at the tickets. Her co-star whistles and Kyoko looks at him questioningly.

"These are front row, center tickets to Fuwa Sho's sold out concert on Thursday. These are the best seats in the house and these," Yuudai picks up the passes, "are backstage passes for before and after the concert."

Ever since Kotonami had hinted to him about Fuwa Sho and Kyoko having some sort of history, he has been trying to find out everything he could about the musician. Although he has not found out anything too distressing, he knows that this upcoming show has been sold out for ages. These tickets and passes are worth a small fortune.

Worried but still not sure why, the actor asks if the gifts are a thank you for her work on the PV yesterday. Kyoko opens the note and scans the loopy, scribbled handwriting of her childhood friend.

"Not exactly," she replies as she starts reading to herself at the beginning of the note once again.

**_Dear Kyoko:_**

**_I wish I had the chance to tell you this in person but your watch dog is a bit too fierce._**

**_Anyway, I need you to know that I do not regret anything that I have done. I know that I hurt you badly. It was never my intention. To be honest, I never really thought about it. You were always just a part of my life. You always loved me and that included my selfishness so it never occurred to me that acting like myself would hurt you._**

**_Having said that, I am still glad I asked you to come with me and that we fought the way we did. I like to think that our fight helped you to become the person you are today. You are a beautiful, talented, amazing woman who would never have discovered your true potential if you had stayed in Kyoto or even remained as my maid in Tokyo._**

**_I realize that you may not have ever intend to forgive me but I also know you well enough to know that you can't stay angry forever. You have too much innate goodness inside you to leave yourself filled with hate. After our talk, I am pretty sure the hate is gone already anyway. If so, I am hoping that you will consider returning to me. Not as a princess to my prince because, you're right, I was never made to be a prince but as my friend._**

**_I miss my friend, Kyoko. I miss having that person who makes me laugh, that person who knows all my stupid embarrassments but likes me anyway._**

**_We may never have been fated to be lovers but you do reside in my heart. Just as I am in yours._**

**_You are my muse. Lovers may come and go but for an artist, a muse is a goddess gifted to few._**

**_You are my goddess._**

**_-Shotaro_**

**_PS: I sent 2 sets so you can bring your guard dog if you want. I just hope that you will come to the show and bask in some of the music that you helped to create F.S._**

"Stupid Bastard Sho," whispers Kyoko as tears fall from her eyes completely at odds with the soft smile on her lips.

Concerned at Kyoko's response, Yuudai asks if she is okay. She smiles for him and says that she is actually better than she has been in ages. She takes a deep breath and turns to her co-star.

"Do you have any plans for Thursday evening?"


	43. Chapter 43

"Are you ready to go back to being our son?"

The words echo in the conflicted young man's head. In need of releasing some energy so he can think better, Ren stands and begins to pace. Everyone waits in silence for the actor to reach a decision.

"Are you sure there isn't another way of deflecting this?" he asks hopefully.

Lory shakes his head. "I have been racking my brain since last night and I have nothing. I even had that PR department with the help of Sawara-san and Matsushima-san think about ways of deflecting the situation without knowing your situation as a possibility and the best that they could come up with was to play it up as a lover's triangle gone wrong and that would hurt all three of your images anyway while encouraging the very same digging into backgrounds that we are trying to avoid in the first place. So unless you have a confirmed love child floating around somewhere or suddenly elope, we have nothing.

Yashiro jumps up with his hand raised "I vote for eloped. You could make it a LoveMe job and everything. Just like when you made her play his sister."

Three pairs of eyes glare at the manager as Kuu rudely threatens to crawl through the line and kick his rear end into next week.

After seconding her husband's sentiment, Juliena sums the idea up succinctly. "You will not use that poor girl who has already been a victim of love's cruel whip as a pawn in a loveless sham marriage just to avoid some bad publicity. Are you trying to ensure she has no chance at happiness ever?"

"But it wouldn't be a loveless marriage. Ren loves her."

"But does she love him, dear heart? I realize you are trying to do what's best for your charge, and I can respect your effort but if Kyoko finds that she is in love with Oshiro Yuudai instead of my son, being forced into a marriage with Kuon would not benefit either my son or my daughter."

"Not to mention," adds Lory, "that it is widely known that Kyoko is part of the LoveMe section. Who would realistically believe that she ran off to marry Ren after only one date. I mean, really, this is LoveMe number one after all."

"I'd believe it," offers Kuu in idiot-parent support of his perfect son.

"You'd be the only one," replies Lory.

Yashiro sighs as he concedes defeat.

"I'll do it," states Ren firmly as he lets go of his own sweet fantasy of eloping with Kyoko. "How will we do this?"

Happy with his talent's decision, Lory smiles happily as he asks Kuu and Juli when they could be here.

Juli answers first that she can move anything this week and next because there are no shows pending and that she does not have any active parts in any productions right now. She can do the rest of her work over the phone or by computer.

"I have filming Tuesday, Thursday and Friday this week but I should be able to get the Friday slot moved to Wednesday. That way I could leave after shooting on Thursday. I should be done by nine on Thursday evening. That would get me there some time Friday afternoon. Will you want Juliena and I to arrive together or do you want her there as soon as possible."

"I think you should plan to come together. The better to keep everything quiet. I can have the company jet flown over to get you to help too. I can schedule a press conference for Friday evening then."

Ren shakes his head. "I have a live taping for Kimagure Rock on Friday evening."

Lory declares that it would make it late but he can work with the time constraint.

Yashiro suddenly has a brainstorm. "Why don't you tie it into the appearance on Kimagure Rock. After all, the show is a LME production and the hosts are very guest friendly. It would be great for their program to get the added publicity this news is gong to create."

In his head, the manager adds "not to mention that Ren is friends with the chicken and it would be nice to return the favor to help cement his career the same way that the chicken helped Ren with Dark Moon."

For a moment, Lory looks concerned as he stares at Ren. "You do realize who plays on that program, right?"

"Of course," Ren answers confidently. "It was an early LoveMe job after all."

The president gives his actor one more strange look then shrugs. "Okay, then I will plan for Operation Rebirth of Kuon for Friday evening at TBM. I suggest you find time to speak to Kyoko ahead of time."

"Give her our love, baby," Juli chirps happily.

"Tell her I look forward to something good to eat," Kuu adds.

"And keep your hands to yourself," threatens her guardian.

Lory just laughs in relief. After years as a sneaky kidnapper, his captive is about to return to the love of his family of his own free will, and if Kuon is lucky, he'll return with another heart in tow.

As Ren and Yashiro exit the inner office, the manager turns to his charge.

"I can't believe it," Yashiro mumbles in shock.

The pair stops in the outer office for a chance to discuss the issue privately.

"I realize it is a big surprise. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I was Hizuri Kuu's son. It's not that I didn't trust you or anything. It was all part of the deal I had to make with the president when he first brought me to Japan. Kuon was a mess as a teenager and I was desperate to put the entire thing behind me. Tsuruga Ren was the perfect opportunity for me to become not only the actor but also the person I always wanted to be."

As Ren falls silent, his manager just looks at him with a look of utter amazement.

"I didn't mean that you are Hizuri Kuon. That is easy to believe. After all, you are both disgustingly talented, handsome, and dedicated to acting. What I can't believe is that you finally admitted to everyone that you love Kyoko-chan."

Yashiro flips the lock and exits the office. Ren watches his manager head down the hall as he smacks his forehead and suddenly starts to laugh. Leave it to his manager to focus on his love life when the rest of his existence is careening into chaos. Sometimes he really thinks Kyoko and Kotonami might have been correct when they suggested that Yashiro was an alien. It is the only reasonable explanation.


	44. Chapter 44

"So this was your last acting class with the school, right Kyoko?" confirms Kanae as the two LoveMe girls exit the LME acting school together on Monday evening.

Kyoko wistfully looks back at the building as she nods. "I just had to decide on something to cut from my life. It was getting too crazy for words. I mean, I was paying for classes and only getting there once or twice a month anyway. I spoke with the teachers and they all thought that the best thing for me now would be to make myself available for jobs as they presented themselves. They said real acting opportunities would be the best teachers."

"Have you gotten any new offers?" Kanae inquires.

"Well, just one. It's for a series of TV commercials and print advertisements for a new line of jewelry. I've been asked to be their female model for the entire set of commercials and the photo-shoot for the stills is on Saturday. I'm excited, I've never really done this kind of thing."

"Well, any job is a good job, I guess. So, where are we going for supper?"

The girls end up eating at a ramen shop and are chattering about their upcoming schedules when Kanae reminds her friend that she leaves tomorrow for another week long location shoot.

"Oh, no... that's so LONG. I will miss you so much, Moko-san!" her best friend laments.

Although she acts indifferent, Kanae feels a warmth in her stomach from the knowledge that her friend will miss her when she is away. She decides to reward her silly friend for making her feel good.

"Well, if you are going to miss me that much, maybe you should spend the night at my place."

Ecstatic, Kyoko dances about the small shop. She then pulls her phone from her bag and dials the restaurant to let the okamisan and taisho know that she will not be home until morning. When she had stopped after her shoot today, she had promised to be home so she does not want them to worry about her. Kyoko replaces the phone in her bag as they finish their dinner.

When the girls are leaving the ramon shop, they reach the sidewalk just as a bicyclist careens onto the sidewalk scattering pedestrians in every directions as they dive to avoid being run over. A rather large man roughly bumps into Kyoko and sends her spinning. Her bag flies off her arm as she flails them to keep her balance. The bag lands in a nearby fountain while Kyoko lands roughly on her side against the stone wall of the pretty water display. Rubbing her hip, Kyoko stands and retrieves her soaked bag.

"Ah, everything is going to be ruined," she screeches as she dumps all the articles onto the cement sidewalk. Although most of her items in her bag will dry fine, her cell phone is now dead. She places her hands on her head and keens in a high pitched whine.

"Mo! Would you just stop it," Kanae gripes as she shoves the wet stuff back in the soaked bag.

"MYYYYY PHOOOOOONNNNNNE!"

Kanae decides a small lie is prudent to get her distraught friend off the street. "Mo, just stop panicking. We'll open it up and let it dry and I am sure it will be fine in a day or two. Now come on, if you want to spend the night at my house, we need to get going."

Later as the girls, now dressed in comfy pajamas, settle around Kanae's table to drink some tea, LoveMe number two decides to get some last minute damage control completed before she leaves.

"So, did you ever talk to Oshiro about a date?"

Kyoko nods as she sips her tea but she does not elaborate.

"Mo! What happened?"

Kyoko puts down her tea and smiles as her eyes take on a dewy quality. Kanae cusses silently at the expression. "This can not be good," she thinks as she interprets the look as being associated with Kyoko's co-star. In reality though, the look is for the memory of the letter she received and not the date.

It takes a few minutes but Kanae is finally able to wake her friend from her trance but only after she threatens to never speak to her again if she does not return. Kyoko then spends almost ten minutes apologizing and Kanae finally throws her hands up in defeat.

"Mo, I just wanted to know if you planned a date with Oshiro and if you talked to him about dating Tsuruga also!"

Kyoko stops her long-winded apology and suddenly returns to normal.

"Oh, well, I invited him to a concert on Thursday evening. He said yes so then I told him that I needed him to understand something before our date. I explained about how I enjoy spending time with him and that he makes me laugh. I also told him that I had a problem though. That I am not really sure if what I am feeling is the kind of feelings you have for a boyfriend. I explained that I have all these feelings swirling around about both him and Ren and that I just don't know enough about love to be able to tell what I am really feeling."

Kyoko takes another small sip of her tea. "Yuudai then asked me if Ren loves me. I told him that I don't know. He hasn't told me that he likes me but I am guessing that he has to at least like me. He wouldn't kiss me like he did if he didn't right? He promised me before that he was not a playboy."

Kanae looks horrified. "Did you tell Oshiro about Tsuruga kissing you?"

"Oh, no. I just told him that I went out with him on a date to see how it felt and that I was hoping he would be willing to go out with me too so that I would be able to make a better educated decision regarding my feelings. I told him it was kind of like listening to both sides of a debate."

Kyoko looks proud of herself to have come up with another analogy since the president seemed to find the whole outfit thing confusing.

"How did he take your explanation?" Kanae asks as she sets aside her tea because her stomach suddenly feels uncomfortable. In her opinion, you normally have one side of the debate that you prefer and no amount of persuasion will really effect it. You can't really prefer both sides of the argument but LoveMe number two is not sure how to explain it to her friend in a manner that will make sense.

"Well, he looked at me for a while as if he was thinking really hard. Then he asked me if I had ever been in love before. I told him that I really thought I was when I was younger but that it turned out to be the wrong kind of love to have for a boyfriend. He then asked me if Fuwa Sho was the guy I thought that I loved before."

Kanae is shocked. "How did he make that leap of logic," she wonders.

Kyoko shrugs. "I am guessing because he saw us together at the charity shoot and said that we looked like siblings or junior high lovers."

Kyoko admits that she told Yuudai about her failed relationship and that he then asked what she feels for Fuwa now. Kyoko explained to Yuudai that she has begun to see him as the childhood friend that he was but that she knows that she does not love him even in the way she used to feel. Those feelings died a long time ago. The actress then explains that her co-star asked if she had any rules for this date on Thursday.

"I wasn't sure what he meant so I said that he just couldn't show up in just his red boxer shorts."

Kanae wishes that Kyoko would have put a few more guidelines in place because she is really worried about how badly she might be swept along with Oshiro's pace. She says a little prayer and hopes that her friend will still be okay by the time she returns from her shoot.

Unaware of her audiences concerns, Kyoko finishes her recollection by saying that Yuudai agreed to her terms for the date as long as she understood that once she knows her feelings that she promises to tell the loser right away because he already is in love with her and would rather have his heart broken now then have it dragged out.

"I couldn't believe he told me he loved me right there in the middle of the studio with everyone around us. I mean, other than you, no one else has ever said that they loved me."

As she looks at the disbelief on her friends face, Kanae is once again floored by the emptiness that was Kyoko's life and that how sad it must be to see yourself as so inferior that you do not believe yourself worth love. Since she can not fathom anyone loving her, she can not see all the love that people have offered her.

Kanae reaches out to her friend and wraps her arms around her.

"Mogami Kyoko, some day you are going to learn that you are truly like the princess in your silly fairy tales. Some day, the evil spell that is cast over you will come crashing down and you will be able to see that there are so many people who do love you. Not everyone shows love by saying it but the love is still there. Remember, I loved you long before I told you and other people are the same way."

Kyoko hugs Kanae, happy with the thought that her best friend loves her even if she is not sure if she really believes that there are others who really feel that way too. For the first time though, she is open to the possibility. As she settles into bed beside her best friend, Kyoko sighs contentedly. In one day, she has been told that she was loved twice and been called both a princess and a goddess. It definitely has been a good day.

* * *

Cunning rests with her hands pillowing her head and her back against a very neutral memory about a paper Kyoko wrote for history a few weeks ago. Her mind races as she contemplates the bloated angels and grudges that are still sluggishly clustering around the stupid egg.

"It doesn't make any sense," she mutters. She can not figure out why both sides seem so attracted to the thing. Her deep thought is interrupted as the glowing memory of Kyoko's first date suddenly shifts and rolls off the chasm. Two sickly figures emerge and slither towards Cunning.

The thought entity shakes her head before greeting them.

"Welcome back, Forgiveness. Nice to see you, Affection."

"I'm so sorry that we let you down," apologizes the former revenge grudge.

"Don't worry about it," Cunning replies before suggesting they slither towards the glowing egg for a recharge.

"If you can't beat them, you might as well join them," she adds with the slightest bit of venom.

"Are you coming, too?" asks Affection sweetly.

"Nah, I got other plans," Cunning replies as she adds to herself "I just don't know what they are yet."


	45. Chapter 45

As he finishes picking at the ham and cheese sandwich that Yashiro brought him for supper, Ren pulls his phone out of his bag again. He sighs when his call log does not reveal Kyoko's number yet.

Yashiro stares at the moody actor and his sandwich that only has about four bites out of it. Now, he sighs because his charge has taken two bites less than he did for lunch.

"If Kyoko was here, she would scold you for not eating enough," Yashiro states in an attempt to get the actor to eat at least a little more.

Ren growls, "If Kyoko were here, I would not be so frustrated and then I could eat more."

The actor checks his phone again then hits the speed dial for his kohai. He listens for a couple seconds then snaps it shut again.

"Voicemail again."

The stressed actor tosses his remaining supper in a trash can before starting to pace. He circles like a caged animal just waiting for the zookeeper to open the door. In the moment that the door swings open the beast will pounce, destroying the zookeeper and fleeing the restrictive enclosure.

Yashiro worries that he is the zookeeper and that any minute now the lion is going to rend him limb from limb. It's Wednesday evening and both he and Ren have been leaving voicemails for Kyoko since Monday night. It's not like her to ignore so many calls from her senpai and Ren is not handling it well.

He had been so agitated by lunchtime today, that his manager called Sawara-san to inquire about Kyoko's whereabouts. When they were told that she was in school until three today, Ren had called the school to leave a message for her with the office. Unfortunately for him, the kindly secretary who took the message passed the note to Nanokura Mimori who was in the office after returning from a photo-shoot. Out of spitee, Mimori wasted no time in disposing of the message and so Kyoko had completed school and reported to her evening shoot without ever realizing that Ren has been desperately trying to reach her.

As Ren stalks back to the set, Yashiro dials Kyoko one more time and he too reaches her voicemail. He then calls Sawara-san again to find out about Kyoko's schedule for Thursday. He learns that Kyoko has filming on location in the morning but that she has nothing on her work schedule for after three in the afternoon.

Yashiro sighs. If all else fails, Ren can head over to her home tomorrow evening after his filming is done. He would suggest he do it this evening but today's filming is supposed to run until well after midnight and arriving that late would not endear Ren to Kyoko's landlords.

As the manager hangs up his call with the office, another one rings. This time, it is the public relations department. They have received a call from a rather large magazine's entertainment writer asking questions about the strained relationship between LME's number one actor and Fuwa Sho. They have promised an interview on Saturday morning with the president and Tsuruga so Yashiro needs to warn his charge.

Yashiro groans as he feels a stress headache settling in the back of his head. The sharks have scented blood and are starting to circle the manager's client and friend. Yashiro glances over at Ren. His stomach starts to become a bit queasy as he realizes that Ren is barely treading water as it is. He is not sure how well he can handle the impending doom slowly creeping in from the darkness of the deep sea.

"Just answer the phone, Kyoko-chan," he pleads as he dials her number again.


	46. Chapter 46

"Eat, Ren," pleads Yashiro as the actor moves the rice around in his lunchbox without taking a single bite. "You only have a couple more hours to this shoot and then you can go to the Daryumaya and see her."

Ren resists looking at his phone again. Instead, he checks his watch. It's already after two but there are at least three more scenes on the schedule to be shot today. The actor is pretty sure that he will be able to leave before six. He starts counting down the time in his head as he sets aside his late and mostly untouched lunch to head back to work.

* * *

Promptly at five-thirty, Kyoko slinks down the steps. Her hips sway in a seductive manner as her body remembers the proper way to move in her current outfit. As she enters the restaurant, all eyes focus on the leather clad chick who stalks into their midst. The taisho's eyes narrow and his lips thin in disapproval at the outfit Kyoko has pulled from the back of her closet.

The okamisan approaches Kyoko and whispers the question that is she sure she wants to wear that outfit. The actress looks down at the tight leather pants, chunky boots, skimpy leather tank top and cropped leather jacket. In the back of her head, Setsu smiles and rubs her hands together while Kyoko explains that she is going to a concert and that she should fit right in with this outfit.

Kyoko's innocent smile seems in direct odds with the provocative outfit but Yuudai finds the contrast even more attractive. He stammers out a compliment as he realizes that his appearance is woefully out-shined by his younger co-star. Since music has never been his thing, he has never attended a concert before so he had just dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Kyoko slips her back stage pass over her head and hands her date his pass along with both concert tickets. The actress has decided to forgo bringing a purse. In her jacket pocket, she has dropped a tube of lipstick, her key to the back door, and a couple dollars in cash but she didn't trust the tickets to the shallow recess.

Kyoko warns her guardians that she will be home very late and that they should not wait up worrying about her. If possible, the taisho's frown becomes even more pronounced at this announcement but his wife just pats Kyoko's arm and tells her to have a good time.

When Yuudai offers her his arm, Kyoko wraps her arm around it naturally. In the back of the actress' mind, Setsu stomps her foot in anger at the offered arm that does not belong to her big brother.

* * *

At ten after six, Ren pulls into a parking spot a few blocks from his kohai's home. He grabs a ball cap from the back seat of his car and slaps it on his head before striding purposefully towards the restaurant.

The actor's eyes scan the Daryumaya as he searches for his lady love. Disappointed at her absence, Ren approaches the taisho where he stands behind the counter cooking.

Ren nervously removes his hat and twists the poor headpiece in his hands.

"Excuse me, Sir. Would Mogami be available?" he asks quietly.

"She is out," replies the older gentleman succinctly.

"So, do you know when she will be back?"

"Why do you need to know?" the taisho counters as his fingers never slow in their food preparations.

Ren swallows. He realizes that he is ruining his hat so he takes a breath and relaxes his grip. "I really need to speak to her about a very important event that is going to happen tomorrow evening. I haven't been able to reach her all week and, well, I don't want her to hear about the event through the media. I want to tell her myself."

"She's out to a concert with that other young man who has been coming around recently. The one she is acting with in her new drama."

The taisho stills his hands and looks at the young man across the counter in hopes of gauging his reaction to this news. Pain, jealousy and resignation flit through Ren's eyes before returning to a neutral expression. The cook places a small amount of food on a plate and offers it to the slightly haggard looking young actor.

"Here. Eat it all and I will let you go upstairs and leave her a note."

"Thank you, Sir." he intones as he takes the offered plate.

Dutifully, Ren settles into a corner booth and tentatively begins to eat. The okamisan stops by the table with a pot of tea and a cup. She smiles affectionately at the actor and pats his arm before returning to her other customers.

In a surprisingly short time, Ren looks at his empty plate in surprise. The okamisan appears at his shoulder at almost the same instant. She scoops up the plate and replaces it with a tiny plate with a peeled orange and a single puff pastry cookie lightly coated with coarse sugar. The older woman whispers that Kyoko mentioned that he did not like sweets so the cookie should meet with his approval.

Not only amazed that Kyoko would discuss his preferences in food with her landlord but that the woman would take the time to remember the information, Ren nibbles on the sweet. The cookie is light and not too sweet. The actor finishes the cookie and most of the orange before pushing the small plate slightly forward and sipping the last of his cup of tea.

Again, the older woman appears at Ren's shoulder to retrieve his plate. When the actor requests a bill, she just clucks her tongue before whispering in his ear that family don't pay for meals. Ren shares a smile with her as her kind words warm his insides. In response, the kind lady grins and tells him that he knows the way to Kyoko's room.

Ren makes his way across the room. A voice halts his progress though.

"Boy," calls the taisho, "she dropped her phone in a fountain on Monday evening."

With that last bit of information, the older man returns his attention to his customers as if dismissing the actor. Although his face remains neutral at this announcement, an internal glee sweeps through the actor. As he climbs the steps, Ren sighs in relief. "At least she wasn't ignoring me all week," he whispers quietly.

Ren enters Kyoko's room. He looks on her desk to see if she has any paper on which he can write a note. Although he does not find any loose paper on the top of her desk, he does find a disturbing parade of miniature dolls. He can't help but marvel at the creepy detail which marks Kyoko's creative talent. Unconsciously, he compares the number of Ren look-a-likes to the other representatives.

"Ha, take that," the actor smugly states as he flicks one of the Fuwa dolls when he realizes that there are twice as many actor dolls as there are singer ones.

Flicking the cockroach clad doll shifts it slightly to reveal the corner of a piece of paper. Thinking he found a paper on which to leave his note, he pulls it out from under the doll. He then realizes that this paper already has something written on it. Ren decides to read the note to see if it would be appropriate to leave his note on the back of it.

Ren reads the short note to Kyoko three times before his brain finally registers what it means. She is at Fuwa Sho's concert tonight. Ren sinks into the desk chair as his knees feel weak. She is at the arrogant ass' concert. She forgave him. She forgave him without bloodshed.

A tension that has been coiled inside the actor since he first realized that he was in love with Kyoko suddenly unfurls. She forgave the jerk but they are not in love. The musician even went so far as to admit that they were never meant to be lovers. He just wants to be her friend. Friends. He can deal with friends.

Ren is so giddy with relief from a stress he didn't even realize was there that he begins to giggle, not chuckle, not snort, but giggle, like a little girl. In fact, Maria, the only little girl he really knows, might even be too sophisticated to express glee in this silly a manner. It doesn't matter though, the actor just keeps making the sounds.

Before he realizes what he is doing, he dials Yashiro to share the good news. His manager listens to him relate the contents of the note as well as all the other information that he learned tonight.

Yashiro is relieved to know that the actress had not been ignoring all their attempts to reach her. He is also thrilled that the owners of the restaurant had been able to guilt his charge into eating. Not wanting to rain on Ren's parade, his manager, none the less, feels the need to point out that even if Fuwa is no longer a threat to his happiness that Kyoko-chan is still out tonight with Oshiro.

The actor glances at Kyoko's desk to look at the lone doll of Oshiro Yuudai that sits surrounded by a bevy of Tsuruga Ren dolls. He grins arrogantly.

"I don't think I need to worry about that too much," he cryptically replies.


	47. Chapter 47

Yuudai carefully maneuvers his sedan into one of the three parking lots associated with Tokyo Dome. The pair had grabbed a fast but unhealthy meal on the way to the arena. Feeling guilty that they ate such horrible food, Kyoko protests once again that they should have chosen something healthier.

"We're still young," Yuudai answers with a grin. He slurps the last of his milkshake as they lock the car. The actor tosses his trash in a nearby bin and grabs Kyoko's hand.

"Are you ready for this?" he asks with a look of concern. He is still a bit uncomfortable with the thought of Kyoko being near Fuwa Sho, especially given how they acted the last time he saw them together.

Kyoko replies with a smile and offers a nod. He grins in response and the couple heads towards the arena. Forty minutes and three different staff later, the teen actor and actress finally find themselves in the hustle and bustle of the concert preparation.

Never having attended a large concert before this, Kyoko's luminous eyes absorb everything. Beyond the hectic movements of the technical staff, the actress spies Aki Shoko. Kyoko squeals in excitement and drags Yuudai towards the only person she has recognized so far.

Sho's manager waves in greeting as she notices the teen actress leading a vaguely familiar and handsome young man. Shoko breaths a short prayer of thanks to see that Kyoko has not brought the anticipated guard dog as escort. The attractive woman decides she already likes this one since she can't imagine Sho being as moody and spiteful to anyone more than he is to Tsuruga Ren. She does not realize that Sho was actually expecting Ren to come. In fact, he has been banking on it.

Shoko explains that Sho is completing a sound check but that he will be thrilled to learn that she made it. Kyoko introduces her date and the three make small talk until Sho approaches and drops his arm casually across Shoko's shoulders.

"Who's your friend?" he asks as he turns his attention from his manager to the gorgeous leather clad morsel holding hands with a more conservatively dressed guy who looks just a few years older than the musician. The light suddenly pops in his head. Sho's arm drops from Shoko's shoulder at the same time as his jaw hits the floor.

"Ky...Kyo...Kyoko?"

The actress laughs hysterically which does interesting things to her leather clad body. Sho swallows audibly as his eyes roam in shock over her form. His brain stutters as he rewrites his previous impression that it was the clothes and make-up that made Kyoko attractive. Seeing his childhood friend dressed in the same kind of clothes that the majority of his female fans prefer cements forever the realization that Kyoko herself is what makes the outfit look good not the other way around. In a sea of beautiful young women, she is a devastating wave in which any young man would love to drown.

A pin prick of regret jabs in his nether region which the musician wisely ignores. Instead, his glance follows Kyoko's arm down to her hand where it is clasped firmly in the hand of her companion. Sho follows this hand up to the face of a man that he does not recognize.

"Who the hell are you?" he demands.

Ignoring the rudeness of the delivery, Kyoko treats the question as a request for introduction but laces it with a bit of a scolding. She reminds her friend that he has met Yuudai at the charity shoot and that he co-stars with her in her new drama. In reply, Sho just impolitely states that he didn't recognize him without his wheels. Kyoko is slightly startled that Sho has made the effort to see her drama so that he would realize that Yuudai's character uses a wheelchair.

Despite the surprise, Kyoko continues to lecture him on being rude so Sho interrupts.

"Where is your guard dog tonight?"

Kyoko stops her instructional tirade to reply that he is probably at work.

"Jeez, can't that pin-head actor ever be where it would be useful?" he mutters.

The musician glares at Kyoko's escort.

"You better look after her tonight."

The musician places his hands on his hips and flips his hair from his eyes.

"My concerts tend to have a, well, a bit of an affect on the audience. You keep her safe tonight or you will definitely be sorry."

Bristling at the threat, Yuudai pulls Kyoko towards him and puts his arm around her waist before telling the musician that he is more than up to the challenge. Sho's eyes narrow as Shoko grasps his arm in warning.

"Sho, you need to get dressed and Kyoko and her guest need to find their seats," she gently prompt.

"We'll see you afterward," promises Kyoko with an encouraging smile as she pulls out of Yuudai's grip. Sho grins for her then glares one last time at Yuudai before stalking off to his dressing room. As he passes one of the security supervisors on the way to change, he grabs the man and hisses some instructions. The man follows the pointing hand of the rock star to catch a glimpse of the young woman he mentioned. He nods in agreement and assures the musician that he will make sure that there are two staff watching out for her at all times.

"Good man," thanks Sho as he pats the security guard on the shoulder and heads into his dressing room.

The show begins and Kyoko and Yuudai enjoy the opening dance act followed by another up and coming visual kei band from Akatoki.

None of the preliminary entertainment can remotely compare though with the shattering performance Fuwa Sho gifts the audience. By the second song, the audience is humming with a throbbing energy that is almost alive.

Kyoko has never attended one of Sho's concerts since he became a star and she too is soon swept away by the power of his performance. By the fifth song, the actress is screaming and dancing along with the rest of the audience. Her companion, more enthralled by his beautiful date's reaction than the music itself, also loses himself in the moment.

Eyes closed, Kyoko feels her consciousness float away until all that is left is the beat of the music in time with her heart, the surging hum of the crowd and Sho's velvety voice caressing her from the inside out. Not unlike when Ren or Kyoko capture their costars' imaginations and force them to respond, Fuwa captures his audience and drags them down into the pulsing pit where the god of music holds court.

Mesmerized, the actress sways seductively with the music. Unable to resist, Yuudai wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back against him. As they dance together, Kyoko's head falls back to rest against his chest. He shifts her slightly so that her head rests against his shoulder. He clasps her tighter and lowers his lips to her neck. As his lips hover around her ear, the teen moans her name.

As if a switch has been thrown, Kyoko slams back into herself. She freezes as she realizes that Yuudai is pressed firmly against her back and that one of her hands is clasping her dance partners arms at her waist and the other is raised behind her to become buried in the hair at the base of his neck.

Yuudai runs his lips against her exposed neck and Kyoko shivers. For a moment, her body and mind war with each other. Without the enchantment of the music though, her mind quickly wins the skirmish. Both her hands scramble against Yuudai's arms. Confused, the actor releases his slightly panicking date. His hormone clouded brain doesn't understand exactly what is happening but he respects his date's sudden desire for distance.

Blushing furiously, Kyoko bows over and over again in apology but nothing she says can be heard over the deafening music. Reason finally returns to her date and he reaches out to her hand. Kyoko suppresses a small flinch at the contact. Yuudai pats her hand lightly a couple times but does not grasp it. He smiles for Kyoko then turns his attention back to the stage to give her time to collect herself.

For the rest of the concert, the couple makes a conscious effort to limit their physical contact. It's an awkward dance that neither one seems to lead or know how to end. Kyoko also makes a point of defending against the spell of Sho's music. With Cunning's insulating presence, she avoids being captured again until the last song.

Sho saves his best song for last and ends with his new song, Haunted. On the huge screens around the dome, teaser clips from the new PV that he filmed with Kyoko flash. They are expertly interspersed with the live feed. The incredible song whips the crowd into an even larger frenzy. As the last strains of the song ends, Sho throws out his arms and basks in the pulsing energy of the crown. He rips off the feather boa he wears wrapped around his shoulders and tosses it into the crowd and blows kisses with the confidence of a natural crowd pleaser.

The crowd reacts almost like an living animal and unconsciously pulses towards the stage intent on devouring the very star who whipped them into the frenzy. Too late, Yuudai realizes the danger to his petite date. He succeeds in grasping her hand but does not have time to pull her into the protection of his arms before the mass of fans slams into them. His shoulder wrenches but he somehow maintains his tenuous hold to Kyoko.

Frightened by the press of bodies, Kyoko finds herself slammed into the stage. She frantically digs her fingers into Yuudai's hand in a desperate attempt to keep together. In defense of her master, Cunning adds her grudge strength to the grasping bond between the actor and actress.

Kyoko tastes blood in her mouth as someones elbow connects with the side of her face. She wavers on her feet and most likely would have fallen if two pairs of arms had not grabbed her from on top of the stage. Two burly security guards haul her roughly onto the stage and out of the teeming throng. Her death grip on Yuudai pulls him to the stage edge where a third security guard yanks him to safety also. The guards shove the two entertainers behind them as they meld back into the mass of bodies working to keep the stage clear of the rampaging fans.

Dazed, the couple stares in shock at the chaos. They would most likely have stood rooted to the spot if the supervisor of security didn't usher them off the stage to the relative safety of the backstage. He leads Kyoko and Yuudai down a hall to a door with a key lock. He swipes his key card and opens the door. Ushering them inside, he wishes them a good night before closing the door behind him as he leaves to return to the security nightmare by the stage.

Finally safe, Kyoko and Yuudai drop their life-line grips on their hands.

Suddenly, Kyoko finds herself picked up and twirled away from the door in the overly-exuberant arms of her childhood friend. Laughing joyfully, Sho spins them in circles. The singer finally lets his friend slip from his sweat drenched arms but the blissful expression remains cemented on his face.

"Are you drunk?" she hisses to him at the slightly frightening display.

Shoko chuckles as she extracts Kyoko from the musician's clutches.

"He's not exactly drunk. More like naturally high," she explains as she leads the actress towards a table of food and drinks. "He's always like this after a live show. The bigger the crowd, the bigger the natural high."

Kyoko watches with concern as Sho approaches Yuudai and begins dragging him around to introduce him to everyone in the room as if they were the best of friends.

"Don't worry, Kyoko. He'll be back to his normal, arrogant self by the morning," explains Shoko.

Kyoko shakes her head as she thinks "no, this is the real Shotaro. He is so captured by his own rapture and joy that he can not maintain his cold facade." She can't tell this to Shoko though so she just smiles in reply.

Fifteen minutes later, Sho succeeds in foisting Yuudai off on a band mate who also loves baseball. The two sport fans settle into a detailed discussion punctuated with a lot of good-natured disagreements. The singer then makes a bee-line for Kyoko who sits by herself on a couch while drinking a bottled water.

Sho flops onto the couch beside her and asks her what she thought of the performance. A shadow of her former self makes a short appearance as she honestly raves about his show. Pleased with her honest praise, Sho grabs her water bottle and drains the last of it. She frowns at him but he just laughs.

Sho then nods his head in the direction of Yuudai.

"So what's with the alternative guard dog?" he asks.

Kyoko blushes and stutters that she needed to go on a date with him. He raises his eyebrow at her weird idea. With a little prompting, Kyoko ends up telling him everything.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Eh?" she responds.

"Let me get this straight. You went on a date with the pin-head and now you're on a date with baseball brains and then you are going to compare the two to see which one you think you love?"

"Well, it's just confusing. I have all these feelings and I don't understand them and, well, it's not like my relationship with you was going to shed any light onto the situation. And my only real female friend doesn't like to date. She says it gets in the way of her jobs and so I was going with the only advice I was given."

Sho stares at his childhood friend in utter disbelief before saying, "You are the most intelligent idiot in the world. You want to know how you feel, fine. Let me help."

Sho slaps his hands over Kyoko's eyes.

"Pop quiz," he says.

"What is your current date wearing?"

"A pair of jeans and a t-shirt," she replies as she tries to pull his hands off her eyes.

"No, leave them there. It will help you see."

Kyoko snorts but lowers her hands to her lap. She's not exactly sure how to react to this new, helpful Sho but decides he seems sincere.

"When was your date with the pin-head?"

"Last Saturday."

"What did he wear?"

" Well worn jeans, a plain t-shirt, a dark fleece pullover, a baseball cap, gym socks, and his gym shoes. He had on his watch as well as the circle pendant with the rock handing from it that he normally wears when he is not acting or modeling."

"What's Yuudai's favorite thing?"

"Um, baseball, I guess."

"What is Tsurga's favorite thing?"

"Acting. He loves everything to do with it. From reading scripts to breathing life into his characters to watching the finished production."

"What's your co-stars favorite food?"

"I don't know."

"The pin-head's?"

Kyoko sighs. "Ren doesn't like to eat. He pretty much eats for convenience unless someone makes him eat something else. He especially doesn't like sweet things."

"What's my favorite food?

"pudding."

"What's my favorite thing?"

"Music, or maybe big breasts," Kyoko teases.

Sho laughs and agrees that it is a hard choice between the two. He glances down at Kyoko's leather clad chest and decides that small breasts have their own appeal. He catches himself staring and decides to continue his quiz.

"What am I wearing?"

"A pair of slashed jeans and a pair of chunky leather boots. You used to have a leather vest with some weird glittery things on it but you were sweating so much that you took it off."

Sho continues the quiz by jumping from topic to topic and each time, Kyoko can answer in depth for Ren, almost as in depth for Sho, but only some of the answers for Yuudai.

"Alright, Kyoko," Sho states. "True or false time"

"You think about calling the pin-head to wish him good morning or good-night at least several times a week."

"True."

"You have scolded the platform wearing pea brain for things when he doesn't do what he should?"

"Um, true," she replies as she thinks about all the times she has nagged at Ren for his bad eating habits.

"The gorge-star knows why you hated me?"

"True."

"He hates me too?"

"True."

"Would Tsuruga have done a better job protecting you from the crowd tonight?"

"Yes. Wait that isn't a true or false."

Sho sighs and then offers a short prayer for a little more patience. He knows he is not going to like the next answers.

"Okay, last set of questions. How do you physically feel when you are with Tsuruga?"

"He makes me feel safe and cherished. I get a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach when I think about him and other times it feels like there are butterflies fluttering in it."

"How does baseball head make you feel?"

"He makes me laugh which makes me happy. And when he touches me, my skin feels all hot and kind of itchy. It makes my tummy kind of ache and sometimes it is hard to breath but then today, when we were dancing, it suddenly felt, well, uncomfortable and then I didn't like it so much."

"Have you ever felt that hot, itchy feeling any other times when guys touch you?"

Kyoko's brow furrows. "Sometimes, Ren makes me feel that way even when he isn't touching me. Oh and I felt that way when we were kissing on the ride home from our date. And Kijima-san did for some reason when I was acting a scene the one time. His character had Aya pushed up against the wall and then when he started kissing along her collarbone, Aya kind of left and it was just me and well, I ended up dazed and confused and sitting on the ground. But it was really strange because I didn't feel that way when Kijima-san kissed me before either when acting or not. And I didn't feel that way when Hikaru-san kissed me either."

"Damn it, Kyoko, how many guys have been chasing you?" Sho asks as he finally lowers his hands from her eyes. He doesn't wait for an answer though. Instead he asks one last question.

"How do you feel right now, sitting here with a half naked guy on a couch?"

Kyoko's eye fly open, she blushes and suddenly tries to scuttle back across the couch.

Sho laughs.

"That emotion is called embarrassment, Kyoko," he explains. "And that hot, itchy feeling isn't love. It's lust. And I should know. I enjoy it every chance I get."

Kyoko's eyes start to fill with tears as her body does its impersonation of a tomato.

"But that's so... so..."

"Normal?" Sho offers. "Cripes, Kyoko, you're almost eighteen years old. I'd think you need to go to the doctor if you didn't have some sort of reaction to a good looking and fun-loving guy sharing his pheromones with you."

"I realize that you don't have a lot of examples of good relationships when you were growing up since your mom was the way she was and my family was, well, too stiff. You just need to remember that people normally want to be in physical contact with people. Your body wants it even if you brain doesn't realize it. Sometimes you crave the touch of a friend or family member because it makes you feel safe and at ease but other times, your body wants to have another kind of contact."

Sho glances over at Kyoko's date who is slowly making his way towards them. He hurries to add the last of his advice. "It's okay to feel attracted to people. In fact, it's good for you. If you ever plan to share your crown with your stupid prince, you better enjoy his bed too or it won't be much of a relationship. And in the mean time, I would suggest you consider why you suddenly felt uncomfortable tonight cause that will most likely tie into the whole love question. Okay?"

"Hey, O-shit-o-san," greets Sho rudely, "I think you better get Cinderella here home soon. Before she turns into a pumpkin."

Kyoko stands up and kicks him lightly on the shin as she walks passed him.

"Its the carriage that turns back into the pumpkin, you idiot, not the princess," she corrects.

"Whatever. See ya later, Kyoko. Good-bye, Oshiro-san."

As Sho and Shoko watch Kyoko and Yuudai exit the lounge, the musician thanks Shoko for keeping Kyoko's date distracted.

"You gave me a chance to even the scales just a bit. I don't like feeling that I owe Kyoko so much so I appreciate that you helped me put at least a little more weight on my side."

Sho drops onto the couch and rests his head on his manager's lap. For some reason, he is craving the comforting type of touching about which he was just instructing Kyoko. Shoko casually brushes his hair out of his eyes before murmuring "You realize that your good-bye to her date sounded pretty final."

The musician shrugs then smirks at his private little joke. "Yeah, 'cause he won't be back."


	48. Chapter 48

The ride back to the restaurant remains quiet in an awkward and uncomfortable manner. Yuudai keeps resisting the urge to start a conversation because after Kyoko's reaction to his advances, he is pretty sure what she is going to say. Kyoko keeps running her conversation with Sho around in her mind. The actress really feels stupid for needing her idiot friend to point out what should have been obvious. Suddenly, it all makes sense and she knows what she wants. Now she just has to figure out how to get it.

It's almost one in the morning when Yuudai pulls along the curb by Kyoko's home. He flips on his hazard lights since he is sitting in a tow zone. He turns in his seat to face his date. Kyoko unbuckles her belt and mirrors his movement.

"I had fun with you, Kyoko. I am glad that I went with you." The actor smiles but it is not his normal friendly and open look. This one seems sad.

Kyoko's chest constricts and her eyes fill with tears as she realizes that she has hurt him even though she never meant to do so. For the first time, the actress realizes that choosing one person means not choosing another one.

She starts to apologize but Yuudai puts his fingers over her mouth.

"Don't. It will make me feel worse."

He sighs then forces out a chuckle. "I guess this is the time for the whole just be friends speech, huh?"

Kyoko looks at him in confusion. The cute look pulls a true smile from her date.

"Normally, when a girl decides to dump a guy or when she needs to tell him that she doesn't have feelings for him, she asks to just be friends. It's supposed to be a nice way of saying I want you in my life but I don't _**want**_ you in my life."

Kyoko worries her lower lip with her teeth before meeting Yuudai's eyes. "So this means we won't be friends anymore? Will we be uncomfortable with each other now?"

Yuudai thinks about it for a moment before suddenly grinning in a slightly forced manner. "We're actors, right?"

When Kyoko nods, he adds "then we can just act as friends until if feels right again. We don't need to change how we treat each other. Except for the kissing and stuff. You should also probably stay away from my dressing room."

Kyoko blushes. "Yeah, we seemed to like that a bit too much. That could be dangerous."

Yuudai blushes in return and his natural humor resurfaces momentarily. "Yeah. Dangerous is bad. We might need stunt doubles for those kinds of things from now on."

Kyoko giggles and Yuudai grins his normal mischievous smile for her.

The actor takes a deep breath, "Okay, then when you get out of this car our date is over and we go back to being friends."

Kyoko nods as she reaches for the door handle. Yuudai reaches out and stops her motion so she looks back at him. He gives her a tender smile as he leans over and places the softest hint of a kiss on her lips.

"Good-night, Kyoko-chan. Sweet dreams."

Yuudai releases his date's hand. She just stares at him as if momentarily mesmerized and reluctant to leave the vehicle.

Yuudai sighs. He reaches across Kyoko and opens the door.

"Go on, Kyoko-chan, before I do something stupid."

For the first time and thanks to Sho of all people, Kyoko understands what the something stupid is. She quickly exits the sedan calling a good-night to Yuudai-kun. He watches her return to her home safely with his hands firmly gripping his steering wheel.

"Damn," he cusses in a choking voice as a single tear rolls down his cheek.

* * *

Wiping tears from her own eyes, Kyoko quietly slips up the steps to her room. She strips out of her Setsu clothes and sets them aside to be dry cleaned. She pulls on a pair of pajamas in the dim light of her bedside lamp. After a quick trip to the bathroom to wash off her make-up and properly moisturize, Kyoko stumbles back to her futon in exhaustion. It has been not only a physically demanding day but she is emotionally spent.

As she reaches for the top blanket, she notices one of her Ren dolls sitting on top of the pillow holding a folded up piece of paper. Her brow furrows as she tries to figure out how it has gotten there. She glances about her room but nothing else seems to be out of place.

Hesitantly, Kyoko reaches out and plucks the note from the miniature Ren's grasp. She unfolds the paper and holds it towards her bedside light.

_**Dear Mogami,**_

_**I have missed you so very much this week. I have not heard from you since Sunday and so I was very worried about you. I fear that I have not been able to eat properly because of the stress so I would ask that the next time you drop your phone in a fountain that you let me know.**_

_**I hope that you had a good time at the concert tonight. I look forward to hearing about it.**_

_**In fact, I would really appreciate if you would allow me the chance to speak with you about it tomorrow. I also have some very important things to share with you. If you want, you are welcome to call me when you get this note and we can discuss everything. Since it will be late when you get this note, I figure you will not want to inconvenience me by calling but you need to know that I will not mind at all.**_

_**If you decide to call on Friday morning, I will be leaving for filming around seven. You can call my babysitter, Yashiro, to arrange a play date for us to talk if you call any time after seven. Please, just make sure that you contact me before Friday evening.**_

_**In the meantime, I hope that you have sweet dreams.**_

_**Love, Ren**_

_**P.S. I am hoping that you might be willing to share your sweet dreams with the surrogate me since I can not be with you tonight T.R.**_

Kyoko reads the note again and then looks at the time. It is well after one in the morning and so Ren is right. She would not feel right calling him now. Kyoko smiles to realize that he really does know her well. She carefully sets the note on the stand and turns off the light. Kyoko settles under her covers with the Dark Moon location Ren doll in her hand. She brushes her pointer finger gently through its hair much like she did for the real thing.

* * *

In her mind's eye, Cunning sits at the make-shift conference table that used to be the domain of the angels. She addresses her master directly as she places the last pieces of a miniature Kyoko puzzle together.

As she slips the heart-shaped piece into place, she calls out, "Master, you are still missing a couple pieces but this one fits. You should let him know the next chance you get."

* * *

Kyoko lifts her Ren doll and gently places a kiss on it before snuggling into her futon with the doll tucked into her arms. She whispers sweet dreams to Ren too before closing her eyes and escaping to her pleasant dreams.

* * *

The lone Grudge-ling glances across at her completely destroyed homeland and then down at the puzzle which is missing only two or three pieces. Her hand shakes as she presses the pieces more firmly into place. She slides the puzzle between a folded piece of cardboard to keep it safe then puts the whole thing in a baggie before carefully placing it in a suddenly appearing bag on her hip. She pats the container affectionately as she too settles down to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

At nine ten in the morning, a very stressed Yashiro grabs his phone and answers it on the first ring even though he does not recognize the number.

"Good morning, Babysitter-san. I am late for school because I forgot to turn on my alarm last night so I only have a minute. I get off school today at four. I plan to be at LME right after school until I have a LoveMe job at five-thirty but I will most likely leave for it around five. My LoveMe job is normally done by eight so any time after that is fine too. Have Ren call me at school when he knows when he wants to meet. I will let the office know to expect a message. Later!"

"Wait, Kyoko-chan..." the manager calls to the disconnected phone sound.

He quickly redials. On the fourth ring, a gruff voice answers.

"Um, is Kyoko-chan available?" Yashiro asks timidly.

"She already left for school," replies the gruff voice and then Yashiro is again left with nothing but a disconnected phone sound.

* * *

"Tsuruga-san," calls Director Shingai as he approaches his star actor. "Takarada-san asked that I pull your co-star off the show tonight. He told me that you have something going on that will eclipse any plug for my movie. I agreed because I can tell that whatever is going on is serious."

Worried, Ren asks if his work has been slipping recently.

"No, no," Shingai replies. "Your acting has been spot on all week. The thing is, Tsuruga-san seems to be falling apart at the seams while your character seems perfectly fine. That being said, I am changing the filming schedule for the afternoon. As of now, you are done."

"Sir, I am fine. You said that my acting has been fine, so why pull me off filming?"

Ren is confused and he looks it. The director pats him on the shoulder.

"My film, my rules. You need to go do whatever it is you do to get your head together. Not as an actor but as a man. Go see Kyoko-san or something. Unless things have changed since I last spoke with Sato, she's not filming today, right?"

Now Ren is even more confused. Shingai laughs at the comical confusion on his lead's face.

"I heard all about your visit to the Sepia Images photo-shoot. Sato and I actually have a bet going about how long it takes you to catch your elusive prey. You need to get moving or I'm gonna loose a large sum of money and more importantly, the bragging rights."

"You are sending me home over a bet?" asks Ren as he starts to become angry.

"No, I am sending you home because I don't want to see my lead actor self-destruct. It may not be affecting your acting now but if it continues, it will. It's my job as a director to protect the film. I can do that best by protecting the performers. So go. I expect you back on Wednesday, rested, fed and hopefully happy."

When Ren prepares to protest again, Director Shingai loses his friendly manner.

"Go!" he orders and turns his back on the actor.

When Ren approaches Yashiro with the news, his manager smiles.

"Well, then we can either head to LME to wait for Kyoko or we can stake out her school like a couple of stalkers in hopes of catching her when she leaves."

"She called?" Ren asks with hope brightening his countenance until he almost glows.

Yashiro snorts. "Yes, she called."

"Well, what did she say?" Ren inquires impatiently.

"She was late so she just gave me her schedule."

"Oh," responds the actor in disappointment.

"Oh, and Ren," Yashiro adds as his charge suddenly looks hopeful again. "Why am I now babysitter-san?"

* * *

Every security guard in the building waits on alert for the first glimpse of LoveMe number one. A sizable bonus awaits the first one to find and direct the strangely sweet yet sometimes scary LME employee to the conference room on the third floor where the president has not only closeted Tsuruga Ren but also some mystery guests that arrived by helicopter from the airport just a few minutes ago.

The lucky guard who spies her racing up the street on her bicycle scoops her into his arms as she is locking her bike and hauls her into the building. He drags her to the elevator as she protests about her bike being stolen. When the elevator arrives he orders everyone off and places her in it alone. The guard uses his security keys to override all the previously requests for the elevator. He then pulls out his company ID card and hands it to Kyoko.

"Keep this until the president asks for it." The guard then pushes the button for the third floor before adding "Tsuruga-san is waiting for you in conference room three oh four."

As the door slides shut, Kyoko's face lights up and the security guard is stunned by the beautiful expression. For a few moments, he stares at the closed door before rousing himself and returning to collect the young actress' bike before it really is stolen.

As the elevator opens on the third floor, a voice that until this time has only uttered the name Moko-san suddenly finds a new name to reverberate through the halls. Office staff shiver in fear and talent cringes in sympathy at the piercing call.

"**RRRRREEEEEENNNNN!**" sounds like a siren of doom as the door of the conference room slams open cracking the drywall and ruining the locking mechanism.

Like a deer in the headlights of a car, the twenty-one year old actor watches as LoveMe number one launches herself from the doorway directly at him. A sudden increase in respect for Kotonomi Kanae lodges in the actor's mind as the Kyoko torpedo slams into his chest, knocking the much larger man back a step. Kyoko wraps her arms around his neck and he fleetingly realizes that she is off the floor and he is supporting all her weight. It is when she starts showering his face with kisses that thought completely escapes him.

Around the rooms, the witnesses to this event react in a variety of ways. Lory Takarada laughs hysterically. He laughs so hard that his outlandish horned Viking helmet falls to the floor and rolls over until it hits Yashiro's feet. When Kyoko first swept into the room, Ren's manager's jaw hit the floor to see the LoveMe torpedo slam into his charge but once she starts kissing him, Yashiro truly loses his professionalism as he squeals like an ecstatic fan girl.

On the other side of the room, the Hizuris stand up when their second son enters the room. As Kuu moves to greet his child, Juli places a restraining hand on his arm and shakes her head. "You'll get your turn," she whispers as tears trail down her cheeks. Kuu hugs his lovely wife to comfort her.

Moving silently, Sebastian closes the door to seal away the spectacle from prying eyes. He casually retrieves the security guard's ID which Kyoko has dropped and forgotten. He then steps back to keep watch and ensure that Ren keeps his hands where he can see them. After all, someone needs to remember proper decorum and no one else in the room seems interested in the job.

As sudden as it started, Ren's kiss assault ends. Kyoko leans back slightly bathing the actor is the pulsing glow of her enthralling smile. The actress takes an exaggerated breath before finally addressing the man sharing her embrace.

"IAMSOSORRYREN,IDIDNOTMEANTOUPSETYOU,

BUTIWENTTOSHO'SCONCERTWITHYUUDAI'CAUSEINEEDEDTOKNOWWHATIFELT,

ANDTHENIHADAPOPQUIZ,ANDIFOUNDOUTIFELTLUST,

ANDTHENIREALIZEDTHATILOVEYOU,ANDIHOPETHATYOULOVEMETOO

IHOPEYOUWILLWEARMYCLOTHES

EVENIFTHEYAREABITTATTERED

ANDIHAVEACROWN'CAUSEYOUARETHEPRINCEINEED,

ANDSHOSAIDINEEDTOSHAREABED

ANDIONLYWANTTODOTHATWITHYOU'CAUSEILOVEYOU!"

Ren's eyes bulge and his mouth falls open as he tries to process the rush of information. When he reaches the end of her statement, his heart and brain stutters on the three words he has wanted to hear from Kyoko for so long.

"I can't believe she could say all that in one breath," whispers Juliena to her husband. Kuu nods in amusement and agreement as they slowly edge closer to their two sons.

In the meanwhile, Ren finally regains the ability to think coherently. He sets Kyoko back on her feet and asks if she can repeat what she just said. The actress takes a deep breath and starts again with the same speed and volume as last time. Ren instantly covers her mouth with his fingers.

"Not all of it. Just the last part" he coaxes.

Kyoko tilts her head as the actor pulls his hands away from her lips. The teen grins as she realizes what he wants her to repeat. Blushing and looking at her feet, she mumbles, "I love you."

"I can't hear you," teases Ren although he heard her fine. He just wants an excuse to hear it again.

"I said," she repeats loudly as she lifts her head, "I LOVE YOU!"

Kyoko notices the mischievous twinkle in her senpai's eyes and she correctly concludes that Ren is now just teasing her.

"You jerk," she accuses as Mio makes a short appearance.

The audience begins to laugh again and for the first time, Kyoko becomes aware that she and Ren are not alone. Perfecting her tomato impersonation once again, Kyoko hides her face against Ren's chest. The actor wraps his arms around her protectively and glares at the rest of the occupants of the room. This just makes them laugh harder.

"Don't glare at us, boy," warns Kuu "since our mirth drove her back exactly where you want her."

Kyoko pushes gently back from Ren's arms.

"Father?" she asks in confusion.

She darts her vision around the room until her eyes settle on Kuu. Instantly, she propels herself out of Ren's arms, across the room, and into the waiting arms of the older actor.

"Father!" she cries as tears and laughter erupt simultaneously.

From his side of the room, Ren can't decide if he is jealous of his father or thrilled at the affection shared between his parents and the woman he loves. He savors both feelings as he watches Kuu introduce Kyoko to his beautiful mother. His breath catches as his regal mother wraps her arms around the young actress while telling her how she has missed her terribly. Kyoko laughs and asks how she could miss her if this was the first time they are meeting. Juliena's answer is simple. How could she not love and miss her from the time she knew about her. After all, Kyoko is not just Kuu's son but her daughter too.

"So father, why did you come to Japan? Are you promoting a new movie or are you on vacation? Why didn't you warn me that you were coming. I would have cooked a feast."

Ren approaches and wraps his arms around her and pulls her back against him.

"It's my fault they are here."

Kyoko tilts her head back so she can see Ren's face.

"So you invited them to visit me?"

"Not exactly," answers President Takarada before Ren can answer her.

Kyoko gives her undivided attention to the head of LME. She smiles expectantly as she waits for his explanation. The eccentric gentleman sighs.

"Perhaps we should all take a seat and get right to the confessing."

As if orchestrated ahead of time, Kyoko and Ren take seats beside each other and Yashiro slides into the seat on the other side of Ren. Kyoko grasps Ren's hand under the table and squeezes it as she gives him yet another beautiful smile. Across the table, Lory and Juliena end up book-ending Kuu. Under the table, Juliena grasps her husband's hand and offers him a smile of encouragement.

It is Lory who starts the story.

"Kyoko, how much do you know about Hizuri Kuon?"

Although she doesn't understand why this is pertinent, she answers the best she can. Kyoko relates that at first she thought that he had died but she knows now that he left home around the age of fifteen because he was unhappy and that he is now someplace that makes his happy. She adds that it makes his parents sad that he is not with them but that they love him enough that they want him to be happy more than they wish for their own happiness. She adds that she thinks that makes them the most loving parents imaginable.

As Kyoko falls silent, Kuu takes up the story from her. "More than anything, Kuon wanted to be an actor like his father but the problem was that he was destined to be an actor like himself. He was not given the chance to develop his own talent because the directors and producers all expected him to be exactly like me. Then the same people who expected him to be like me turned around and claimed that the only reason he got jobs was because of me and that he was a poor substitute. They could not see him as an actor of merit on his own."

Juliena adds that the repeated frustrations and disappointments led Kuon to act out his emotions in all manner of aggressive and self-destructive ways until it culminated in the severe injury of another person.

"It was then that Kuon became unable to move at all and we feared that he would fade away and leave us forever," she finishes with tears running down her face.

"It was then that I stepped in," Lory explains. "I offered to take the broken spirited teen to Japan where he would have the chance to act outside of the shadow of his father. Seeing no other hope, Kuon followed me home and immersed himself in a new role. The role that he would carry as his public persona. He became someone else and began to build a career as a highly skilled actor in Japan. He was free of his father's shadow but he was trapped in the public persona that he created because to cast it aside before he had truly established himself as his father's equal would be to fall back into his shadow and Kuon could not stand to have that happen again no matter how much he missed and loved his family."

Ren squeezes Kyoko's hand and takes over the tale.

"Unfortunately, Kuon did not anticipate the arrival of Mogami Kyoko at LME. Although he disliked her reasons for joining show business when he first met her, her guts impressed him. Over time, Kuon realized that there was so much more to the first member of the LoveMe section."

At this point, Yashiro interrupts with excitement. "Kuon fell in love with Mogami Kyoko but he didn't want to admit it to anyone else, especially himself and so he spent the next months trying to keep their relationship platonic and professional. Kuon restrained himself and his feelings because he felt his kohai was too young and too innocent to handle his broken past."

"It didn't work though," admits Ren. "Kuon found himself completely trapped but in a different way then before. To move forward, he would have to admit who he was to the girl that he loved but in doing so, he would have to admit to keeping secrets from her. Secrets that he knew would hurt her deeply and Kuon was loath to hurt the girl he loved. She had already been hurt so badly that she had walled her heart away and forsaken love."

"It reached the point where Kuon had all but decided to forever cut ties with his family and embrace his persona role for life so that he could admit his love."

At this admission, both Kuu and Juliena gasp in horror but Lory just nods as if he had already realized Ren's intentions. After all, why else would he have been encouraging Kyoko to establish a relationship with his parents. It would allow him contact without compromising his position.

The president then brings the story to its conclusion.

"Unfortunately for Kuon and the girl that he loves, the boy grew into a man who has never really learned to control his temper like he should have. One day, he perceived a threat to his lady love from the same person who had hurt her so badly previously. He struck out at the threat. In anger, in a public place, in front of witnesses, in complete antithesis of his public persona, Kuon became aggressive."

"This action threatened to expose his ties with the woman he loved as well as the ties between his love and her former relationship. If this knowledge were to become known, it would hurt both Kuon and the musician involved but it would most likely destroy the actress' reputation. When it was determined that the media had gained wind of the incident, Kuon and his family decided that it was the perfect time to announce his identity."

For the first time since she began the tale, Kyoko steps back into the conversation instead of just listening. She looks directly at Ren.

In Kyoko's mind's eye, Cunning stands on top of the cardboard table in the only spot of light in the entire terrain. Blackness, deeper than the darkest night, surrounds Cunning's little oasis. Ignoring the sucking black void, the lone grudge yells advise to her master just like a soccer coach at a pee wee game.

"Now, smile and stand up, Master. You can do it. Good, keep eye contact. Don't let your voice catch. Remember to breath. You're doing great!"

Cunning continues to shout encouragements as Kyoko listens to the little voice inside while addresses the room.

"That makes sense. Announcing that Tsuruga Ren is actually Hizuri Kuon is sure to crush the rumor of an altercation between Ren and Sho. This will be the biggest entertainment news since the death of Hozu Shuuhei. When do you plan to make the announcement?"

"Tonight," answers Lory and Yashiro at the same time.

"Oh, that's soon," she replies in an eerily casual voice.

Everyone stares with concern at the actress now standing beside the conference table. They were anticipating a variety of reactions: anger, surprise, sadness, frustration, betrayal and maybe even hope but they are startled with the young woman's lack of emotional response. Her hand still rests in Ren's grip but her own strength is now limp. Ren raises his other hand to touch her face which is smiling beautifully but seems to somehow lack Kyoko's normal spark of warmth. Before he can touch her cheek, the teen takes a small step back. The movement pulls her hand from Ren's grip.

Falling back on her ingrained training from the Fuwa Ryokan, Kyoko bows formally and apologizes that she will not be able to attend the announcement because she needs to leave for a job. She rises from the bow and starts walking sedately towards the door.

Everyone in the room attempts to protest her leaving. Their voices raise in argument as Kyoko places her hand on the doorknob. A much larger one covers her hand and stalls her movement.

"Please Mogami, stay so we can discuss this more," Ren pleads. Desperate to keep her from leaving the room, Ren begs with the only thing he has left.

"You said that you love me. Please, Mogami, if you really love me, stay until we can resolve this issue. Please."

For the briefest moment, Kyoko's resolve sways and she stands immobile. In the silence of her moment, Cunning reminds her of the advice Yuudai gave last night. She is an actress and if she is uncomfortable she can act until if feels natural.

Kyoko takes a deep breath and lifts her eyes to the pleading eyes of the man who loves her more than his own life. She lifts her hand to caress against his face and he closes his eyes at the tender sensation.

"I do love you, Ren, but I am an actress and not even the death of a parent, profound illness or the discovery of a long buried secret will keep me from acting my part. You have taught me this. I am a professional actress and I am going to work."

Ren's hand falls away from the doorknob and he can do nothing but watch as Kyoko calmly exits the room.


	50. Chapter 50

"Hey, Kyoko-chan," greets Ishibashi Hikaru as the petite actress sedately enters the small production room behind studio C at TBM. His crush seems deep in thought and a lot less enthusiastic than normal. He pats the seat next to him to invite her to sit. She gently perches on the uncomfortable molded plastic chair but does not rush to start a polite conversation like she normally does.

"Are you okay?" the leader of Bridge Rock asks.

In her mind's eye, Cunning jumps up on her make-shift stage again and reminds her master that she needs to act normally.

In response, Kyoko turns her head towards her concerned co-star and explains that she is fine. She smiles sweetly for him and Hikaru relaxes. In fact, the smile is so sweet that he starts to blush. Before he can help himself, the Kimagure Rock host asks the teen if she would like to go to dinner after the show with him.

"Actually, Hikaru-san, I am not going to be free after the show. I have something important planned."

Kyoko stands up and bows as she adds "I am so very sorry. Please forgive me for needing to turn down your invitation yet again."

Cunning watches her master bow in apology and then tilts her head to the side as if noticing something for the first time.

"It's okay," Hikaru replies in a friendly manner. "Maybe next time."

He is used to her turning down his offers but just like the rat with an intermittent award system, he keeps pushing the invitation lever on the premise that if it happens enough that she will say yes once again.

At that moment, the other two members of Bridge Rock burst into the room with their arms laden with snacks and drinks from the cafeteria. They are soon followed by the show's producer. He is more agitated than they have ever seen him and that includes the time that he locked Kyoko up in a cage like a rabid chicken because she had gotten in a scuffle with Fuwa Sho.

"I just got confirmation that the special guests I mentioned at rehearsal will be arriving after the show starts. They will be appearing in the last segment of the show so we will push off the whole Farmer Bo feeding his Ishibashi chickens skit until next week.

"Aw man, I was really looking forward to pecking Kyoko-chan with my plastic beak," complains Shinichi. In response, Yuusei elbows him sharply.

"Come on boys, promise me that you will behave tonight," he pleads as he stares directly at his number one Ishibashi headache.

Shinichi shrugs in a noncommittal sort of way.

"Good, because we will be doing the egg segment with your special guests and under no circumstances are you to ad lib anything with the eggs. Understood?"

For the barest moment, the joker is torn between the desire to cause a little bit of harmless havoc and protecting himself from rebuke. As he notices the truly frayed appearance of his producer, he agrees to behave. The producer then turns to his other potential threat. Although Kyoko has never causes him any issues after their first minor bumps, he still worries about her reaction every time she goes out onto the stage for the live show.

"Kyoko-chan, please just treat the guests like you normally do and things will be great. I am trusting you to ad-lib in just the right manner for this. Make us all proud," he states then adds his own silent prayer that she doesn't have any type of grudge against the up-coming guests.

Kyoko stands and bows. She apologizes for her previous unprofessional behavior and promises to do her absolute best for tonight.

In her mind's eye, Cunning watches her master with a frown on her face as her observations begin to percolate.

* * *

In the chaos following Kyoko's departure, it is a good thing that LME has sound proof conference room walls or the whole building would have been shell shocked at the behavior of some of the industry's leading professionals.

"Go after her, Ren," yells Yashiro. "You have to make her listen to you. Tell her you love her and make her understand!"

Juliena yells at her husband, "Go get my daughter back, Kuu, or I will never speak to you again." She stamps her foot like a toddler having a tantrum. "You promised me a daughter and we're just letting her walk away!"

"Damn it, Boss," cusses Kuu, "What kind of company are you running now that your employees think work takes precedence over family?"

Lory yells back at Kuu, "She's in the LoveMe section, for god's sake. Why would you expect her to put Love before acting!"

Strangely enough, it's the person with the most emotional investment that remains calm about the whole event. While the others argue and yell, Ren suddenly starts to laugh. His laughter immediately stills the commotion.

"Hmm, the boy has cracked," thinks Sebastian to himself.

Everyone else just stares at Ren in disbelief.

"Kuon?" inquires his mother as her thoughts echo Lory's aide.

Ren turns and gives his mother a small but genuine smile.

"I'm okay, mom."

Juliena looks at her son as if he has lost his mind.

"Really, mom. I think it will be fine. After all, she said that she loves me."

"But Ren, she..." Yashiro worries but Ren interrupts him.

"No, Yukihito, she said that she loves me," he states more firmly. "And that is not just a small and minute progress. I have waited patiently for her to feel the same way that I do. I can stand to wait a couple hours more. She said that she loves me and she can't take it back now."

Everyone in the room watches in amazement at the passion and determination evident in Ren's stance and expression.

His parents marvel at the strength their son has grown. Gone is the lost boy who did not feel like he had his own identity. Gone too is the self-hatred and self-doubt that plagued his existence. In its place, there stands a man who knows what he wants and more importantly knows that he is going to do everything within his power to get her. Kuu smiles as he pulls his wife against his side in a one armed hug.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, he'll get your daughter back for you."

Slipping her arm around her husband's waist, Juliena can do nothing but agree.

After retrieving his helmet from the floor and dropping it back on his head, Lory slaps his hands together in glee and chuckles as he mutters, "Oh, Ren, my boy, we'll make the perfect romantic lead out of you yet."


	51. Chapter 51

The producer for Kimagure Rock ushers his special guests into the same small production room that forty minutes ago hosted Kyoko and the Ishibashis. As Lory, Yashiro and the producer stand by the door and discuss security and the short press conference scheduled directly after the show appearance, Ren and his mother whisper quietly. Since the actor has finally relented and allowed Juliena to treat him like Kuon, she holds onto his arm like a small child grasps a security blanket. It is as if his mere presence gives her peace.

Distracted by flashing images across the room, Kuu wanders away to watch a small screen that is showing the current action in the studio. He watches in amusement as a huge chicken suddenly cowers in fright as it stands beside two compact warriors dressed in white gi.

In the studio, one of the two combatants pats the chicken kindly on the shoulder as he explains that he does not need to worry about anything.

"Ito and I are actually part of a duo team that competes together. We only fight each other during competitions."

His partner continues "We participate as a team and are judged on accuracy, control and realism when the mat referee calls out one of twelve random attacks. For instance, if the referee called for a grip attack, Goro would approach me and grab me and then I would have to show how to escape."

Hikaru prompts the two athletes towards practice mats that have been arranged so that they could demonstrate. The jutsukas arrange themselves on the mats and Hikaru calls out "hit attack" just like he was instructed in practice.

Goro instantly throws a punch at Ito who deftly dodges to the side while using his partner's momentum to flip him onto his back. The audience claps loudly for the fast display.

Once both athletes are standing again, Yuusei calls out "embrace attack" and Ito now moves around and grips Goro in a neck-lock. Goro ducks his chin while grabbing his attackers elbow in one hand and his wrist in the other. Stepping back towards Ito, Goro bends slightly while pulling down on his attackers elbow and lifting on the wrist. Ito flips over Goro's hip and Goro follow up with a joint lock on the arm that had previously been choking him in order to subdue his attacker. Again, the audience claps and cheers.

Now it is Shinichi's turn but instead of just yelling out an attack, he grabs Bo who has been edging closer and closer to the mat and spins him towards the combatants. "Spinning Rooster Attack" yells the third Ishibashi.

Bo spins into Goro who acts like he is trying to grab the chicken's wing but instead the entire body runs into him and he falls to the ground. As the chicken spins away from one fallen foe, Bo lifts a leg and brushes against Ito's legs. In an exaggerated response, Ito allows his legs to be swept from under him and he end up on the ground too. Bo finally stops spinning and looks back at the two athletes laying on the ground. The audience rolls with laughter as the chicken raises its wings in victory and dances about the stage as if taunting the fallen enemy.

In the production room, Kuu roars in laughter.

"That chicken is hilarious!" he cries between breaths. "It's amazing that someone with no expressions and no voice can express so much emotion with just his body. Incredible!"

Feeling pride for his fowl friend, Ren speak up for the chicken. "Actually the chicken is a girl. Her name is Kotonami Kanae. She is Kyoko's best friend and a fellow member of the LoveMe section. She's a pretty talented actress too."

Kuu shakes his head at the information and comments that he should make a point of meeting her.

"Ren," Lory interrupts. "That is not LoveMe number two."

Ren looks at him in confusion. The president runs his hand across his chin.

"But I thought that Bo was a LoveMe job."

"It was and is but Kotonami has only been the chicken once," confirms the mock Viking.

Ren stares in horror at the president for a moment then suddenly starts to laugh.

"I'm an idiot," he gasps.

"Well, that's a given," replies Lory.

This just makes Ren laugh harder. When his dad and mom demand to know what is so funny, Ren finally gets himself under control.

"Kyoko. The chicken is Kyoko."

All eyes turn back to the screen where Bo is being chased around the studio by the two guest Jutsukas. The chicken ducks and hides behind furniture and the Ishibashis as the audience whistles and claps at the ridiculous hilarity.

"Ah, that's my son," states Kuu with typical idiot-parent pride.

* * *

Bo the chicken slips out of the swinging door from the studio into the hallway and leans heavily against the wall as she tries to catch her breath. This show has been one of the most physically taxing ones she can ever remember and Kyoko can't wait to escape the stifling mascot suit.

"Only one more segment and then I can get out of this thing and go home," she promises herself. "Then I can shower and sleep and be done with this stupid day."

All the events of the past week start to press in again on the actress: discovering her love for Ren, reconciling with Sho and his subsequent concert, breaking off relations with Yuudai, seeing father and meeting Juliena, finding out that Ren is actually Kuon which, in turn, means that Ren is actually her fairy prince too. Kyoko suddenly feels dizzy.

The light around Cunning seems to flicker and so the grudge jumps up and yells encouragements again.

Kyoko takes a couple deep breaths and pushes the thoughts away and focuses on the task at hand. She peeks into the studio and sees that the musical guest is just about done performing. As soon as that segment is completed, she will need to retrieve the mystery guests from the production room. Kyoko grabs her white board and head down the hall.

A slightly muffled knock at the door is answered by the show's producer.

"Ah, Bo, it must be time, right," he comments nervously. Bo nods it's head in reply as the producer moves out of the way to reveal the guests for the evening.

"Oh, yeah, this is just what I need," thinks Kyoko as she stares at the surprise guests.

The producer informs the guests that Bo will escort them to the studio. Bo steps lively into the room and bows in front of Juliena as if she were a beautiful princess and the chicken a potential suitor. Standing back up, Bo offers its wing to the lovely model. The beautiful woman giggles before wrapping her arm about the mascot's wing to be led out of the room. Almost like the retainers to the princess, Ren and Kuu fall into step behind Juliena and her fowl escort.

As they approach the swinging door to the studio, Bo pulls off the whiteboard from around it's neck and scribbles something on it. The chicken hands the board to Ren. He smiles as he reads the simple note.

"Good luck" is written in big script with a bigger smiley face to complete message.

"Thanks," Ren replies with a wink as he hands back the board to his chicken friend. Bo props the board on the floor before pushing open the door to the studio just a hair to make is easier to hear the Ishibashis announce that they have a special surprise for the audience. They admit that even they do not know who is about to come through the door and so they can all be excited together.

"Please welcome our very special guests to Kimagure Rock with a big round of applause," Hikaru prompts as Kyoko pushes open the door and leads the Hizuris onto the stage.

The audience which was clapping politely when encouraged by the Bridge Rock host, suddenly breaks into thunderous applause as well as screams and whistles as they recognize the celebrities being escorted by the feathered mascot. Both actors wave to the crowd and Juliena sweetly blows a kiss to the fans. If possible, the crowd erupts louder.

As the guests approach the shell shocked hosts, it is Bo who ends up prompting them towards the couch. Seeing that the Ishibashis have still not recovered completely, Bo drops to the floor on one knee in front of Juliena before she can sit down. The chicken takes the model's hand and brings it to its heart. It makes an elaborate show as if proposing to the lovely lady.

Quickly catching onto the situation, Kuu taps the chicken on shoulder.

"That's my wife your attempting to seduce," he accuses in a menacing tone.

Surprisingly nimble for a big chicken, Bo stands, spins and faces off with the international action film star. The chicken strikes a supposedly menacing pose but is, in fact, just comical.

"Oh, you want to fight, do you?" counters Kuu as he too slides into a natural ready stance.

The chicken sizes up the competition. It shakes in fear but looks over its shoulder at the lovely woman who has inspired the confrontation. Finding renewed courage in her lovely countenance, Bo firms its resolve and moves towards the action star.

A look of surprise crossed Kuu's face as the chicken advances on him. Suddenly, a flurry of wings flaps in front of his face. With a grin, the action star mimics the chicken's silly attack by flapping his own arms and turning his head to the side and closing his eyes. The combatants end up flapping against one another in a high speed fanning match that moves all over the stage while the audience reels in laughter.

As if by mutual accord, the combatants drop to the floor and lean against each other as if exhausted and breathing heavy.

It is then that Ren steps forward and clasps Juliena's hand and brings it to his lips. He gives the model one of his most gentlemanly smiles as he states "I guess that means that I win."

He smoothly tucks her hand into the crook of his arm and leads his mother to the couch. Across the stage, Kuu and Bo both look dejected at the audience cheers.

Jumping up, Kuu offers the chicken a hand to stand and whispers "good ad lib cover". He winks before returning to the couch where Bridge Rock has successfully recovered from their surprise and are able to proceed with the show.

When Bo shuffles off the stage, the producer for the show gushes about what a great job she did in covering for the hosts and he admits he should have warned them ahead of time who was coming. He shoves the egg basket which has been specially prepared by Lory at the mascot before thanking her once again. Bo bows and returns to the stage where the guests are doing a brief introduction of themselves.

Offering the basket to the guests, each one takes two eggs from the basket and Bo notices that these eggs have numbers on them. Bo shuffles behind the couch and sets down the empty basket. The chicken then leans against the side of Yuusei's chair to listen intently to the egg game.

Kuu has the egg with the one so he hands it to Hikaru. The leader breaks open the egg and asks "To what do we owe the pleasure of having such a famous couple as well as Japan's number one actor appear on our show?"

Kuu smiles and replies "My wife and I have came to Japan for a family reunion of sorts. Our son, Kuon, has been living in Japan for the last six years and we wanted to see him. Appearing on your show allows us to make the visit public instead of in secret as all our previous contact has remained."

Ren hands Yuusei egg number two. "Why has your relationship remained in secret for so long?"

"Our son wanted to be a great actor," replies Juliena.

"But he wanted to prove himself as an actor without riding on the coattails of his famous parents," adds Kuu.

Ren steps into the answer, "and so Hizuri Kuon has been living in Japan for the past six years under the stage name of Tsuruga Ren."

Silence reigns in the studio for a second and than a huge outcry rumbles out of the crowd. When the hosts are again shocked into silence and Juliena then forgets to hand over the egg with the number three on it, Bo steps forward and points to Juliena and then at Kuu before making a rocking the baby pantomime before pointing at Ren.

Kuu laughs and answers "Yes, we're saying that Juliena and I are Ren's parents."

The chicken clutches its heart like it is having an attack and faints against Hikaru who tries to catch the chicken but ends up falling on the floor with the chicken on top of him. The physical antics draw the attention of the crowd again and they settle enough to allow for the interview to continue. As Bo stands, it holds it's wings out to Juliena. Her mouth quirks as she realizes that the chicken wants her egg so she hands it over while commenting that she thought people got eggs from chickens not the other way around. The audience laughs again as Bo hands egg number three to the joker Ishibashi. Shinichi takes the next egg. He clears his throat before reading the card.

"Can you tell us a story about Kuon when he was a child?"

Juli smiles beautifully as she relates a tale about Kuon finding what he thought was a magic stone during a family summer vacation to the Yellowknife area of the Northwest Territories of Canada when he was five. His mother explains how her son had insisted that the stone was magical because it was able to change colors when tilted in the light. She relayed how the young Kuon had carried that stone with him everywhere for years.

"Do you still have the stone?" asks Hikaru to Ren.

"Actually, when I was ten, I gave the stone to someone very special to me who needed the magic more than I did." Ren glances at the chicken who freezes until the actor moved his attention back to the hosts.

Inside the costume, Kyoko stiffens and her internal chicken begins to panic. "He knows, he knows, he knows," repeats the voice as the miniature Bo scrambles around like a chicken with it's head cut off only thankfully, this chicken still has its head. In her internal panic, Kyoko misses the fourth questions but the crowd's collective sigh pulls her attention back to the interview.

Yuusei has just received the fifth egg from Juliena. He reads the question, "Now that you have announced your relationship to the world, how will this change your lives and careers?

Kuu answers first, "It will not change anything for me professionally but personally, I am hoping that I will get to see my son more often."

Juli adds "And we can harass him more effectively about finding a wife and giving us grand-kids."

The audience laughs.

Ren apologizes that there are no plans for grand-kids in the near future but that he is looking forward to getting to spend more time with his parents without worrying about someone finding out about their relationship.

He adds, "as far as professionally, I plan to still work as Tsuruga Ren. I love my life here in Japan and would not trade it for anything else."

The final egg asks why the Hizuris have chosen to reveal themselves at this time.

Ren smiles as he admits that he always intended to go back to his family once he was established as an actor on his own merits. After the success of Dark Moon where he played the same part that cemented his father as the top star in Japan, he had felt that it was time. He had proven himself a great actor to himself and that was the critic that most needed convinced. He is now happy to be returning to the family that he loves and misses so much.

"Well, that is all the time we have tonight," states Hikaru as he turns towards the Hizuris. "Can we have a round of applause for our special guests who were kind enough to visit us tonight and share such special news?"

Bo dances around the famous family flapping its wings in applause. The audience erupts. Ren and Kuu bow politely to the host and then the audience. Juli waves regally as her husband escorts her off the stage and Ren trails them off the stage.

In the hall, Lory and Yashiro await to drag the Hizuris to the press conference planned in an empty studio. Before he follows the president, Ren pulls back and stares through the small window in the door to see if Bo is coming. Unfortunately, the chicken is still on stage with the other hosts.

Yashiro taps his charge on the shoulder.

"Come on, Ren," he prods. "Let's finish securing her reputation and then you can go finish securing her heart."


	52. Chapter 52

Ren takes a final lap around the darkened lounges and rooms around Studio C almost an hour after the end of Kimagure Rock.

"I thought she would have waited," the actor pouts.

Yashiro sighs. "Look, we whisked you away at the end of the show. She didn't even know that you were still around. How was she supposed to know to wait."

"Well, then where is she?"

Yashiro frowns. "I don't know. I've called the number she used this morning to contact me twice and both times I was told that she was not available. Once by a nice woman and then the second time by a grumpy man. I think it was the same grumpy man from this morning."

The actor's suit clad manager shivers at the memory.

"That must have been the owners of the restaurant," figures Ren. "So if she isn't at home, where else could she be?"

"I'm not sure, Ren. I already checked with Sawara and he contacted the Ishibashis and she did not go out with them."

The pair rejoins Ren's parents and Lory with his aide.

"Any luck, honey?" asks Juli who frowns sadly when her son shakes his head.

"So if she is not at home, she is not at the studio, and she is not at the main office, where else would she go?" asks Kuu.

"Kotonami-san's?" suggests Yashiro.

Ren pulls out his phone and starts dialing as Lory explains that LoveMe number two is on a location shoot in New Zealand this week. Ren is about to cancel his call when Kanae picks up the phone and answers with a groggy voice.

"Hmmm, Uhhh, what?" mumbles over the reciever.

Ren apologizes profusely for obviously waking the actress.

"Mo, so I am awake." she yawns. "Now what do you need?"

Contrite, Ren asks if Kanae has heard from Kyoko.

"No. She is considerate enough not to bother me in the middle of the night when I am on location."

Ren again apologizes and tries to explain why he is looking for Kyoko but Lory takes his phone.

"LoveMe number two," the president states, "Has Kyoko called you tonight?"

"No, sir."

"Do you know where she would go if she didn't go home?"

"Uh, Tsuruga-san's house?"

"Anywhere else?"

"Umm, not really since she knows I am out of the country."

"Thank you Kotonami-san. Have a nice sleep."

Lory flicks Ren's phone shut and hands it back to the actor.

"She said to try your house."

The party troops to the waiting limousine and heads to Ren's home only to find that Kyoko is not there. Ren checks with the guard and he says that she has not been there all evening either. Dejected, Ren climbs back in the vehicle shaking his head.

Both Hizuri males are starting to become very vexed and Juli pats her husband's leg as she tries to calm him.

She asks "Is there anyone else who Kyoko would turn to in an emergency. Someone she trusts?"

Ren shakes his head. Other than Kanae and Maria, he can't think of anyone to whom she is close.

"Well, what about Oshiro Yuudai? Would she have contacted him?"

Ren flinches. "God, I hope not."

Lory pulls out his own phone and within a minute of short phone calls, he is connecting to the Oshiro household. When Lory explains why he is calling, he receives a very serious dressing down which he listens to politely and then thanks the attacker for her assistance.

Disconnecting the call, the president grins a lopsided smile as he conveys the gist of the conversation.

"Kyoko has not contacted her co-star and if she did his mother would have crawled through the phone and beat her with her own phone because she broke her baby's heart. Suffice it to say, she has not contacted Oshiro-san and it is pretty clear that she has made her feelings for Ren clear to her previous suitor already."

"Well, there is some good news," Yashiro states but everyone else just frowns at him. The manager sighs as he wonders why he is the only one who ever thinks positively about these things. Instead of commenting though, Yashiro pulls out his phone and sends a text to the office.

At the LME office, Sawara pulls out his cell phone expecting a text from his wife to complain about how late it is. Instead, Tsuruga Ren's manager asks him for the contact information for Fuwa Sho or his manager. Digging in the drawer of LoveMe related jobs, he harried manager finds both numbers in the production request for Kyoko's most recent PV appearance. He sends both numbers back to Yashiro.

Quickly, Yashiro dials the number for Fuwa. On the fifth ring, the manager is assaulted by blaring music and what he thinks is a greeting of "yo".

The manager attempts to introduce himself but doubts he can be heard over the thumping base line. The musician yells for him to hold on and a few moments later, the background noise suddenly become muffled.

"Make is quick, man," Sho warns as he winks and smirks through the sliding glass balcony door to the gorgeous, long-legged, big breasted babe who followed him to his hotel room after clubbing.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Fuwa-san but I am an acting manager from LME and I was hoping to see if you have spoken with Kyoko-chan this evening."

"Is LME in the habit of losing its talent? Guess it's a good thing I signed with Akatoko, huh?"

"This is not a normal situation," Yashiro bristles.

"Yeah, I guess not," interrupts Sho. "It can't be normal if it involves Kyoko." The musician laughs and turns away from the door to look out into the lights of the city. He sighs as a hint of sorrow passes through his eyes. After taking a deep breath, he tells the manager that he hasn't spoken with Kyoko since last night when he gave her some advice about her love life.

"If you need to find Kyoko, you should ask that pin head guy she loves. If you don't know who that is, then it is not my place to tell you."

Sho turns back to stare into his hotel room. He suddenly doesn't feel so much like partying with his new playmate.

He grumbles, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have my own girl to lose" right before the musician disconnects the call.

Yashiro closes his phone and meets the impatient stares of the rest of the passengers of the limousine.

"Fuwa-san hasn't heard from her either."

Ren grunts as Yashiro adds "but if we find her and things work out, I have the sinking suspicion that you are the pin head that is going to owe that arrogant jerk a word or two of thanks."

Ren scoffs at the notion and Kuu warns the manager not to insult his precious son. President Takarada smiles slyly. He is suddenly very interested in what happened after Fuwa's concert last night. He decides that he might need to make a few inquiries after this evening's issues are settled.

"So where does that leave us?" Juliena asks. She is starting to wilt after the emotional day on top of the very long flight over the Pacific Ocean.

"Yeah, Boss. We can't just drive around the city hoping to spy my second son," adds Kuu.

Lory pulls out his phone and asks Yashiro for the number for the restaurant where Kyoko lives.

At the Daryumaya, the phone rings again. The taisho glances at the caller identification.

"Takarada Lory," he states as he raises his eyebrow in question. Sitting at the kitchen table with a warm cup of tea, Kyoko shakes her head slightly but never raises her eyes from her cup.

"Good evening," greets her gruff landlord to the president of LME.

"Good evening. I am sorry to bother you so late at night. My name is Takarada Lory and I am the president of the company where Mogami-san is employed. I have been unable to find her this evening to discuss something of great importance and so I was hoping that she has arrived home recently."

"She is not available. I will take a message if you would like to give one to me and I will see that she gets it when she becomes available."

Lory suddenly frowns as he thinks of something. "Please just tell her to contact me as soon as possible. Thank you."

"Of course," the taisho replies as he disconnects the call.

"I am so sorry to be a bother to you both," apologizes Kyoko.

The Okamisan pats her on the back while she refills their tea cups. Across the room, her husband just grunts and washes his hands to return to slicing the meat he is marinating for tomorrow's lunch special.

* * *

When Cunning hears Kyoko apologize yet again, she stands up in frustration.

"This is getting ridiculous," she mutters as she stares into the dark abyss surrounding her. Shaking her head in disgust, the grudge-ling suddenly takes a deep breath and plunges into the darkness. She starts wandering around in the abyss until she bumps into the first prone form of another grudge. She grabs the being and drags it back in the direction she came.

Cunning stumbles back into the dim light of her make-shift conference room. She looks down at the almost comatose form of a pursuit grudge. She begins shaking the grudge and striking it in the face.

"Wake up, you worthless afterimage. The master needs you!"

The shaking finally seems to register and the grudge wakes like a drunk after an all night party.

Moaning and groggy, the dark being opens a bleary eye to the irate countenance of one of its primary leaders. The grudge struggles to stand. Cunning shakes her subordinate one more time for good measure then orders it to report to the darkness and retrieve more grudges. As the pursuit grudge attempts a sloppy salute, it's leader adds onto the order.

"Don't just bring grudges either. Bring any angels you find too," she commands before diving once again into the darkness.

* * *

The president disconnects his phone from his conversation with the taisho and turns to Yashiro.

"What exactly were you told when you called Kyoko's home?"

Ren's manager thinks a moment then repeats, "I was told that she was not available."

"Both times?"

Yashiro nods his head.

Lory reaches back and bangs on the window to get the driver's attention.

"Take us to Kyoko's home, Sebastian," he orders.

"But, Boss, she isn't home," Kuu counters.

Lory snorts. "No, she isn't available. That's not the same thing as not home, now is it?"

The president glances at his watch and clucks his tongue. They've wasted almost two hours wandering around because of a purposefully orchestrated misconception.

"Oh, that man is good," mutters Lory with respect as he is reminded once again why he made sure Kyoko had a different guardian appointed by the court.


	53. Chapter 53

The taisho stands at the sink washing his cutlery when a pounding issues at the entrance of the restaurant. Because her husband is occupied, the okamisan calmly glides to the door and peeks out the window. She is expecting it to be Kyoko's suitor or one of her coworkers. Surprised to see a beautiful blond woman and a handsome blond man at the door, she slides the lock open and opens the door.

"I am sorry but we have closed for the evening."

The blond woman sniffs and tears roll down her cheeks as the concerned gentleman explains that they are trying to find their child who has gone missing. Her heart aching for the pain the parents must be feeling, the woman pulls open the door and asks if there is anything that she can do to help.

Both parents step into the restaurant as the father explains.

"Actually, we believe our child was last seen here so we are hoping that you may have some information."

The restaurant owner thinks back over the day but does not remember seeing any children that looked like the couple before her. She is about to ask more about the child when the door suddenly bursts open.

"Is she here?" asks the very worried actor to his parents.

The okamisan frowns as the blond couple turns to the newly arrived actor.

Kuu scolds his son "we haven't had a chance to find out yet. You needed to be a little patient."

His mother joins her husband. "Why did you agree to us coming first if you were going to run right behind us?" she adds.

"Mom, I just needed to..."

"You just needed to ruin a perfect plan is all," scolds the Viking in the doorway. Lory regally sweeps into the room followed by his aide and Ren's manager.

As Yashiro closes the door, a tall and rather grumpy figure appears in the door from the kitchen.

"We are closed now. I would appreciate if you would go home and come back tomorrow," states the taisho in a very quiet but commanding voice.

"Ah, it is unfortunate that we are unable to comply with your current request," replies Lory as he removes his horned helmet and lays it on a table. "We seem to have a very dire problem on our hands. It seems that one of my employees has gone missing and we are all concerned about her safety."

"Kyoko is fine and I am sure that she will contact you as soon as she is ready to do so," replies her grumpy guardian.

Everyone in the room begins to argue as to why she needs to see them now. The din is so loud that no one argument can be understood but the taisho just stands between the assembly and his kitchen with his arms crossed and an expression of poorly suppressed annoyance. One by one, the voices fall silent under his scrutiny.

"Now, if you are all done, it is well past time for our household to go to bed," the cook expresses resolutely.

Lory makes eye contact with his aide who steps forward and bows to the taisho.

"Begging your pardon, but I am Kyoko's legal guardian and if she is here, I am afraid that I will need to insist that you bring her to us."

With the hint of a smile that would have made Mio quake in her expensive shoes, the taisho replies "I don't care if you are the prime minister, you are in my home and you are talking about my daughter and I will not force her to do anything that she does not want to do."

Suddenly Juliena wails, "No, NO, NO! She's my daughter!"

Kuu and Ren both attempt to comfort Juli but she is too tired and too upset to be placated. "I got my son but I was promised a daughter too. I only have five more minutes to live and you can't even give me my daughter?"

She starts to cry even louder and Kuu pulls her sobbing form into his arms and glares over her shoulder at the stubborn man who he blames for the situation. Neither adopted father will concede the battle of wills to the other. Finally, a small hand appears on the side of the restaurant owners arm. He shifts his attention to the young woman who is truly the cause of the whole issue.

Kyoko drops slowly into a dogeza as she begs everyone's forgiveness for her behavior. "I am so..."

* * *

In her mind's eye, Cunning breaks from the slowly receding darkness with her hands around the undersized angel. Almost every other grudge and angel have already been discovered and woken. The grudge begins to shake the undersized creature for all she is worth.

"Wake up, you useless feather duster," orders the grudge as the angel slowly opens her eyes.

The small angel shivers and moans as she returns to full consciousness.

"Wake up now and get her off the ground!" screams Cunning as all the angels and grudges stare at the normally calm grudge.

"She does not deserve to be like this," cries the grudge as tears stream down her cheeks. She keeps shaking the smaller angel as she screams. "You do not have to act like this, master! You are a worthwhile being! You are intelligent," she cries.

"And passionately enthusiastic!" yells Determination.

"And you have the right to be HAPPY!" cries Affection while Forgiveness cries "You have the right to be PROUD!"

Even Despair adds her voice "You are worthy of love!"

The collection of sentry and pursuit grudges and angels raise into the air chanting, "get up, get up, get up!"

In that instant, Self Worth swells to normal size and Cunning drops her to the ground. A piece of puzzle falls from the newly grown angel's clothes and Cunning pounces on it. Whipping out the puzzle from her bag, the grudge shoves the piece into place. As she slips it home, the mind's eye becomes bathed in brilliant light and a thunderous crack echoes across the expanse.

An invisible tornado begins whipping through the mind's eye sucking up all the grudges and angels and sucking them into the pulsing light of the now gloriously glowing egg. Gathering her puzzle, Cunning dives under the box and fashions her tail into a corkscrew which she then twists down into the ground.

Stuffing her puzzle into its bag in the momentary safety under the box, the grudge flattens herself as close to the ground as possible.

In a screaming rush of air, her box is ripped away and Cunning closes her eyes and hugs the ground with all her might. The invisible suction pulls violently at the grudge but her make-shift anchor holds true.

Just as suddenly as the turmoil started, silence and stillness falls. Cunning stares out across the nothingness of her home. Everything is gone except the pulsing egg which begins to bulge and pulse in time with the echo of Kyoko's heartbeat.

Each time the egg pulses it pushes out further until a split appears in the surface of the egg. Slowly a miniature Kyoko with brilliant butterfly wings pushes free from the egg to stand elegantly on the open expanse of the mind's eye. She flutters her fairy wings and stretches her arms wide before soaring into the air. With the grace of professional dancer yet the joy of a child at her first dance recital, the newly born Kyoko twists intricately in the air before diving down to land beside the lone remaining grudge.

"Thank you, my sweet-ling," sings the new being to the small grudge. "You did such a wonderful job. I can not thank you enough."

The new Kyoko spins in a circle scattering pixie dust in her wake and laughs in pure happiness.

Frightened by this new creature, Cunning draws back from the beautifully enticing creature. The new being notices the grudge's response and stops moving. She smiles sweetly at the lone remaining vestige as she lowers herself to sit on the empty ground.

"You have nothing to fear from me, little one. You are my creator. You and your friends. You have helped me become the me I am meant to be."

The new Kyoko flexes her wings as she reaches carefully out to the bag on Cunning's hip. Sliding it open, she carefully pulls out the puzzle and points at the only missing space.

"There's only one part missing and I will be complete," she whispers as she points to the only hole in the puzzle.

"There are no more pieces left," Cunning replies regretfully.

Like a parent with a beloved child, the new Kyoko gently strokes the side of Cunning's face.

"The piece is here. We just need to put it in place."

Cunning shakes as she lifts tear filled eyes towards the loving being. "I'm scared," she whispers.

"I know, sweet-ling. Change is scary but it is your choice. You have been faithful from the beginning. You considered all your choices and helped your master in every way that you could. Now you need to decide if this is the new choice you want to make."

For a moment, Cunning stares at the new Kyoko and considers the old one.

"I want her to be whole," replies Cunning resolutely and the new Kyoko beams at the little grudge. With a shaking hand and tears streaming down her cheeks, the remaining grudge lifts her hand to her heart. She takes a shuttering breath then opens her hand to reveal the last puzzle piece. She bites her lower lip and reaches out to the puzzle.

"Be who you were meant to be, master," she whispers as she fits the piece into place. The puzzle pulses then scatters into the air like a confetti shower to surround the little grudge and the winged Kyoko. The new being holds her arms open to Cunning who embraces her in return. In a pulse of light, the little grudge merges with the new being and is no more.

"I will little one, and thank you," replies the new Kyoko as she flings back her arms and scatters her existence outward in a magical burst of color and light.

* * *

Kyoko stops in mid apology as she kneels on the ground. For a moment, she freezes. She takes a deep breath. Instead of finishing her apology, the teen stands.

"Thank you, sir, for protecting me. I think I am ready now," she explains as she lifts steady and calm eyes to the protective man who has just claimed her as his daughter. The stoic taisho nods in reply. He steps back and beckons his wife to follow him over to a table to sit out of the way. The okamisan smiles warmly at her daughter as she follows her husband.

Kyoko turns to the rest of the people in the room.

"I am thankful to you all for caring enough about me to look for me," she begins with a smile. "Later, I am sure that I will want to hug each and every one of you in thank you but not right now."

She strides forward to stand in front of Lory.

"You should have told me that you secured a guardian for me. I may not be legally of age yet, but I have been caring for myself for years. Making my own plans and following my own dreams. You should have respected me enough to not keep something as important as my guardianship hidden from me."

"You are right, Mogami-san. I should have included you in the process but I did not want you to know that your mother did not want to be part of your life. Not even to give consent for her daughter to be in the acting industry which would have benefited her personally and financially."

Kyoko shares a newly matured smile with the president. "I have known that my mother did not love me for most of my life. After all, she left me when I was in elementary school and never returned. Having it legally documented would not have changed the facts that I already new."

The actress takes a step back to address both Lory and her guardian. "I would appreciate if you would include me in any future decision."

Both men nod to her and she hugs Lory and ducks her head in respect to his aide.

She then turns to the Hizuris.

"I am angry at you three and also a bit hurt."

She points at Kuu. "If I am your son," she then points to Juliena "and your daughter," and she ends up pointing at Ren "and the woman you want to date, don't you think I should have been included in your family secret before it was about to be exposed to the world?"

"I may have grown up in the exact opposite of a good family but I figure that a good family is supposed to trust each other. I want to trust you when you say that you want me to be part of your family. I want to be greedy. I want to be a daughter to someone who loves me and trusts me."

"We want you to be part of our family too, Kyoko," Juli states as she holds open her arms. The teen actress steps into the exact type of embrace she has always longed to have and is suddenly enveloped in the model's arms which are, in turn, wrapped by Kuu's arms too. Juli kisses Kyoko's forehead and Kuu ruffles her hair as they reconcile.

After one last squeeze, Kyoko pulls back from the family hug. Kuu keeps Juli nestled in his embrace as they watch Kyoko turn to their son who is standing forlornly by himself.

Ren offers a tentative smile to the young woman standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. She scowls slightly at the tall actor and his smile fades a bit. Kyoko continues staring at him patiently and Ren begins to panic.

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about being Kuon sooner," he offers.

Kyoko shakes her head and maintains her eye contact.

"Um, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was Corn?"

Ren swallows as she again shakes her head while continuing to stare at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you?" he tries. Again she just shakes her head but this time she reaches out and places her hand over his heart and smiles softly while still maintaining eye contact.

Ren begins to blush as he suddenly realizes what he is supposed to say.

"I..." His voice cracks. The actor clears his throat and tries again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kyoko replies as she steps towards Ren. She stands on her toes, lightly grabs his shirt, and coaxes him down to her level in order to kiss him. Ren's arms snake around his lady love. He lifts her off the floor as he demonstrates his feelings for everyone to see.

Sebastian watches to make sure that Ren keeps his hands in sight. At their table, the taisho and his wife hold hands. The okamisan sighs with a dreamy expression while her husband actually smiles tenderly. Kuu tightens his hold on his wife as he places a soft kiss on her neck as he whispers "Is it legal for our son to be our daughter-in-law?"

Across the room, Yashiro squeals and Lory claps him on the back while the president begins to make plans for Kyoko's graduation. After all, the most important person that Kyoko needed to have love her has finally fallen to the power of the pink curse. He snorts in amusement. Sawara will be so happy to be free of one of his headache. Free because for the first time, Kyoko has learned to love herself.


	54. Chapter 54

**epilogue:**

"The show's about to start," warns Ren as he wraps his arms around Kyoko who sits writing out a list at his dining room table. The actor drops a kiss on the top of the actress' head as he looks at the paperwork.

"I thought you were doing homework," he comments as she finishes the list.

"Oh, I finished that already," Kyoko replies as she waves her hand towards a large pile of school books. She hands that list to Ren as she stands. "This is your New Years list for the grocery store."

As the actor trails his sweetheart to the couch, he scans the list. "Isn't this a bit, um, a bit long?"

Kyoko settles onto the soft leather couch and snuggles against Ren when he sits. She giggles and replies that it should be just right for their little get together. The couple has been planning a small gathering at Ren's home to celebrate the new year with the many members of their very unique extended family.

"There's enough food on this list to feed a small army," Ren complains good-naturally as he pulls Kyoko tighter against him and turns on the television set.

"Small army or one father," she replies as she rests her head on Ren's shoulder.

On the television, Sepia Images starts. The couple watches in companionable silence. At the end of the last episode, Namada Ko had just arrived at the Hamada home and broken open the door in confrontation with Aya's father. Her father had shown up at the Namada home and dragged Aya away. When Ryuu had attempted to intervene, the father had shoved over Ryuu's wheelchair before forcing Aya into his car.

In this episode, Ko confronts Aya's father and protects the teen. Enraged further, Aya's father attacks Ko which proves to be a mistake. The much younger and more fit man knocks the older man to the ground and stands over him. He warns him that he is not a young girl and that he would delight in returning just a fraction of the pain he has inflicted on Aya to him but that he has more important things to do. Ko then scoops the badly beaten teenager into his arms and storms out of the house.

After a visit to an emergency clinic where the doctor and Ko both make statements for the police, Ko brings Aya back to his home where his brother waits.

As Ko places the battered teen on the couch beside his brother, Ren shifts to face Kyoko. The actress is sobbing. Tenderly, Ren kisses her tears from her cheeks and pulls her into a tight embrace.

"Shhh, it's okay," he murmurs. "You've read the script. It has a happy ending."

Kyoko takes an unsteady breath as she cries, "it's not the story; its the end. I love Aya so much and the story is almost over. I only have one more episode to film and it's like a part of me is dying. I've never felt this way with any other character before. I was always sad when a part ends but it's like a part of me is going to die too."

Ren smiles tenderly at the woman in his arms as he soothes her. "You and Aya both grew up during this drama and a lot of the new experiences your character had were the same ones you had too. So of course she would resound in her heart more than any character before now."

"Aya is a strong and intelligent girl who has found a new family and a new driving force for her dream. She has inspired Ryuu to embrace a new dream for himself, and given Ko a chance to recapture the feelings he had lost after the responsibility of caring for his brother was forced upon him."

"She is almost as impressive as you are," Ren states as he wipes the last of Kyoko's tears away.

Kyoko glows with the praise. Her expression clenches at the actor's heart and Ren decides he doesn't want to wait to share his surprise.

Extracting himself from the couch, Ren heads towards the bedroom as he offers a preamble.

"When you let me watch the filming of your last episode, I was actually a bit jealous," he explains. "I didn't like seeing Oshiro-san offering you that necklace with the "N" on it as an invitation to be part of his family."

Kyoko laughs softly. "That was Aya being invited to be a Namada instead of a Hamada not Kyoko being invited into the Oshiro family."

"Anyway, I am already a part of your family," the actress states as Ren comes back out of his bedroom.

"Yeah, I know. You already talk with mom and dad more than I do."

Kyoko grins sheepishly. "You've had them all your life but I have a lot of time to make up."

Ren sits back down on the couch.

"Well, I actually had three very long conversations with all three of your _fathers_ this past week," explains Ren with a slight shiver. Each one had been a conversation with its own type of terror for the actor and not a single one of the fathers had made it any easier on the poor man.

"And having laid out that ground work, I was hoping that you would be willing to take a more permanent position in my family."

Kyoko frowns for a moment as she shuffles through Ren's statement. Suddenly, she glances down at the small box in Ren's hand before rapidly raising her eyes to meet his.

A blush rushes up the actor's cheeks as his voice cracks when he whispers "Kyoko, will you be my wife?"

Kyoko laughs and flings her arms around the startled actor as the only reply she could make to that statement rushes from her mouth.

"YES, Kuon, YES!"

* * *

**A/N Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope that you have enjoyed it. I look forward to sharing more with you in the future. - Jhiz**


End file.
